Call Me Mr Potter!
by pokari
Summary: Harry is a mediwizard especially for children and he is now working as a nanny for Draco’s twins.
1. Default Chapter

Call me_ Mr_. Potter!

Author: Pokari, 

Website: 

Rate: R

Disclaimer: you know it's not mine

Summary: Harry is a mediwizard especially for children and he is now working as a nanny for Draco's twins.

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Sirius/Severus

Time: Post-Hogwarts

Warnings: slash, slightly AU.

Beta by Meridian

Chapter 1

Harry was looking at the address written on the parchment in his hand, making sure that he had come to the right house. _Big_ house.

He was uncertainly looking for the doorbell. Or, in this case, anything that would help him to inform the master of this house of his presence. But before he even touched the wall the gate was opened.

Harry took a step into the property and saw a huge playground surrounded the house but no flowers, just green grass everywhere. And no children. Or children's voices either.

As he went to the door Harry noticed a man, around forty, waiting for him. '_Must be some kind of butler_,' Harry thought.

The man only nodded his head, and signalled for Harry to follow him. The house was even larger on the inside. They had walked through so many doors and corridors that Harry was sure he would get lost if he were left alone to find his way out.

Finally the man stopped in front of a closed door. Again, he signalled Harry to enter the door and then he left him.

Harry knocked on the door three times and came in when a voice told him to.

"I don't want a nanny." Said a childlike voice.

"I don't want one too." Said another voice that resembled the first one.

"Please, children. We've talked about it. We're lucky we found someone." It must be the father, trying to show authority. "Just be nice."

The voices intrigued Harry. When he pushed the door further, he saw two small faces that looked exactly alike, even their pouted faces, sitting on the bed. The person he assumed was the father kneeled on the floor, in front of the twins, not at all intimidating.

'_This must be the children's room_.' Harry coughed a little to announce his presence.

"We're on strike." Said one of the twins.

"Yes. We're on strike." Followed the other one.

"Oh, please." The man stood up. "You don't even know the word." He turned around to meet Harry.

"We do know." No echo from his brother now. Harry felt three pairs of identical eyes staring at him.

"I…" Harry searched the parchment that assigned him to come to the house in the first place.

"Harry Potter." Harry stopped. "Long time not see you. What brings you to our humble home." Oops. Harry frown when he remembered the smirk.

"I obviously came to the wrong house." Harry frowned deeper. _He hadn't changed. Well, not much. _Harry thought sadly, _he's still very handsome and… and he grew an inch more_. Harry pouted.

"Nope," Draco Malfoy smiled. "We're in need of a nanny actually."

"They're on strike." Harry nodded to the twins. "I heard them."

"No, they're not. You can start working now."

"I don't see that they are in pain or any health emergency." Harry eyed him suspiciously.

"They're healthy." Draco smiled again.

"Then why are you calling a mediwizard?" Harry looked at the parchment on his hand. "A qualified mediwizard, who knows a lot and loves children, preferable someone who knows a lot about defence and charms."

"To take care of my children." Draco walked to his sons. "This Alexander, and this Andrew, the younger one. They will be five in three months."

"You could pay someone to baby-sit them." Harry put the parchment back in his pocket. "And if you show me the way out, I won't bother you again."

"NO way." Draco looked a little cross; he moved his hand and the door was closed with a loud thump. "I've been looking for someone for the last two weeks. And no body was brave enough for those two. You see, you're the perfect candidate."

"Even with your money?" Harry glared at him, not at all flattered. "I'm not stupid enough to throw myself into a suicide mission."

"I'll lead you." Harry felt a small hand pulled him. Alexander, if he remembered it correctly. They walked to the door, which wasn't locked and walked through another set of corridors.

"I'll come with you." Came the echo.

"Oh no, you won't." Draco managed to catch his younger son and carried him on his shoulder and followed his other son. Well, one was enough to scare the hell out of the Gryffindor. And he was telling the truth when he told him that he needed someone brave to handle his sons.

Harry smiled when he heard Draco grumbled behind him while his son was wailing and squirming and telling his daddy to walk faster.

"We're here." The voice bellow him took him back to reality. Harry was looking at another massive room filled with all the toys imagined for wizard children.

"I thought you'd take me to the entrance door." Harry asked the boy.

"This is our playing room." Alexander announced proudly.

"I can see that."

"You're not our new nanny, right?"

"Nope." Harry shook his head.

"You're not our new mommy, right?" Alexander was still eyeing him suspiciously.

"WHAT?" Harry lowered his tone. "No, and never will be."

"Alexander Malfoy." Draco couldn't decide whether to laugh at the look on Harry's face or scowl at his son, so he did nothing. Draco looked at his older son who suddenly looked shy.

"We don't like nanny." Alexander tried to defence.

"Yes." Andrew supported his brother. "Nanny is awful. Mommy is more awful."

"How is that?" Draco put his son down, so that he could glare at them both.

"We can't play. And we always have to clean. Right, Andy?"

"Yes." Andrew, Andy, nodded his head. "And I don't like orange. It's awful."

Harry looked around the room and couldn't agree more with the twins. _This_ orange was _awful_. Automatically Harry pulled out his wand and changed the colour into light blue.

"Better?" Harry lifted his eyebrow to Andy.

"Thank you." Andy ran to Harry and hugged his feet.

"Well done, Mr. Potter, you've earned yourself a job. You can start tomorrow and we'll talk about your salary." Draco smirked at the shorter man, satisfied with himself.

"Oh no," Harry tried to free himself from the small hands. He refused to get closer to anyone whose last name was _Malfoy_.

Alexander followed his twin and walked to Harry. He grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him closer to the wall. "I want a biiiiiig big dragon here."

"No," Andy pulled Harry's hand and sticking his tongue out at his twin, "You lost yesterday, Alex, so we'll have a biiiiiig big wolf there."

"It's not fair." Harry shook his head.

Harry looked at the small hands pulling his hands. He turned to Draco who didn't look like wanted to help him out. _Great, I shouldn't have listened to Sirius to get a life and I would still have my life._

Sigh. _It's gonna be a looooong long day_.

16 July 2003, 11:02 pm


	2. chapter 2

Call me_ Mr_. Potter!

Author: Pokari, 

Website: 

Rate: R

Disclaimer: you know it's not mine

Summary: Harry is a mediwizard especially for children and he is now working as a nanny for Draco's twins.

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Sirius/Severus

Time: Post-Hogwarts

Warnings: slash, slightly AU.

Beta by Meridian

Chapter 2

Sirius was thinking of another way to talk to his godson. But ever since he came back from the job interview, Harry had been cold toward him.

"Er… yesterday was so busy right." Sirius decided to try again. "I think they miss your muffins since you were out the whole of yesterday." Harry just sent another glares and resuming cleaning the table.

Since he was proved innocent, Sirius now ran a coffee shop in Diagon Alley. It was a quiet place where people could meet their friends and have their coffee and sandwiches in peace, without nosy witches who stuck their noses in others' business. Harry had started helping him when he graduated from the medical school.

"Oh, come on, Harry! Tell me what I did wrong." Sirius stopped Harry and forced him to sit down facing him. It was now past breakfast time and the shop was empty so they could have a conversation without someone yelling at them to fill in their coffee cup.

"It was all your fault." Harry told him coldly.

"What?" Sirius was dumbfounded.

"I shouldn't have listened to you and went to get the job."

"They didn't like you?" Sirius replied confused. Harry had gotten home late the day before and he looked so tired that he could fall asleep at any moment.

"You don't want to know."

"I just thought that you might enjoy something new and different." Sirius said in a small voice. "It makes me feel guilty to keep you stuck you in this place."

"But I'm happy now." Harry told him for the hundredth time. "I'm happy here." There was a small room on the corner where Harry ran his small clinic. When there were no patients, he would go out to help Sirius.

The bell on the door rang again and they turned to look at the next customer.

"Snape?" Sirius was so shock that he forgot that he hated the Potions Master.

"They finally kick you out?" Harry smirked.

"Haha, very funny." Severus Snape said dryly. "I'm only taking fifth year and above so I can have a free morning."

"What are you doing here?" Sirius asked his curiously.

"Nice place you have here." Severus looked around. There were enough lights but it still felt warm and cosy, with the wood tables and chairs. And even when he could see the passers-by outside clearly, he knew that the people outside couldn't have a clear sight. "But you might need to put more protection here."

"We have all the security we need." Sirius shrugged his shoulder. "Sixty percent of the people who come here are Aurors." This place was practically unofficial Auror headquarters. "And when they weren't here, there is always someone here."

If Sirius was hoping that Severus would back away hastily, he was disappointed to see Severus calmly approached the nearest empty chair.

"What are you doing here?" Sirius repeated his question.

"Just delivering these two little monsters." Severus looked down behind him.

"We are not monsters." An angry voice shouted back.

"Daddy says we are sweet little angel." Added a rather sweeter voice.

Sirius looked at Harry, questioning him when he heard his godson groaning in desperation. But his attention went back to the little boys half hiding behind Severus. '_Definitely Malfoys_.' Sirius decided.

"Draco says hi, Potter." Severus said nonchalantly, "He also wanted me to give this to you." He threw a small leather pouch. "Two days salary."

"Too much of a coward to come by himself?" Harry impulsively caught it and then threw it on to the table. He then stood up to leave the crowd. "I don't want this job. Take them away."

Serenely sitting down, Severus ignored Harry objection. "Oh, but you will, Potter. You will." He smiled knowingly.

"Why would I?" Harry stared at him, didn't trust his ex-Professor's smile.

"Because Andy likes you." Severus turned to one of the twins. "Right, Andy?"

Harry turned to look at the mentioned twin, but instead he met a pair of big, angry, grey eyes.

"You said you're not our nanny." The grey eyes looked betrayed.

"Wrong Malfoy." Harry told nobody in particular. "And I'm not." Harry answered defensively.

"But Daddy said Uncle Sev was going take us to see our new nanny, and I don't like you." Alex told him before he threw his gaze from Harry's.

"You don't have to like Potter, Alex." Severus told him in calm voice. "But he will be your nanny."

"I like him." Andy said in a small secretive voice to Severus.

"Just because he made you a big wolf." Alex pouted.

"No." But Andy's face spoke for him.

"Well, I will leave them to you, then." Severus stood up and gave a curt nod to Sirius and then Harry. "Draco will come later to pick them up."

"You can't leave them here. Take them back." Harry almost screamed.

"I can't." Severus told him in a too calm tone.

"Why can't you?"

"I need to get back to Hogwarts. And I don't know where Draco is."

"What!?"

"Now, you couldn't leave the children without a nanny's supervision, could you?"

"Watch me."

"Harry James Potter." Sirius finally overcome his shock, opened his mouth. "How could you be so cruel? Wait till you boyfriend hears this."

Severus lifted his eyebrow.

Blushing, Harry tried to defend himself. "Beside they don't like me."

"Scared, Potter?" Severus smirked.

"Like hell I am." Harry sent glares toward his ex-teacher.

"Now be good, children. Remember what your Daddy told you?"

"Potter might not like us, but he has to take care of us." The twins revised obligingly.

"Good." Severus nodded in agreement. "Your Daddy will pick you up from his work." He told the twins gently before ruffling their hair and walked to the door.

The bell rang again when Severus walked out from the shop. And in a second, he was gone.

The Malfoy twins stood a little closer to each other. Without Severus to hide behind, Harry now could study them more carefully. They were both wearing identical robes and each was carrying a bag. They looked at Harry with their big grey eyes.

Sighing, Harry motioned for them to come closer. "Are you two hungry?"

Andy nodded his head. "We're on strike again, so we didn't have breakfast. Right, Alex?"

"Yes. But Daddy said he didn't care about the strike and that we'd still have to come here."

"Yeah, we probably could be on strike together." Harry mumbled under his breath.

"I'll get them something to eat." Sirius smiled at them and happily went to the kitchen.

"Come sit here, so you can have your breakfast." Harry nodded to the nearest chair. He wasn't surprise when Andy, he believed he could differ the twin, put his hands up. Harry complied to the unspoken request and helped him on to the seat.

Sirius came back with a tray full of blueberry muffins and two cups of chocolate milkshake. He put it on the table while Harry picked one of the twin while the other were on his seat, and then helped them with their bag.

"Blueberry muffins." Sirius announced in happy tone, "And I do hope you two like chocolate milkshake."

"I like strawberry." Alex told him. "But Andy likes chocolate."

"Lucky you, Andy." Sirius nodded his head.

"This is Sirius, my godfather and I'm…"

"Potter. I remember you."

"At least call me Mr. Potter." Harry grumbled while he wiped Alex's mouth.

11 August 2003, 10:07 pm


	3. chapter 3

Call me_ Mr_. Potter!

Author: Pokari, 

Website: 

Rate: R

Disclaimer: you know it's not mine

Summary: Harry is a mediwizard especially for children and he is now working as a nanny for Draco's twins.

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Sirius/Severus

Time: Post-Hogwarts

Warnings: slash, slightly AU.

Beta by Meridian

Chapter 3

"Why won't you take care of them?" Sirius asked his godson out of curiosity. "They are cute little kids."

"Spend a day with them, see if you don't change your opinion." Harry answered him without even taking his eyes from the five-year-old boys who were diligently drawing _something secret Potter shouldn't see_.

"Well, thank you but I think it's time to work now." Several regular guests were coming and Sirius went to the kitchen to grab some sandwiches, the only lunch menu available.

Harry saw Andy bend slightly to whisper something to his brother. Alex then nodded and turned to Harry.

"Potter," Harry could hear the arrogant tone that was exclusively belong to every Malfoy regardless of their age. "We're hungry."

"Well, it's about time." Harry walked to the twins. "Stay here and finish your drawing while I get you some sandwiches."

"We don't want sandwiches." Andy pouted.

"Yeah, we are still at growing age. We need something healthy." Alex said it as if he had rehearsed it several time.

"Oh." Harry quirked an eyebrow. "Tell me what is a healthy food."

"Ice cream." Both yelled as if Harry was so stupid for not knowing such a simple fact.

"No, it's not." Harry smiled. "But guess what, I think you right. Wait here and I'll make you some healthy food."

Harry came back ten minutes later with a hot steaming tray of food. He told the twins to clear their things before he put down the tray.

"Healthy food for each of you." Harry said cheerfully, "Here you go." He served each of them the exactly same menus. "Rice, soup, chicken and vegetables. All the healthy food." Harry smiled widely. He had even cut the chicken in small pieces to make it easier for the twins.

Alex and Andy took the spoon reluctantly.

"I don't eat this." Andy spoon the small pieces carrot.

"Oh, you have to." Harry grinned. "And whoever finishes first, will have a bigger dessert."

"What dessert?" Alex asked him calculatingly.

"Mango pudding. But you have to eat it all." Harry took a seat next to Andy.

"Why don't you have your lunch, too, Harry?" Sirius handed him chicken sandwiches.

"Thanks." Harry smiled gratefully.

"He called you Harry." Andy looked at him.

"That's my name."

"You call me Malfoy."

"That's your name."

"Daddy is Malfoy. Grandpa is Malfoy. I am Andy."

"I know." Harry hid his smile, wondering what Draco would think that even his son didn't like _Malfoy_.

"Why don't you call me Andy? That's my name."

"Would you call me Harry?" Harry stared at him.

"I will." Andy smiled.

"Okay, Andy. Would you finish your lunch?"

Andy obediently ate his lunch.

"I will still call you Potter." Alex glared at Harry before he turned to his brother.

"It's alright, Malfoy." Harry shrugged his shoulder.

"I smell something nice."

Harry smiled at Alastor Moody. "You smell right."

"Well? Can I have that too?" He nodded to the twins' lunch.

"Sorry, my friend, only if you were five year old." Sirius handing him sandwiches, ignoring his growl.

"Good for you boys. I need to get back, see you again, Harry." He walked very fast to Sirius who was standing behind the counter, making coffee.

"Who is that guy, Harry?" Andy whispered as his eyes never left Moody until the man disappeared.

"That is Mr. Alastor Moody. He's a nice man."

"Did you see his eyes?" Alex was also looking at the Auror.

"Of course. It's very noticeable, isn't it?" Harry smiled. "I hope he didn't scare you two."

"I'm not." Alex answered him.

Harry turned to Andy who was playing with his spoon. "Are you finish, Andy?"

"Yes." He answered softly.

"Wait here, I'll go get your pudding."

"But… what if that man comes back." Andy's eyes were so big.

"He is a nice man, he won't hurt you." Harry smiled. "You not scared, are you?"

"I'm not." The come back was almost inaudible.

"Good."

When Harry came back with the pudding, Andy was so nervous that he was sure the little boy was happy to see him again.

"I have the big one." Alex told him.

"No way." Andy pouted.

"Well, I did say that whoever finish first get the bigger one." Harry put the pudding at the table. Handing the bigger one to Alex who had indeed finished his lunch.

"Thank you, Potter." Alex smiled.

Sigh. "You're welcome, Malfoy." He sat back at Andy's side, smiling as the twins enjoyed their dessert.

As they had finished, Andy stood on his chair and turned to Harry. "I need to pee."

"Okay." He carried the boy and turned to the brother. "Wait me here, and don't bother Sirius or other guests."

"I know." Alex put away the plates and pulled something out from his bag.

"Did you like the pudding?" Harry asked as he wiped Andy's face.

"Yes. But I wished I have a bigger one." Andy pouted angelically.

"I did warn you before." They went to the door near the counter. "Do you need my help in there or you could do it yourself?"

"I can do it myself." Andy told him proudly.

'_He didn't tell me that he could do it fast_.' Harry waited patiently as ten minutes passed. "Are you alright in there, Andy?"

"Yes." A small voice answered him.

Another five minutes and then the door was opened before him. Revealing untidy little boy. Harry kneeled down and helped him fixed his shirt under the robe.

"Okay. Let's get back to your brother."

They went to they table and met a very angry boy. Alex was glaring to the door where Harry had taken his twin.

"What took you so long?" He asked in a childish anger.

"I do my pants alone." Andy told his brother proudly.

"I want to pee too." Alex whined.

"So why didn't you come with us before?" Harry fought the urge to rub his head.

"I don't want to before. I want to now."

"Okay. Andy, you wait for us here." Harry lifted the boy and put him in his seat.

"I'll come with you." Andy pleaded with his big grey eyes.

"We'll be back soon." Harry told him gently as he took Alex's hand.

"What if he comes back? He would steal me and sell me and make me work!" Andy still tried to make Harry take him too.

"Who?"

"That man with funny eye."

"No, he won't and he's a nice man. He won't kidnap you."

"I want to pee, Potter." Alex shook Harry's hand.

Groaning Harry carried Andy in one hand and holding Alex in his other hand. "Try to hold it, Malfoy, we'll get there soon."

"We'll go through that door." Andy told his brother cheerily.

"I guess you won't need my help?" Harry asked Alex as he put Andy down.

"No."

"We'll wait for your brother here." Harry told Andy.

"Okay." The boy nodded.

Surprisingly, or not so surprisingly, Alex took his time as long as Andy. When they walked back to their table, Andy asked Harry to carry him.

"I'm tired." He complained.

"I've told you to wait there." Again, Harry carried him.

"They force us to take naps." Alex told Harry.

"They?"

"Nannies." Alex looked straight to Harry's eyes, wondering if Harry would do the same.

"Oh." Harry lifted his eyebrow. "Do you want to?"

"No."

"Okay."

When they got back, their table had gone, replaced by a comfy sofa.

"I thought it would be more comfortable for the kids to sleep in the sofa." Sirius grinned.

"I don't want to sleep. Potter says it's okay." Alex looked at Sirius.

Sirius only shrugged his shoulder. "Well, you still can sit there. Reading your book."

"Thanks, Sirius." Harry put Andy back in his comfy and saw the book.

"Just watch the kids, Harry. I can take care of my business you know." He winked before he walked back to the counter.

"Will you read us a story, Potter?"

"I thought the book was charmed to tell you the story."

"It is." Alex nodded solemnly.

Harry took a seat between the twins. He was startled when Andy crawled to his lap and decided that his lap was a more comfortable seat.

"Daddy always cuddles us when he tells us a story." Alex told him but he remained on his seat.

"Okay." Harry said uncomfortably. These boys were slowly but surely stealing his heart away. '_Maybe it's the Malfoy charm_.' Harry thought to himself bitterly.

He had falling in love with Draco since their seventh year. But instead of letting the boy in question knew how he felt, he made friends with the boy's best friend. It almost killed him when he read the paper that Draco was marrying a French witch. A _pureblood_.

He didn't know whether he should thank or curse the fate that he was now the nanny of Draco's sons.

Harry saw that Alex had fallen a sleep before he had ended the story. Andy had fallen asleep sooner than his brother. He tried to gently put Andy on the sofa but he stirred at every small movement Harry made. So he decided to let the boy sleep on his lap.

Harry could feel the love for the boys growing bigger and faster than he could handle and it threatened to suffocate him. He couldn't let himself feel any affection towards them just to have them snatched away from him. Like Draco.

Harry didn't know how long he had spent the time studying the little faces. He had arrived to the conclusion that the boys just looked like Draco. He didn't see any resemblance of the woman that was their mother.

'_Nothing could conquer the Malfoy's gene_.' Harry smiled at this thought.

"You should smile more often."

His smile was frozen when Harry saw that Draco was standing in front of him.

"Good to see you, Malfoy." Harry pouted.

"Daddy?" Alex sit up, looking a little confused but ran to his father.

"Hello, Alex." Draco kneeled down to hug his son. "Did I wake you?"

"What took you so long?" He didn't answer his father's question.

"Well, I did come to get you and Andy." Draco grimaced.

Harry looked at Andy and noticed that he only stirred a little but didn't awake. The sight of Draco and his son was almost too painful for him. He didn't know that Draco could be so sincere and loving.

"Wake up, Andy." Harry gently poked him. "Daddy's here."

Andy slowly opened his eyes but didn't run to his father. He sat satisfyingly at Harry's lap, offering his sleepy smile.

"Let's go home, Andy." Draco smiled.

"Okay." The boy slowly slipped down and reached for his backpack.

"Say goodbye to Potter and his godfather." Draco instructed his sons.

"Goodbye, Potter. Goodbye, Sirius." A calm voice.

"Goodbye, Harry. Goodbye, Sirius." A vigorous echo.

Harry felt empty inside him as he watched the Malfoys left.

"Sirius, do you mind if I just go upstairs?" Harry asked his godfather quietly.

"Are you okay?" Sirius asked him worriedly. "You sure look a little pale."

"Yeah, I think I need to lay down."

"Sure you don't need anything?"

"I just need some sleep." Harry gave him small smile to erase the worry. But he didn't think he did do a good job because he still could see the concern in his godfather's eyes.

3 September 2003, 9:22 pm


	4. chapter 4

Call me_ Mr_. Potter!

Author: Pokari, 

Website: 

Rate: R

Disclaimer: you know it's not mine

Summary: Harry is a mediwizard especially for children and he is now working as a nanny for Draco's twins.

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Sirius/Severus

Time: Post-Hogwarts

Warnings: slash, slightly AU.

Beta-ed by MT.

Chapter 4

"Daddy." Andy shoved his father's shoulder to wake him. "Wake up, Daddy, wake up."

But Draco, wanted to enjoy his weekend, didn't even bother to open his eyes.

"Daddy…" Andy climbed on to the bed and managed to sit on his father's stomach. "Wake up, wake up, wake up."

Again Draco didn't move.

"Wake up, Daddy." Andy used his small hands to forcefully open his father's eyes, almost jabbing into them.

Draco growled before he pushed his son to the bed and started to tickle him.

"Stop… stop… Alex, help me." Andy laughed while his hands moving wildly trying to block his father's.

"I'm coming." Alex yelled at the top of his lung and jumped on to his father's back.

"Alright, I give up." Draco playfully said after a few minutes of battle.

The twins laughed at their father's funny face.

"Daddy." Andy whined, "Do we have to go to Harry today?"

"Do you want to?" Draco asked his sons.

"He is nice. Even if he gave Alex a bigger pudding." Andy pouted a little.

"I finished my lunch and I deserve it." Alex stuck his tongue out at his twin.

"Well, you will but not today." Draco told them.

"Why?" The twins looked at their father, slightly disappointed.

"Because today is Saturday. And you don't go to his place on Saturday and Sunday."

"So who will be our nanny today?" Alex asked disdainfully.

"Me."

"But you are daddy." Andy laughed.

"I know." Draco lifted his sons and carried him to their room. "Now, let's get dress and we'll have fun today."

"What are we going to do, Daddy?" Alex's curious eyes watching his father carefully, waiting for his answer.

"We'll go visit Severus and then I'll take you to buy some new robes." Draco put them on Andy's bed. "You could wear it on Monday, when you go to Harry's." Draco smiled at his sons' happy faces.

Harry had just put out a plateful of muffins when another guest asked for another ones. They were always busy on Saturday and Sunday. The guests were mostly regulars who were taking their family on outings over the weekend.

He wondered if Draco would force him to take care of his sons again. And he secretly pray that he would. He missed Draco _and_ the twins already. But it was almost passed nine, and they didn't come this late yesterday.

'_Maybe they're not coming today._' Harry absently made a pot of coffee. '_Well, I did say that I didn't want to be a nanny, maybe they've found a new one_.' Harry sighed.

The days went so slowly and he was almost cried in joy when the last guest paid his bill and went out.

Sirius had looked at him weirdly and grinned, thinking that Harry was just missing his boyfriend.

And the next day, Harry didn't thinking about the Malfoys anymore. Well, he tried to convince himself that he didn't, and he was shock to know that he could be such in a deep denial.

'_Well, at least Blaise will be back in a few days_.'

Blaise, his boyfriend for the past two years and friend since the seventh year, was on his business trip. He was scheduled to be back in this week but what day, Harry didn't know.

Making more muffins, Harry desperately prayed that the day would end so that he could retire to his room, where he could brood freely.

"Now, just remember what I have told you." Draco looked sternly at his sons. "Tomorrow I will take you to Harry's place but only until the door. You will have to go in by yourselves."

"But Daddy…" Andy looked dejectedly.

Draco put out a suffer sigh. "He doesn't like me, Andy. I'm afraid if he saw me, then he wouldn't want to take care of you two. And I will have to go through all the trouble finding you a decent nanny again."

"Maybe he doesn't like me too." Alex looked down onto his hands.

"What make you think so?"

"He called me Malfoy, too. Just like he call you. And if he didn't like you then he didn't like me either." Alex explained.

"But he likes you." Andy told his brother confidently. "He likes me so he must like you too."

"Andy is right, Alex. You two look so much alike. He can't like Andy without liking you."

"You think so too, Daddy?" Alex tilted his head, looking into his father's eyes to find the truth.

"I believe so." Draco ruffled his son's hair. "Beside, you're so adorable, if he doesn't like you now, he will like you later."

"Thank you, Daddy." Andy smiled.

"What for?" Draco turned to look at his younger son.

"If Alex is adorable, I know I am too." Andy grinned, mimicking his twin's grinning face.

"Alright, it's time for bed now." Draco laughed.

"What story are you going to tell us, Daddy." Alex yawned.

"No story tonight, sons. You need to sleep now so you could get up early in the morning." Draco tucked him in before he went to Andy's bed to tuck him in.

"But I want to hear story tonight." Andy protested.

"No story, Andy." Draco kissed his forehead and turned the light out. "You can ask Harry to tell you story tomorrow." Thinking about the questions he had to answer regarding to the story he told was simply tiring. He could leave the job for Harry.

"Night, Daddy." Andy yawned.

"Good night, Andy."

Harry ignored the bell when it rang. It was still early but some customers liked to have their breakfast here.

"HARRY." Andy threw himself at the surprised man.

"Hello to you too." Harry laughed at the excited boy.

"Hello, Potter." Alex tried to walk faster to catch up with his twin without giving the impression that he was running.

"Hello, Malfoy." Harry grinned fondly at him. He didn't realise how much he missed the twins until the moment he saw them.

"Did you miss me?" Andy looked at him with his big grey eyes.

"Did you?" Harry looked back, not sure what to say.

"I miss you."

"Thank you." Harry smiled. He looked at the door but saw no one. No Severus and certainly no Draco. "Who brought you here?"

"Daddy." Alex answered him.

"Where is he now?" Harry half hoped that Draco would come out at any moment.

"Daddy has to go to work." Andy told him sadly.

"Daddy said I have to give this to you." Alex handed him a leather pouch. "And he said you will take care of us."

Harry frowned but took it, knowing for sure that there was a generous amount of Galleons in it. It was Draco's way to thank him. The only way Draco could think of.

_He still wasn't sure that I would want to baby-sit his sons,_ Harry thought to himself. Well, even he wasn't sure about something. His absent had confirmed it.

"Did you two have breakfast?" Harry looked at the twins.

"No." Alex answered shyly.

"No?" Harry frowned again. "Not still on strike, are you?"

"No, they can't make a muffin as good as you. And I want the muffin you made." Andy smiled angelically at him.

"You are so sweet." Harry smiled softly.

"And I want strawberry milkshake." Alex glared at him but Harry only smiled. It would be an impressive glared if only he didn't have to lift his head to do it.

"Okay, I'll see what I have."

"You still haven't answered me, Harry." Andy pouted.

"Answered what?" Harry was confused.

"Did you miss me?" Andy asked him hopefully.

"Yes." Harry laughed. "I miss you."

"Did you miss Alex?" Andy asked curiously.

"Yes, I miss Alex, too." Harry ignored Sirius' grin.

"See," Andy looked at his twin. "I've told you so."

"Told him what?" Harry asked curiously.

"It's a secret." Alex cut in before his brother answered.

"It's a secret." _Welcome back, Mr. Echo_, Harry thought amusedly.

Harry carried Andy to the empty table that the twins sat at last Friday, and put him down before he helped Alex to his chair. He wondered if it was because he was the elder of the twins that make Alex more matured.

'_But, he looked like a sweet child when Draco was around_.' Harry remembered his first day with the twins.

"Now, I want you two to be…"

"Nice." The twins cut him.

"Well, nice is good." Harry smiled.

As Harry went to the kitchen, he noticed that the twins were whispering. He signalled Sirius to watch them for him while he prepared their breakfast.

"I wish Daddy is here, too." Andy whispered to Alex.

"It's alright." Alex put his arm around his twin. "I'm here and I will protect you."

"I know." Andy nodded; he put his serious face. "But you don't have to anymore." Andy smiled at Alex's confused face. "Harry is here. He will protect us."

21 October 2003, 9:38 pm


	5. chapter 5

Call me_ Mr_. Potter!

Author: Pokari,

Website:

Rate: R

Disclaimer: you know it's not mine

Summary: Harry is a mediwizard especially for children and he is now working as a nanny for Draco's twins.

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Sirius/Severus

Time: Post-Hogwarts

Warnings: slash, slightly AU.

Note: unbeta-ed.

Chapter 5

Harry didn't know what had happened but when he walked back he saw Alex stared at him coldly. He couldn't help noticed how different the boy was now than when Draco was around.

"I have strawberry milkshake." Harry tried to sound more cheery.

"But I like chocolate." Andy pouted while his brother smiled secretly.

Alex happily accepted the approaching plastic glasses. For a moment, he forgot why he didn't like Harry, and thinking that glaring and commanding him had granted his wish.

"You had the chocolate before and I only had this." Harry smiled apologetically.

"Okay." Andy nodded.

Harry sat with the twins, watching them having their breakfast. He was surprised when Andy stood on his chair.

Andy stretched his hands but Harry gave no response.

"You don't like it?" Andy looked a little disappointed.

Harry was confused. He looked at Sirius for help and knew that he wouldn't get it from him since he saw his shoulder was shaking. Probably laughing at him.

"Daddy bought us new robes yesterday." Alex told him, after he drank his milkshake.

"Well, you look good." Harry hesitated, not sure what was expected from him.

"Really?" Andy looked sceptically.

"Yes." Harry tried not to answer sarcastically. He didn't know their wardrobe so how could he know if they wore their new robe or not.

"Daddy bought it for us yesterday." Andy smiled as he slowly sat down.

"You know, you should buy a new one for yourself." Alex said again, eyeing Harry's robe critically.

Somewhere from the back Harry could hear his Godfather's restrained laughter.

"Maybe Daddy could take you too, when the next time he's buying us new robes." Andy said seriously.

"It would be nice." Harry smiled.

Harry rubbed his temple in frustration. He thought he could have a peaceful morning but it was proven wrong. Again.

As usual he would have a few patients. A witch or wizard took their children or nieces and nephews for a little check up.

Harry was hesitated to open the practice but Sirius had promised that he would take care of the twins.

The twins were happy enough to do their drawing that they didn't bother when Harry would disappear once for a while.

He was talking to David's mother, a six-year-old boy who had a little cold. He was writing the potions that Dave would have to take when he heard a cry, a scream, and a desperate voice trying to calm the distress child.

Harry walked out from his medi room and quite shock at the sight before him. Alex was stood up at before Dave with an angry look. Sirius was holding a crying Andy, trying to make him stop crying. Remus, Harry wasn't sure why he came, was holding Dave, Harry wasn't sure either what had happened to Dave.

Instinctively, Harry walked to Andy who was now holding his neck tightly, almost suffocated him. He then walked to Dave. Sarah, Dave's mother, was already at his son's side. Dave was struggling, breathing difficultly.

"What happened?" Harry asked Remus.

"I don't know. They were talking when suddenly this boy screaming."

"I curse him." Alex told him.

"What curse?" Harry asked him, alertly.

"With this." Alex showed him something that looked like a wand.

"Great." Harry mumbled under his breath. It was a fake wand for children, made by the Weasley twins.

Harry, knowing how the wand working, wave his wand and freed the boy. Dave looked at his mother with teary eyes.

"What was that?"

"Weasley's wand for children. It's to tickle you until you are out of breath but you couldn't scream." Harry explained, his eyes didn't leave Alex.

"But why he did that to my son." Sarah glared angrily at Alex, but Harry was proud at him when Alex didn't cower back.

"Why did you do that?" Harry turned to the small boy.

"He ruined Andy's drawing so I curse him." Alex glared at the boy, who was now crying on his mother.

"Is that true?" Sarah asked her son.

"I just want to see it." Dave blushed. "But I didn't mean to tear it."

Harry rubbed Andy's back. The boy was crying silently, but continuously. He looked at the scandalize drawing on the table.

"It's daddy." Andy whispered.

"Shh, it's alright. I'll fix it." The drawing was now intact again, but it wasn't as easy as a wave of a wand to silent Andy's crying.

"Apologize now." Sarah pushed her son to Harry. "You won't like it if someone ruin your daddy's drawing."

"I'm sorry." Dave whispered, he had a blush on his cheek but Harry suspected it might because of the cold he had.

"Thank you, Sarah." Harry smiled. "I think you might want to take your son home. Remember, he had to take the potion at least three times."

"Thank you, Mr. Potter." Sarah returned his smiled but Harry could see her hesitation since Andy hadn't stopped his crying. "I'm sorry."

Harry only nodded and kept rubbing Andy's back. When Sarah and Dave had left, Harry turned to look at Alex.

"You know that you could hurt him." Harry said seriously.

Alex glared at Harry.

"I want you to give the wand to me." Harry told him.

"It's mine. Daddy bought it for me." Alex said stubbornly.

Harry continued to look at the boy, didn't really know what to say. Alex wasn't his child and he didn't have the right to discipline the boy. But again the little boy surprised him when he handed the wand, albeit a little angry.

"How about if we have lunch now." Sirius tried to cheer them up.

"Ice cream?" Andy spoke softly.

Sirius looked at Harry guiltily.

"Why not?" Harry smiled. "But not before you have the real lunch." Harry put Andy to his seat. Or trying to, since Andy put his hands around Harry's neck and didn't let go.

"Why don't you take your seat, Harry? I'll go help Sirius." Remus smiled amusedly.

"Yeah, I guess I'll do it." Harry tried again to put Andy in his seat. "Come on, I want to help your brother to his seat."

Andy looked at Alex's redden face and nodded. But as Harry helped Alex sit and took the seat next to him, Andy crawled back to Harry's lap.

"Hm…" Harry pretended to be interesting in the drawing. "You draw this yourself?"

"Yes." Andy nodded.

"You sure have talent." Harry looked at the children drawing again. You couldn't say that it was Draco unless you noticed the yellow hair and the white skin. Oh, not to forgot the big 'DADDY' written under the picture.

"Really?" Andy's crying was long forgotten now.

"Yes." Harry smiled. "Tell me, why you haven't coloured the robe?"

"I don't know what colour daddy would like." Andy answered seriously.

"Why don't you try this?" Harry took the red colour crayon.

"Okay."

Harry looked up and saw Alex was looking rather worried.

"Are you telling daddy?"

"I have to."

"Daddy will really angry at me." Alex playing with his fingers nervously. "He said I could only used it to our nanny."

"Really." _How thoughtful of him, well, he sure would have a piece of my mind_. Harry didn't know what to say to Alex, but he didn't have to since Sirius and Remus came with their lunch.

"Chicken soup, fried potato, and egg salad." Sirius announced. He put three portions on the table after Harry cleared it. "You should have your lunch too, Harry." Sirius winked his eye before left with Remus.

"Let have a race." Harry smiled.

"Okay." The twins answered eagerly. Andy didn't object when Harry put him down.

Harry smiled when he stared at his lunch. Sometimes Sirius loved to treat him like some kid. He looked at where his godfather and his friend sit at the further table, having their lunch.

"I don't know that you're a good cook, Sirius." Remus helped himself with some of the grill fish.

"Harry cooked it. I just warmed it." Sirius grinned.

"I see." Remus drank his coffee and stared at his friend. "You know what, you're right. I won't believe that Harry is taking care of the Malfoys' twins unless I saw it with my own eyes. Thank you for the lunch." Remus stood up. "Just for you to know, Snape will come over later."

"What?" Sirius almost choked. "What for?"

"Ask him yourself." Remus hid his smiled. "Harry, I got to go. Thanks for the lunch."

"Bye." Harry didn't really see him go since he had to wipe two dirty faces.

"Finish." Andy yelled. "I want my ice cream now."

"Okay. Just drink your tea and I'll clean this." Harry shook his head.

Harry was enjoying the now peaceful moment when the twins were having their ice cream when Hermione came in.

"Harry." She walked to their table and carefully put down the very pregnant Crookshank. "I don't know that you're married." She looked at the twins with interest.

Andy smiled at her while Alex scowled.

"They're not my children." Harry glared. "Look at them carefully. Don't they remind you of someone?"

"Malfoy?"

"Yes." Harry looked at her cat. "Why are you taking her here? You know that I only cure human."

"I know that." Hermione pulled a chair and sit. "I got her checked. She will have three kittens and I can only have one."

"How come? She's not healthy?"

Harry stroked her. Even the twins were patting her.

"Pansy." Hermione smiled. "She only let me keep one. I just wonder if you would like one. I know Ginny would want one. And I prefer someone I know to take care of my kittens." She sighed dramatically.

"I don't think I would want it." Harry snorted. "Though Sirius might want it."

"Can we have it?" Andy didn't let his eyes left the cat.

"You should ask your father first." Hermione glanced at Harry. "It wouldn't due until next month so you have a lot of time to ensure him."

Harry smiled at the twins' antic, they didn't stop stroking the sleepy cat even when they were asking serious questions.

"Well, if you really want it, you could ask your father for your birthday present."

"Birthday?" Alex now had his eyes on him.

"Yeah, you know once a year when you got a lot of presents aside from Christmas." Hermione helped him answer.

"When is my birthday?" Andy looked interested.

"I'm afraid I don't know." Harry shrugged. "You have to ask your father."

"Okay."

They were still talking about the cat long after Hermione was gone. And when they were talking about birthday, they were too excited to nap so Harry let them chat until Draco came to pick them up.

But it wasn't Draco who came to pick them.

"Snape." Sirius greeted him. "Remus told me that you're coming."

"Missing me already?" The man only smirked.

"Get real." Sirius mumbled. "And get lost." He added in quieter tone.

Severus ignored him and walked to the twins.

"Uncle Severus." The twins looked surprised. "Where's daddy?"

"He has to leave for Paris. Got some trouble there." Severus handed Harry a bag. "You have to keep them for tonight."

Harry absently took the bag. He felt numb inside. '_Paris? Is he seeing the twins' mother?_'

"How come he's in trouble?" Alex looked worried.

"Oh, don't worry, son. Your father can take care of everything."

"We have to wait then." Andy looked disappointed.

"For what?"

"I want to know when my birthday is."

"That's easy. It's 19th of June. Ten weeks from now." Severus smiled.

"Can we really have everything we want for birthday present?" Alex asked sceptically.

"Everything your father can afford I think."

"And that's a lot of things." Harry added.

Severus agreed. "Well, I guess I'd be gone now. I only came to get you your pyjamas and fresh robe."

"Thank you, Uncle Sev." The twins watched him walked to the door but not before he stop to talk to Sirius.

"Gone already, Snape?" Sirius grinned.

"Unless you have something better to offer." Severus walked to the counter where Sirius was making some coffee.

Harry just shook his head. "Well, do you want to take your bath now?"

Andy nodded. "Where are we sleeping tonight?"

"Well, we have two guest rooms, but you can share my bed if you want to."

The twins insisted Harry to show them his room. There was a big bed that was enough for the three of them and a fireplace in one side.

"Not much to see." Harry said and pushed them to the bathroom.

Once the twins were on the bathtub, it was difficult to ask them out. Harry looked at his wet robe and sighed.

"Come on, the water's cold now. Let's get you something warm to put on." Harry reached one of them and put on a small bathrobe. He was reaching for Andy when he heard Draco's voice.

"Daddy…" Alex ran to Harry's room without waiting for his brother.

"Daddy?" Andy let Harry pulled him out and ran before Harry got the change to put the bathrobe on him, leaving wet stain on the floor.

"Andy… don't run." He chased the twins and put the robe on Andy, avoiding Draco's eyes. He left the Malfoys to clean the bathroom. He could hear the kids' happy voice talking to their father. When there was nothing left to do, Harry returned to his room.

"Why don't you two put on your clothes while Daddy talk to Harry?"

Harry saw Alex sending him worry glances but he gestured him to do as his father told him.

"Sorry I have to leave them with you." Draco said in lower tone without preamble. "I got some emergency."

Harry nodded, waited for him to continue, he was looking at the twins struggling to wear their pyjamas on his bed. When Draco didn't say anything he looked at him.

"I know you didn't really want to be their nanny, but I really appreciate what you've done for me."

"For them." Harry corrected him. "I do this for them. They are cute children."

"Yes, they are." Draco gave him the dashing smile.

"I just don't understand why you gave this to Alex." Harry showed him the fake wand. "He's not really cute when he hex the other child."

"He what?" Draco only shrugged. "Andy has one too. It was a Christmas present."

"To use it to his nanny. I know that." Harry slowly nodded. "But you do realise that he could hurt other children with this, don't you."

"But why would he do that?"

"Well, apparently that kid ruined Andy's drawing and Alex got angry."

"I don't understand why there's this kid in the beginning."

"I'm a mediwizard. I have patients."

Draco was silent for a moment. "You know that you don't have to work anymore if you be my kids' nanny, don't you."

"Hey, this is off topic." Harry glared. "We're talking about your kids right now."

"Yes." Again Draco smiled. "So, they ask me if they could have anything their want for their birthday."

"Hermione came with her cat. Your friend didn't allow her to keep more than one kitten so she offered me one."

"She still with Pansy?" Draco lifted one eyebrow.

"Done, Daddy." Andy and Alex once again monopolized their father's attention.

"Good. Listen I'll come tomorrow and we can have lunch together, okay?"

"Yes, Daddy." Alex was a little quiet.

"Daddy, if Alex and me want the same thing, can we really have it?" Andy looked expectantly.

"Sure, love." Draco looked more relaxed now. "See you tomorrow?"

"Bye, Daddy."

They saw Draco disappeared.

"Did you hear that, Alex, we can have a mommy." Andy looked happy.

"A what?" Harry was shocked.

"Alex and I want a mommy." Andy explained. "And since it's our birthday, we can choose our mommy, right?"

"Yes and _we_ will choose our mommy." Alex smiled now, _Daddy didn't get angry with me_.

"Harry, will you help us?" Andy found his favourite seat at Harry's lap.

"My help?" He managed to speak.

"Yes, we want to make a list but we can't write."

"What list?"

"What kind of mommy that we want." Alex walked to Harry now. "We don't want to get the wrong mommy."

"I thought you want a kitten." Harry tried to stop his tremble when he brushed Andy's hair.

"We want a mommy." The twins were positive.

5 February 2004, 3:47 pm


	6. chapter 6

Call me_ Mr_. Potter!

Author: Pokari, 

Website: 

Rate: R

Disclaimer: you know it's not mine

Summary: Harry is a mediwizard especially for children and he is now working as a nanny for Draco's twins.

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Sirius/Severus

Time: Post-Hogwarts

Warnings: slash, slightly AU.

Beta-ed by Christal

Chapter 6

Harry left the twins chatting happily while he took his bath. He let the water pour onto his hair, down to his face and his back. He felt his eyes sting, letting his tears mix with the water.

He put on his oversize clothing that had once belonged to Blaise. He decided to let his hair dry naturally and went to see what the twins were up to.

"Harry, come on. We want you to write it before we forget." Andy smiled.

"What do you want me to write??" Harry asked as he looked for parchment and quill. He was still in shock that he couldn't control himself. He didn't realise that his magic was leaking and…

"Ha… Potter…" Alex looked at him in amazement.

Harry walked back to the twins with his writing tools in hands, Alex's slip of the tongue lost to him.

"Well, I think we should leave it now and have dinner first." Harry smiled a little weary.

"Your hair." Andy's eyes were big.

"Yeah, I haven't had time to cut it in months." Harry told them. His hair was almost touching his shoulder; he hadn't bothered to cut it.

The twins looked at him in awe. A bit confused he reached for his hair and entwined his hand into his locks only to be surprised to find it growing so fast that it was almost reaching his mid back.

"Don't worry, it happen sometimes. I just have to cut it." He went to the bathroom in search of a pair of scissors.

"No, don't." Andy walked to Harry and gently pushed him to sit on the sofa, in front of the fireplace. "I like it like that."

"Yeah, I like your hair." Alex soon followed his brother to sit next to Harry. "It's not like our mommy's."

"Thanks." Harry smiled at them. "Look, I thought you two wanted a kitten."

"Yes, but we want a mommy more." Alex looked so serious.

"I'm afraid it's not something that your father could give you." Harry felt a little guilty as he remembered Draco's look of relief when he told him that the twins wanted a kitten.

"Not even for our birthday?" Andy looked crestfallen.

"I…" Harry didn't know what to say.

"But that bad boy has a mommy, why can't Andy and I have one too." Alex refused to meet Harry's eyes. "Is that because I've been really bad?"

"Oh no." Harry lifted Alex' small body and placed him on his lap. "It's just that I'm not sure your daddy is going to find a mommy for you soon."

"That's why we will make the list." Andy got up on the sofa and hugged Harry. "It will be easy for daddy to find the mommy we want if he had the list."

Harry hugged the two little bodies. "How about your real mommy? Isn't she still alive?" Harry knew he had said the wrong thing with the way the two bodies tensed in his arms.

"Daddy said she is not our mommy anymore." Alex glared at him. "She doesn't love us. She was only being nice to us when daddy was around."

"Or when we were having guests." Andy told him sadly.

"We don't like our mommy." Alex bit his bottom lip.

"We don't like our nannies too." Andy put his head on the crook of Harry's neck.

"But I want to have a mommy." Alex pouted. "A mommy who loves me and Andy."

"You love us, don't you, Harry." Andy looked into Harry's eyes.

Before Harry could answer him, the door was knocked on and was opened, showing the head of Sirius Black.

"Hey, Harry, how are the twins?"

"They've been good." Harry smiled.

"Good, they'll be sleeping with you, I suppose?" Sirius walked to the room.

"Well, that will be up to them."

"Yes." Andy answered.

"Potter, you don't want to sleep with us?" Alex pouted.

"Well, if you promise not to wet the bed." Harry smiled.

"We are too big for that." Alex glared at Harry, but didn't leave his lap.

"Good to hear that." Harry grinned and looked at his godfather. "Going out, Sirius?"

"Yes, I have dinner plans with an old acquaintance." Sirius didn't look into Harry's eyes and he refused to tell the name of his date. "I left some cake on the table; you could have it after dinner."

"Okay, have fun." Harry swore that Sirius blushed, but didn't comment. He could tell that Sirius was very distracted because he didn't take notice of Harry's long hair.

"Good night… and don't wait for me." Sirius blushed harder as he said that and quickly left the room.

"Good night." Harry, Alex and Andy answered in almost a perfect unison.

"How about we have dinner first?" Harry looked at the twins.

"What will we have for dinner?" Alex asked as he let Harry put him down.

Harry led the twins to the small kitchen. After putting the twin on their seats, he opened the fridge and looked at the food he cooked the day before.

"What about chicken casserole and sweet corn soup with rice."

"Okay." The twins agreed readily, they rarely asked what they wanted for dinner.

Harry looked at the twins as they enjoyed their meal. "How many nannies have you had before?"

Alex and Andy frowned. Harry thought he had asked the wrong question and made them sad again.

"I don't remember." Andy told him shyly. "There were too many."

"Yes," Alex nodded eagerly. "They would only be our nanny for three days at most." Alex told him proudly. "We made them quit."

"Using the wand?" Harry frowned disapprovingly.

"Yes." Andy nodded. "Daddy gave us each one on Christmas. To use on bad nannies."

"Oh." Harry smiled. "What you do before you had the wands?"

"Er…" Alex looked unsure but he opened his mouth to answer. "We all stayed with mommy until last Christmas. Daddy took us to our house here for Christmas and we've live here ever since... without mommy. But it's okay, right Andy?"

"Yes." Andy nodded. "But the nannies are just as bad. They were only nice to us when Daddy was around too. But you are okay, Harry. I like you."

Harry felt something warm grew in his heart. He felt guilty for questioning the kids, but they helped him understand why they wanted to have the mommy of their choice. Though it made him sad, he was determined to help the twins to get the mommy they wanted.

"Then Daddy would be our nanny until he found us another nanny." Alex pouted.

Harry's thoughts took him to the day when he first met the twins. He remembered how Draco tried to make his children agreed for a nanny without succeed. '_What a nanny_,' Harry smirked.

Harry took out the cake after they finished their dinner. Decided that he didn't want any of it, he divided the cake into two and gave each half to each boy. The twins happily finished the cake while Harry washed the dishes.

The inevitable couldn't be avoided as Harry led the twins back to his bedroom and Alex demanded Harry to write the list.

"Are you two ready?" Harry had the quill in one hand and the blank parchment in other hand.

"Yes, I want a mommy with black hair." Alex said. "Our mommy has blonde hair and I don't want the same mommy."

Harry smiled. He wanted to explain that the similarity in appearance didn't always mean similar in personality. '_What if Draco prefer blondes?_' Harry thought; he felt pity that the twins might never get the mommy they desired.

"I want a mommy who can make muffins as good as you do." Andy told him.

"I want mango pudding like you made us before." Alex blushed. "I mean I want a mommy who can make muffins as good as you do too."

"Hey, what about a mommy who can cook like Harry?" Andy was proud of his idea.

Harry simply wrote 'can cook' and didn't write his name.

"Which is your name, Harry?" Andy looked at the list.

"I want a mommy who won't tell us to take a nap." Alex nodded indignantly, saving Harry from answering Andy.

"I don't want a nap either." Andy didn't want to lose to his twin.

Harry wondered if somewhere along the line, the twins were confused with the requirements for the nanny they wanted, but he let it go.

"I want a mommy who will read a me story every night." Andy added.

Alex was thinking, he didn't want to lose to his brother, and when he looked at Harry he said, "I want a mommy with green eyes."

Andy nodded his agreement.

Harry kept writing and feeling a little sympathy toward his ex-enemy. '_Draco will have to go through one hell of a search for this perfect pureblood witch_.' Harry believed that Draco would only marry a pureblood witch.

"I want a mommy who will help me draw a big wolf in my room." Andy said after a moment.

"I want a big dragon. My turn, remember?" Alex glared at his brother.

"Okay. Mommy has to love Alex and me too." Andy spoke with a seriousness that pulled at Harry's heart.

"I think that should be first on the list, hm?" Harry wrote it down and decided that the list was long enough for one night. "I think it's time to go to bed."

"But Harry, I'm not sleepy." Andy protested though he had hid his yawn several times.

"I still have things I want to put on the list, Potter." Alex also protested, though he could barely stay awake.

"Let's have your teeth brushed and then you two could discuss what else you want to put on the list while you lie down? You don't have to sleep if you don't fell like it." Harry smiled.

"Okay."

Severus had sent them their small toothbrushes along with the pyjamas and fresh robes. Harry watched them washed their faces and hands before he helped them dry up.

The twins obligingly followed Harry to the big bed and allowed him to tuck them in. "Sweet dreams." Harry whispered as he kissed them each on their head.

"Good night, Harry." Andy whispered back.

Harry smiled. He noticed that Alex gave him a sleepy smiled.

Harry sat on his side of the bed, silently studying the twins. He noticed that even in his sleep, Alex had his hand on his brother, as if to protect him.

Harry pulled the blanket to cover the boys before he went to the corner of his room, which had a light on, intent on reading as he waited for Sirius to come back. He wanted to know with whom his godfather had spent his night. Not that it was his business, he just wanted to make sure that his Sirius was all right, and had had some fun.

He was so engrossed in his reading that he didn't realize someone was with him until he felt a gentle touch on his hand.

"Andy?" Harry hurriedly put down his book and looked at the child.

"Harry." The boy shyly spoke Harry's name.

"Do you have a bad dream?" Harry lifted the small body and hugged him.

"I just dreamed that mommy came back to live with us and she was mean to me and Alex." Andy put his head on Harry's chest.

"It's alright now, I'm here, and I won't let anyone take you and Alex away." Harry gently kissed his forehead.

"Harry?"

"Yes?" Harry smiled when he heard the uncertainty in the voice.

"Do you think we can have mommy?"

"I don't know, Andy."

"We really hate nannies, you know. All they want is to marry Daddy. They said they would send us to school so we couldn't see Daddy anymore."

"Who are they?" Harry frowned.

"The nannies. But they don't stay long." Andy smiled. "They never stay very long."

'_Long enough to say those things_.' Harry ruffled Andy's hair gently.

"Daddy has to take care of us until he can find us another nanny." Andy yawned. "Sometimes he left us with Tony when he was really busy."

"Tony?"

"Our butler. He's nice, but no fun."

Harry returned Andy's sleepy smiled. Harry thought Andy had fallen asleep until the boy spoke again.

"Harry? Doesn't every child in this world have a mommy?" Andy looked into Harry's eyes, worry was written all over his little face.

"Some aren't that lucky." Harry carefully arranged his words.

"Do you have mommy, Harry?"

"I did."

"How does she look like?"

Harry unconsciously held Andy tighter in his arms, but Andy didn't protest. "She died when I was very little. I don't remember her." Feeling Andy's little body shaking, Harry hurriedly added, "But she's very pretty, I have her picture."

"Does that mean that Alex and I will never get our mommy?"

"Why would you say that?"

"You're a nice person Harry, but you didn't get your mommy. Alex and I have been bad boys, so we surely will never get our mommy now." Andy was crying now.

"No, that's not true." Harry wiped the teary face. "Look, why don't you give your daddy the list when you see him tomorrow. He will still have some time to find your mommy until your birthday."

Andy nodded, his right hand curled around Harry's neck while his other hand wiped his tears. "Okay."

"Why don't you go back to sleep?" Harry gently put Andy back on the bed.

"Aren't you going to sleep with me?" Andy put his hands on Harry's neck, forcing the black haired man to lie down next to him. "Hold me till I sleep, Harry, I don't want the bad mommy to come back and catch me."

"Okay." Harry promised himself to lie still just until Andy was asleep and wake up when Sirius got home. But when he lay beside the small boy, the warmth was so soothing that he fell into a deep slumber.

The moment Harry opened his eyes he realized the room was bright from the morning light. He looked for his table clock and saw that he was late. He had never woken up this late before.

It was now seven thirty. Usually he would wake up at six and start to make the breakfast. Some guests like to come very early.

Carefully, Harry sat up on the bed. The twins were still sleeping and Harry decided to leave them. He went to the bathroom to freshen up and put on his robes before he left for the kitchen. When he closed the door, he decided to charm it so he would be alarmed when the kids left his room.

Harry went to the shop kitchen downstairs and found Sirius already started to make breakfast.

"Morning, Sirius."

"Morning, Harry." Sirius grinned. "Want some coffee?"

Harry poured a cup of coffee for himself and went to sit to watch Sirius work, since his godfather was almost done. They spent a moment in a comfortable silent until Harry asked. "Have some fun last night?"

"Yeah."

Harry rubbed his eyes. Blaise had asked him to get his eyesight fixed so he wouldn't need glasses anymore, but now he thought that he would need to get his eyes checked again because he thought he saw Sirius blush. Before he could comment, the door sent him an alarm that the twins had already left his room.

"I got to go." Harry stood to leave. He thought he heard Sirius sigh in relief but he just shook his head and brushed the thought away.

"HARRY…?" Andy screamed. "WHERE ARE YOU?"

"POTTEEEEER?" Alex's voice also expressed some anxiety.

"Hey, I'm here." Harry grinned. "Have a good sleep?"

"We woke up and couldn't find you." Andy sobbed.

"I'm sorry." Harry knelt down so he could look at the twins at their eye level. "I thought you wanted to sleep some more."

"We woke up and couldn't find you." Alex let himself being carried.

"Nah, I wouldn't leave you." Harry walked slower with the added weight of the twins.

"We have something else to add to the list." Alex told him.

"Yes, before we forget." Andy added.

"See, sleeping can enlighten us." Harry grinned. He put the twins on the sofa and inked the quill to add to the list. "I'm ready."

"I want a mommy who will never leave Alex and me forever." Andy looked sadly at Harry.

Alex had woken up first and when he didn't see Harry, he woke his brother. Andy told him about Harry's mommy leaving Harry when he was smaller than them. When they couldn't find him in the bathroom, they were worried that Harry had left them. That was why they went to small kitchen where they had dinner last night. When they didn't see the man they were growing attached to, they became scared.

The twins were a little quieter after Harry had added the last requirement to their list. They didn't object when Harry told them to change and go downstairs to have breakfast.

Andy had insisted that he would be the one holding the list. With his bother, the kid sat peacefully on the chair that was now _his_ chair, and satisfyingly watching the guests.

Harry was a little worried about the twins. He thought he was at fault for telling about his mother but since the twins were not depressing or bothering the guests, he let them be.

Sirius told Harry to company the twins since the shop was 'under controll'. Harry shrugged his shoulder and went to the kids.

"Hey." Harry smiled at them. "Why aren't you drawing or something?"

"We are waiting for Daddy." Alex told him.

"Well, your Daddy will come to take you to lunch, and that's still hours later."

"But we want to be ready when Daddy arrives for us." Andy explained.

"Do you want me to read you something?"

The twins thought about it before taking the offer. Andy took out his choice of book. Hands held the parchment tightly; Andy crawled to sit on Harry's lap. Alex sat alone on the opposite table until Sirius came and easily lifted him to put him on the other side of Harry's lap.

"That's if you want to hear the story." Sirius winked.

Alex nodded. The boy smiled shyly and put his head on Harry's shoulder when Harry continued with the story. Alex and Andy exchange secret smiles as they both contentedly leaned on their nanny.

Three heads lifted their heads when a shadow fell over the storybook.

"Daddy." Alex and Andy cried excitedly.

"Ready for lunch?" Draco smiled, he felt something touch his heart whenever he saw Harry with his sons.

"Can we take Harry, too?" Andy asked, pleading with his big grey eyes.

"Sure, why not?" Draco smirked at the surprised man. "We would like you to come with us, Potter."

"Well, I can't. I have to help Sirius." Harry glared at the blond man.

"I can handle my business, Harry." Sirius, as usual, showed up at the most unfortunate time and made him do things he difficultly refused. "You go have fun."

'_If this is your idea of fun, Sirius, I would like to see you enjoy your lunch with Snape, and Snape juniors too._' Harry glared. '_Oh I forgot, you're lucky the man has no kids_.'

"Come with us, Potter." Alex grabbed Harry's sleeve. "You can help us talk to Daddy about… you know what."

"Yes, Harry." Andy grabbed Harry's front robe.

"Er…" Harry hadn't the heart to refuse those pairs of eyes. "But I think it's better if you tell your Daddy yourself."

"Pleaseeeee, Harry, what if Daddy says no?" Andy was ready to cry.

"Come on, Potter." Alex also had the same look.

"Well, Malfoy, there's something that I think I should tell you." Harry sighed dejectedly.

"Yeah?" Draco waited, half amused and half confused, what was it that his children were afraid to let him know?

"It's about the twins."

"Obviously." Draco smirked. He couldn't help but feeling proud of his sons having Harry wrapped around their little fingers.

"Hey, why don't you two come with me?" Sirius grinned at the boys. "I think I have some muffins left, you can take them home with you. What do you think?"

"Superb." Alex grinned.

The twins let Sirius put them on their feet and usher them to the kitchen. They sent encouraging smiles Harry's way.

"They didn't bother you to much, did they?" Draco took the seat in front of Harry's.

"Oh, no. It just…" Harry bit his lower lip. "They had a change of plans."

"Oh?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"They don't think they want a kitten for their birthday anymore."

"Why do I have a feeling I won't like this?" Draco frowned.

"I should just let them tell you." Harry smiled slightly.

"No, I want to know now."

"They want a mommy." Harry blurted out before he lost his courage.

Silent ensued until the children were back with them.

"Do you have your muffins?" Harry was glad at the interruption, he really didn't fancy the idea that the Slytherin would come out of his stupor and hex him.

"Yes." Andy nodded. "But Alex and I can only have one each, and one for Daddy."

"Why is that?" Harry thought Sirius would give them all the muffins left over since it was now lunchtime and no one asked muffins for lunch.

"Because Uncle Severus wants some too." Alex told him.

"Why didn't Uncle Severus come see us when he came?" Andy frowned.

"Snape is here?" '_Nah, they're not having a fight right now, are they_?' "Maybe I should go see him." '_I might as well stop the bloodshed_.'

"Harry," Andy pulled him down before he got the chance to leave. "Have you told Daddy?"

"Yes, he has." Draco answered him. "I just don't understand why you would want a mommy all of the sudden?"

Draco had spent the day before arguing with his ex-wife. The French witch wanted to come back into his life, into his children's lives, which he was trying very hard to prevent. He wouldn't let the cold hearted woman touch his sons ever again.

He was thankful that the woman had enough brains to give birth to his sons, and he showed his gratefulness, which cost him a fortune. Unfortunately she was running out of money now, and without a wealthy husband to support her extravagant life, she felt the need to show her maternal instinct once again. Not that Draco would give her the chance. He had had enough of the greedy woman, and he didn't want anything to do with her again.

Why did his sons want a mommy now? His blood boiled at how she ignored his baby sons and let the house elves tend to the twins. She had deft ears for his sons when they cried and pleaded. She made _his_ sons unhappy.

"Not just any mommy, Daddy." Alex looked at his brother.

"We asked Harry to help us make the list." Andy handed the parchment to his father.

Harry bowed his head as he felt the blood rush to it. He didn't want to see the accusation in the grey eyes that he had influenced his children.

"And how would I find a mommy that could meet all of your conditions?" Draco read the parchment slowly. He smiled inwardly; it was so easy to find someone that would meet the requirements.

He knew someone who had black hair and green eyes, someone who can cook and would read stories for the children. '_Luckily his children didn't write that it had to be female_,' Draco smiled again before a frown grew on his face.

When Blaise asked him what he would do if someone he presumed was an enemy fell for him, he thought, no, he _wished_ it were Harry who loved him. But then he noticed how Harry got very closed to Blaise and realised that his friend meant it as Harry fell for him, Blaise not Draco. It pained him to be there and watch his friend and his secret crush becoming very close. He left England after graduation, and fell into the trap of a very greedy witch.

'_At least I have my sons_.' Draco stopped his musing.

"Don't worry, Daddy." Andy smiled. "I'll draw mommy for you."

"That's nice." Draco smiled.

"Harry said I draw very well." Andy smiled proudly. "I will draw mommy so that you won't get us the wrong mommy."

"See, Daddy, if you can find us our mommy, you wouldn't have to worry about finding us a nanny, right Andy?"

"Yes." Andy nodded. "But Harry is okay. He is nice to us and he's not after you."

Draco grimaced; he already knew that fact.

"Let's go to lunch." Draco stood and lifted Alex, letting Harry carry his other son. "I bring Sam with me."

"Sam?" Harry lifted Andy and followed Draco out. He waved to Sirius when he spotted him.

Harry looked at a handsome black Stallion standing before an impressing black carriage. He thought he had stepped into some fairy tale story where the Princess was going to a ball.

"Be careful, he's short tempered and he doesn't like strangers touching him." Draco warned him. He opened the door and let Alex in.

As Harry let Andy in, he noticed that the interior was spacious and just as elegant as he thought; a word that he typically associated with Malfoy.

Draco stood holding the door open for Harry to hop in when they heard someone calling for Harry.

Harry turned around as he heard the familiar voice. "Blaise?" Harry was surprised; he wasn't expecting his boyfriend home until Friday. "You're home early."

"Hello, love, miss me?" Blaise kissed his lover, oblivious to his surroundings.

Harry was too surprise to do anything but allow the kiss to deepen, until the angry voices of the children brought him back to reality.

"Who is he, Harry." Andy's head popped out of the window. The scowl in his usually smiling face made him look very much like his brother.

"Don't kiss Potter." Alex gave his own glare.

'_Poor, Blaise_.' Harry slowly turned to the Malfoys. "Blaise, this is Andy, and that is Alex. Kids, this is Blaise, my boyfriend."

Alex didn't smile, even when Harry called him by his first name. He still had his eyes on the new man.

"Hello, Draco." Blaise smiled, he unconsciously had his arm wrapped around Harry's slim waist. "Your sons?"

"Long time no see, Blaise." Draco forced his voice out. "Well, I think we should have our lunch without Harry."

"But… Daddy." Andy protested. "Harry…"

"Oh, come on, Potter." Alex glared one last time at Blaise. "You said you wouldn't leave us."

"Nice to see you both." Draco nodded. He hopped into the carriage and signalled his coachman to run the carriage. "I hope to see you soon." Draco said, his eyes trained on Harry's face.

"What was that?" Blaise looked at Harry.

Harry just shrugged. He couldn't forget the look of betrayed from the kids that had stolen his heart. He felt like something important in his life being taken away.

'_But it's for the best_.' Harry sighed.

12 April 2004, 9:20 pm


	7. chapter 7

Call me_ Mr_. Potter!

Author: Pokari, 

Website: 

Rate: R

Disclaimer: you know it's not mine

Summary: Harry is a mediwizard especially for children and he is now working as a nanny for Draco's twins.

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Sirius/Severus

Time: Post-Hogwarts

Warnings: slash, slightly AU.

Beta-ed by Christal

Chapter 7

'_What was that_?' Blaise asked himself. He left Harry for how long, eight days, and now he had three Malfoys sending glares at him.

"Nice hair." Blaise took the now long hair to his mouth and kissed it.

"Thanks." Harry smiled. There was once a time when he thought he couldn't bear life with Draco hating him but Blaise was there, talking to him, helping him forget about Draco.

When Draco got married, his news was all over the wizarding paper. He was so depressed that Sirius never left him alone. But Blaise made him live, made life without Draco bearable and he made him realised that there were other people who would love him if they were given a chance.

Harry turned around to hug Blaise. He had learned to accept Blaise's feeling and in turn he had learned to love the man.

"I didn't expect you to come back until Friday." Harry admitted.

"Well, Germany wasn't as bed as I thought and I fixed the problem sooner." Blaise grinned. "Too bad I didn't give those witches a chance to flirt with me."

Harry laughed as he playfully smacked Blaise's arm.

"So, Mr. Potter, are you ready to have lunch with me?" Blaise mockingly gave a curtsy.

"Well, of course, Mr. Zabini." Harry offered his right hand. "Do you know what Sirius told me the bright side of dating a wizard was?"

"What?" Blaise raised an eyebrow, inquisitive.

"You can…"

"Always have your boyfriend come by and have lunch with you. And if he fails to do so, you'll know that he's either busy or cheating on you."

"So what made you so peeve? I'm here right?"

Sirius glared at Severus as the Slytherin leisurely finished off the muffins.

"Maybe because you aren't my boyfriend, and just because I spent one night with you doesn't mean I'm willing to feed you."

"Well," Severus' eyes wondered to the beauty before him. "I won't complain as long as I get the dessert." He drawled as he pounced on the object of his desires before he got the chance to move.

"I see that giving you the portkey was a mistake." Sirius pouted lightly. "I can't have you pop up anytime you want."

"Don't worry, I don't need mine back, I've got the spares." Severus smirked, he didn't know that the Gryffindor couldn't hold his drinks but shamelessly exploited it to his greatest benefit, which gave him the access to Sirius' bedroom.

"I could always change the password." Sirius grinned.

"I would never change mine." Severus whispered as he licked the side of Sirius' neck.

"Stop it, Sev…" Sirius panted. "I still have to run my business. And someone might come to order."

"Where is that godson of yours?" Severus unwillingly let go of the man and like a good boy finished what was left of his lunch.

"Going to lunch with the Malfoys." Sirius grinned.

Severus smiled his rare small smile. "Why don't you hire someone to help you, so I could take you out for lunch."

"I might consider it." Sirius snatched the untouched muffin left and winked. "I'll see you tonight."

"Sure." Severus slowly nodded; he pulled out the portkey to his room. "You might as well help me grade some papers."

"Ow, joy." Sirius pouted. "Can we ask Remus to join too?"

Severus chuckled, he pulled Sirius and kissed him goodbye, leaving Sirius staring at his empty kitchen.

Draco looked at his quiet sons. They had been sulking ever since their encounter with Harry's boyfriend.

"Guess where we will have lunch today?" Draco spoke with secretive tone, trying to lift the twins' mood.

"Daddy, who is that guy anyway," Alex pouted, ignoring his father's question.

"Does that mean we can't see Harry again?" Andy looked very sad.

"Why won't Potter come with us, Daddy?" Alex frowned. "Will that bad guy take Potter away from us?"

"I don't want new nanny." Andy said, getting an agreeing nod from his brother.

"I know, Andy." Draco smiled. "But we can't force him to do anything he doesn't want to do, right?"

The twins were silent again. Draco was already planning to kidnap Harry and hide him in his home just to make his sons happy.

"Come on, we've arrived." Draco helped his sons out and gestured them to the kids' restaurant where he had reserved a table for them.

'Wings' was a restaurant where wealthy wizards took their children for meals. It had large room where children could play. And in exchanging of small chairs were small brooms which flew only three feet above the ground and were warded with many protection charms.

It was the twins' favourite restaurant too, only this time the two preferred small high chairs and refused to eat.

"Come on." Draco threw his hands in defeat. "Aren't you two hungry?"

"Please, Daddy, can you take us back to Harry's place?" Andy gave him a puppy look.

"I'm not sure that Harry is there." Draco sighed.

Alex gave him a look. "Daddy, you can't let that bad guy take Potter from us. It's okay if you can't find a mommy for Andy and I as long as Potter is our nanny."

"Yes, I only want Harry, Daddy, please."

Draco looked sadly at his sons. Well, he was sure he could think of something, he was a Slytherin and a Slytherin never gave up until they got what they wanted.

"Okay, how about we finish our lunch and then we can go home and make some plan?"

"Can you make Harry stay with us?" Andy smiled hopefully.

"Yeah, we have many rooms." Alex nodded eagerly.

"Well, we need some plans, don't we? And the sooner we finish our lunch, the sooner we can go home and make some plans." Draco nodded to the untouched food which he took the privilege of ordering for his sons.

"And you'll make him stay with us, Daddy?" Alex took hold of his spoon.

"It will take some time, but I promise I'll do my best." Draco smiled, "and you know that I always keep my promise, right."

"I love you, Daddy." Andy beamed. '_Yup, Harry is going to stay with me and Alex and Daddy.'_

Blaise returned the menu without opened it; he knew what he wanted to order, and once the waiter left him he turned to his companion.

"So," Blaise looked intently at his boyfriend, "Care to tell me how you could be Draco's sons' nanny? It's been a long time since I heard from him."

"Well," Harry blushed, "This is all Sirius' fault. He saw the ad in the prophet and thought that the job suited me."

Blaise raised his eyebrow.

"He said he wanted me to have a life." Harry looked at him from under his lashes. He knew that Blaise thought he still loved Draco and he was only a second choice. It wasn't true, he had tried very hard to forget about Draco, and though he couldn't claim that Blaise was his true love, he was very loyal to the black haired man. He would never betray him.

Blaise smiled. "I was just surprised, Harry, I was only gone for a week. But Sirius was right, you are good with children."

They were silent again when the waiter came back with their food. Harry stole glances during his lunch but Blaise always-calm expression told him nothing of his thoughts, which made him nervous.

Blaise silently finished his lunch. He was surprised that was true, even if it was to be expected. He met Pansy before he left for Germany. She told him about Draco, his divorce, and his need of a nanny for his sons. She even showed him the ad, thinking it was funny. Blaise kept it, and gave it to Sirius when he last saw Harry to say goodbye.

Blaise loved Harry very much, but somehow it had change into a brotherly love. He wasn't sure about Draco's feeling, but he decided that Harry deserved a second chance for his love.

He believed he could spend his lifetime with Harry, such a sweet and caring guy. When he met him again after their graduation, he wasn't shocked at Harry's state of distress. Knowing it was because Draco's marriage, he chose to stay by his side.

He confided that knowledge in Sirius, knowing that the man was really worried. It wasn't difficult to convince him to persuade Harry to try and take the job. Sirius, though he didn't like Lucius Malfoy, wanted Harry to be happy.

Blaise smiled when his eyes caught Harry's worried gaze, and they continued to eat in silent.

He had encouraged Harry to become a Healer, and when he graduated from medi-school, he had asked Harry to be his boyfriend. At that time he thought Harry needed to forget about Draco and to move on and he had really begun to like Harry as more than a friend.

Harry had shyly accepted him. Though he was a regular guest on Sirius' coffee shop, Harry was blushing red when he told his godfather that he and Blaise were now an item. He smiled inwardly when he remembered the first time they went on a date; he had invited Harry to stay at his flat.

He was very happy when Harry offered to make love, but upon seeing Harry awkwardly cover his naked chest with his trembling hands, he knew that Harry wasn't ready and that he hadn't really gotten over Draco. He, un-Slytherinly, put his shirt on Harry, and carried him to his bed.

Harry had offendedly accused him of not being interested in him and only saw him as a boy, not old enough to have sex. He only laughed and gently kissed him. He told him that he didn't want to rush him and hugging and kissing was enough. He didn't want to put pressure on him. And that the first time they made love would be because they wanted to not because Harry thought they had to.

So the two years they spent together was very platonic. Two very close friends, sharing some kisses and hugs. Sometimes Harry came to stay at his place and sometimes he came to stay at Harry's place or Sirius' since Harry lived with his godfather. They only chatted and slept, _so very unromantic_, Blaise thought.

Sirius had sent owls to him, telling him that Harry had gone to the interview and that the twins had came to his shop where Harry did the babysitting. He had warned Sirius to keep from Harry his interference, and he himself had to pretend to not know who Harry's employer was.

He knew about Draco and the twins, but still he was surprised. He didn't know how they could get so close in such a short time. Somewhere in his heart was aching, maybe he was jealous, Blaise thought cynically, he was Harry's boyfriend after all.

Harry, feeling full, had put aside his food and drank a little from his wine. "Blaise?"

"Yes." Blaise calmly drank his own wine.

"Are you angry with me?"

"Hmm? Why would you think like that?"

"You've been awfully quiet." Harry put down his glass. "If you want, I'll stop working for Malfoy. It's not like I wanted the job in the first place."

Blaise knew that little bit of information; Sirius had told him how Severus had to practically leave the twins at the shop to make Harry watch them.

"Why would you do that?"

"Whatever happened or whatever didn't happen between me and Draco," Harry blushed a little at that, "It was the past. I don't love him anymore."

"I trust you Harry, but your decision should be because you thought it was right, not because you thought I wanted you to." Blaise smiled, not missing how Harry called Draco by his first name.

"I won't cheat on you, Blaise." Harry held Blaise's hand, desperately wanted Blaise to trust him.

_'Draco, I'm gonna seriously kick your ass if you haven't started making a move on Harry.'_ Blaise thought hotly as he took Harry's hand and gently kissed it. "Harry, even if you fall in love with Draco again, I would never blame you." Blaise chuckled lightly, "Well, I might put the blame on Draco. Just promise me that you will be honest with your feelings Harry, and that you will let me know when it happens."

Harry pouted. "You're not trying to get rid of me and then elope with some pretty boy, are you?"

Blaise laughed openly. "I trust myself not to be that ugly if such an opportunity were arise."

"Blaise." Harry glared, but then laughed with his boyfriend. "I promise you, I'll help Draco find a nanny that meets his requirements. I'll stop meeting him."

Blaise swore to make Harry happy; Harry didn't realise he was still very much in love with Draco so he would make sure that Draco married Harry even if he had to force the man himself.

"Come on," Draco impatiently tapped his foot; his patience was running thin with every minutes that passed. He had been trying very hard to put his sons to bed for a nap, which they were ardently refusing to do.

"But Daddy, Ha… Potter said we didn't have to take a nap if we didn't want to." Alex frowned.

"Yes, Daddy." Andy readily supported his brother. "Harry said we don't have to take a nap if we don't want to."

"Oh?" Draco arched an eyebrow, interested. "Then what would you do?"

"Ha… Potter will read us story, Daddy." Alex blushed, looked embarrassed at yet another slip of the tongue.

"Yes, Daddy." Andy nodded solemnly. "Harry reads us stories."

There went another tiring discussion.

"Alex," Draco frowned. "You may call him Harry if you want to." No Malfoys sputtered when they spoke of one's name, not even Harry Potter's name.

"I don't want to call him Harry." Alex persisted.

"Really?" Draco smirked.

"Really."

"Fine, now you two go take your nap."

"But Ha… Potter said…" Alex looked down while his voice faded.

"You can call him Harry, Alex." Andy smiled encouragingly.

"No way, he calls me Malfoy." Alex glared.

"Why don't you speak his name secretly in your heart?" Draco suggested a little frustrated despite being proud of his son's misplaced pride. "Then he wouldn't know that you're calling him Harry."

"But Daddy," Andy bent his head slightly. "How could Harry know that Alex is talking to him if he calls him in his heart?"

"Hmmm." Draco pretended to think very hard. "How about if you call him Harry in your heart and then say Potter." Draco shrugged his shoulder. "His name is Harry Potter anyway."

Alex smiled brightly and hugged his father. "Daddy, you won't tell him, will you?"

"Tell who?"

"… Potter." By Alex' slow reply, he knew that his son was practicing his idea, though he thought Harry would find out anyway because Alex' lips soundlessly mouthed '_Harry_'.

"I don't understand why you don't want to call him Harry." Andy shook his head maturely.

Then Draco's next problem was bathing his sons. They refused to get out from their bath.

"But Daddy, … Potter let us play." Alex pointed out.

Draco knew that already. He remembered how Harry looked in his wet robe after he bathed his sons.

Draco just realised that Harry had effected his sons in so many ways in such a short time. There wasn't an occasion when his name wasn't brought into their conversation.

As was seen again during dinner when they had dessert.

"Daddy, … Potter let me have bigger dessert when I finished all my meal." Alex showed him his empty plate.

"How about double?" Darco gave him his untouched cup of ice cream.

"But Daddy," Andy pouted. "Harry only gave him a bigger one, not double."

"Well, maybe it's time you learned to finish your meal."

Alex watched how his brother's lips quivered and was ready to cry. "Don't cry, Andy." Alex gave him his extra cup. "Here, for you. I don't like chocolate, remember?"

Andy smiled and nodded. "We can share."

After dinner, sitting on the twins' bedroom, Draco was now very conscious that he should thank Harry more. He had to take care of his twins and listen to their whims and still could smile at them.

"Come on, sons. I'm very tired now. I've read you stories, isn't it time to sleep?"

"Not tired, Daddy." Andy shook his head.

"Daddy, are we going to … Potter's place tomorrow?"

"No, not tomorrow." Draco shook his head. "We still have to make some plans."

But the next day they didn't make any plans, as it was just a replay of yesterday, as was the next day. Draco watched his sons as they antagonized him whilst saying Harry's name. On the third day Draco snapped and caused his sons to cry.

"I'm sorry." Draco looked at them. "Please forgive me. Come on, give me a hug."

"Daddy," Andy hugged his Daddy. "Will you take us to see Harry, please? I miss him terribly."

"I miss him too, Daddy." Alex nodded, agreeing with his brother.

Draco sighed; well, maybe his sons were better at making plans considering Harry. He admired Harry for making the twins like him, love him even, and making him an important part of their young lives.

Harry's resolution to not have anything to do with the Malfoys crumpled in just three days.

The first day he had been waiting for Draco to come to drop off the twins, so he could give him his thoughtful speech, that he had been willing to be the twins nanny until Draco or even Harry himself found a replacement that would meet the requirements, and he was certain that he would make the arrogant man to listen to him. But much to his disappointment, Draco didn't come… Nor did the twins.

On the second day, when the twins and their father didn't show up, he came to the conclusion that Draco got his senses back and realised that he really didn't need nor want Harry to be that close with his sons.

Just last night he had been debating with himself on going to Draco's home again to meet with the twins for the last time to make sure that they were alright, and if he was lucky he would meet Draco and give him a piece of his mind.

And now, when Sirius wasn't at the shop right at the busiest lunch time, and he was trying to have a normal lunch conversation with his boyfriend, in between his serving his guests, Draco came in with the twins; one on each arm.

'_Correction, crying twins_.' Harry had to force a smile. '_Oh, Draco, that's cheating. It's so like you to bring them here, right when I've at my weakest moment._'

"Harry…" Andy ran to the black haired man as soon as his father put him down.

"Andy." Harry put away the tray full of ordered sandwiches to catch the kid. "Hey, how you've been doing?"

"I miss you so much." Andy sniffed as he kissed Harry's cheek.

"Have you been crying?" Harry gently rubbed the redden face.

"… Potter." Alex looked expectantly at Harry.

"Hello, Malfoy." Harry put Andy down and hugged his brother.

"Hey, Potter, where're my sandwiches." A man, Sirius' age, called.

"Coming," Harry straightened himself to reach the tray but Blaise beat him, and gave the hungry men their ordered food.

"Potter." Draco greeted him politely.

"Malfoy." Harry spoke with the same tone Draco used. "Why were they crying?" At Draco's pointed look he quickly added, "Sorry, not my business."

Draco ignored the last remark. "I made them cry."

Harry looked surprised but kept his mouth shut, as Draco didn't offer an explanation.

"Have you had lunch?" Draco looked at the crowded room.

"Well, I'll have lunch later, after this has quieted down." Harry quietly answered him.

"Let's eat out, Alex and Andy haven't eaten lunch either."

"Yes, … Potter, come on." Alex grasped Harry's hand.

Harry frowned at how oddly Alex talked to him, like he'd been hesitant to speak his name, and how his mouth moved weirdly before he spoke his name.

"You didn't come with us the last time Harry." Andy pouted.

"I can't." Harry smiled. "Sirius is out today, lunch date. I have to watch the shop."

"Some other time then." Draco nodded. "Come on, kids."

"I want to eat a sandwich." Alex told his father.

"I want to eat a sandwich, too." Andy tightened his grip on Harry's hand.

"Go take my table." Blaise suddenly showed up.

"But, Blaise…"

"Well, I did promise Sirius that I'd help you until he gets back." He turned to Draco. "This way, my friend."

"Do you want a chicken sandwich or a tuna sandwich?" Harry avoided Draco's eyes as he helped the children to get on their chairs.

"Chicken." The twins answered in a perfect unison.

"Anything would be fine." Draco answered.

"Okay, wait here." Harry smiled, he cried out a little when Blaise pulled him away from the Malfoys' hearing but not their sight, and kissed him deeply.

"Come on Harry," Blaise smirked. "I dare you to make Draco fall for you and put the ring on your cute little finger."

Harry glared. "You are supposed to be my boyfriend. And if I can't lure you for the marriage, how could I do that to Draco Malfoy. Maybe I just don't have sexual appeal." Harry sighed dejectedly.

Blaise smiled. "It's different, Harry, and you know that. Somehow, you've been like a little brother to me. But I swear, if you fail, I'm willing to defend your honour and make you my legal spouse." Blaise winked.

Harry lightly punched him. "How am I supposed to entice him with you kissing me like that?"

"Never said that I'd play fair." Blaise smirked. "I'll get those sandwiches."

Any further words were stopped by two angry kids' voices. Harry made the mistake when he turned around. He was entrapped by a pair of cold, angry grey eyes.

'_Why does he look so angry_?' Harry was confused. He absently bent a little to catch the twins when they hopped down from their chairs and ran to him. Or he thought that the twins were running to him until they passed him and angrily hit Blaise.

"Don't kiss Harry Potter." Alex shouted, gathering the attention of the guests.

"Yeah," Andy tried to kick Blaise. "Harry is ours."

Blaise only smiled, having a good time himself.

"There you go, Harry." Some of the guests were obviously entertained. There were even catcalls.

"Alex, Andy." Harry tried to speak with you-are-in-serious-trouble tone. "Apologize to Mr. Zabini."

The twins looked at each other, and then at Blaise, then to their father, and lastly back to Harry. When they kept silent, Harry impatiently put his hands on his hips. "I'm still waiting."

Andy looked hesitantly at his brother.

Alex cantankerously looked at Blaise.

"Sorry, Zabini."

"Sorry, Zabini."

'_Oh, my, where's sweet Andy gone_?' Harry turned to Draco only to find the blonde smirked.

"Harry." Andy lifted his hands and Harry obeyed the silent request.

"You should call him Mr. Zabini." Harry told him.

Blaise laughed good-naturedly. "It's only expected, from Malfoys."

"… Potter." Alex called him when Harry turned to walk back to their table. He shyly lifted his hands. "Up."

Harry was surprised, Alex didn't seem to like him, never mind wanted him to touch him, but again he complied with the request and slowly walked to where Draco had been waiting for them, watching too austerely for his comfort.

Harry sighed inwardly, if he never able to make them call him _Mr_. Potter, he should have known better that they would never call Blaise _Mr_. Zabini.

Ô

16 October 2004, 11:53 pm

Thanks for the wonderful reviews. I never thought it would get so many responses. I'd tried once to post it to , but I just couldn't decided to give me some troubles).

Some of you might have read it before from some groups or even mine hope you like this chapter too. I decided to alter it a bit since some of you obviously didn't like Harry/Blaise hehe

tinkita : thanks, I don't know what you said (it's Germany right) but it sound nice, so thank you

HecateDeMort

Skeet : how 'bout this one

tries-to-be-special

sak : nah, about the kiss, there would be a time when the twins confronted it with Harry, but not in this chapter, maybe next one

Heath Wolff : somehow in my fics, Blaise never get to be with Harry, for a really long time !, anyway I love the twins myself too

Devyn : well, I think Draco already had the assumption, but it will only confirm him more

Elensaa : it will take a long time, I'm afraid

Sully J. Milsteria : the mother will show up in much later chapters, and I'm afraid Blaise will never leave, just change spot

LadyofGrey : thanks

ForgivenLiar : yeah, he'll come to his sense later

slashslut69 : I think Seamus is a good idea. I've never wrote a Blaise/Seamus before, so I might give it a try.

BabyTraci : a little flaw of the plan, I don't like

Alym

FallenPhoenix721

daellyra

CC : ! Many complains about the grammar error, and you'll find this a lot of mistakes too since it's not beta yet (the beta one will be posted to my website)

Viktoriya

cutieak88

Emerald Thorn

God Of Mercy : that would be on Draco's own agenda

Youko Gingitsune : I still need Blaise, so he would stay longer than you expected, but didn't I make a good changing on him?

Dude Formerly Known As Coty

Eadon : thanks, hope you like this chapter too

someonesgurl : this should make you fell better

vampyreice

ArtemisDracoROCK : sorry .!

NayNymic : nah, I've altered it a bit, though I'll say that Harry loves Blaise, only he loves Draco more hehe

Rena : nah, I think I'll finish this story before I'll do any rewrite, just hoping you all like how it ends

Lady Kaylan Noelle : I agree with you

Cassaandra

firezone12

Malfoy's Kitten

evil giggle

Tirla : nah, that's naught, but 'Mione and Pansy is a good, in Blaise has a lot of choises, lucky guy

SailorBaby16 : is this chapter answers your question, I hope so

Amethyst

sumisweet : wow, that's a nice review hehe

Aquarius Star

Benjis VIP

qinghao

npetrenko

farah : thank you, I'm gonna need it to write this story

HPDM-Slash-Rocks

Grahhamm

magikphoenix

Potter/Malfoy55

Thanks again, sorry if I miss someone out (blame it on not me), and here's a little thing I add (not my habit, actually).

Alex and Andy say, "Thank you so much, we know we are cute."

"Daddy told us many many times that we are his angel." Andy winks.

Alex nodded and smirked. "Don't worry, we'll try our best to kick Zabini out and have Harry as our Mommy."


	8. chapter 8

Call me_ Mr_. Potter!

Author: Pokari, 

Website: 

Rate: R

Disclaimer: you know it's not mine

Summary: Harry is a mediwizard especially for children and he is now working as a nanny for Draco's twins.

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Sirius/Severus

Time: Post-Hogwarts

Warnings: slash, slightly AU.

Note: unbeta-ed

Chapter 8

"Why did you kiss him, Harry?" Andy cupped Harry's face and looked at him in the eyes.

"Because he is my friend." Harry smiled.

"Promise me that you won't kiss him again?" Alex glared at Blaise, who were just smiling.

"You can kiss Daddy if you want to." Andy smiled brightly, proud at his idea.

Harry coughed really hard when the food went down the wrong way.

"Harry," Blaise smiled, he really enjoyed the way Harry flushed and then turned even redder after he stole a glance at Draco. "They want to pay the bill."

Harry turned around and saw the line up people.

"Got to go." Harry told nobody in particular, but his tone warned them all not to cause any problem.

"Harry." Andy caught Harry's sleeve. "I want to help."

Harry smiled. "You want to help?"

"Yes." Andy enthusiastically nodded his head.

Harry nodded, he put the small boy on the floor and held his hand, but before they could make any step Draco called.

"Potter."

"What, Malfoy?" Harry frowned a little; he could feel his face heated up.

"I think you forget something."

"What's that?" Harry frowned deeper until he followed Draco's eyes and saw the pouted Alex, caught between angry and sad.

"Oh, so sorry, my little monster." Harry chuckled as he carried Alex in his arm. "You are so quiet I forget you're here."

"I'm not little monster." Alex mumbled, he smiled happily as he waved at his father.

"Yeah," Andy nodded, quite contented to just walked hand in hand with the older wizard. "We are sweet little angels."

Harry just smiled. He put Alex on top of the counter and reached for Andy to put the little boy on his other side.

"You two are helping me, right?" Harry smiled as two little blond heads nodded eagerly. "Okay, Andy you keep the money and Alex you'll give the change." Again he met two small heads nodded eagerly, Alex flashed him a wonderful smile when Harry called him by his first name.

Harry took the parchment next to the cashier; it was charmed to take orders. On it was also written whom order what, and how much they had to pay. Soon, they were busy.

Andy smiled when the guests patted his head, told him a smart boy he was and gave Harry the money he got. Alex glared and slapped the hands before it reached his head, while his other hands gave the change.

"Oh, aren't they cute." Josh Wilson, a regular guest smiled. He didn't leave even after he got his change.

"Josh." Harry nodded his head. He knew the reason he kept coming was his godfather, but he wasn't interested in playing cupid, especially now that Sirius was seeing someone.

"Ah, sorry." The red haired man nodded apologetically but he didn't leave. He barely moved a little so other guests could pay their bill.

"Thank you." Harry smiled at his next guest, deliberately ignoring Josh.

Mrs. Elmer, an old witch, one of the regular guest and usually came with her grandchildren to Harry for a quick check, was smiling at the twins. "You can keep the change, dear."

Alex looked confused. "… Potter?"

"Say 'thank you'." Harry smiled encouragingly.

"Thank you." Alex said obligingly.

"You're welcome." The nice lady smiled again and took her leave.

"… Potter?" Alex gave him back the money.

Harry smiled when he looked at the corner of his eyes and caught Andy's disappointed face because he didn't get one, but he kept quiet. "You can keep it." Again he told Alex.

"I don't need it." Alex told him with the Malfoy's arrogance.

"You can buy Andy and yourself ice cream." Harry smiled as he took money from the next guest and gave the change. Apparently the twins' minds were still on the gift money.

"Okay." Alex smiled at his brother. "I'll buy you ice cream." Andy nodded and grinned back at his brother.

"Put it on your pocket." Harry told him. He sighed in relieved when he bade good day to the last guest. He reached for the twins, greatly trying to avoid Josh and his questions.

But Josh was a persistent man. He should have known. Josh purposely took Harry's hand to make the younger man looked at him long enough for him to form a question.

"When will Sirius be back?"

"It's a lunch date, so he should be home soon." Harry sighed dejectedly. He smiled when Andy and Alex took each of his hands.

"Date?" Josh frowned, oblivious of the glares he got from the twins.

"With Remus?"

"I don't know." Harry shrugged. "Could be, since I don't see him today." He pitied the man. Sirius looked serious enough with this date, Josh wouldn't stand a chance. "Do you want me to pass a message to him?"

"Do you think he'll be out that long?" Josh's eyes widened.

Harry smiled. "I really don't know."

"Do you mind if I wait?"

"No. Do you want coffee?" Harry smiled. "My treat."

"Thanks."

On his table, Draco and Blaise had a peaceful if not silent lunch.

"Your sons are cute." Blaise smiled, he tried to open a conversation with his old friend.

"Thank you." Draco raised an eyebrow. His lips curled slightly as he watched his sons' happy faces as they helped Harry. He frowned when a man didn't leave after he paid his bill. He frowned deeper when said man was trying to engage Harry in an unwanted conversation.

"Who's that man?" Draco moved his head to Harry's direction.

Blaise leisurely finished his coffee. He recognised the man as someone who was after Sirius, according to Harry. "Josh Wilson."

"He's bothering Harry." Draco wasn't happy.

"He's a regular guest." Blaise smiled nonchalantly. "Absolutely not a threat. Harry can handle him."

"You're not jealous?" Draco narrowed his eyes.

"Are you?" Blaise smirked.

Draco studied his friend silently. "What kind of a boyfriend you are?"

"Liberal." Blaise smiled.

"Be careful." Draco smiled back. "You might lose him someday."

"Maybe." Blaise nodded. "Maybe not. I want him to be happy."

They silently watched Harry served a cup of coffee, and spoke a few words to Josh before he put the twins down and the three of them headed back to their table.

The coffee shop was more peaceful now that almost half of the guests had left. Alex went to his father and showed him the money given by the old lady.

"Did you say thank you?" Draco asked, as he put his sons on his lap.

"I did, and … Potter said I can use it to buy Andy and myself ice cream."

Draco nodded.

"Daddy." Alex pulled his father closer and whispered to him. "I want to buy … Potter ice cream too, do you think he would want it?"

Draco looked at the coins held tightly in his son's hand. "But it only enough to buy you and Andy each small cup of ice cream." He was amused, his son wanted to buy Harry ice cream but he didn't even consider asking him, his father, if he would like some. Not that he opposed to it, but, well, it was… sad, that somehow there was someone who was important to his son, maybe even more important that him.

Alex looked disappointed.

Harry put Andy on his seat but the little boy refused to let go. He clutched onto Harry's neck tightly. "Andy?"

"I think he wants to sit on your lap." Blaise chuckled. "Maybe he's afraid that I'll kidnap you."

The twins had the identical look of horror that made Harry wanted to laugh. Afraid that he might hurt their feeling, Harry settled in glaring at his boyfriend. '_Soon to be ex-boyfriend._' Harry corrected himself.

Harry carried Andy back to his own seat and put Andy onto his lap. He drank his now cold coffee.

"Daddy." Andy smiled. "Alex says he'll buy me ice cream."

"So he told me."

"Can we bring Harry with us?"

Draco wanted to smile when Harry turned a bit pale. It was a little offending. '_Is my family that bad a company_?'

"Well, Alex and I decided to treat you and _Harry_ the biggest ice cream."

"Really?" Alex and Andy asked in the same time, Alex with a hint of disbelief and Andy with a hint of happiness.

Harry choked again, this time on his coffee. After his cough subdued, he glared at Draco. "Thank you, but I can't accept."

"Oh, Harry." Andy stood on Harry's lap. "Why can't you come with us? You don't like me and Alex and Daddy?"

Harry smiled. "I can't leave Blaise alone. I've promised Sirius that I'll help him watch his shop."

"Ow, Harry." Blaise grinned. "You can't leave me? That's so sweet."

Harry glared; he mentally made a list on why he should break up with him. One of it was not being supportive.

"Well, we'll just wait for Sirius to come back then." Draco smiled slightly.

"Daddy." Alex handed his father the coins.

"Well, Draco, aren't you going to treat me ice cream too?" Blaise grinned. "If you're treating Harry the biggest ice cream then Harry and I can share."

"Sure." Draco nodded.

Harry glared at Blaise. He said that he didn't play fair, but he didn't really expect him to play dirty either.

"No." Alex shook his head firmly, he glared at the older wizard. "Daddy and I only buy Andy and … Potter ice cream."

If Blaise noticed how strange Alex called Harry's name, he too didn't mention it. He merely bent his head and seriously answered him. "But Harry wouldn't mind. We are best friends and we always share."

"Not this time, Blaise." Harry smiled sweetly, didn't realise that he had sealed his own fate.

"Well, maybe next time." Blaise sighed dejectedly. "Anybody want another coffee?" he carried his cup back to the counter to get himself extra caffeine and gave Harry and the Malfoys some private time.

"So, you're coming with us?" Draco smiled his true smile for the first time he arrived at the coffee shop when Harry nodded his head slowly.

"But only after Sirius' back." Harry found himself unable to resist his desire to smile back at him.

"When will he be back?" Andy smiled brightly.

Harry kissed Andy's head. "I don't know."

Harry lifted his head when the bell rang. He saw the back of Josh when he left. The shop was empty now as one by one the guest left. Blaise returned to their table.

"Hey, Harry, I know that I've promised Sirius to stay until he got back, but it's empty now and you have Draco and the kids to accompany you. Do you mind if I take my leave? I have to finish some job." Blaise' eyes suggested him that now was his chance to make a move.

"Sure." Harry nodded. "Sirius will understand."

"Oh, let him know that Josh will be back, he too need to get back to his office." Blaise bent his head and kissed Harry on his cheek. "I'll see you later."

"Bye." Harry smiled, a bit nervous now that he was left alone with the Malfoys.

"Bye, Draco." Blaise nodded to him and then to the twins. "See you then, little Malfoys."

"Bye, Blaise." Draco was amused when his kids wave angrily at his friend.

Harry looked around at the empty shop. He pulled his wand and charmed the table in front of them into a big, comfy couch. Quietly he carried Andy and put him on the couch.

"I don't want to nap." Andy pouted.

Harry only laughed. "I didn't ask you to sleep. Just be comfortable here. I want to do some washing and cleaning until Sirius' back."

"Need some help?" Draco asked ask he put Alex next to his twin.

Harry chuckled. "I don't think you've ever work before. Well, physical job anyway."

"There's a first time for everything." Draco followed Harry around as he collected dirty cups and plates.

"Okay." Harry smiled. "You get the cups and plates, while I wash them." He walked to the sink behind the counter. After he put them down, he pulled up his sleeve, ready to wash. Usually he would collect and wash them magically but now he needed to work as distraction.

Andy and Alex were hunkering down, hands dangling behind the back of the couch, heads resting on the cushion, silently watching their father and their favourite nanny working. Andy suddenly turned to his brother and hugged him. "Thank you."

"What for?" Alex smiled.

"You and Daddy are buying me and Harry ice cream."

"You helped him too, so half of the money is yours."

Andy nodded. He turned back and sat down. "I wish Sirius will be back soon."

Alex nodded too and sat beside his brother. Feeling sleepy he lay down, and put his head on the armrest.

"Alex, are you napping?" Andy crawled and lay beside his brother.

"No, I just lie down. I'll be up when Sirius' back and Harry could come with us." Alex told his brother, not aware that he just called Harry by his first name.

"Okay, I'll lie with you."

Draco put the plates and cups on the sink, turned around expecting his sons pouting, impatient to go to the ice cream parlour. He was a bit surprised to find none. Quickly he walked to the couch.

Draco smiled when he watched his sons were peacefully taking their nap. He charmed the couch so it would be wider enough for them to sleep comfortably and set the protection ward so they wouldn't fall.

"They're sleeping." Draco told Harry as he was back at Harry's side.

Harry smiled but offered no comment.

"How did you do that?" Draco asked with a hint of admiration in his deep voice.

"Do what?" Harry widened his eyes; he really didn't know what Draco was talking about.

"Make them sleep."

"I didn't make them sleep." Harry frowned.

"You somehow made them taking their nap."

"I did no such thing."

"Yeah, all you do is charm the couch so it would be convenient for them to sleep when they fell like to."

Harry secretly smiled to himself. Slowly he turned to Draco and raised his eyebrow. "Why don't you sit? I'll finish soon."

"Don't tell me you're afraid of me."

"I'm not." Harry pretended to be busy, though he _was_ busy. '_Even if the soap and water could do their job, they still need supervision, right?_' Harry ignored the voice that whispering in his head, telling that the washing never need supervision. "What make you think so?"

"I'd like to think that you're afraid of Slytherins."

Harry glared at the blond. "I never afraid of Slytherins, not even when we're still in school."

"I thought so." Draco answered nonchalantly. "Not after I saw you and Blaise kissed. So it must be me that make you uncomfortable."

"Blaise and I are friends." Harry blushed.

"Friends that kiss?" Draco narrowed his eyes.

"Friends that kiss." Harry nodded, still avoiding Draco's prying eyes.

"I'd like to be your friend, Harry Potter."

"What?" Harry stood motionlessly, couldn't believe his ears. '_Did I really hear what I thought I heard_?'

Harry stopped his musing as Draco's hand shot up to stop the water. He decided to dry the cups and plates manually; he needed more distraction from the other man.

"You've heard me." Draco smiled. "But I don't mind to repeat."

Harry was safe from responding to Draco by the bell as the door opened.

"Sirius?" Harry almost cried from relieve.

Sirius pouted. He had told Harry that he had a lunch date, deliberately forgot to tell with whom. And Blaise being the sweet boy he was, had offered to help in so he could enjoy his date without worrying about Harry.

It should be enjoyable, except when he arrived, his date, not yet boyfriend, was busy with his last minutes grading the paper. Ten minutes later when they were ready to leave, Remus and Albus decided to come over.

Despite their smiling faces and no matter how he respected them, Sirius was ready to hex them. Well, that was until he caught their inquisitive look. He wanted to portkey back, but Severus' strong grip stopped him.

"Sirius," Albus smiled. "What a surprise. I hardly heard from you, since Harry graduated."

"Busy." Sirius mumbled, avoiding the headmaster's eyes.

"What can I do for you, Albus?" Severus asked him in a flat, boring tone. He knew it wasn't a coincident. Albus had asked him if he could come to his office, to discuss something about Potion Competition. And he, still quite happy that Sirius finally agreed to have lunch with him, had told the headmaster that he would lunch outside.

"Well, actually I was hoping that you could come to my office. We still haven't concluded our discussion." The old Headmaster made himself comfortable on the couch in front of the fireplace.

"I thought I've told you that I would be out. Can't it wait?" Severus narrowed his eyes. "And what do you want, Lupin?"

Remus grinned. "Well, I come for the potion, it's almost full moon."

Severus sneered and went into his workroom to get the potion.

"So, Sirius." Remus still had the annoying grin on his face. "I don't know that you have acquainted well with Mr. Snape."

"We just date." Sirius sighed. "He's not even my boyfriend."

"I know you, Sirius." Remus chuckled. He bent his head to whisper to his friend. "I bet you already have him in your bed."

"Are you telling me that I'm a slut?" Sirius wasn't very happy with his friend.

"Touché aren't we?" The werewolf only smiled. He still wore the same smile when Severus appeared with his potion.

"Thanks." Remus smiled despite the unfriendly look he got.

"Well?" Severus sneered. He pulled Sirius away from Remus and secured him in his arms. "You already know my date." Severus glared at the Headmaster. "You may take your leave."

Albus pretended to look hurt by Severus' word. "Well, pardon me." He slowly stood up and straightened his robe. "As apology for bothering your time." He clicked his finger and there was a table for two with romantic lunch setting.

"Show off." Sirius grumbled.

"Yeah, always love to interfere." Severus inspected the food. "Still want to eat outside?"

"It would be a waste." Sirius sighed. He let Severus helped him sit. "Well, it's more efficient though."

Severus lifted one eyebrow.

Sirius happily attacked his meal, a thick, spiced steak along with salad and wine. "I've told Harry I have a lunch date. I'll leave after lunch."

"You're kidding, right." Severus narrowed his eyes.

"Nope," Sirius sipped his wine. "Even though Blaise is with him, I'm still worried."

Severus silently finished his lunch. When they both finished, Severus gently led Sirius back to his living room.

"Do you want coffee or something?"

"Just let me go so I could portkey back."

Severus silenced him with a kiss. "You should pay someone to help you. So you and the Potter boy could have more free time."

"I know what you're trying to do, Severus." Sirius stopped the wandering hand. "Why do you still call him the Potter boy, he's not a boy anymore. Beside more free time for myself wouldn't be spent with you."

"He will always be a boy to me." Severus caught Sirius' hand and kissed him. "Why would you spend your time alone. I'm a great companion."

"Why are you so sure that I'll be alone?"

Severus growled as he attacked Sirius' lips. He didn't like thinking that someone was with his Sirius.

Sirius tried to prevent any moan. '_Oh, it's so sexy. Damn, wish I knew him years ago. I mean, well… Great, now I'm explaining to myself_.' Sirius fought himself to stop Severus.

"I have my own rules, Severus."

"Hmm?"

"I don't kiss until my third date. And I don't share my bed until my tenth date."

"Really, cause we just kiss on our second date." Severus smirked smugly. "And we have sex on our first date."

"Aaaargh." Sirius hit him on the shoulder. "You should pretend it never happen. Beside I was drunk so it didn't count."

Severus chuckled. "It was my bed we shared so maybe it did not count. But I can make sure you're quite an eager participant."

Sirius pouted. "You play dirty, Severus Snape. Give me back my portkey."

Severus laughed. He took Sirius in his arms and carried him to his bed. "Maybe we should refresh your memory. You'll know that you enjoy it."

Sirius felt his face grew hot. He let Severus undressed him. He was touched when Severus took good care of preparing him. Roughly, Sirius pulled Severus' head up, so they looked at each other in the eyes.

"I admit that I'm attracted to you, Severus Snape. But it's not enough. I'm not carrying your baby."

Severus' eyes lit. "You mean you can get pregnant?"

"I'm not sure, never have myself checked. But I'm not gonna find out the hard way, it's better safe than sorry." Se seriously looked at the man on top of him. "Use condom."

Severus smiled. Their relationship was still new and he had pushed the other man so far. "Sure." He searched on the drawer beside his bed. "But I'm afraid I have to let you know that I didn't use any precaution on our first time."

Sirius didn't get the chance to comment, as the feeling of Severus fully in him was overwhelming. He just moaned and sometime screamed when Severus prodded on his spot.

Severus gently kissed Sirius' face. He always thought the man was the most beautiful boy he ever laid eyes on. Too bad, the houses' rivalry voided any chance he had of approaching him. He never believed his luck when Sirius greeted him in a much friendly way then he ever dreamed of, on the day he sent Draco's twins their changing clothes.

Being a Slytherin, Severus was never ambitious enough until Sirius landed on his bed, encouraging any sexual approachment. He even succeeded in persuading him to exchange portkey which would send them directly to each other bedroom.

Severus kissed Sirius when he felt the other man was reaching his orgasm. He silently trusted deeper before empty himself on the tight channel.

Carefully he pulled out and laid on his back. After he normalized his breathing he pushed himself on his side and found Sirius was peacefully sleeping. Feeling like laughing, he kissed the smaller man in the forehead and went to the bathroom.

After he dispose the ruined condom on the wastebasket and cleaned himself, he returned to his bed, patiently waiting for the other man to open his eyes.

It was twenty minutes later when Sirius opened his eyes groggily at him. "What are you doing here?" He asked sleepily. "You have to leave before Harry wakes up and finds you."

Severus was amused. "This would be the last place he ever set foot on."

Sirius looked at his surrounding and moaned. "You should wake me up."

"Why?" Severus gently kissed the sleepy eyes. "I enjoy you being here."

"Thank you, that's flattering." Sirius stretched before he hauled his body up.

Severus watched until the naked body disappeared into his bathroom. He heard the water ran and sighed. Knowing that his lover would soon leave him, he decided to follow him and earn more time.

"Not again." Sirius playfully batted the hands reaching him.

"Hey, just showering. I'll help you scrub your back," Severus bent his head and licked the other man's ear. "Unless of course if you have a better plan."

Sirius laughed. "I swear Severus, you'll need a hell lot of condoms if you can't restrain yourself. I won't let you touch me without it."

"Why should I spend money on something so trivial."

"Trivial?" Sirius glared. "I'm not stupid Snape, though not all wizards can get pregnant, I might be the unlucky one who can get knocked up." Sirius shook his head, letting the water rinsed his hair and body.

"Or the lucky one." Severus smiled. "It's only the matter of perspective."

"If you say so." Sirius shrugged his shoulder casually as he accepted the thick towel.

"I always know I need another female or wizard who 'can get knock up'," Severus rolled his eyes at Sirius' choice of words, "To be a father."

"Well, then you are the lucky one." Sirius grinned. "See, man like me and Harry have to be careful or someone might take advantages of us."

Severus scowled. "You'll be here tonight?"

Sirius lifted his eyebrows. "I thought one date a day is more than enough." He reached for the other man for a kiss. "You still have the portkey?" He smiled when Severus nodded. "Make sure you won't make a noise and you may come to my place."

"Hey, give it some thought about one or two employees. You don't have to work that hard."

"I know, so I can have more free time to date. Of course, as I've told you before, it won't necessarily be with you." Sirius grinned widely when he caught the scowled etched on his lover's face. "See you." He touched a statue above the fireplace that portkey him to Hogsmeade. He then apparated to Diagon Alley, right in front of his coffee shop.

He stopped for a moment and took a deep breath before he opened the door.

"Sirius?" Harry's voice sounded loud on the empty room.

"Harry." Sirius smiled. "You're with… Malfoy?" Sirius didn't fake his confusion.

"Erm, yeah. Blaise said he needed to get back to his work." Harry walked to his godfather. "Sirius? Is it raining outside?"

"No. Why?"

"Your hair is wet and messy." Harry narrowed his eyes. "Where have you been? I thought you're having a lunch date."

"Harry." Sirius sighed. "If you don't want to hear an embarrassing answers stop asking embarrassing questions." He tried to fix his hair as best he could.

"Oh." Harry couldn't help when he felt his face grew hot. He ignored Draco's amused look and walked behind the counter to make a pot of fresh coffee.

"Malfoy." Sirius nodded to the blond man, quite surprised to find him in his shop. "You didn't chase all the guests out, did you?"

"Behave, Sirius." Harry gently scolded him. He absently took three clean cups and poured the delicious smell, hot, black liquid. "By the way, Josh was here. He said he'd be back later."

Sirius flipped the sign. "I'm closing." He ignored the look Harry gave him. "So, Malfoy, what bring you here."

"My sons." Draco accepted the coffee and sat by the counter, right in front of Harry.

"I don't see any." Sirius walked around and started fixing the chairs. He grabbed a broom, a mop, and a bucket of water and charmed them to do their job.

"Sleeping." Draco pointed at the big sofa.

Sirius nodded and took a seat next to Draco. He grabbed the cup of coffee and added two spoonfuls of sugar and cream. He only raised his eyebrow when Harry gape at him.

"Low on sugar, Siri?" Harry shook his head. "It won't do you good."

"Harry, you're not supposed to comment on the guests of how they drink their coffee."

"Yeah, but you're not a guest. You're my godfather. Besides those sugar and cream will only make you fat."

Sirius grinned. "I'll say the same about the milk. Besides life's so sweet, why should I drink bitter coffee?"

"Well, Dra… Malfoy drink black coffee," Harry didn't dare to look at Draco. "And he's not bitter about life."

"How could you be so sure?" Draco smiled. He caught Harry's slipped of tongue and wondered if he should teach him the trick he taught Alex. But he decided that he like Harry spluttering very much.

"You have two wonderful kids, aren't you happy?" Harry asked him with not little surprised.

"Speaking of them," Draco sipped his coffee before he continued. "In a way, you are so much like Alex."

"How so?" Sirius looked interested.

"It's not of the appearance." Draco smiled at Harry's confuse look. "More like the atmosphere."

"You mean Harry's childish?" Sirius grinned.

"Hey." Harry glared indignantly, he pouted when the other two laughed.

Alex slowly opened his eyes. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. At first he was a little confused why he wasn't in his own bed, and then he remembered that he and Andy was waiting for Sirius.

He sat abruptly when he heard Sirius laughed along with his father. He stood up and balanced himself by hanging on to the cushion.

"Sirius?"

Sirius turned to the unfitting placement of couch, which was the temporary bed of the two little boys. "Hello, er…?" He turned to Harry for help.

"Alex." Harry mumbled under his breath.

Sirius grinned and walked to Alex. "How's your sleep, Alex?"

Alex smiled back. He lifted his arms, silently asked the black haired man to carry him. "Good, thank you."

"Glad to hear that." Sirius grinned.

"Sirius?" Alex tilted his head. "Can Ha… Potter," Alex cast down his eyes, his voice quietened down. "Can … Potter come with me and Andy and Daddy?"

Sirius couldn't hold his laughed as he walked back to his seat. "I know what you meant." Sirius told Draco in a conspiring tone, he didn't miss Harry's slip of tongue earlier just like he didn't miss Alex' slip of tongue. "The same kind of atmosphere indeed." Sirius laughed at Harry's pouting face.

"Sirius." Alex pulled Sirius' face to catch his attention. "You haven't answered me. Can … Potter come with me and Andy and Daddy."

Sirius read Alex' lips as he soundlessly spoke of Harry's name. By the look of Draco's smile, he knew that the Slytherin knew about it. '_I bet he taught Alex to do it_.' "Where are you going to take him anyway?"

"Andy and I helped … Potter and the lady give me the change. And Daddy and I will buy Andy and … Potter the biggest ice cream."

"Biggest ice cream, huh?" Sirius pretended to think it over.

Alex nodded. "If you want some, I can share mine with you."

Sirius laughed. "Aw, you're so generous. But no, you four just have fun."

"Thank you." Alex' smile was blinding. "We have to tell Andy."

"Let's tell him." Sirius put Alex down, and followed the kid as he ran to his brother.

"Wow." Draco shook his head. "I'll never believe my Alex being nice to your godfather if I didn't see it with my own eyes."

"Yeah, Sirius has that effect. Wizards and witches, I believe even muggles, like him. And your son isn't exceptional."

"Guest you're right."

Alex carefully climbed up the couch. He gently shook his brother. "Wake up, Andy. Sirius' back and he said … Potter can come with us."

Andy slowly opened his eyes. He caught his brother's happy smile and Sirius' identical happy grin.

"Sirius?" Andy stood up.

"Hello, Andy."

"Can Harry come with me, and Alex and Daddy?"

"Sure."

"Can Harry play with me and Alex and stay for dinner?"

"Sure."

Harry and Draco didn't move from their seat. They could hear the twins' spirited voice. Amusement never left Draco's eyes, and he let Harry knew it.

Alex whispered to his brother and Andy nodded his head excitedly. "Can Harry sleep in our house?"

"Sure." Sirius winked at Harry. "But I need him very early tomorrow to help me make muffins. Many of our guests love Harry's muffin."

The twins nodded their heads, they looked serious. "… Potter makes the best muffins." Alex said.

"Yes, Harry makes the best muffins." Andy agreed.

Harry smiled. He lifted his cup to finish his coffee.

"So, can … Potter sleep in our house if he return early tomorrow to help you make the muffins?" Alex wanted to make sure. "We have many rooms."

"Well, sure if Harry wants it." Sirius nodded. "Beside, you two could come tomorrow too, and have breakfast here."

The twins nodded eagerly.

"We sleep with Harry when we stayed here, but Alex' bed and my bed are small." Andy eagerly explained. "But Daddy's bed is soooo big. Harry can sleep with Daddy."

Then, for the third time Harry was choke to death. Sirius had the best laugh of his month, maybe year. The twins were a little confused with the ruckus. Draco was trying to be helpful by walking to behind the counter where Harry sat and rubbed his back to calm the cough.

Ô

14 December 2004, 4:50 pm

Okay, this is a fast update, for my record anyway thanks for the many reviews, that's so very encouraging.

Actually, I wanted to stop after they went to eat ice cream, and Harry stay to have dinner together, where Draco finally make his moves, but well, I got it very long for one chapter then so I save it for the nex.

I'd like to thank

**tinkita**

**HecateDeMort**

**Mak Felton**

**firezone12** : well, it's still a long way for happiness, but I'm trying

**katina**

**Rachy** : yup, I have had it beta and repost it. (I just thought you want to read it so I post it as soon as possible !)

**swtdreams07**

**guns'n'handcuffs**

**mrs.felton** : yup I will, but it will be r-rated sex scene (though I don't really clear about the r-rated limitation)

**sak** : yeah, Draco seemed a bit passive don't you think, well, he'll start making his moves on the next chapter

**someonesgurl**

**Skeet** : I think the twins see anyone who wants to take Harry from them as a bad man.

**AmethystAquamarine** : thanks, I still have a beta but I don't mind if you pointed out the mistakes

**bnnvllpontiac**

**Malfoy Snogger** : I agree with you

**Aquarius Star** : what a treat this is a new chapter

**Sully J. Milsteria** : you'll get what you want, on the next chapter of course

**fudgebaby **: oops, I accidentally make this chapter longer than the previous

**Malfoy's Kitten**

**Ninni** : soon

**Sylvanus Snape** : yes, Remus is still single, but I open for possibilities for Blaise's boyfriend

**Slash-Lover**

**chekiita**

**nookirin** : sure, you can translate it (to what language?)

**greendragon **

**inu400**

**xXxIce.PrincessxXx**

**Tamyshka **

**Shinigami**

**zoomaphonethepirate **

**LadySilvrene**

**ak-alterego** : I still haven't really think about voldemort and Ron actually, any suggestion?

**sumisweet** : you would like to move back and read that they actually didn't make love

**non-descript-person1**

**misterjones **

**missfictionlover**

**Justajester**

**Harry'sbabygirl**

**Soft Willow**

**misterjones**

**Skysha-Tranqui**

**coetzee b**

**Natasha AKA: Tash**

**Benjis VIP**

**ashley **

**Biene** : sure

**Aislin RFD**

**pinkmoonbunny2002**

**Joseph Wang **

**heero**

**Drovna Malfoy**

**Kiarene**

**didon **

**Lo26**

That's all, sorry if I miss someone. Let me know if the story getting boring, 'kay. And the reason I haven't update very soon is because I have to update other fics too. that, and because I spent my time reading other fics, I just fall in love with Gundam Wing and can't stop reading.


	9. chapter 9

Call me_ Mr_. Potter!

Author: Pokari, R

Disclaimer: you know it's not mine

Summary: Harry is a mediwizard especially for children and he is now working as a nanny for Draco's twins.

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Sirius/Severus

Time: Post-Hogwarts

Warnings: slash, slightly AU.

Note: unbeta-ed.

Chapter 9

Harry didn't dare looking at Draco. He took deep breath several times. After he was sure that he could talk normally he walked to the twins. Harry asked them if they still wanted the ice cream.

"Yes." Andy smiled. "I've been waiting for so long."

"Aren't you going to change first?" Sirius eyed his godson critically.

"We're going to have ice cream, Sirius, not party." Harry rolled his eyes.

"I won't let my godson look like a pathetic vagrant." Sirius insisted as he pushed Harry toward the kitchen. "Go change." He moved his fingers in a shooing mode that he knew would irk his godson.

"What's wrong with this one?" Harry complained.

"You've worn that all day working, it smelt of coffee, and has some stains."

"Harry." Andy ran to stop Harry. "I want to help you choose your robe." Andy gave him the sweet smile that always granted his wishes. "Alex too."

Harry shook his head in defeat. He knew Sirius mean well, but he didn't want Draco to think that he dressed up for him. "Go on, you know where my room is."

The twins let out happy squeals and raced to Harry's room, with Harry slowly following behind.

At that very moment, Draco envied his sons because they had been given the permission to freely come and stay in the Gryffindor's room, where he really wanted to be at this time.

"You want to help Harry choose his robe too?" Sirius asked him with amusement etched on to his lips.

Draco smirked, "I want to do more than just choosing him his robe."

The two men looked at each other. The silent was comforting as they wordlessly calculated their opponent.

Sirius nodded. "You are honest. I could like you." Sirius gave him stern look. "But you have to answer to me if you hurt him."

Draco nodded; he had expected that last one. "I could like you too." He then smiled. "Sure you don't want that ice cream?"

"Nah, I have better plan for myself." Sirius laughed. "Though I like your sons, they are wonderful."

"Thank you. Harry has been wonderful to them, I'm really grateful to him."

Harry blushed when he had Draco's last comment. '_If he thought that I've been nice to Alex and Andy to get to him, then he would be sadly disappointed_.' Harry followed the twins' energetic step back to the shop.

"Are you ready?" Draco smiled. "That was fast."

"What that supposed to mean?" Harry frowned.

"They usually have different taste for colour." Draco lifted his hands, as if afraid of Harry's wrath.

"Oh." Harry grinned sheepishly, scolding his defensive side.

"But it's a good colour." Sirius laughed.

Harry looked at his godfather suspiciously. The twins wore identical green robes, and they had chosen a green robe for Harry as well. Not the same green, because that was probably the only green robe he owned, but still green.

"Let's go, Daddy." Alex impatiently grabbed his father's hand.

"Okay." Draco finished his coffee and nodded to Sirius. "It's nice meeting you, sir."

"Just call me Sirius." Sirius grinned. "Have fun, Harry."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Josh said he would be back, so you might want to be prepared."

"I'll be too busy to see him. He just wants to have coffee and look at me and talk nonsense. I have some ad to make, we need one or two people to help us, so you could have more time with Andy and Alex and not worry about me."

"Really," Andy smiled, "Harry can spend more time with me and Alex?"

"Yup."

"Thank you, Sirius." Andy's smile was blindingly bright. "I love to spend my day with Harry."

Harry bend down and ruffled the little boy's hair. "That is so nice." He kissed his head and they walked hand in hand to the door where Draco and an equally happy Alex were waiting for them. "You just want to have more time with your date." Harry stuck his tongue out before he closed the door. Harry smiled as he heard his godfather's laughing.

"The ice cream parlour is close so we might as well walking there." Draco told his sons.

"Yes, Daddy." The twins smiled.

Draco smiled at the lovely sight. His sons each took Harry's hands and they happily chatted to the dark hair wizard. Draco satisfied himself by walking two steps behind, checking Harry out.

"Do you know where we'll eat ice cream, Harry?" Andy swung his left hand higher, which was holding Harry's, effectively swaying Harry's hand as well.

Harry laughed. "There are many ice cream parlours here. We went to the nearest one, and if you don't like it there, we find other one."

"What taste do you like, … Potter?" Alex also had a big smile on his face.

"Hmm, let me think. I like strawberry, also vanilla."

"I love strawberry too." Alex grinned.

"Why you don't like chocolate, Harry?" Andy pouted. "Daddy loves chocolate, right Daddy?" Andy turned around to look at his Daddy.

"Erm, yeah, of course." Draco didn't really catch the question but he guessed he answered it right by the smile on his son's face.

"But strawberry is better." Alex told his brother.

"No." Andy shook his head. "You should try chocolate, Harry, it's best."

"There we are." Harry smiled at the twins. "Why don't we have it both, hm?" He looked back at Draco and laughed. "Come on, Malfoy, walk faster, you said you're buying us ice cream."

Draco only smiled as he took his leisure step, didn't bother to hasten his walk.

Harry took the twins to the counter. He was looking at the many different taste of ice cream offered when someone call him. He was a little surprised when he looked up and met Neville Longbottom.

"Neville? What are you doing here?"

Neville grinned sheepishly at the expected question. "Well, I think working at St. Mungo was too stressful for me. I got myself sick and my Grandma made me quick my job there. So…" Neville's eyes widen when Draco stood by Harry's side.

"So you took some brainless job like serving ice cream." Draco smirked, he didn't even grimace when Harry jabbed him hard.

Neville blushed. "It's just temporary part time job. They don't really need extra worker, but I heal the owner's grandson, so he's willing to help me." He looked down at the twins. "I don't know that you're married to Malfoy." He told Harry, trying very hard to ignore Draco's comment.

"That's because I'm not." Harry blushed.

"Sorry, I thought… well, you all look like family."

"It's all right." Harry didn't dare to look at Draco. He reached one of the twins and lifted him up, holding him by the waist so he could see pass the counter. "See what you like."

"I want the biggest ice cream." Alex smiled.

"Erm, personal size or family size."

"Just for me."

"Me too." Andy shouted. "Daddy, me too."

"Yes, each for you and Alex." Draco too lifted Andy up. "Choose what you like."

"I want chocolate." Andy smiled.

"All chocolate?" Neville smiled. "You can choose five different tastes."

"All chocolate." Andy nodded.

Harry gaped at the many different kind of chocolate, but that was to be expected. When Alex was getting heavier he decided to carry him. He looked at the quiet boy in his arms.

"It will be your turn soon."

Alex nodded. "I want to try different tastes."

"Hmm, sure, you just tell Neville."

"Who is he anyway?"

"My friend from school, we're in medi-school together."

"Is he a nanny too?" Alex studied the man with new interest.

"I don't think so." Harry smiled. "Now, you will tell him what you want nicely, okay."

Alex nodded. "I would like to have strawberry, chocolate, mango, orange and grape, thank you."

Neville nodded and served the five different scoop of ice cream. "There you go." He looked at Harry. "What would you like, Harry?"

"Ehm, I want strawberry parfait." Harry grinned. "D…Malfoy's buying so I want the biggest cup."

Neville laughed. "Anything for you, Malfoy?" Neville asked as he put Harry's order on the tray.

"Ice lemon tea would be fine."

Neville quietly put handed Harry the tray and gave Draco the bill. "Pay at the cashier." He nodded to the left where there was a short line of people waiting for their turn to pay.

Harry looked around, noticed that the shop was getting busier; he wouldn't have the chance to talk to Neville again. "Hei, Nev, if you considering other job, Sirius is looking for someone to help him in his coffee shop, but it would be a full time job."

"Sure," Neville grinned. "I'll see him tomorrow, I have free mornings."

Harry nodded and went to follow the impatient twins that had saved a table for them while he talked to Neville. He took a seat between the twins and gave them their share of ice cream.

Andy and Alex had their eyes on Harry's ice cream. They still didn't move to eat theirs when Draco had come back and took the seat in front of Harry.

"Well, why don't you two eat your ice cream?"

Harry grinned. He had noticed how the twins eyed his ice cream. He took the cherry and asked if Andy would like it.

Andy nodded. He held his breath in anticipation as Harry took the top cherry and put it in his cup. He solemnly took the cherry and licked it first before he slowly ate it.

Alex forlornly took his spoon and ate his ice cream. He watched with sad eyes when his twin brother smiled at Harry and feed him his chocolate ice cream in return for the cherry.

Harry chuckled as he opened his mouth. He licked his lips slowly when he caught Draco's eyes watching him. He looked at Alex and felt sad when he saw the accusation in the grey eyes, saying that he loved his brother more than him.

Harry took the wafer and waved it in front of the sulking boy. "Would you mind bartering this wafer for a spoon of your ice cream?" Seeing the hesitation, Harry deliberately said, "Well, if you don't like it…"

"I want it." Alex quickly grabbed Harry's hand, afraid that Harry would give it to his brother.

Harry smiled. "Is it good?"

"Yes." Alex shyly smiled. He finished the wafer and feed Harry his ice cream. "Do you know what taste that is?"

"Ehm," Harry pretended to think. "I guess it's mango."

Alex nodded. "You're right."

"I want to try too." Andy waited expectantly.

Harry laughed when Andy stood at his seat. "Careful, Andy." He hardly listened to the boy's answered as he caught Draco's eyes. Harry ate his ice cream silently, but when he felt Draco's gaze following him, he offered some to Draco.

"Do you want some?"

"I don't really like ice cream." Draco smiled. "But yes, I want some." He leaned forward as he caught Harry's hand and licked the ice cream off the small spoon.

"How is that?" Harry grinned.

"Well," Draco motioned Harry to move forward and whispered in his ear. "I never know that indirect kiss could be so sweet."

Harry blushed.

"What are you saying to Harry, Daddy?" Andy curiously asked his daddy.

"Just thanking him for the ice cream."

Harry finished his share of ice cream without offering Draco again. Their spent more time that they needed since the twins insisting them feeding each other ice cream.

Harry didn't know how they do it, but the next moment they left the ice cream parlour, he had agreed to come to their house, and stay to have dinner with them. He carried Andy while Draco had Alex in his arms; he put his other hand on Draco's as the other man pulled the portkey out.

The next moment he opened his eyes, Harry was again stood in front of Draco's house. As far as he could remembered, nothing had changed since he last been there.

Andy squirmed impatiently, he asked Harry to put him down. He took Harry's hand while Alex took Harry's other hand. The little boys eagerly showed Harry their favourite places of the house, which would be the playground on the side of the house and the swimming pool on the back.

Draco told his head servant to serve dinner at usual time, with additional that they had a guest who would stay for dinner.

Anthony Mann had worked for Draco Malfoy since three months before his master's divorce. He had cared for his little masters, and even if he didn't show it he was truly adore them. He hated their mother for not caring them. He didn't like those nannies that were paid to look after his masters. Though the twins had told him a lot about this man, Harry Potter, he still had doubts bout him.

However he had to respect his master's order and treated this new guy with respect, but it wouldn't stop him to keep an eye to this new guy. He nodded to his master before he took his leave but his little masters stopped him.

"Harry, this is Tony." Andy introduced them. "He'd be our nanny before Daddy found you.

"Nice to meet you," Harry wanted to shake hand but he had his hands full.

"Come on, … Potter, let's go swimming." Alex shook Harry's hand to get his attention.

"No." Harry gently stopped the boy. "I don't have my swimming trunks with me. Maybe next time."

"But you can borrow from Daddy."

"Alex," Draco looked pointedly at his son. "Harry can come again tomorrow. Let's make sure he bring his clothes."

"Thank you." Harry glared at Draco. "That's helpful."

"Glad to be at your service." Draco smiled, not at all embarrassed of his manipulation. "Why don't you take him to you room."

"Okay, Daddy." Alex nodded, despite a bit disappointed.

"Our room is one of my favourite room too, Harry." Andy bounced happily. He waited impatiently as Harry and his Daddy changed their shoes into indoor slippers.

"Yeah, let Harry see how nice your room is." Draco smirked.

Harry turned to look at Draco, wondering what he meant, until he arrived at the twins' room. The room was big with two single-beds on each side of the wall. The room was divided into two with invisible boundaries. Each halves of the room was decorated similarly, one on blue colour and one on green colour.

The room was nice saved its untidiness. The bed was made but the books and toys were carelessly tossed around the room.

Harry gaped. "How come this nice room of your is so untidy?"

Alex and Andy had the similar shame look on their face. "We are too busy."

"Yeah." Andy nodded.

Harry lifted his eyebrows in disbelief.

"They kept this room messy, so I told Tony to stop fixing it. He only makes the beds seem those are the only ones that saved from their brutality." Draco explained. "You boys are big enough to be responsible for you room."

Alex pouted. "We're not brutal."

"Yeah." Andy nodded. "We're not."

Harry chuckled. "Come on, I'll help you clean up."

The twins nodded unhappily as they went to the heap of books and toys.

Draco watched with fascination as his sons doing their chore without much complains. He decided to stay and went to sit next to Harry on the carpet.

"Hey, that's my book." Alex went to his brother and tried to take back his book.

"But I like this book too." Andy tightened his clutch on the book.

"But it's mine." Alex didn't want to let go.

"Andy." Harry gently reprimanded him. "You shouldn't take what isn't yours."

"But Harry…" Andy sulkily gave the book back to his brother.

"How 'bout the second shelf of Alex is for Alex's books that Andy like and Andy's second shelf would be Andy's book that's also Alex' favourite."

The twins were considering Harry's idea for a moment before they nodded.

"Okay, let's chose your favourite books." Harry crawled to the twins, gathering the books on a tidier heap.

Draco was amazed at how naturally Harry handed his sons. He kept watching with interest when Andy found his favourite book and comfortably sat on Harry's lap.

"Read this book for me, Harry." Andy showed the book to Harry.

Harry chuckled. "Not now, Andy."

"Pleaseee?"

"Well, maybe later after you finish cleaning your room."

Alex looked at Harry. "What about me?"

"How about whoever finish first gets to choose?"

"Okay." Andy hurriedly went back to his search, didn't want to lose to his brother.

Draco glanced at the door when he saw Anthony softly knocked at the opened door. With his attention still on his sons, Draco irritatedly went to the door.

"Yes?" Draco didn't hide his annoyance.

"Madam is in the floo, Master."

Draco gritted his teeth. He had had enough of the witch. Without words he sent his servant away. He tried to guard his expression as he told his sons to be good since he need to talk to someone in the floo.

Harry frowned a little as he noted Draco's strain voice but he just nodded when Draco asked him to watch his sons. Harry looked at Alex and Andy who were still busy with their books.

Harry took the initiative to collect the plush toys. Asking which one was whom and whether they mind him put it on the shelf.

"Not that one, Harry." Andy took the plush bunny. "I want him to sleep with me."

"I don't mind you put my dino there." Alex smiled. "And I have finished with my books."

"Good job, Alex." Harry smiled. "It's five now, do you want to take a bath?"

"Andy's not finished."

Andy sulked. "I have many books."

Harry laughed. "Do you need help?"

Andy looked at Alex and back at Harry, thinking of the offer and shook his head. "Alex can do it, I can do it too."

Harry nodded. "Okay, Alex and I will wait for you." Harry sat on the floor, with his back leaning on to the bed. He patted the floor on his side, motioned for Alex to sit next to him.

"So Alex, what do you and Andy usually do before you two go to bed?"

"Hmm, Daddy bought us many movies, and he would let us watch until bed time." Alex smiled brightly, happy that Harry would talk to him. "Andy likes to watch about mermaid prince."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Andy smiled. "I want to learn to swim like them."

"Why won't you stay with us, … Potter? I miss my toys." Alex hopefully Harry would agree to stay with them.

"And I miss swimming." Andy finished with his core, went to Harry, also trying to persuade him to stay. "And we have many rooms. Daddy won't mind you sleep with him if you're afraid to sleep alone."

Harry laughed. "I'm not afraid to sleep alone."

"Then why don't you stay? We really really have many rooms."

"Hmm, I'll be worried about Sirius if he live alone."

"Sirius can stay with us too." Andy nodded.

"Well, let's take it slowly. I promise you that I'll be back with you tomorrow if you two decide to have breakfast at Sirius' place."

The twins nodded.

"And then… we can do what you two like. Swimming or just playing with your toys."

"Really?"

"Yes. And now, how about you two take a bath and then we can watch your movie."

"Okay."

"Okay," Harry smiled. "Show me where you bathroom, and I'll help you with you bath."

"We had small pool here." Andy held Harry's hand. "Like in your bathroom."

Harry grinned. Sure the tub would be like a small pool when they were small kids, but Harry should have known that Malfoys' bathroom would be nothing but magnificent. If he filled up the water, it would reach the twins' chest.

"Okay, let's fill the water first." Harry reached for the taps and turned the cold water. "Why don't you two chose what bubble bath you want to use." He noticed there were at least three different scents.

"Grape." Andy reached the bottle.

Alex only nodded, it didn't really matter what scent they used. Usually, Lisa, their maid, never asked them what they wanted.

"Okay." Harry turned on the hot water. "You can pour some here."

"… Potter, I want to pee."

"You might as well strip, the bath will ready soon." Harry watched Andy closely, making sure that the boy didn't the whole bottle in. "That will be enough, Andy."

"Just a little bit more." Andy carefully added more drops.

Harry turned off the water, lifted his sleeve and felt the temperature with his bare hand. "It's ready." Harry turned to Alex. "Hop in, Alex."

"My toys." Alex handed him seven colourful plastic toys.

"That's too many, Alex, your tub will be full." Harry chuckled.

"But they're Andy's too."

"Okay, put them in, and you too." Harry lifted the boy and slowly put him into the water.

"It's hot." Alex grinned.

"Me too." Andy hurriedly undressed but it resulted in his limbs trapped in his clothes. "Help me, Harry."

Harry obeyed the plea and soon Andy too was happily played in the tub. "Now, you two, don't make too much mess while I get you your pyjamas."

Two blond heads nodded. The twins calmly played with their toys, trying not to move too much or they would make a mess.

"Alex?"

"Yes?"

"If I have Harry, I don't need mommy, you can have mommy."

"But you want mommy, so I can have Harry."

Then for the first time the twins glared at each other.

"NO, Harry's mine." Andy screamed.

"Are you calling me?" Harry's head appeared on the door. "Ah, you don't make a mess, good boys. Try to keep it until I get back, 'kay, I'm still looking for your pyjamas."

"Yes, Harry." The twins answered in unison.

"Okay, until Daddy get new mommy, we'll share so Harry is our." Alex whispered, not wanting Harry to listen to them.

Andy nodded. "Harry is our."

Draco went to his study room. That's the only place where the floo was connected. He wished it were his mother, though the prospective to talk to his mother was not at all welcoming. But his hope crushed when he looked at his ex wife.

"Draco."

"What do you want, _Cecile_." Draco spitted the name like a poison.

"I want to see my sons."

Draco sneered. It took more than a year to get the witch out of his life. Until the paper work done, that was two weeks before last Christmas, he couldn't take his sons with him. '_What would make this bitch think that I would even let her see my sons._'

"We have talked about it." Draco's face hardened. "What? You ran out of money now? I believe if you ask you lawyer, he would tell you that I've been generous."

"How could you?" The French witch looked hurt. "I'm their mother, I have the right to see them."

"Stay away, bitch, unless you want me to cut all of you allowance." Draco sneered.

Cecile's face blanched. "Well, I believe Narcissa would see logic."

"Good, go bother her, but let me tell you this, you show up before them, there be consequences."

Knowing that she would lose the battle, she tried another tactic. "But you can't do this to us, Draco. Please, let me see them. The twins miss me just as much as I miss them. You can't separate a mother from her children."

Draco smirked, he was no longer fooled by her heartbreaking plea and tearing face. "See if you still remember their names." He easily dismissed her, deafened his ears for her cries and curses.

Draco went back to his sons' room. He expected to see Harry and his sons; instead he found the room empty. He was about to leave when he heard happy squeals coming from his sons' bathroom.

Harry was lathering the shampoo on Andy's hair.

"Keep your eyes closed." Harry instructed the boy.

"Daddy." Alex waved to his Daddy.

Draco walked to him. "Have you washed your hair?"

"Yes, … Potter helped me." Alex grinned. "And I've washed my back and my neck and my ear."

"Great." Draco nodded. It usually took persuasion into a little warning to make them properly clean their body, besides playing with loads of hot water. "Let's get you out if you're done." He walked to the tub to pull his son out.

Alex shook his head. "I'll wait for Andy."

Harry took the showerhead and set it on warm water to rinse Andy's hair when Alex said that he want to do it for Andy.

"Okay." Harry hesitantly handed him the showerhead, and quickly moved to hide behind Draco. His instinct proved him right when Alex accidentally spray the water to the wrong direction. And instead of him, it was Draco that stood with his robe half wet.

"Oops." Alex grinned as he sprayed the water to his brother.

"You did it on purpose." Draco growled as Harry only laughed. Feeling Harry's carefree mode, he seized Harry off his feet, carrying him in his hands.

Harry almost screamed as Draco threateningly carried him over to the tub. "No, Dra… Malfoy stop, I don't want to get wet." Harry was panic when he caught the twins' grinning face, ready to spray the water. "Oh, no kids, I mean it, I'll be unhappy if I get wet." Harry hugged Draco's neck tightly when Draco didn't stop. "I mean it Malfoy if you throw me and make me wet, I swear I'll never set foot on your house again."

Draco stopped, he grinned at his sons' anxious look. "Well, we can't let that happen, can we?"

Alex and Andy hurriedly nodded. They were really worried if Harry really didn't want to come to their house again.

"I better put him on somewhere nice and dry." Draco grinned when he caught Harry's blushing face. "If you would switch off the water and dry yourself, Harry and I will help you dress."

The twins watched their Daddy's back as he took their nanny out.

"You know, Andy," Alex smiled brightly. "If we have Harry and Daddy, we don't need mommy. I know I don't want a mommy."

"Yeah." Andy nodded, agreed with his brother.

Back in the twins' room, Harry wanted to stay angry at the blond for making him sounded like a maiden that need the prince to save him from the dragon. '_Only I don't mind being in the dragon's hands_.' Harry blushed deepen at his own thought.

"Here okay?" Draco put Harry on Alex' bed, which was nearest from the bathroom.

Harry nodded. He couldn't stay angry when Draco smiled so sweetly at him.

"Harry…" Andy, covered in the big fluffy towel, ran to his favourite nanny, letting the towel dragged behind him.

"Careful." Harry laughed as he caught the energetic boy.

"Are you taking bath, too, … Potter?" Alex asked innocently. He didn't mind his Daddy helping him dress.

Harry shook his head. "No, I don't have my spare robe with me."

"You can borrow mine." Draco said; his sons nodded their head showing their agreement.

"Thank you, that's so nice of you, but no thanks." Harry poured some baby powder on Andy's chest and shoulder and combed his hair. He did the same to Alex and returned the smiled, which was constantly on the boy's face ever since they returned home. '_Poor Alex, he really must feel happier at home_.'

"Why not?"

Harry only shrugged his shoulder and just ignored the question. He held Alex at an arm length. "There you are, all smelling nice and good looking."

"What about me, Harry?" Andy pouted. "Am I good looking too?"

"Yes." Harry chuckled. "You two are good looking little boys."

"What about Daddy?" Alex asked.

Harry had difficulty answering the question since the man in question was standing very close behind him. "Well, you two are still the more handsome."

"Nice one, Potter." Draco smirked.

Again Harry only shrugged his shoulder. "It's a little too early for dinner, what do you like to do?"

"I've finished my drawing." Andy suddenly ran to his bag to retrieve his drawing, which was his Daddy in the bright red robe.

Draco frowned a little. "I never wear that colour."

"But Harry said you look good in red." Andy pouted.

Harry didn't remember he ever said that but the look on Draco's face was so funny he laughed. "Oh come on, Draco, it's not Gryffindor colour."

"Yeah, it's uglier."

"Daddy don't like it?" Andy put his drawing in disappointment.

"Oh, don't be so sad, Andy. It's good. Right Alex?" Harry turned to the other boy for his agreement.

Alex nodded. "I like Daddy."

Andy looked at Harry, his expression was serious when he asked, "Do you really like Daddy, Harry?"

Harry didn't know if the boy referred to the drawing or the person, but he decided to be honest. "I do."

"Thank you, Potter." Draco said happily. If what Harry said was true, then he might have the chance to win his love.

"I want to watch movie." Alex told Harry, expecting him to come with him.

"I want to watch movie too." Andy put his drawing on his rather full shelf and walked to his brother. "Can I choose please?"

"But not the mermaid again." Alex complained.

"And not before you have dinner." Draco added. He sighed when his sons pouted.

"You can choose it," Harry calmed them before they even opened their mouth to protest. "And you watch it after dinner."

When the little boys nodded their agreement, Harry asked them to show him where they keep their movie. They laughed when Harry told him not to run because he would get lost in their house if he were to be left alone.

Draco shook his head. He wondered how Harry did it, always made him the villain, and had the children on his side. Draco was still pondering about it as he followed them to the living room. Maybe that was about parenting, he shrugged his shoulder. Whatever it was, he was lucky that Harry was now in his and his children's lives.

To Draco's great pleasure, dinner was peaceful. The twins were like angels, no quarrelling, no playing with foods, and no I-don't-like-this-Daddy. Draco was thinking to beg Harry to stay and be their nanny, and if the begging didn't work he could always kidnap him and erase any traces that Harry had ever been to his house.

It was alluring. For a few minutes Draco entertained himself with the idea. With Harry staying with them, he would have a peaceful but interesting life. He was really tempted to, but he realised that he was not being fair to Harry if he tossed him the responsibility of taking care of his children.

The twins tried to finish their dinner as soon as possible and then they dragged Harry and their Daddy back to the living room.

Harry watched with curiosity. He didn't know how the magic work; he knew that it just did. After watching Draco put the chip-like card, which was the movie, into a box, which he thought looked like a very thick book; Harry assumed that the movie worked just like muggle projector.

Harry sat at the plush sofa. He felt like drowning in it, but it so comfortable so he wasn't about to complain.

"I want to sit with you, Harry." Andy grinned.

But when Harry helped him in to the sofa, Andy crawled to his laps.

"But I want to sit with you too." Alex frowned.

"No one want to sit with Daddy?" Draco pretended to look sad.

Alex lifted his hands, letting his Daddy put him between him and Harry. He looked at his brother with envious, but he smiled again when Harry put his hand around him and talked to him.

"Do you like this movie?"

"This is new. Grandpa bought if for us, he said it's about kingdom, but we have no time to watch."

"Yeah," Andy explained to Harry, "We're too busy."

Draco's attention was more on three persons on his side. To the strangers, they might look like family. And Draco felt like family. He felt more like family with Harry then his ex wife. Draco pleasantly studied how Harry softly talked to his sons, explaining to them words they don't understand.

Alex and Andy were completely smitten by Harry. They listened to him and turned to him for comfort. They even ignored their Daddy. Draco should feel jealous, and angry but he felt no those negative feelings. He wanted Harry to be part of their family. And the first step apparently was through his sons.

The movie was split in parts. When the first part was finish in forty minutes or so, the twins were so tired that they didn't protest when Draco told them that it was time for bed.

With Andy half asleep in his arms, Harry didn't have the heart to wake him and told him to walk to his room. So he carried him and followed Draco who was carrying Alex.

Harry tucked Andy in, kissed him goodnight and wished him sweet dream that was answered in blur of words. Harry just smiled lovingly and went to Alex to kiss him goodnight and wish him sweet dream.

Draco patiently waited for Harry in the frame door. He slowly closed the door behind them and held Harry's hand. "I don't want you to get lost." He reasoned when he caught Harry's questioning eyes.

When they were back to the living room, Draco asked if Harry wanted something to drink.

"It's a hard day, isn't it?"

"Hmm? You mean the twins?" Harry smiled. "They are sweet."

Draco walked to Harry and knelt in front of him. He took Harry's hands from his laps and studied it. They were a little rough from the job that he'd usually do, and very little care had put into them, but those hands had gave so much love to his sons. Slowly he took one hand to his lips and kissed it. Draco's eyes shifted higher to look into the eyes of the owner of the hands he held.

Harry thought his heart had stopped beating, and throbbed faster at the same time. He didn't like the sensation. If it were some muggle romantic movie, he would know that the man was about to purpose, but with Draco one couldn't be so sure.

"Would you please be my sons' nanny?" Draco spoke softly. Harry's blushing face was so beautiful that he wanted to kiss him, but he had to ask this first, his sons was his top priority. "I know sometimes they were such handful but they adore you."

'_And how about you, Draco Malfoy, do you adore me?_' Harry couldn't tear his eyes from the brilliant grey eyes. "I've promised Alex and Andy that I'll come back tomorrow."

"Great." Draco smiled.

"You can take them to Sirius' shop for breakfast." Harry returned the smiled.

"Okay."

"Good." Harry regretfully took his hands off of Draco's. "Now you can stop all your drama."

Draco grinned. He wasn't used to move the muscle on his face like that, but ever since Harry agreed to spend the day with his family he felt like grinning like an idiot. Draco sat next to Harry, not as close as he wanted to, but the closest he dare without setting Harry off. "Actually, there's so many time that sometime made me bitter about life." Draco smiled.

"Huh?" Harry confused, he was startled by the change of topic.

"About what you said before, black coffee and I'm not bitter about life." Draco ruffled Harry's hair like he would to his sons.

"What about it." Harry made a point to cut his hair as he swatted Draco's hand. It wouldn't do if he looked feminine and weak, and worst, made him looked like a boy.

"There're so many things I wish I've done, just as much as things I wished I haven't done."

Harry smiled. "You're sounded like a very contradictive man."

"Tell me about it."

Harry shook his head. "What things you wish you've done."

"One of the things," Draco tilted his head, his eyes serious. "I wish I confess my love to you, and then you'll be mine, not Blaise's."

Harry blushed.

"I wished I hadn't married my ex wife, but then I wouldn't have my sons. They're my life."

"That reminds me." Harry blinked. "Why Alex was so weird today? You see how his mouth move strangely when he call me?"

"Oh, that's my idea actually." Draco grinned. "That's after I had enough hearing Ha… Potter. If you notice closely he was silently calling you Harry."

Harry was amused. "So you make him call me by my full name?"

"It should be half you name." Draco chuckled. "Maybe you should do the same. You've been Dra… Malfoy me for how many times?"

Harry blushed. "Shut up, Malfoy."

Draco caught Harry's hand. "Call me Draco."

"Why should I?" Harry smiled teasingly.

"You know you want to." Draco cooed. "Come on, Harry, it's easy. Dra…co."

Harry laughed. "Draco. You're silly." Harry stood up. "It's getting late, Draco, I want to go home. Can I use your floo?"

Draco nodded and showed him to his study room.

"Good night, Draco." Harry smiled. "Sleep tight, I'll see you tomorrow."

Draco was mesmerized by Harry's sweet smiled and friendly attitude. He leaned forward and captured the lips that had been on his mind for a few days now. The lips were as soft as his imagine, and much sweeter then the ice cream Harry offered him before. The kiss ended too soon, much sooner than he wanted, but he had to let Harry go now before he lost all his self-control.

"Are we friends now, Harry?"

Harry's mind was too hazy to think of words so he simply nodded his head. He vaguely heard Draco said his address and gently shoved him into the fireplace.

Harry looked dazedly into his room. Too many feelings and thoughts than he could manage at once he thought he might explode. Harry went to Sirius' room and knocked on the door.

Harry thought he heard something from Sirius' room but he won't open. Worried about him, Harry intended to keep knocking until Sirius opened the door.

In his room, Sirius frantically searched for his robe. "Damn, where did you throw it?"

"I thought you said your godson was spending the night at Draco's?" Severus was not happy. He was feeling comfortable right now. "I know he hates me." Severus mumbled to himself.

"Well, the twins asked me if Harry may stay at their house because they had many rooms." Sirius hurriedly wore the first robe he found, a bit too big to be his but he was desperate to find his own. "Now you, hide." Sirius pulled the blanket over his lover. "Don't make any noises, Severus."

Sirius opened the door and quickly closed it after he walked out. "Er, do you need something, Harry?"

Harry shook his head. "Are you all right? I thought I heard something, and you took so long to open the door, I thought something happen to you."

Sirius sighed. "I thought you were staying at Malfoy's place."

Harry mouth made a perfect o when he realised what he had stepped himself into. "So you invite your boyfriend, sorry." Harry grinned sheepishly.

"Not boyfriend." Sirius moved his forefinger on Harry's face. "We're just dating. So, you're looking for me?"

"Erm, I just want to tell you that Draco and I are friends now." Harry blushed knowing that he sounded like an idiot. "Well, you… go back to your date." Harry quickly went back to his room.

Harry slowed his breath before he walked his fireplace. He had to tell Blaise, or he would feel like betraying him, even though he practically had Blaise's blessing.

When Blaise's head appeared on his floo, Harry found it difficult to force the words out. He simply looked at his friend.

"I figure it went well." Blaise raised one eyebrow.

Harry nodded. "Draco and I are friends, now."

It was so soft that Blaise almost didn't catch it. "Are you happy?"

"I guess so."

Blaise smiled. "Good, I'm happy for you two. Well, you can go to your bed, take your beauty sleep and dream about him."

Harry nodded. "I will."

Ô

6 February 2005, 9:07 pm

I want to thank you to:

**Akira Shadow tinkita firezone12 **(well, Draco finally take his first move)** HecateDeMort sak bri Phoenix A. Black Malfoy's Kitten Immortal Memories **(he's learning .)** sumisweet **(you may go back and I promise you'll never regret it, ps: I read your work but haven't had the chance to review, I just want to say I like them, please update)** Soft Willow xXxIce.PrincessxXx Cressida Aliora **(so a little of ex Mrs. Malfoy, and more to come)** Lo26 zoomaphonethepirate Aquarius Star **(well, if Neville get to work at Sirius' shop, he would be the candidate of Blaise' boyfriend)** Nyoka Li **(hope you get well soon)** Natasha AKA: Tash Jen syclike katina porcelain-dol Semmi **(hmm, the possibilities is so many, I'm gonna take my time for Blaise' partner)** addmoose2004 **(that's funny, is it some fic or something)** alym **(hey, I don't understand the last part but I think it's good, so thank anyway)** LaraBlack Sky DraculUnknown Angels Whisper Trinity Vida-Malfoy nookirin **(good luck, let me know where you sent it when you're finish)** greendragon didon Immortal Memories **(someone have to do something, right .)** lils lilyflower01 Mistal: The Poisoned One wolfawaken Mak Felton Christine **(it might be less confussing if that's how Harry always treat Blaise, a very close brother)** Superkid eyes0nme19 Lily Evans Potter Black Lupin Slash-Lover saFire flamE missfictionlover Faero of Egypt A-Brighter-Dawn Joe-wang Ganymade npetrenko Meganx Ahja Reyn rinchan Lady Phoenix Slytherin Raining Fire inumoon3 **(sorry, the bed scene have to wait, I already think of a scene I want to put in first, at how the twins found out Harry sleeping on their daddy's bed)** Dragenphly Untouchable-Life The Real Jackie-O Princess-Fictoria YESSICA Liri C inu400 gothic-looser Nefertiri Riddle Vladaia kazillion **(nice cousins you have, and yeah, Harry found out)** angels death Trinity C. Malfoy **(nah, I don't think I would write any NC-17, ps: this had been translate into Portuguese)** rock-n-roll-girlfriend insanechildfanfic Ningchan Mrkaba **(yeah, kinda difficult, I have neglected my other stories)** sweetmomo poorgirl16 lovely sorrow SatanicRebel666 darkangel ura-hd Anne Pyrefly, I was deactivated rosa essence malfoy laurie annabella Mistress Vamp shazia)Riavera raffyne Sarah Serpent of Light ****Benjis VIP **** momo **** wolify **** Lani-David **** Acacia **** Founders Child **(well, I would like to finish this story, but ditching the other stories, I might if nobody object with the idea. Some of your questions are already answered by this chapter and some have to wait, though I'll say that Blaise will stop any moves started from this chapter. There would take a few more chapters to make the twins realised that they want Harry as their mummy, I'll make things even more complicated by the appearance of Draco's ex in future chapter. Sure Draco has to fight for Harry, even if that it was fighting his own sons ! The attachment issues will rise after their real mother show up. I hope that's answer all, mail me if you have more questions that needed fast answered.)

Wow, that's the most reviews I ever got for one chapter, thank you so very much. Glad that you like the last part of chapter 8, I added it at the last minute.

Anyway, I'm going to China for a year, to learn Mandarin, and I'm not sure I could update very soon (especially when I don't own PC or laptop hiks), however I promise to write it down and try to find a way to type them and update.

So, happy Chinese new year, may this year better than the years before.


	10. chapter 10

Call me_ Mr_. Potter!

Author: Pokari, R

Disclaimer: you know it's not mine

Summary: Harry is a mediwizard especially for children and he is now working as a nanny for Draco's twins.

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Sirius/Severus

Time: Post-Hogwarts

Warnings: slash, slightly AU.

Note: unbeta-ed

Chapter Ten

Draco slowly opened his eyes. For the first time in his life he had a good sleep. He felt peaceful, happy even. His mind wondered back to the last night event. Draco could still feel the softness of Harry's lips and… '_Okay, I have to stop now or I'll really need cold shower_.'

Draco stretched his body, and then he lay still for a minute. He concentrated on his hearing, waited for his sons to come and wake him up. It was almost like a tradition for him to try to sleep in on Saturdays and his sons to brutally wake him. Draco smiled; today he wouldn't wait for his sons since he himself was eager to start the day.

Draco doing his morning ritual automatically while his mind wandered back to Harry. It was surprising that he didn't cut himself while shaving. He decided to wear more casual clothes. He didn't want Harry to think that he was a serious, workaholic, strict father, thought he didn't want to admit that he was a rather conservative man.

Draco was hoping to find that his sons dressed, what he didn't expect was the sad pouting looks on their faces.

"Something's wrong?"

Alex glared at the amused butler standing behind him. "Tony said today is Saturday.

"What's wrong with today being Saturday?" Draco frowned; sometimes he really didn't understand how his sons' minds worked.

"Daddy," Andy pouted. "You said we're not going to Harry's place on Saturdays.

"I did?" Draco smiled. "Ah, yes, I did."

"Daddy…" Andy asked sadly, "Why Harry doesn't want to stay with us?"

"Hmm?" '_Now, I want to know that answer too_.'

"Tony told us that … Potter left last night."

Draco gave his servant a look, which as returned by apology nod. Draco looked back at his sons. "He has to make some muffins. Sirius invited us to have breakfast there, remember?"

"So, we're going to Harry's place?" The twins' faces lit up.

"Of course, unless you don't what that breakfast."

Alex hurriedly stood up, his toys left forgotten. "But Daddy, I'm hungry."

"Me too." Andy was only a step behind his brother. "I'm really, really, really hungry."

"Really?" Draco frowned while he tried to hide his smile. "Maybe you'll have breakfast first before we leave."

"No way." Andy and Alex answered in unison.

Draco nodded. "Very well, if you two are ready, we're leaving now." He told his servant. "We're might not be back for lunch, but we might have a guest for dinner."

Anthony bowed a little. "I'll make sure that everything is well prepared, Sir."

Draco nodded, he then hurriedly after his impatient sons.

The Malfoys arrived only to find the coffee shop on an unusual state. Maybe it was how it was on Saturdays but the guests were complaining loudly over their ordered coffee and breakfast that yet to be delivered.

"Daddy…" Andy pulled his father's trousers to catch his attention. "Up, I can't see Harry."

Draco chuckled as he lifted his son. "Let's find an empty seat."

There wasn't any empty seat, but looked like the twins had their usual seats reserved.

Alex ran to Sirius. "Sirius…"

"Ah, you're coming." Sirius grinned despite the glares he got from his displeased customers. "Go to your seat, I'll be back soon."

"Where's … Potter?"

"Yeah, where's Harry?" Sirius grumbled. "He should be back soon. He said he needed to buy something."

"Oh." Alex brokenheartedly returned to his father and brother.

Neville shook his head. "They really love Harry, right?"

"You could say so." Sirius shrugged his shoulder. He busily poured the coffee in to cups and magically sent them.

"Hey," one of the old customers shouted. "Where is Harry? I prefer the friendly and kind service here."

"You wanted it fast, you'll have it my way." Sirius grumbled.

This morning when Neville came, Sirius happily employed him. He was glad that he didn't need to make that ad. Moreover, Neville had attended to the same medi-school with Harry so if Harry was okay with him, he wouldn't question his judgment.

Since he decided to teach Neville how to run his shop and what was expected from him, Sirius let Harry to run his errands, which now left him with many orders and unsatisfied customers. Neville, still hadn't caught the art of coffee making, could only help him delivered the breakfast and sent him sorry look when some customers yelled at him.

"I shouldn't let him leave." Sirius still grumbled when he filled Draco's cup. "Ah, I see that Neville had brought you your breakfast." Sirius smiled at the twins. "Go on, why don't you eat? Harry made them specially for you two."

Alex and Andy looked at the muffins in front of them. On top of the muffins were strawberry and chocolate sauces that forming a smiling face.

"Sirius?"

"Yes?" Sirius wasn't sure what to do since he didn't know which one was who and Harry wasn't here to help him.

"Why Harry's not here?" The little boy was close to tears now.

Sirius smiled confidently. "You see Andy, he'll be back very soon."

"But why didn't he take me and Alex?" Andy frowned. "Is he taking care of other little boys?"

Sirius put down the coffee pot and leaned over between the twins. "Of course not. You two are his favourite little boys." He looked from one boy to another, getting the same doubtful stares. "And you are my favourite little boys too, I won't let him go and be other boy's nanny."

"Thank you, Sirius." Alex hugged the 'nice guy'. From that moment on Sirius had been in his list of favourite person.

Sirius returned the hug and turned to Andy. "This is a secret, okay, but Harry's out to buy you guys something."

"Really?" Andy's eyes sparkled.

"Really." Sirius nodded. "He'll be back soon and he'd be very sad if you don't like the muffins." Sirius sighed dramatically. He nodded in satisfied when the twins started to eat their breakfast. He stood up and about to leave when his ears caught Draco's quiet words.

"Thank you."

"Well, that's the least I could do for Harry's _friend_." Sirius emphasized the last word and gave Draco a look; he was still a bit irritated with last night interruption. "Whatever happened last night, I hope you'll treat Harry good."

"Daddy's good." Alex said.

"Yeah," Andy smiled, "Beside, we all love Harry."

Sirius grinned; he swore he caught the faint blush on Draco's face. He wanted to comment on it but the ringing bell had caught his attention. "Well, look who's finally decided to show up." Sirius smiled and went back to the counter, intended to teach Neville again.

The twins fidgeted impatiently when Harry stopped to talk to Neville. Andy then decided to go to Harry and announced his present, just in case Harry forgot. He carefully slipped down from his seat and ran to Harry.

Harry felt like smiling to everyone. He wanted to talk to everybody and shared his happiness. He wasn't sure why he felt very happy, he just was. He felt like he could do everything and didn't care about the consequences. So when Sirius said it was okay to leave since Neville was there to help him, Harry decided to leave. And when he walked in front of the salon, he just followed his impulse and had his hair cut. That was why he left longer than his initial plan.

When he returned to Sirius' place, he went to ask Neville how things were going, and if he needed help.

Neville had just assured him that things were under control and convinced him to just go see his guests when Harry felt a pair of small hands hugging his feet.

Harry looked down and frowned when the little boy wouldn't look up at him. He gently reached the kid and carried him. "Hello."

Andy pouted. "Where have you been, Harry. Why you're not here when we came."

Harry smiled. "I bought you and Alex something." He showed him the package.

"What is that?" Andy started to smile.

"Milkshakes." Harry grinned. He waved at Neville and his godfather and walked to the Malfoys.

"You could take me and Alex." Andy returned to his pouting mode.

Harry chuckled. "I thought you would like to have some with your breakfast. But if you don't like it, I'll give it to your Daddy."

Andy shook his head. "Thank you, Harry." He kissed the man's cheek.

Harry smiled and put the shopping bag first before he put the little boy on to his seat. Harry kissed Andy's head and turned to Alex to hug him. "Hello, Alex."

"Hello." Alex smiled.

"I got you and Andy milkshakes."

"Thank you."

Feeling eyes on him, Harry looked up and blushed deeply. "What you doing here, Malfoy?"

"Is that how you greet a friend?" Draco lifted his eyebrow.

Harry blushed harder as last night's event come back to him. "Hello, Draco."

"Aren't you going to kiss Daddy?" Alex inquired.

"Well, your Daddy is too big for a kiss." Harry avoided Draco's eyes.

"Oh, but I'd like to have a kiss, _Harry_." Draco smiled.

Harry could feel three pair of grey eyes watching hopefully at him, and he still had the free, daring feeling so he bent forward to Draco and kissed him.

Harry only wanted to kiss Draco's cheek but Draco decided to turn his face just at the right moment and had Harry kissed his lips instead.

Draco grinned happily. "Nice hair, Harry."

"Aaa, Harry, you cut your hair." Andy reached for Harry's hair, tied loosely in black band. "I like your hair, why did you cut it?"

"Do you don't like it now?" Harry touched his now shorter hair. It was long enough for a ponytail but short enough to erase the childish or feminine image.

"Hmm." Andy tilted his head. "I still like it."

"I want you to cut my hair." Alex told him.

"Thank you, that's so sweet." Harry laughed.

"I want you too, Harry." Andy stood on his seat, "I want you too."

Harry quickly caught the little boy. "Sure, when you need a hair cut. Now, would you sit? I don't want you to fall."

"Okay." Andy pouted; he didn't like it when Harry scolded him. He wanted to be a good boy, so that Harry would love him always.

Draco just watched the scene with silent smile. He was grateful to have Harry in their lives now, since he made not only his sons but him too happy.

Blaise watched the scene with angry, jealous eyes. It was true that he wanted Harry to be happy, but the true was he was used to have Harry smiled only at him, even though it was a brotherly smile. He was used to have Sirius as his only rival for Harry's attention, but now he got three, and he knew that he couldn't win. His anger got it redemption when his eyes caught the man that made his Potions classes miserable.

"What are you doing here, Longbottom?"

Neville was surprised when someone greeted him with such unfriendly, cold voice, but what surprised him more was the owner of that voice. So surprised that he almost dropped the glass.

Blaise didn't know why it angered him to see the nervousness and the clumsiness of the ex-Gryffindor. After being partnered in Potions for most of their seventh year, he should get used to it, but he wasn't. The blush on the other man's face, and something akin to fear that he read in his eyes angered him even more.

"Working for me?" Sirius decided to save the poor lad.

"Are you sure?" Blaise narrowed his eyes. "He'll be bad for your business."

Sirius stifled his laughter. "How's that so?"

Neville blushed; he didn't dare to look at the Slytherin. "Maybe he was right, Sirius, I…"

"Nonsense." Sirius poured some coffee. "Don't listen to him." He gave the coffee to Blaise. "Go harass someone else."

Blaise silently accepted the coffee and go to Harry's table. He pulled the nearest empty seat, ignored the anger looks sent by his two little rivals, and contently sipping his coffe.

"Why the bad mood?" Harry asked his now ex boyfriend.

"Nothing." Blaised reached for the muffin and casually ate it.

"Hey," Alex glared. "That's mine."

"And now it's mine." Blaise smirked as he took another big bite.

Draco watched with amusement while Harry just shook his head.

"What is he doing here?" Blaise asked.

"You mean Neville?" Draco asked innocently.

"Since when you're in first name basis?" Blaise glared.

"Jealous?" Draco smirked.

"Jealous my a…" Blaise silenced when he caught Harry's warning look. He coughed and decided to glare at his long time friend. When he reached for his second muffin, the twins were faster to take their plates, away from the unwelcome hands.

When Harry laughed, Blaise, even at his anger moment, wasn't immune to him, and he started to smile. "It's not funny Harry."

"It is." Harry smiled. "I know you don't like him, but he's changed. He won't spilled any potion on you anymore."

"Yeah," Draco nodded. "Just coffee.

"You didn't say anything mean to him, did you?" Harry asked his friend.

"Something like that." Blaise mumbled.

"You did?"

"Now that you mention it, I think I unintentionally did it."

"Blaise Zabini, you better go apologized to him. You wouldn't want Sirius to get angry at you for making his only worker quit at his first day working."

"Should I?" Blaise frowned.

"You wouldn't want Sirius to ban you."

"He wouldn't."

"Just do it, Blaise, or better ask him out for lunch. I heard that Nevile only work half day today."

Blaise sighed, finished his coffee and walked back to the counter. He glared at the man that he was supposed to apologize to. "I'm sorry for what I say, I hope you'll have lunch with me as an apology.

Neville was shocked; this time he really did drop the glass. "It… It's no…not necessary."

"Did Harry make you do that?" Sirius grinned proudly.

"But I can't… I…" Neville looked at his new boss, his expression was close to horrified. "I'm busy, I have to resign from my last job and finished the administration… you know, get my pay check and… and…"

Blaise really hated when people was blabbering, mostly when they made a mistake or want to get something from him. This was the first time someone tried so hard to turn him down. The fact that Neville Longbottom was turning down his offer was so absurd, and he had to admit that it hurt his pride. '_It's not that I want to go out with him._'

"Are you afraid of him?" Sirius was amused.

"Of course not." Neville denied indignantly.

"Good. I'll pick you up at 12. You can finish whatever your business is after lunch." After that he was gone.

"Errgh…" Neville glared at the back of Blaise' head. "He was so arrogant."

"Most Slytherins are." Sirius chuckled. "But you'll learn to ignore it and have them your way."

"I'm not interested in arrogant men." Neville blushed; he quickly went to clean the mess he made.

Sirius just chuckled. Life was interested because it gave you what you least expected, and then it turned out to be the reason you wake up every morning. That was what he learnt from his experience.

"That was interested." Draco smirked. "I always know he had the temper."

"No one can say no to him." Harry smiled lightly.

"You did, didn't you?" Draco looked at him intensely.

"You'll never be sure, won't you?" Harry smirked.

"Harry…" Andy pulled Harry's sleeve. "We're finished."

"So, what do you want to do today?"

"Go to uncle Severus'." Alex smiled; he showed his Daddy the muffin left.

"Uncle Severus also like muffin. I want to give him one."

"Sure." Draco smiled. "Are you coming, Harry?"

"Say yes, Harry," Andy pleaded, "Pleaseeeeeeeee."

Harry sighed. "Only if Sirius let me."

Ten minutes later, Harry was standing in front of the irate Potions Professor. To him, Severus Snape was always the grumpy professor. He didn't even know the reason for this unfriendly welcome that he was sure didn't do anything to deserve it.

"For you, uncle Severus." Alex gave him the brown packages.

"What is that?"

"Muffins." Andy smiled happily. "When we said that you like muffin too, Sirius gave us more. He is so nice."

"Thank you." Severus forced the smiled.

Harry was surprised that Sirius let him come to Severus' place. When Sirius gave the extra muffins, he really thought that his godfather was out of his mind. But Sirius _was_ a nice man.

Andy reached for Harry's hand. Just like at their house, he and his brother gave Harry the tour around, ignoring Severus' glare.

"Yeah, yeah, welcome." Severus snidely said. "Make yourself home."

Harry didn't have the time to think of a decent comeback. It wasn't like he wanted to come at the first place.

"… Potter," Alex impatiently pulled him to a small playing area with children potions equipment stacked neatly. "We make our potions here."

"We?" Harry frowned.

"Me and Alex." Andy smiled proudly.

"How do you make your potions?"

"Just put what we want." Alex grinned. "And then the colour will change. It's fun, the colour never the same, thought it sometimes smelt badly." Alex scrunched his nose.

"Can you read? Don't you have to follow instruction?" Harry couldn't believe it.

Andy shook his head. "We just put what we want. It's really fun, don't you want to play with us?"

Harry nodded. "Why don't you two play, I need to talk to your Daddy first."

"You don't want to play with us?" Alex asked disappointedly.

"Just a minute." Harry smiled assuringly. "Just don't put all in, leave some for me."

"Okay." The twins chorused happily.

Harry made sure that the twins didn't hear him when he talked to Draco.

"Something's wrong?" Draco didn't expect the bother look on Harry's face.

"How could you let them play with potions? You know how dangerous it is." Harry hissed. "They could get hurt."

"First time I heard something intelligent from you." Severus ignored the glares.

"That's rich, Professor." Harry narrowed his eyes, "And you usually not that ruthless, how could _you_ allow them playing with potions."

"Relax, Harry." Draco stirred Harry to the sofa and gently pushed him to sit. "We had made sure that the potions are not dangerous, no matter how you mix it. Besides, there's no fire, it's thoroughly harmless."

Right after Draco finished his words, as if to prove Harry was right, there was a loud boom coming from the twins' direction. The three men raced to the boys.

Severus, being the closest to them, arrived first. He quickly pulled out his wand and cleared the smoke. Harry quickly hunkered down and pulled one of the twins, checking if he was alright, while Draco checked his other son.

"Harry…" Andy wriggled out of his Daddy and hugged his nanny. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean it."

"We want to leave some for you but it go… boom." Alex explained. "It never happen before, right Andy."

Andy nodded his head, there were unshed tears in his eyes.

"Are you alright? Nothing's hurt?" Harry ran a quick check on the twins.

Seeing that the twins were alright, Harry studied the twins critically. The smoke left black stains on two little faces. Harry shook his head. "That's it, we're going home. You two need a good, long bath. And from now on, no more potions for you two, not until you can read."

Severus lifted an eyebrow at Draco but Draco only shrugged his shoulder. "Lets go home."

But Harry should have known better that the moment he set foot on the Malfoy's, Andy and Alex, plus Draco wouldn't so easily to let him go home.

With Harry came to their house, the twins vehemently refused to take a nap. They spent the time watching movies six hours non-stop, stopping only when Harry insisted them to have lunch and dinner.

After dinner, Harry also read stories for two hours, still the twins, more like Andy since Alex had fallen asleep, refused to let him leave.

"Stay with us, Harry," Andy spoke through half lidded eyes, "We can have breakfast together."

"But Sirius was alone right now, and I feel bad for leaving him all day." Harry smiled.

"Will you come again, tomorrow?"

"Sure," Harry kissed his forehead. "If you want me to."

"I want you to stay with us forever."

Harry didn't know how to respond to that, but Andy was asleep after his last words, so response wasn't necessary right now, he just hoped that Draco didn't hear it.

"So, do you really have to leave?" Draco asked him when they were back to his study room. "I want you to stay with us forever too."

Harry blushed. "I really think I should leave."

"I understand." Draco nodded. "Lucky Sirius to have you to accompany him."

"Good night, Draco."

"Are you coming tomorrow, or you want us to pick you again."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'll come after lunch."

"Alex and Andy wouldn't be happy about it." Draco smiled.

"Then you can come for breakfast." Harry smiled before he disappeared through the floo.

"Are you alright?" Severus frowned when Sirius sneezed again.

"Must be Harry calling me." Sirius frowned. "Maybe I should go home.

"Please." Severus tightened his hugged on his lover. "You can pretend that you've asleep and didn't hear him."

"I can't do that." Sirius frowned. "He might think that I'm sick or unconscious, and he'll be worried."

Severus was still annoyed that Harry and Draco had left him to clean the mess. "He as old enough to go to sleep without saying good night. Does he need you to tuck him in?"

"Not funny." Sirius yawned. "Next time you should come and stay instead."

"I'm still the head of Slytherin house, I can't leave my quarter all the time."

"Maybe you should ask Remus to take care of your detentions." Sirius grinned.

"And when they need me for Slytherin's affair?"

"Remus knew where to find you." Sirius still wore the grinning face.

"Maybe you should just tell your godson and stop worrying about it." Severus growled. "And let's just sleep now."

Sirius pouted. "Maybe I will." He laughed after he thought of what might have been Harry's reaction. "He might want to put me into St. Mungo then. That's after he had a through check on my head."

Severus chuckled softly. "And then, I'll bring you out and keep you here."

Sirius just smiled. '_That's a nice thought_.'

Ô

18 May 2005, 13:51 pm

Hello every body, sorry it's been very late. I had lost interest to write these days, due to the mandarin characters that I had to memories (sigh), anyway, I want to thank you all of you who had been patient with me. Thank you for those that had wished me good luck , and those who worried that I might not finish this story… don't, because I'll sure finish it.

Sorry about the grammar errors, I had some chapter beta-ed, it's now at my website. I had some trouble accessing geocities though; do any of you have any idea why?

I want to that you all guys:

saFire flamE ak-alterego (you're right, but I don't always had the time or mood to write, so it still took a long time !) ura-hd angels death Kaikiki B Madden Phoenix and Spyder (nice cousins you have then) Mistress Vamp Losing Grip Acacia (Cecile will show up, but not very soon) tinkita Cressida Alira (it will come up as surprise) kazillion mdfang e (thank you, I had some of the chapters beta-ed, and I put it at my website, so you might want to check there) Fefs wolfy Ningchan vherie the mental case The Real Jackie-O (not ditching, just on hold ) Jen (nah, don't worry about him) InsaneBlackHeart Yana5 didon Wolflady Addmoose2004 Flammy Natasha AKA Tash (I might put the pictures in my groups if I take a decent enough photo ) zoomaphonethepirate Freakedddd devilsangel101 Night (hope you've fixed the problem right now, and if you need other place to find it, it would be my group) Daphne Aquarius Star Tora88 Beth5572 Dragon Tears Wing lovelyloey (glad that someone like Severus/Sirius pairing too) fudgebaby Dragon-Malfoy Starr Light1 Demitria Miriam darkangel (sorry, I'm waaay pass your given time) BeautifulLady shuichi'sgirl missfictionlover Dragenphly shola Qualle Pure Black (nah, you have to wait to find out) Lalainmepants blu sanada shazia)Riavera Miaka Kennyuuki (my first should be Indonesian, and my second is Mandarin, which I've learn to speak since I was a kid) inumoon3 Laura kay Jazmyine Machi watanabe chiaki Tamyshka shinchansgirl (there'll be more of them, but I'm still thinking about it too) Slash-Lover Paula Lirio GruenerWackelpudding lucinda night HecateDeMort Malfoy's Kitten Kuramalovergirl kiera lita-2003 Celestia annabella kay Lalo Flammy volleypickle16 HalfBludPr1ncess hpdmslashrocks (hope it's better now) Weirkat zeynel Akira S. (I do a little drawing of the twins, it's in my website ) Riku-Paupue-Sora (it's not a year yet, and you hear from me) Lily Evans Potter Black Lupin Rock and Sarcasm gatogirl1 ran PrincessHermionePotter Shinigami Audra angel bunk64

If you had questions and wanted fast answered, why don't you email me


	11. Chapter 11

Call me_ Mr_. Potter!

Author: Pokari, R

Disclaimer: you know it's not mine

Summary: Harry is a mediwizard especially for children and he is now working as a nanny for Draco's twins.

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Sirius/Severus

Time: Post-Hogwarts

Warnings: slash, slightly AU.

Note: unbeta-ed.

Chapter 11

The first thing Sirius do when he opened his shop was giving Neville spare keys, so he could get in and help opening the shop. It was Sunday and the customers weren't as many as usual, but it was a busy day for Neville. Since he came, Harry had taught him how to make muffin, upon Sirius' insist because he would like it served everyday, not just weekend when Harry had the time to make it.

Sirius then explained the kind of sandwiches served at their shop and how to serve it. Lastly come the coffee. Neville hadn't got the hang on how to brew their special coffee, but Sirius only smiled.

"Don't worry about it. Harry needed three weeks before the guests even dare to drink it."

"Then it will probably took me forever." Neville sighed as he washed the glasses.

Neville noticed that what made Sirius' shop so popular was because everything was served the muggle way. It was popular lately since the wizardry world started to pay more attention to the muggle world. Of course they couldn't come to the muggle world everyday, but the mugglish places in the wizardry world would do.

When he asked Harry though, he only laughed and explained, "Sirius thought serving coffee with magic is too boring. Just swaying your wands, works are done and then you don't have anything left to do. Beside, making coffee is an art, it's his thought of course, that not even his wand can achieve."

Neville nodded.

Harry laughed again. "Don't let it fooled you. If you asked me, I'll say that he had forgot how to use his wand since he prefers to do prank with it."

"I heard that." Sirius growled. "I'll show you what I can do with my wand."

"Oh, Sirius, you know that I was kidding." Harry smiled. He looked at the muggle clock behind him. "Strange, it's past breakfast now. I've told Draco that he and the twins can come for breakfast."

"Miss him already?" Neville grinned.

"Them." Harry corrected his friend. "So how was your lunch yesterday?"

"I didn't lunch with him." Neville said with blank expression.

"WHAT!" Sirius and Harry said in the same time.

"Well," Neville wasn't comfortable with the obvious attention to his personal life. "He saw me, telling me to finish my chore, and dress up for dinner."

Harry chuckled. "Typically him."

Neville shook his head. "He was polite and the dinner was fine actually."

"So you have nothing to complain about, but somehow I caught one." Sirius grinned.

"It's weird, no… It's scary." Neville sighed. "Harry, I know you did this for my goodness, but please don't do it again. It made me uncomfortable."

Harry and Sirius smiled when the subject of their conversation showed up. Apparently Neville hadn't noticed him, and both Sirius and Harry didn't plan to tell him either.

"What?" Harry looked at Neville with fake surprise. "You don't like him being polite to you?"

"I don't like seeing him." Neville looked pleadingly at his friend.

"Excuse me, but I'm a regular, honour guest here." Blaise growled. '_The nerve of him, as if I came here to see him._'

Neville who was pouring some coffee turned around so quickly that the hot coffee spilled on the Slytherin.

Blaise frowned. '_Now it's coffee huh? Wonder how he always manages to spill something on me._'

Neville paled deliberately. "I'm sorry… I… I really didn't mean it."

Blaise turned to Harry. "Could you do something? It's hot."

Harry smirked. "It's not my mess, why should I fix it."

"Sorry." Neville said again. He quickly put the coffee pot down and pulled out his wand.

"I'll keep it like this." Blaise pulled his burnt hand away, and used his healthy one to get the glass and poured some coffee himself.

Neville glared. Never had he felt so insulted of his professionalism before but this man, only needed to open his mouth and he felt so little and useless. Without words he took the glass away from Blaise's hand, right before it reached his lips and forcefully pulled him to Harry's little clinic.

When Harry showed him around, he explained that he might not be around really often since he now had a job himself, and that his clinic was free for him to use when the situation needed him as a mediwizard. So now he had a patient, despite the fact that he himself had cause the accident.

Blaise silently let the ex Gryffindor pulled him to Harry's room. It was the first time he saw the determination in the shy man's face, and though he didn't want to admit it, he was intrigue by the change.

Neville felt his face grew hot. He didn't realise he had grasped the other man's hand tightly until he let it go. He motioned the man to sit on the examination bed.

"Undressed, please." Somehow it sounded wrong, even to his own ears.

"I knew you always dream of having me alone and naked." Blaise drawled slowly as he lazily unbuttoned his robe. "But since you asked so politely…"

"I need to check on your wound." Neville blushed as he tried to glare at his patient. "And your clothes get in the way."

"Wound that you caused."

"I said I'm sorry." Neville said in small voice. "I didn't do it on purpose."

"Whatever." Blaise said in a bore tone. The coffee left a burning on his hands and little on his chest. It wasn't that painful, just uncomfortable and he wandered if he was sane enough to let the graceless, clumsy guy in front of him to heal him.

But when the other man did his medi-wizard job, he was transform totally to a stranger, someone he never met before. The gentle touch felt cool on his burnt skin.

"Done." Neville blushed, he wondered if he stared at the bare chest a little too long. He quickly left the other man and returned to his job. Being alone with him, in a close space with the other man half naked was too much for him. He really had to go and saved his sanity.

'_No_.' Blaise thought as he slowly buttoned his robe. '_He looked like Harry when he healed his patients._' Blaise frowned at his robe. The coffee had left stain; he needed to get a change.

"Harry." Blaise frowned when the other man didn't response. He gently shook him. "Hey, Harry."

"Oh?" Harry stared blankly; his mind was still on Draco and the reasons why he wasn't here. "Yes?"

"What's wrong with you?" He asked gently.

"Nothing." Harry smiled. "Do you want some coffee?"

"I have enough on my robe." He pointed on the dark stain.

Harry smiled. "I think you still have your robe in my room. I'll get it to you."

Blaise sat in front of the counter and drank his untouched coffee. He didn't like it when Neville ignored him. He silently watched him took the pot of full coffee and filled the guests' empty cups. He noticed how the other man chatted friendlily with the guests.

"I thought you pay him to work, not to flirt with the guests." Blaise growled.

"He's doing his job just fine." Sirius grinned. "I, unlike you, have nothing to complain about. What's wrong with you? I never thought that you are the kind of guy that like to harassing innocent people."

"Innocent?" Blaise growled. "He's dangerous. You didn't know how many times he almost kill me with the many Potions explosions he caused."

"Now, now, only kids hold grudge." Sirius grinned. "I see he is a fine, young lad. You know, it's one thing that he's afraid of you, just don't make him hate you."

"Yeah, like I care."

"Life's too short for something so trivial such as a petty grudge." Sirius chuckled. "You know, it's time for you to fine a nice, young lad for yourself. And it think he's still single."

"No one want him and you wonder why?" Blaise said snidely, knowing the older man was playing matchmaker. "So, what's wrong with Harry?"

"You mean he is a bit sad that Draco and his kids aren't here? Well, he'll be alright."

"I'm not sad." Harry glared at his godfather. "I will just wondering why he's not here, that's all."

"Same different, I guess." Sirius shrugged his shoulder.

"Why don't you call him?"

"I'm too busy for that." Harry handed him the clean robe and made a new pot of coffee.

"That boy's good for business, Black, you should keep him." Old Mr. Turner smiled as he paid his bill. "He's such a nice boy. Well, I'm not saying that you're not, Harry, but we see very little of you lately."

"It's okay, Mr. Turner." Harry smiled.

"Well, see you around." The old wizard whispered to Sirius, which was not lost on Blaise. "Wish I'm twenty years younger, you know, that boy is really nice."

Sirius chuckled at the sour look on the younger wizard in front of him. "I've told you."

"Told him what?" Harry asked, a bit intrigued.

"Well, this is between me and Blaise."

"Oh, but we want to know too, right Neville?"

"Sorry, Harry, whatever it is between them, I'm not interested." Neville carefully ignored the Slytherin.

"You don't hate Blaise, do you?" Harry smiled a little.

"Of course not, he's our guest, right?" Neville said with uninterested tone.

"Oh, shit." Sirius cursed when he saw who came.

"Ah, Sirius." Josh Wilson walked to the counter with a new, quicker pace to where Sirius stood behind the counter. "I came the other day but you're closing."

"Ah, yeah. I had a date." Which wasn't exactly a lie since he was busy preparing to welcome Severus.

Josh smiled sadly. "You look happy. I hope things went well for you."

Sirius returned the smile. He actually felt sorry for the other wizard. It wasn't that he hated him, he just didn't like the other man' interest on him.

'_But I only had my look to be blamed. It really wasn't his fault that he fell for me._' Sirius snickered silently, '_even the cold Severus fell for me. I guess no one can resist me_.' Sirius grinned. He turned to Neville who was still ignoring Blaise. "Well, he's my new employee, he's name is Neville Longbottom."

"Hello." Josh said politely, he still had his heart and eyes for Sirius only.

"Neville, this is Josh. He's our regular guest, you should treat him nicely."

"Hey, I thought I treat everybody nicely." Neville tried to smile, knowing that the Slytherin man wasn't included in 'everybody'.

"Yeah, you only spilt the hot coffee on me." Blaise snared, he didn't appreciate being ignored.

Again, Neville ignored him. "Can I get you something?" Neville held the menu and smoothly stirred the unwanted guest to the empty table that was far from the counter.

Sirius sighed deeply. "He's good. I think I'll give him a raise if he keep Josh away from me."

"It's not nice, Sirius, you should be ashamed of yourself." Harry shook his head. "Beside, Josh isn't that bad."

"Say that when you have your own stalker." Sirius ruffled his godson's hair.

Harry batted the naughty hand. "I still think he's much better that Snape."

"That's your opinion." Sirius mumbled under his breath, which was lost on his companions. '_And you can't be more wrong._'

"So, Harry, what about a date with me today?"

"Sorry, Blaise, I'm waiting for Draco and the twins." Harry glanced at the muggle clock again. "They should have been arrived hours ago."

Blaise frowned. "Why don't you go to his place? You know where it is, don't you?"

Harry blushed. "I can't. I already said that I wouldn't come. Beside, they might not be at home."

Blaise snorted. "You shouldn't let your pride decide your action. It will only make you suffer."

"I can say the same to you." Harry smiled.

"What do you mean?" Blaise frowned.

"Well, you know that I might not be here today now that I'm the twins' nanny, but you're here. Of course if you're here to see Sirius."

"Are you insinuating that I came here to see that clumsy git?"

"Whatever." Sirius interrupted. "But if you do interested, you better do something fast. I can see that Josh is getting friendly very fast."

Blaise glance and his mood got worst. "I've told you, you'll only pay him to flirt. You might reconsider the raise." He drank his coffee in one gulp and stood up. "Call me when you're not too busy."

Neville glanced to the door when the bell rang again only to see the back of Blaise leaving the shop.

"Well," Sirius looked at his godson. "I think Neville needs a little help, don't you think?"

"And Blaise needs a little push." Harry grinned.

Draco was ready to take his sons to Sirius' place when his butler informed him of his parents' arrival.

"Is that mean we're not to … Potter's today, Daddy?" Alex frowned.

"We can take grandma and grandpa to Harry's place." Andy smiled.

"I don't think so, Andy." Draco forced a little smile. "Let's not keep them waiting, though."

Narcissa put down her cup when she listened the footsteps coming closer. She and her husband had only returned from Italy last night. They didn't usually come this soon after their return, but after Cecile called her, asking for a second chance and telling her her desire to see her sons, she made it her business to talk to Draco.

"Hello Alex, Andy, Draco." Narcissa smiled. "See what we bring you from our trip."

"Thank you, Grandma." Alex said unenthusiastically.

"Thank you, Grandma." Andy smiled.

Alex and Andy weren't really close with their grandparents, but they know that they loved them, unlike their mother.

"Come here, kids." Lucius opened his arms. "Let me see you."

Alex and Andy obediently came to their grandpa.

"You both grow so much."

Andy smiled. "That's because Harry made us good food."

"Harry?" Narcissa looked at her son, frowning a little.

"… Potter is our nanny now." Alex explained.

"Harry Potter is your nanny?" Lucius, too, looked at his son for confirmation and laughed when he got one. "That's news."

"It's not funny, Lucius." Narcissa turned at her son. "Would you join me for a walk, Draco? I'd like to see the garden."

Draco wanted to say no, knowing what his mother wanted to talk about but he realised that there was no use postponing the inevitable.

"Sure, Mother." Draco turned at his father and saw the sympathy in his father's eyes. He only nodded a little to let the older man knew that he acknowledged it. "Be good, boys."

"Yes, Daddy." Alex and Andy said at the same time.

"Well," Lucius smiled at his grandsons. "You may open your presents."

Narcissa looked around the garden without interest. She walked to a bench and motioned her son to sit beside her.

"The twins look healthy."

"You mean happy, Mother." Draco looked as bore as his mother.

"Cecile said you wouldn't let her see her sons." Narcissa thought it would be better with direct approach.

Draco only sneered.

"I'm a mother, too, Draco, I can understand how she felt."

"Please, Mother, let's not talking about it. My sons and I have had enough of her. We're happier without her."

"But Alex and Andy are only five. They still need their mother." Narcissa tried to rationalize with her stubborn son.

"Oh yeah." Draco nodded agreeing. "In fact they're asking for a mother as a birthday present."

"See?"

"A _new_ mommy." Draco smirked cruelly.

"Nonsense." Narcissa frowned. "They already have a mother, a _real_ mother."

Draco smirked. "You can ask them if they wanted their_ real mother_."

"What about her, Draco?" Narcissa frowned. "Can't you give her a chance?"

"She had her chance for four years, and what she'd done?" Draco said coldly.

"She was too young, that time." Narcissa was trying to reason with her son, which obviously was futile.

"It's only one year ago, Mother." Draco said in a final tone. "I think she's still too young now." Draco stood up. "Would you like to have breakfast?"

Narcissa let out a long breath. "Sure, son."

The short walked back to the house was in silent. Narcissa looked at the back of her son and realised how his son had grown; he was a father now. She felt a bit guilty for her son's failed marriage. She had pushed him to marry Cecile, even when Lucius said Draco was too young to be a married man.

And Lucius had warned her not to interfere between Cecile and Draco again, but she just couldn't. She wanted her son to be happy, with a noble, beautiful witch by his side. '_I'll think of a way to get him and Cecile back again_.' She thought, determinedly.

Draco's mood wasn't better then her mother's but all the conversation was forgotten by the looked of his living room. His sons were in the middle of tore up wrapping paper. "What will Harry say when he saw this."

Narcissa frowned. She didn't like the fact that Harry Potter was her grandsons' nanny and that he had a said in their lives.

"Daddy." Alex ran to his Daddy and showed him his present. "Look what Grandpa bought for me and Andy."

"Ah, wonderful doll." Draco nodded.

"It's not a doll, Daddy." Alex frowned. He hates dolls, and boys didn't play dolls.

"It's a racing toy, Daddy." Andy also showed him his figurine. "Can Harry come and help us build the racing path?"

"Hmm?" Draco frowned. "I don't know. Why don't you keep if for later? We'll have breakfast first, and then I'll see what I can do."

The twins looked at the toys and nodded, thinking that maybe Harry would come after they had breakfast and he would help them building the racing path.

After breakfast, Draco helped his sons built the racing path. The toys kept the twins' attention for an hour or two, but when the lunchtime came, they again asked if Harry could come and play with them, oblivious of their grandmother's dislike expression.

"Alex, Andy, your grandma and grandpa can't always come and see you. You should spend this time with them now."

"But Harry…"

"He'll come for dinner." Draco smiled assuringly.

The twins nodded and asked Lucius to race with them.

Narcissa looked disapprovingly at his son. "I think they're too close to Potter. He's not the reason you and Cecile got divorce, is he?"

"We met him just two weeks ago, Mother. It has nothing to do with him." Draco was getting tired with the conversation. Maybe he should just let her mother know how Cecile treated his sons, but he didn't want to make her mother sad. Until now his mother thought her decision was right. It would break her heart to know who she treated her grandsons, and thought that their unhappiness was her fault.

"Alex, Andy." Narcissa called a bit louder to get their attention. "Come here, sweethearts."

"Yes, Grandma."

"Tell me, dears, do you miss your mother?" Narcissa ignored his son's angry look. "Do you want to meet her?"

"NO." Andy screamed and ran to his father. "No… Daddy, no."

Alex slowly put distance with his grandma. "We have Harry, we don't need her."

Narcissa narrowed her eyes. "Than he definitely has to go."

"That's enough, Mother." Draco tried to control his voice; he didn't want his sons to hate their grandmother. "Harry is their nanny, and that's final."

"If you move back and live with us, they wouldn't need any nanny. "Narcissa insisted. "I can take care of them myself. Beside, they would be old enough to have a governess. They won't need nanny."

Lucius decided it was his turned to speak. "Do you like this Harry?"

"Yes, Grandpa." Andy nodded.

"But he doesn't want to stay with us, right, Andy?"

"Yeah," Andy smiled. "But we'll make Harry stay with us, right Daddy?"

Lucius chuckled; he ignored his wife's fuming look. "Well, good luck, sons, Gryffindor is the most stubborn." Lucius stood up. "Come on, Narcissa, I think it's time to go home. I still have much things to do."

Narcissa unsatisfiedly stood up and followed his husband. She stood impatiently when the twins took their turned to kiss her husband and then her. "I'll come by again sometime later."

"Sure, Mother." Draco tried to smile, it was enough that his sons was pouting at her mother, she didn't need him glaring at her too.

Draco smiled at his sons. "Well, do you want to see Harry?"

"Yes, Daddy." Alex and Andy grinned, new toys forgotten.

Sirius studied his godson quietly. "I open a coffee shop and my own godson drink tea." Sirius sighed but Neville only laughed.

Harry finished his lunch with no appetite. He kept his eyes locked on the door but his hope fell down with each passing minutes. He ate his last piece of sandwich and drank his tea, looking at the door for the last time and excused himself.

"I'll be in my room, if you need me just call me."

Sirius nodded with concerned etched on his face. "Don't worry, we have Neville now and you look like you need a good rest."

Harry nodded absently and left. Ten minutes later the door rang again and the Malfoys showed up.

"Sirius." Andy smiled widely. "Where's Harry?"

"In his room." Sirius smiled. "Go on, you know where his room is."

"Come on, Daddy." Alex pulled his father's hand.

"You go first, I'll follow you." Draco smiled. "I don't know where Harry's room is."

The twins didn't need to be told twice and ran to the stairs. Draco nodded slightly to Sirius and Neville, and followed his sons.

Sirius grinned to his only employee. "I think I'll have to find someone else to help us, seeing Harry will be busy with his other job."

Neville nodded. He found his job interesting, he talked to many people he barely know before, and Harry and Sirius said that his muffin and sandwich are acceptable. He had to work more for the coffee though.

"Neville, dear, give me more coffee please." And old lady, a friend of his grandmother came by when she knew he worked here.

"Coming, ma'am." Neville smiled. He really loved his job here. '_Wish that Zabini didn't ruin things for me_.'

Sirius smiled satisfiedly. '_Yup, I should have more employees._' He wished things would work out for Harry now.

Upstairs, Harry was broodingly looking through the window. He was thinking about things that would stop Draco from coming here. '_I miss him._' Harry sighed. '_And I miss the twins._' He quickly added.

Harry was so deep in his thought that he missed the knock on the door. He was surprised when two pairs of small hands shook him.

"Harry." Andy shouted. "Why you didn't hear us? We called you many many times."

Harry looked at the twins. His heart was pounding faster when he caught Draco stood at the doorframe.

"We knocked." Draco lifted his hands in surrendered.

"We did, right Andy?" Alex tried to help his father ensured his nanny.

"Yeah, but you didn't hear us." Andy pouted.

Harry smiled. He lifted the kids and put them on his laps. "I thought you're not coming here today."

"You don't like us here?" Alex' eyes were big with worry.

Harry hugged them. "Of course not. I missed you guys."

"Do you miss Daddy, too?" Andy bent his head.

Harry looked at the silent Draco. "Yeah, I miss your Daddy, too."

Draco smiled smugly. "So… you miss me, huh?"

"I have a second thought." Harry smirked. "I only miss Alex and Andy."

Draco laughed. "Sorry, we're late. As an apology, you are invited for dinner."

Harry lifted his eyebrow.

"Say yes, Harry." Andy hugged Harry's neck.

"Grandma and Grandpa came and brought us new toys. You may play with us." Alex said in a persuading tone.

'_So that's why they're late._' Harry smiled. "That's so sweet, Alex. Well, it's still a long time before dinner."

"So we'll have a picnic date, now." Draco grinned.

"Come on, Harry."

Harry smiled. "Do I look okay for a picnic date?" He put the twins down and stood up.

The Malfoys studied Harry's muggle clothes critically and nodded slowly. Harry laughed as he walked to his wardrobe. "Give me five minutes and I'll change into something more appropriate."

"I'll help you, Harry." Andy followed him.

"I want to help too." Alex followed his brother.

"Then it will take more than five minutes." Harry chuckled.

"Don't worry." Draco walked to the sofa and made himself comfortably. "Keep your time."

And Harry used the time leisurely. When he was ready to leave, which was thirty minutes later, the twins wanted to have the picnic at their garden and then showed Harry their new toys.

"Well, then, we're going home." Draco smiled. His sons chose well, he liked to see Harry in black robe. In his opinion, Harry looked even sexier.

Harry shook his head. "I don't think black is the right colour in such a hot day." He looked at the twins. "Maybe I should change."

"I know I said you can keep you time but really, Harry, I can't endure another thirty minutes." Draco sighed. "Would you keep this torture for another time?"

The twins laughed at their father's funny face. Harry also smiled. "Fine, I'll torture you another time, then."

Draco's garden, with many trees around it, was beautiful. They found the suitable location beside the swimming pool, though.

Harry sighed. "Wish I bring my swimming trunks."

"You can borrow mine." Draco grinned.

"No, thank you." Harry opened the basket and took the food out, interesting to find out what the Malfoy's cook had prepared for them.

"Will you teach us, Harry?" Andy smiled.

"You can't swim?"

"Daddy bought us our swimming trunks." Alex explained. "But Daddy's too busy to teas us."

"Sorry, I'm too busy." Draco smiled sourly.

Harry laughed. "Okay, but not today."

"Tomorrow?" Alex lifted his eyebrows.

"Well, if your Daddy says it's okay, then it will be tomorrow."

Draco took Harry's hand and looked seriously at him. "Harry, I trust you with my life and now I trust you with my children. You are welcome to my house."

Harry blushed slightly as he nodded slowly. "Thank you."

Alex and Andy smiled happily. "… Potter, you have to bring your swimming trunks tomorrow." Alex said in an arrogant five-year-old boy's tone.

"I know." Harry handed him the pie. "Have your pie, mister."

"Me too, Harry, me too." Andy impatiently shook Harry's hand.

"Patient is a virtue, young mister." Harry gave him his pie. "As you should learn from your daddy."

"You think too high of me, Harry." Draco smirked. "I'm getting impatient myself."

Harry sighed dejectedly. "Fine. You're just being a Malfoy."

Harry was contented now that the Malfoys were with him. Until an hour ago, when he was waiting for them, he had imagined his life without them and he couldn't bare the thought of never seeing them again. '_But I shouldn't spoil the twins._' Harry thought. He didn't want them to grow up as arrogant and spoilt young men.

After their little picnic done, Harry and the twins played with the racing toy, while Draco went to his study room to finish some job. Harry had transfigured the figurine to look like miniature Alex and Andy, wearing their favourite colour and using their chosen broom.

"Harry." Andy looked at his nanny fondly. "Can you ride a broom?"

"Yes."

"A real broom?" Alex asked.

"You didn't trust me?" Harry smiled.

"I trust you." Alex smiled back. "Will you take me flying?"

Harry chuckled. "Someday, Alex."

"Me too." Andy shouted, afraid that Harry would forget about him.

"Of course you too." Harry smiled. "Let's put it back. It's bathing time."

"Yay." The twins readily obeyed. With Harry around, the bathing time had been their favourite time.

"Harry…" Andy asked when Harry was helping him with his pyjamas.

"Yes?"

"You'll never leave us, right?"

Harry smiled sadly when he caught the insecurities in the little boy's voice.

"Say you'll never leave us, please?" Alex clutched his sleeve and slightly shook it.

"I will never leave you two." Harry said solemnly.

"And Daddy, too?" Andy smiled.

"And Daddy, too." Harry returned the smile. Little did they know that the separation would happen even without their consent.

After dinner and tucked the twins up, Harry spent the time in Draco's company. He took the glass of sherry Draco offered, the only alcohol his body could accept.

"I can't ever be thankful enough." Draco smiled. "You've been wonderful with my kids."

Harry smiled. "It's not difficult. They are such sweet boys."

Draco snorted. "They only being sweet for you."

"And you wonder why." Harry chuckled. "They remind me of you sometimes."

"That's flattering." Draco grinned. "So, how's your friend?" Draco played with Harry's fingers.

"Which one?" Harry smiled. "I have many friends."

"Yeah, you do." Draco smiled. "I just wish that you're not in a kissing friendship with one Ronald Weasley."

Harry chuckled. "He's with Charley now, training the dragons."

Draco lifted his eyebrow.

"Well, that's your friend's fault actually, taking Hermione away from him. He was so broken hearted that he left England."

"You can't blame her, you know." Daco leant to him. "Like I can't blame Blaise for taking you away from me."

Harry blushed. He felt warmed, and wondered if it was because of the sherry, Draco's word or Draco himself.

"Stay with me, Harry." Draco held Harry's chin. "Spend the night with me."

Harry felt the world stopped spinning and the time had just stopped. He was hoping for this moment and now that it came he didn't know what to do. He wanted Draco. He loved the man. '_But what if I said yes, and he got bore because I'm to easy to get?_'

Draco rubbed Harry's cheek. "Say yes, Harry, love."

'_But what if I said no and he lost his interest anyway, because I'm playing too hard to get?_'

Harry mouth's trembled, trying to find his voice. '_Yes_,' Harry thought. '_I just have to follow my heart._' Harry coughed and moved his mouth again and forced his voice to work.

Ô

8 October 2005, 13:55 pm

Sorry to take it very long and sorry again to cut it here anyway, waiting for your reviews and thoughts.


	12. Chapter 12

Call me _Mr_. Potter!

Author: Pokari, R

Disclaimer: you know it's not mine

Summary: Harry is a mediwizard especially for children and he is now working as a nanny for Draco's twins.

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Sirius/Severus

Time: Post-Hogwarts

Warnings: slash, slightly AU.

Note: Unbeta-ed

Chapter 12

"Sirius…"

'_Not again._' Draco sighed in defeat.

"…won't miss me, right?"

"Draco's eyes lifted. "Of course not."

"Are you sure?" Harry frowned a little.

"Well, if he got angry because you didn't come home, you can put the blame on me." Draco said solemnly.

Harry narrowed his eyes. He surely would do that. A worried Sirius wasn't a nice Sirius. He would gladly let Draco took the blame.

"So,…" Harry leaned back to the sofa, finding a comfortable position. "What do you want to do now?"

Draco lifted an eyebrow. "You're treating me like I'm Andy and Alex."

Harry smiled. "Sorry, I didn't mean it."

"Oh, but I like it." Draco chuckled; all tenseness after his talked with his mother vanished. He gently pulled Harry and let the lithe man laid on him.

"Really, Draco." Harry smiled. "What do you wan to do now?"

"Nothing." Draco took a deep breath, savouring Harry's scent. "I just like it to have you with me. We'll do nothing." '_For now._' Draco smirked.

"What!" Harry suddenly pull himself out of the blond's embrace and turned to confront him. "Are you telling me that I'm risking for Sirius' wrath for nothing?"

"Well," Draco grinned naughtily. "I don't want to scare you on your first night here."

Harry's eyes glinted dangerously despite his embarrassed face. He _was_ a Gryffindor; he would not back down from a challenge. "Bring it on, Malfoy."

Draco enthusiastically lifted the lighter man. "You asked for this, Potter, don't say that I didn't warn you."

"I'm not a little virgin that needed to be saved." Harry glared.

Draco laughed as he quickened his pace to his bedroom.

Harry smiled gently. "I love it when you laughed, Draco, you should do it more often."

Draco returned the smiled. "You make me laugh, Harry. Stay with me, always."

Harry hugged Draco tightly. '_How can I not treat you like Alex and Andy when sometimes you act like them._'

When they reached his bedroom, Draco gently put Harry on his bed. "We could just sleep and do nothing. I don't want to rush you, Harry."

'_How noble of him._' Harry suddenly got angry. '_And I'm supposed to be the noble Gryffindor._' Harry pushed Draco angrily. "What's wrong with you and Blaise. Do I really don't have sex appeal that…"

Harry didn't have the chance to finish his speech. In just mere seconds he was stripped naked. "I… I…" he automatically reached for the blanket, needed to cover himself.

"Don't." Draco smirked. "You want me too, Harry, admit that. I have the right to look at my lover."

The possessive ton took Harry's breath away; it gave him a wonderful feeling. "Oh, I won't let you cheat, Draco." Harry smiled suggestively. "You know, an eye for an eye."

"Sure." Draco smirked as he slowly stripped himself, making the simple task most entertaining for the two of them. "Do you want me to pose?"

"Narcisist." Harry licked his lips; he tried to avoid staring at Draco's private for too long.

"Oh, Harry." Draco slowly pounced on him. "I worship you, and your body."

Harry let Draco pulled the blanked away. "It's not going to hurt, is it?" He asked worriedly.

Draco smiled widely, as if he had been given the most precious thing in the whole world, which in his opinion, he was. "You're still a virgin?"

"I didn't want to be one in the next hour." Harry whispered.

"Give me thirty minutes and I'll change that for you." Draco started to kiss Harry's face and then trailed down to his chest. He took his time leisurely, though he knew Harry had been impatient. He noticed how Harry shivered.

"Draco…" Harry called, he longed to push Draco's head down, to where that needed Draco's attention most, but he thought Draco knew better of what to do and what not, so he let the man to take lead while he himself resolved to whimper desperately.

Draco smirked. '_I'm going to make you screaming my name, Harry._' He intentionally brushed on Harry's opening and licked his manhood at the same time.

"Draco…" It came out as a whisper.

Draco couldn't wipe the smiled off of his face. He had been waiting for this moment his whole life, he wanted to savour every minute of it. He preferred to prepare Harry slowly rather than using his wand and hurt him. He watched fascinatedly as his fingers, one by one, disappeared into the hot, tight channel.

"Draco…" Harry whimpered. Whatever Draco was doing made him uncomfortable. It hurt a little and even when the pain had lessened, it was still uncomfortable.

Draco sucked on Harry's manhood, trying to alter his attention.

"Ah, Draco… I…" But Harry didn't warn his lover fast enough when he reached his first orgasm and came in Draco's mouth.

Harry tried to slow his breath. He looked apologetically at the man on top of him. "Sorry… I should have warned you."

Draco licked his lips like cats on canary. "You taste good." He deliberately brushed Harry's prostate. "And you're mine."

"Yours." Harry mumbled incoherently when he felt another wave of lust.

"Mine." Draco whispered again and again as he slowly penetrated his lover. "Mine, Harry, mine."

"Yess… yours." And that was the last thought before Harry reached another orgasm. Feeling warm and happy, he fell asleep even with Draco still deep within him.

Draco looked at the man peacefully sleeping under him. He studied him with the gentle eyes no one ever seen. Pulling out, he reached for his wand and cleaned the mess. "Good night, Harry." He kissed his temple.

Harry mumbled something incoherent and moved closer to the body heat lying next to him.

Draco held Harry in his arms and fell asleep with smile on his face.

Severus frowned as he saw his lover hurriedly dressing up. "What are you doing?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Dressing up."

"What for?" Severus mentally kicking himself for asking such an obvious question, though he meant it to be sarcastic.

"Surely I can't come home naked."

"I thought we had decided that you're not rushing back home to baby-sit your godson."

Sirius sighed, suddenly felt too tired to argue with his lover. He obediently undressed again and returned to his previous position, by Severus' side.

Severus smiled as he held the Gryffindor.

"I got a good news and…" Sirius tried to find the right word. "A not too bad news."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Find, tell me the bad news first."

"It's not really a bad news actually," Sirius grinned. "I finally found someone to employ."

"I would categorize it as a good news." Severus yawned.

"Yeah, I told you that it's not a too bad news." Sirius grinned, obviously satisfied with himself. "But he's a permanent, full time employee. That means I'll see very little of Harry since he'll be the twins' nanny."

"I still deem it as a good news." Severus smirked. '_So even the mighty Potter lost to the Malfoys._' "What the good news then?"

"The good news is that, he is Neville." Sirius grinned.

"WHAT!" Severus turned so fast that he caught Sirius off guard. "Have you lost you mind?"

"You sound like Blaise." Sirius kept grinning. "You haven't heard the good part yet."

"Tell me." Severus managed to say.

"He's good with the customers and they love him. And the best part is he kept Josh away from me."

"Josh?" Severus narrowed his eyes, he smelt an enemy.

"Just a guest. I think he likes me. He comes everyday just to have a cup of coffee, and I don't think he even like coffee."

"That's stupid."

"Harry thinks he's sweet."

"I know there's something wrong with your godson."

"Anyway," Sirius continued as if his companion hadn't said a word. "I think he finally understand that I'm not interested in him. He's too… nice, I think."

"So, you like bad boy type?" Severus smirked sleepily.

Sirius licked his lips. "No, I like Slytherin type."

Severus kissed the lips lightly. "Are you sure you want to risk your business?"

"Really. What's wrong with you and Blaise?" Sirius smiled.

"Had he spilt any coffee yet?"

"Only on Blaise." Sirius laughed.

"Poor boy." Severus grinned sadistically. "Partly my fault actually. I did pair them up and didn't bother to change it."

Sirius kissed Severus' cheek. "You might just do the cupid's job. Good night."

"Good night." Severus fell asleep with soft smile crafted on his usually cold lips. Ever since Sirius spent the night on his bed, he never wanted to sleep alone again. '_If I propose, I wonder if he would say yes…'_

Harry wake up feeling wonderful, but when he tried to stretch his body, he found that he couldn't move. He slowly opened his eyes and had to blink several times to adjust to the bright room. He smiled when he look into Draco's face.

"Good morning." Draco smiled gently.

"How long have you been awake?"

"I don't know. Five minutes maybe." He brushed Harry's hair away from his face. "How are you feeling?"

Harry smiled to himself. "I'm feeling great. I wish I've known sooner that sex is great."

Draco suddenly gripped Harry's hand. "It won't be the same, Harry, not without me."

Harry turned to look at the handsome face of his lover. "I guess you're right."

"Of course, I'm always right." Draco smirked.

Harry was about to kiss him when he heard the twins through the door, trying to open the door.

"Maybe Daddy is still sleeping." One of the twins said.

"But, Alex." Andy sounded impatient. "Daddy never closes the door. What if Daddy's ill, we have to call Harry."

Harry punched him when Draco laughed. "They'll be happy to see you here."

"But I can't reach it." Alex said.

"Me too." Andy sighed. He hit the door. "Daddy… Daddy… wake up."

"My morning call." Draco grinned.

"Your room isn't soundproof?" Harry looked horrified; he knew he wasn't very silent the night before.

"Don't worry. I charmed it so I can hear whatever outside my room." Draco frowned when he saw Harry was collecting his clothes and walked to the bathroom. "What are you doing? The twins would be happy to see you here, beside they were the ones suggesting you to sleep with me."

"That's beside the point." Harry glared. He ran to the bathroom, ignoring his protesting body and disappeared just in time as the door to Draco's room were opened. Through the cracked he saw that Alex was lifting Andy, so his brother could open the door, though he couldn't be sure which one was who.

Alex carefully put his brother down and they ran to their father's bed.

"Daddy, you're awake." Alex looked surprised.

"You didn't open the door." Andy pouted.

"Sorry." Draco smiled. "I just wake up."

"Daddy." Alex frowned. "You should wear your pyjamas."

"Yeah." Andy nodded. "You'll get ill if you don't."

"Thank you for your concerns." Draco sighed.

Behind the bathroom door, Harry was trying to muffle his laughter. He silently dressed up, while keeping his ears to the conversation.

"Daddy…" Andy looked surprised as he pointed at Harry's wand. "It's Harry's wand."

Harry almost slipped. '_MY WAND!_' He forgot his wand.

"How do you know its Harry's?" Draco was intrigued.

"He showed us before. Its Harry's, right Daddy?"

"Yeah, he was in such a hurry he forgot about it."

"Can we keep it, Daddy?" Andy's eyes brightened. "We'll give it to Harry when he came."

"What did I say about children not touching wands?"

"We'll be careful, Daddy, we promised." Alex said.

Draco pretended to think. "How about I'll put it in you bedroom, and you can show it to Harry when he came."

"Yes, Daddy." The twins nodded.

"But you have to promise me that you wouldn't touch it."

"Yes, Daddy."

"Now, get dress and fix your room. You won't want Harry to see you room in a mess, don't you?"

"Yes, Daddy." Alex started to run to his room.

"Wait for me, Alex." Andy yelled as he quickly ran after his brother.

"Wow." Draco grinned when Harry walked back to the bedroom. "I can't believe it actually worked."

"You better dress up, Draco, or you'll be late for work." Harry reached for his wand but Draco kept it away form his hand. "Hey, that's mine."

"Already sound like a wife, Harry." Draco grinned. "Don't worry. I'll put it in their bedroom." Draco winked. "You can pretend that you just come and join us for breakfast."

Harry frowned. "Well, then, I'll get it later. I need to get my swim trunk, so I have to go back anyway."

"Just don't leave too soon, Harry. I'll try to be home early today."

Harry nodded. "See you later, then."

Draco saw his lover walked to the fireplace. "You forgot something, Harry."

"If you're talking about my wand…" Harry looked expectant.

"Of course not." Draco smirked. "You forgot to kiss me goodbye."

Harry only blew a kiss and disappeared through the fireplace.

"Oh, you're back." Neville smiled knowingly when he saw his friend emerged from the fireplace.

"Ah, Ne… Neville." Harry blushed, he felt like he had been caught in the act. "You're early."

"You are earlier, Harry." Neville grinned. "I called five times and when no one answered I started to get worried, but I think I worried too much and decided to start with the muffin myself."

"What do you mean? Sirius…"

Sirius chose that moment to walk into his shop.

"Wasn't home either." Neville grinned.

"Ah, good morning." Sirius cursed himself. '_I knew I should have used the portkey back to my room._'

"So that's why you gave Neville the key." Harry frowned. "You're not at home at this morning?"

"You're the one to talk." Sirius grinned, though he didn't deny him. "You're not at home too, right?" He smiled triumphantly. "I can see that you just get back."

"You sleep at your boyfriend's place?" Harry asked, trying to stop his blushing face. "You're serious this time."

"Not that serious." Sirius grinned. "Don't worry, kiddo, I'm not getting married anytime soon."

"Who is he?" Neville was intrigued. He admitted that Sirius was an interesting man with pretty face, and he wandered what kind of guy could capture his heart.

Sirius bit his tongue. He couldn't imagine how they would react. Harry might understand since he loved Draco, but he feared Neville would quit before he even finished saying Severus' name. "That's a secret."

Harry and Neville looked at each other, both were guessing who this secret man could be.

"I'll be down in ten minutes." Sirius quickly left before the younger wizards could ask any more questions.

"Just one of the guests," he heard Harry said. "He hardly left his shop until this guy show up. So that must be one of the guests." '_That's is so right, my dear godson._' Sirius grinned.

"Do you think…?" Hearing Neville's uncertain tone, Sirius stopped his steps. "Nah, it's silly."

"What?"

"You don't think it is Professor Snape, right?" Sirius almost stepped on his own foot.

Silent for a moment.

Harry laughed. "Yeah, that is silly. I mean… Snape?"

"I told you it's silly."

Ten minutes later when Sirius went down to his shop, he saw that Neville was serving Blaise coffee. "Morning, Blaise."

"Sirius." Blaise looked unhappy, but it wasn't unusual whenever Neville was near him. "I came to see if your business is still running."

"Haha, very funny." Sirius looked at his employee. "Remember, Neville, you have to be nice to all of the guests, without exception."

"I didn't spill coffee on him." Neville grumbled.

Blaise ignored him; he finished his sandwich, drank up his coffee, put some coin and said his goodbye.

"You're not waiting for Harry?" Sirius grinned. "He'll be down soon."

"Just say hello from me. I got an important meeting today." And the next minutes he had disappeared.

"Too important to wait for me, but could make it to have breakfast here." Harry grumbled.

"That's because he didn't come here to see you." Sirius grinned.

"What do you mean, Sirius?" Neville asked coldly.

"Nothing. Just stating the truth." Sirius grinned; he then looked at his godson. "Are you going to the Malfoys' again, today?"

"Yup, after breakfast." Harry nodded his thanks when Neville poured him some coffee.

"If you want to spend the night there, at least you let me know."

"What for, when you're not home yourself." Harry frowned.

"At least I won't be worried about you." Sirius used the I-was-your-guardian tone.

Harry sighed. "Fine. I will. Happy?"

"Very."

"Harry…" Andy ran to the door when he heard the doorbell ring.

"Come on, Tony." Alex glared at their butler. "Walk faster."

The butler only smiled. "Don't worry, Little Master. I'm sure Mr. Potter will wait."

"Harry… is that you?" Andy talked to the person behind the door. "Wait, Harry, we'll open the door."

Harry smiled when he heard those words. When the door was opened, the adults didn't get the chance to exchange proper greetings. Harry only nodded when the butler politely let him in.

"… Potter." Alex grabbed Harry's other hand, trying to get his attention. "You're late."

"Yeah, Harry. You're late." Andy too pouted.

"Well, I'm sorry." Harry grinned. "I had breakfast first, so I'm a bit late."

"You can have breakfast here." Alex said in generous tone.

"Thank you." Harry laughed as he hugged the little boy.

The butler, upon watching the happy scene, decided to leave. This new guy loved his masters, that he was sure. Well, he would watch from afar just in case they need something.

"Harry, you forget your wand."

"I did?" Harry pretended to search on his pockets.

"You did." The children laughed. "You did."

"Yeah, I did." Harry smiled sheepishly.

"Don't worry, Harry. It's in our room." Andy started pulling his nanny toward his bedroom.

"How can it's in your room?"

"Because Daddy wants us to keep it for you." Alex explained.

"Ah, I see." Harry smiled; he didn't mention that he heard the twins begging their father to let them keep the wand for him.

"We didn't touch it." Andy added in lower tone, "And we make sure that Lisa didn't touch it too when she clean our room."

"Good boy." Harry petted his head.

"… Potter." Alex, feeling left out, stood with hands on his waist. "Let's hurry and get your wand. Me and Andy want to show you our secret place." He said proudly.

"Secret place?" Harry was intrigued. "Does everybody know this secret place?"

"Only me, and Andy, and Daddy, and Tony." Alex looked satisfied at himself.

'_Not so secret, then._' Harry smiled, allowing the children to pull him toward their bedroom. He was getting better with Draco's house navigation.

The secret place was actually a little tree house located not very far from the swimming pool, but was hidden behind the bush. From the outside it looked like ordinary tree with strange door.

"It's wonderful." Harry said.

The interior was even more spectacular. It was a smaller replica or their bedroom, without the double beds.

"Hehe, Daddy said only us can stay here." Alex told him.

"But not very often, because Daddy won't let us out of the house very often."

"Of course." Harry nodded. "Your Daddy would be worry if he didn't know where you two are."

"But you are here, Harry, Daddy said we could go anywhere with you."

"Really?" Harry smiled. "Now, are we ready for swimming class?" Harry looked at the excited little faces.

"Yes… yes."

Harry was helping Alex to change when Andy, already in his swimming attire complete with the lifebuoy, cheerfully welcoming his Daddy.

"Daddy, you're home early." Andy grinned happily.

"Yes." Draco carried his son, his eyes greedily taking the scene of Harry in his swimming trunks. Harry was kneeling in one leg in front of Alex, while his other leg supported him, giving Draco a spectacular view. His eyes greedily took the display of uncovered skin.

Harry blushed, he could feel the eyes undressing him, and it making him felt hot. '_Control yourself, Harry._' Harry scolded himself.

"You're home _too_ early." Harry tried to smile easily.

Draco shrugged his shoulder. "I got bore at the office."

"Daddy, swim with us." Alex said.

"Yes, Daddy, swim with us." Andy held his father's face.

"Okay." Draco put his son down. "I'll be right back."

"Don't be too long, Daddy."

When Draco returned, Harry and the twins were already in the pool. Harry was telling them how to move their hands and feet.

"How are you doing, kids?"

"Daddy…" Alex excitingly moved his hands and feet, wanted to show his Daddy how he had progressed.

"Careful, Alex." Harry quickly held him when Alex lost gripped of his lifebuoy. "And you…" He turned to Draco but lost his words when he saw Draco in his short, sexy swimming trunks, showing off his strong, long legs.

"What?"

"Nothing." Harry mumbled. He quickly swam away.

Draco jumped into the water and followed Harry. "What, Harry? Tell me, pleaseeeee." Draco cooed him, causing his sons to laugh.

"You should wear something more presentable." Harry said in low voice.

"Like yours?" Draco wanted to laugh. Harry's swimming trunk and the twins' were alike.

"You're laughing at me." Harry yelled. He cupped his hands and splashed the water onto Draco's face. He laughed and again swam away after he successfully hit his target.

"You're cheating, Harry." Draco growled playfully. "Let's get him, kids."

But Draco was once again caught by surprised when his sons also splashed the water onto his face.

"Hey, three on one." Draco protested. "It's not fair."

"It's all fair in a war, Draco." Harry laughed from a safe distant.

"So, it's a war." Draco smirked. In a second he was already in front of his sons, splashing them water. "You better come and safe them, Potter. Or they will be my war prisoners."

"Daddy…" Alex protested.

"Harry." Andy tried to move his hands and legs as instructed. "Help us."

Harry contradicted himself for a moment before he swam back to the Malfoys. He really should stop avoiding Draco.

Draco laughed evilly as he lifted Andy and put him back at his first position, beside his twin.

"No… Daddy." Andy screamed.

"Draco." Harry tackled Draco from behind. "You shouldn't treat your own kids like that."

"They sided with you." Draco tried to defend himself, though he didn't mind Harry being that close to him.

The twins started another fight by splashing their father and nanny, and that brought their attention back to the supposed swimming lesson.

"Time's up, Malfoy." Harry told Draco. "Come on kids, moved your hands and legs. You too, Draco, give your sons a good example."

Draco started showing off again by changing the swimming style back and forth.

"Can you do that too, Harry?" Andy tiredly held on his lifebuoy.

"Of course I can." Harry said quickly, as if insulted.

"Race with Daddy." Alex challenged him.

"Yeah, race with Daddy.

"Did I hear someone want to race with me?"

"Scare, Malfoy?" Harry smirked.

They raced three times with the result were all draw. Harry wondered if Draco did it on purpose. He suspected Draco could win easily if he wanted to.

"Harry wins." Andy clapped his hands.

"No, it's Daddy." Alex told his brother.

"Let's race again." Draco smirked. "Final time."

"No." Harry tiredly swam back to the twins. "I'm tired."

"But… Daddy wins." Alex frowned.

"No, Harry wins, Harry wins." Andy cheered.

Harry chuckled. "Let's see who can hold their breath longer."

But Draco was a great swimmer, so Harry let his Slytherin' side rule. He slowly rubbed Draco's chest, which Draco ignored. Harry decided to be braver and let his hand moved downward in a slow, sensual motion.

'_That's cheating._' Draco glared, which Harry ignored.

Having enough of the tortured, Draco finally gave up and let Harry won. He quickly swam to the surface. His lung greedily took the oxygen in.

"Where's Harry, Daddy?" Andy asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, he'll show up soon."

One minutes passed but Harry hadn't showed up. When his children were getting worried, Draco dived again. Right before he reached the bottom of the pool, Harry was swimming back to the surface.

"Yay…" Andy clapped his hands. "Harry wins."

Harry laughed. He stopped though when he caught Alex' angry face. "Alex…"

"I thought you're dying."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"But Harry is okay." Andy petted his brother's head.

Alex started to cry. "I thought you can't breath again."

Harry ashamedly ignoring Draco's eyes. He should think about the children, and not having fun with himself. Actually, he needed some time to calm before he could face Draco.

Harry held Alex until the boy's crying subdued. "I'm sorry, okay. I won't do that again."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Harry obediently said. "Now, would you smile for me?"

Alex tried to smile despite his tearful face.

Harry smiled as he carried the sobbing little boy. "I think we have enough of swimming today. Let's have some snack okay?"

Alex tightened his held on Harry's neck as his crying quietened down. He only nodded as Harry took him out of the pool.

"But Harry is okay, Daddy." Andy swam around happily. "Harry wins."

Draco shook his head. He was looking at Harry's greatest admirer. He swam lazily beside his son. "Move faster, Andy. You want to be a great swimmer, don't you?"

Andy bent his head, thinking. "But Alex and Harry?"

"They're taking a rest." Draco lightly splashed his son. "Do you want to sit on my back while I'm swimming?"

Andy smiled brightly. "Yes, Daddy." He carefully climbed onto his father's back.

"Ups." Draco smiled, his sons had grown so, luckily Alex was with Harry or he wouldn't be able to carry them. "You're heavy now, Andy."

"I'm big boy." Andy said in explanatory tone. "Beside, Harry makes us good food." Andy laughed happily. "Swim faster, Daddy."

"Hang on tight."

"Yay." Andy happily waved at his twins.

"Look," Harry said cheerfully, "We have juices and cakes."

Alex let himself being put on the chair. His crying had stopped when Harry gently dried him up and put the sun tan lotion. He only waved back when his brother, sitting on their father's back, was waving at him.

"Do you want to join Andy?" Harry asked as he combed his hair.

"No." Alex took a glass of melon juice and slowly drank up. When he saw Harry was putting on some lotion himself, he quickly put back his glass.

"I help you, Harry." He asked in small, hesitate voice.

Harry smiled and handed him the lotion. "Thank you."

Lisa was carrying another tray full of freshly baked cookies and fruits when she saw the butler was spying their master. She purposely coughed, causing him to turned around quickly and glaring hard at her, but uttering not a single swear. She never saw Mr. Mann lose control. Well, except when he had to watch their little masters.

"What are you doing?" Anthony asked her coldly. He was a man of few words, which he suspected the reason why Draco Malfoy employed him.

"I want to serve our masters, and you are on the way, sir." Lisa said politely.

"Give it to me." Anthony didn't show any reaction.

Lisa obediently handed him the tray and disappeared back to the kitchen.

Anthony balanced the tray in one hand before he headed to the swimming pool. He saw his masters' happy faces ever since this Harry came, and in his heart he admitted that this man war the right one. '_They look like a portrait of a perfectly happy family._' He was attracted by their laughing voices and happy smiles, and it made him unconsciously happy too.

Anthony walked quietly. He kept noticing the happy family. His little masters had the identical happy faces that he had some difficulty to tell which one was who.

"Finish?" He heard Harry asked one of the twins.

"Yes."

"Good. Let's enjoy our sunbathing then. Ah, have your juice, Alex."

"Thank you, Harry."

Anthony slowly put the tray. He nodded his head and wanted to leave when Harry said thank you. And for the first time he showed the friendliness toward the other man. "You are welcome, sir."

'_This is the right man._' Anthony thought satisfied. He quietly went back to the house and being invincible again, unless he was needed.

Ô

8 January 2006, 14:16 pm


	13. Chapter 13

Call me _Mr_. Potter!

Author: Pokari, R

Disclaimer: you know it's not mine

Summary: Harry is a mediwizard especially for children and he is now working as a nanny for Draco's twins.

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Sirius/Severus

Time: Post-Hogwarts

Warnings: slash, slightly AU.

Note: unbeta-ed

Chapter 13

"Hey, Harry." Draco lightly slapped Harry's face. "Wake up, Harry."

"Er… Draco?" Harry yawned. "What time is it?"

"I don't know, maybe four or five. It's going to rain soon, we better go inside."

"Where are the kids?" Harry got up slowly; he noticed that Draco had put on his bath robe.

"Playing hide and seek somewhere. I'll get them, you just go inside first."

Harry wanted to object, he too could be a help to find the twins, but then he caught something moving behind the bush. He walked slowly and… "I got one."

Alex laughed. "You found me, hehe."

"Where's Andy?" Harry put him down and took his hand, walking to the direction of the house.

"I don't know." Alex shrugged his shoulder. "You should look for him, don't ask me. That is cheating."

'_Well_,' Harry thought. '_You're on your own now, Draco_.'

Since Alex was no help in finding his brother, Harry just took him back to the house. It was starting to rain heavily, but no sign of Draco or Andy. Couldn't stand the waiting anymore, Harry took an umbrella and ready to leave when Draco finally came back with a struggling Andy.

"But Daddy, Harry has to find me."

"It's not the time, Andy. It's raining now; you could play again when it's not raining."

Harry quickly greet them, he threw a towel at Draco and wrapped another on Andy.

"You didn't look for me." Andy looked at Harry with accusation in his trembling voice, and started to sneeze.

"The bath is ready, sir." Tony told Harry.

"Where are you hiding at anyway?"

"I was at the secret place." Sneezed.

Harry quickly carried Andy to his bathroom. Before he walked very far, he turned back at Draco. "You too, take a bath, Draco, and take Alex with you."

"But I want to take a bath with Andy." Alex frowned at his father.

"Well, how about you take your bath with me this time." Draco tried to console his older son. "I'll let you play."

"Alright." Alex grumbled. In his opinion, Harry liked to forget about him a lot.

"If you're at the hiding place, how could you be so wet?" Harry frowned. "I think your Daddy would let you stay there until the rain stop."

Andy pouted. "I wait outside the door, so you could find me." Sneezed.

Harry shook his head. He quickly stripped the little boy and put him on the warm water. This time he didn't let him play and it was the shortest bath time for Andy.

Andy was already warm, in his pyjamas, eating soup when his father and brother came.

"You're late." Harry lifted his eyebrow.

"Daddy let me play." Alex grinned.

Harry smiled when he looked at the tired Draco. He was sure that Draco's bathroom was a mess right now.

"What's Andy eating?"

"Soup." Harry fed the still pouting Andy. "No, Alex, don't come into Andy's bed, I don't want you to catch a cold too."

Alex pouted sadly. Right now Harry only looked at his brother, he only feed him, and he only care for him.

"Harry," Draco gently took the bowl from Harry's hand. "You should take a bath yourself, I don't want you to catch a cold too."

"But I don't bring spare robe, I'll go home after I feed Andy."

"No." Andy shook his head. "Stay with us, Harry."

"You can borrow mine." Draco smiled. "Alex will take you to my room."

"Alright." Harry sighed. He didn't want to leave Andy, especially now that he was ill. "Come on, Alex."

Alex kept quiet during their short trip to Draco's room, and Harry thought he was worry about his brother.

"Don't worry, Alex. Andy will be better tomorrow, and you could play with him again." Harry frowned when he didn't get any response from the little boy.

Harry choose the simplest robe from Draco' wardrobe and took a shower in very short time. Still he took notice that Draco bathroom had been cleaned. When he finished, Alex was still sitting on the same spot on Draco's bed, patiently waiting for him.

"Come on, Alex." Harry reached for his hand. "Let's see how your father and brother doing right now are."

Indeed Andy had finished his soup and wanted to get out from his bed. "But it's not my bedtime, and Alex' not sleeping too." Sneezed.

"Because you're not well, you have to sleep early." Harry handed him a bottle of potion. "Drink this, and I promise you feel better tomorrow."

Anthony showed up and told his master that dinner was ready. And Andy only looked dejected when he was forced to stay on bed, with Tony's company, while his father and brother had dinner with Harry.

Tony patiently tended to his little master. But apparently Andy didn't feel like talking much. He didn't object when Tony wanted to read him a story, though he didn't apparent to listen to him as well.

The potion obviously made him sleepy but Andy forced his eyes to keep open. He didn't like to be left alone like this. Even though he didn't hate Tony, he didn't really happy to have him as a company.

"When will they be back?" Andy asked sleepily.

"Soon, little master." Tony gently fixed the blanket. "Do you want me to continue this story or read you another story?"

"You can continue." Andy said gloomily.

When Harry and his family finally came back, Andy wanted to jump and welcome them. But Harry quickly caught him.

"You are not allowed to be out of bed until you're not sneezing again." Harry hugged the small body.

"But everybody isn't here." Andy frowned. "I don't like being alone."

"Tony is here." Draco pointed at his son, which he completely ignored. Draco signalled his butler to leave. Took one of the seats beside Andy's bed and lifted Alex to sit on his laps.

"I'll stay here, okay?"

"Really?"

"Yes. I promise, I'll be here when you wake up, so you better get some sleep now. I want you healthy tomorrow."

"Okay."

Andy allowed himself to be put back onto the bed, but he wouldn't let go of Harry's hand, so Harry sat by the bedside and told him story until the he was asleep.

Alex watched with envy as he sat with his father.

Draco smiled when his son finally fell asleep. He had noticed how quiet Alex was and he could sympathize with him. There was a time when he also wanted Harry's attention, but the other man had something or someone in his mind.

Alex had refused his offer to watch movie or read a book and refused to go to bed. Draco loved both of his sons and wanted them to be happy so he had to fix this. Draco put Alex on his seat and went to talk to Harry.

"Harry." Draco whispered lowly.

"Hmm."

"Would you take Alex and make him hot chocolate? I'll watch Andy."

"But…"

"You don't trust me?" Draco chuckled. "Andy is sleeping right now, but Alex is sad because he thought you like his brother more."

"What?" Harry turned around and looking at the quiet boy. "Okay." He gently took his hand from Andy's.

Draco took Harry's seat as soon as the other man left it. He knew nothing would erase Alex' feeling of insecurity unless he heard it from Harry himself.

Alex was surprised when Harry carried him but he kept silent. He bent his head slightly when Harry stood in front of the door, looked confused. "Why are we here, Harry?"

"Well, I'm supposed to go to the kitchen and make you some milk, but I don't know where to go." Harry smiled slightly.

Alex happily became the navigator. There were dim lights along the corridor, so it wasn't difficult to see.

It wasn't really late, but most of the servants had retired to their quarter. Though he knew that they wouldn't mind making them some milk, Harry decided that he wanted to do it himself.

After Harry made them each hot chocolate, they went to the living room.

"Are you alright, Alex?" Harry put his hand on Alex's forehead to feel his body temperature.

"I'm fine."

"But you are awfully quiet. Do you feel unwell?"

Alex looked at his nanny. "Do you love Andy more than you love me?"

"What?" Even though Draco had warned him, it was hard to believe that the little boy had felt that way.

"You only care about him, you love him more." Alex looked at Harry with sorrow eyes.

"Alex…"

"If I'm ill, will you love me more?"

Harry put his glass and Alex's glass on the table before he lifted Alex and put the little boy on his laps. He was serious when he talked to him.

"Listen to me, Alex. I love you as much as I love Andy. No one I love more or less. I won't love Andy more just because he is ill, and I'm sure wouldn't love you more if you're ill. I love you two equally. I would be sad if you and Andy are ill, understand?"

"Yes." Alex said, though he was a bit sceptic about it.

"Andy is not well, so he needs our attention more to help him get better. And if I'm taking care of him, it doesn't mean I forget about you, or stop loving you, okay?"

"Okay."

"Will you promise me to keep yourself healthy?"

"I promise." Alex nodded slowly.

"You're a good kid." Harry smiled.

"Will you like me more if I'm good?" Alex asked.

Harry chuckled lightly. "I like you the way you are."

"But I'm not a good kid." Alex looked ashamed of himself. "Me and Andy were very bad to our nannies. We made them hurt so they couldn't be our nanny anymore." Alex' voice was hard to be heard by that point. "Daddy will be really angry with us then."

"Oh, Alex." Harry gently rubbed Alex' back. "I'm sure your Daddy had forgot about that. Beside, you and Andy have been angels to me."

"That's because we like you so much." Alex smiled but the next moment he looked a little worried. "Do you still like us?"

"Of course." Harry smiled assuringly.

"We…" Alex smiled shyly. '_Andy and me, we don't want new mommy if you stay with us. You can be our mommy_.' Alex wanted to say it out loud but he was afraid that Harry wouldn't want to be their mommy, and he would stop seeing them at all.

"Yes?"

Alex shook his head.

Harry only smiled and didn't inquire further. "Let's finish the chocolate and you should go to bed, too, it's a tiring day."

"Yes."

When they were back to Alex' room, Draco was carrying Andy and rocked him slowly. "He was asking for you and didn't want to go to bed because he thought you were leaving." Draco explained.

Harry wanted to tell the little boy that he would stay for the night but upon seeing that said little boy was sleeping on his father's arms, Harry took Alex to the bathroom instead and helped him to prepare to sleep.

Draco was again tucking Andy in when Harry was return with his older son. When Harry went to see Andy, Draco told Alex that Harry would be sleeping with him and he might take Andy if he wanted to see Harry, but only if he was feeling better.

Alex nodded and smiled brightly. It was easy to get him to bed, with the knowledge that Harry would be there when he wake up in the morning.

"But Draco…" Harry wanted to protest when Draco pulled him out of the twins' room.

"Don't worry, Andy is better now." Draco didn't slow down.

"But…"

"Don't you have to let your godfather know that you're not going home tonight?"

"Ehm, yeah." Harry forgot that he was supposed to let Sirius know if he wasn't going home. So he obediently followed Draco.

"You're not going home tonight?" Sirius was amused. It was just this morning he told his godson to inform him if he wouldn't be home.

"Yeah, Andy isn't well tonight, so I'm going to watch over him."

"But why do I only see Draco in the room with you and not Andy, or am I hallucinating."

Harry blushed. "Well, you could sleep peacefully now that you knew I'm fine."

"Oh, sure I will." Sirius grinned.

As soon as Harry cut the connection, Sirius turned to his lover, who was unhappily lying on the floor. Actually it was him who pushed Severus on to the floor when he heard Harry called him, so that Harry wouldn't see him.

"Do you really have to do that?" Severus frowned at his lover.

"Oh, come on." Sirius grinned. "Who knows what _Harry_ would do to you when he found out?"

Severus wanted to stay angry but found himself smiled back at Sirius' grinning face. "Who care what _Harry_ would do to me?"

Sirius laughed. "Oh, you are so funny, Sev, I wonder why I couldn't see that back then when we were still at school."

Severus only smiled sourly. In his opinion it was time for some action. He didn't mind small talk or Sirius doing the talking while he only listening, and giving the right comment at the right time. But this time, he needed more that just a talk.

Without further ado, Severus swept him off the floor and put him in the middle of the bed. "Now that your godson wouldn't even be home, could I have all of you attention?"

"How can you be jealous of Harry?" Sirius frowned.

Severus kissed his lover to stop him from saying his godson's name again. He didn't care if it sounded ridiculous but he was indeed jealous of Harry. How the boy could occupy his lover's mind all the time.

"Alex…" Alex heard someone called his name but he ignored it. "Alex…" Now the owner of the voice was shaking him rather violently. "Wake up, please…" Hearing the shaking voice Alex forced his eyes opened.

"Andy?" Alex pushed himself to get himself in sitting position.

"Wake up." Andy said again.

"Don't cry." Alex gently wiped the lone tear from his brother's face. "Are you hurt?"

"No." Andy climbed onto his brother's bed. "I want to see Harry."

"Daddy said I can take you to Daddy's room when you're healthy." Alex smiled. "Harry is sleeping with Daddy."

"I'm healthy now." Andy cried in joy, but then he whispered to his brother, "Harry is here?"

Alex yawned. "Yes. He worried about you."

Andy grinned. "If I'm not well, he would stay with us right?"

"Yes." Alex nodded in agreement with his brother, "But he would be worried if you're not well."

Andy pouted. He could see logic in his brother's explanation, but he wanted Harry to stay with the so much.

"Come on, let's go to Daddy's room." Alex held his brother's hand and gave it a gently tug. "Harry is sleeping with Daddy, but Daddy's bed is so big, we can sleep there too."

Andy nodded eagerly.

When they reached their father's room, they expected it was locked and they have to scream to allow them entrance, but to their enjoyment the door was opened with a single touch.

The room was poorly lit but the twins could see that Harry was sleeping in their father's arm and left many room for them. Alex and Andy smiled to each other as they quickly occupy the free room.

That morning Harry woke up in Draco's arms, while the twins were sleeping beside him. He absently stroke Draco's arm.

"Morning, Draco." Harry smiled when the owner of the arm opened his eyes and smiled lazily at him.

"Morning, love." Draco's eyes caught the small bodies lying next to his lover. "It's a good thing that I didn't lock the room last night."

Harry chuckled. When the twins stirred, he turned to look at them. "Good morning." Harry smiled.

"Good morning, Harry." Andy smiled.

"Good morning, … Potter." Alex said shyly.

Harry lifted his eyebrow; he wondered why Alex only called him Harry when he was alone with him.

"I'm glad you are better now." Harry put his hand on top of Andy's forehead.

"I've told you, you worry too much." Draco said and got himself a jab in the stomach.

"I don't know about you all, but I'm hungry." Harry said innocently, ignoring Draco's look of pain. "Let's change and then we can have breakfast."

"What will we have for breakfast?" Andy asked.

"Hmm, let's see, how about American breakfast?"

The twins didn't know what American breakfast was but nodded their heads nonetheless. So thirty minutes later, the four of them was facing a plate full of sausages, bacons and scramble eggs.

"Is this American breakfast?" Draco frowned.

Harry shrugged his shoulder. "Who cares?"

After finishing his breakfast, Harry told the Malfoys that he wanted to go back to Sirius' place for an hour or two and then came back and stayed until Draco came back home.

The twins started to protest. Andy even sneezed again and looked pitifully at his nanny.

"Well." Harry looked at Andy, not really worry for his health, "I guess I'll stay then."

Draco looked at Harry. He knew that Harry knew Andy was faking his illness this time, but willing to indulge his son. For this, Draco thought he fell in love with the black hair man again.

"But, since Andy isn't well, he would have to spend the day on bed." Harry smiled evilly. "Don't you agree, Andy?"

Andy wanted to protest but a look from his brother silenced him. He knew that it was his punishment for pretending to be sick. But as long as Harry stayed with them, he would be happy anyway.

"Look at the time," Harry turned to Draco. "You're going to be late, Draco."

"I know, I'm going." The blond sulked. He wanted to stay at home too.

Sirius sighed again, getting himself a look from his only employee.

"Are you alright, Sirius?" Neville asked with concerned.

"I'm fine. It's just that Harry wasn't home last night and he didn't tell me if he would be home too today."

"Oh." Neville didn't know what to say. In his opinion Sirius worried about Harry too much. He wondered what Sirius would do if his friend told him that he was getting married. '_Maybe he'll try to scare the man away_.' Neville smiled at the thought.

"Anyway, I'm going out for lunch. If you couldn't handle it, you have my permission to close early."

Neville looked at his boss as if he had lost his mind.

"I'm serious." Sirius smiled. "Just close it if it was too much for you to handle alone." After his last word, Sirius disappeared.

"What's that about?" Blaise had just come and saw Sirius apparated.

"Harry's not here and Sirius told me if I couldn't handle it, I could just close the shop." Neville answered automatically.

"Will you?" Blaise lifted one eyebrow, his eyes calculating him.

"Of course not." Neville frowned. "Or you think I can't handle this."

Blaise shrugged his shoulder nonchalantly. "I'll help you."

"No, you're a guest." Neville didn't mean to sound that harsh, but the Slytherin being nice to him was making him nervous. "Just sit somewhere and order like a good guest." He said nothing when the man chose to sit next by the counter and waited to be served as if he was a king.

"Harry's not here." Neville told him after he put his order.

"I know."

"Why are you here then?" Neville frown. "Are you spying on me?"

"Sure." Blaise smirked, his eyes bright with amusement. "I just wanted to make sure if Sirius' business is still opened."

Neville's heart stopped when he saw the other man smirked without malice. He coughed to hide his discomfit. "You're not a good guest." He left after he said that, leaving the Slytherin chuckled in amusement.

"This is better than sandwiches." Sirius grinned.

"So you came here because you're bore of your own stuff." Severus gave his lover an incredulity look.

"Well, Harry wasn't home and he didn't cook for me." Sirius yawned.

Severus frowned. Maybe he needed to learn how to cook, so he could make his lover happy all the time. "Do you want some coffee?"

Sirius quickly scrunched his nose. "Why would I want to drink such a foul thing when I could have the best at my own shop?"

'_What_!' Severus smelled his coffee and couldn't find anything wrong with it. "Just last week you said that my brewing skill is only second after you."

Sirius still made that funny face. "I might like you but I wouldn't lie to you. Your coffee makes me want to puke. I'm going home."

Sirius said it with such seriousness that made Severus doubt his coffee making skill, and before he could say a word, Sirius had left.

But when Sirius was back at his shop, the smell of coffee was so strong that it made him dizzy. He looked so paled that made Neville and Blaise gave him worried looks.

"I'm going to take some rest." Sirius went to his room and felt asleep the moment his head touch the pillow.

When he opened his eyes again, he was looking at a frowning Severus.

"Are you alright?"

"Why are you asking me that?" Sirius frowned. "Ah, you thought I was sick because I smelt your coffee." Sirius grinned.

Sirius was smiling so sweetly at him that he couldn't get angry for being insulted. _Again_.

"Your godson wouldn't be home tonight either."

"What?" Sirius looked at him with distrust eyes. "How could you know?"

"He called but you were asleep. I heard him talking to Draco." Severus kissed Sirius' temple. "Don't worry, they didn't saw me."

"They better not." Sirius yawned. "Maybe I should take Neville's offer and let him check on me."

"You got to be kidding me." Severus said dryly. "If you that desperate, I'll take you to St. Mungo at once."

Sirius gave him a look. No matter what his lover's opinion on his only employee was, Sirius would let Neville ran a check on him. It wouldn't do if he couldn't stand the smell of his own coffee.

With the decision on mind, Sirius welcomed his lover advanced and let him had his wicked way with his body.

The next morning, when Sirius wanted to make coffee, the smell was so strong and he couldn't stand it that he almost dropped the pot. He quickly ran to the bathroom to empty his stomach.

"Damn, what was wrong with me?" Sirius was furious now. Someone must have put a spelt on him and it wasn't funny.

Neville looked at his boss with unhidden concerned. "You want me to check you?"

"Yes, thank you." Sirius sighed.

It took ten minutes for Neville to run a thorough check on his boss and then he stared blankly at the result, as if he couldn't believe his eyes.

"What happen?" Sirius frowned. "Am I dying?"

"Er… no, you see, I'm not sure, but I think…" Neville looked confused.

"Yes?" Sirius was getting impatient now.

"Er… looks like you're… er, with… er… baby." Neville whispered the last word as if he was telling a secret.

"What?" Sirius' first thought was it was impossible; he had made sure that Severus used the condom. '_Except for the first time_.' His second thought was, "I'm going to kill him."

"Wait, Sirius…"

But Sirius had apparated to his lover's place.

When he saw Severus was enjoying he quiet breakfast at his quarter, Sirius couldn't hold his anger.

"You're a dead man, Snape."

Severus was so shock he almost dropped his coffee, but he tried to keep his calm. "Good morning, Sirius."

"Don't you good morning me." Sirius hissed. "You did this on purpose, didn't you?"

"Did what?"

"Neville check me, he said I'm pregnant."

"You are?" Severus was surprised, but it was a good surprise since it made him happy.

"_Neville_ told me." Sirius sneered. "But you didn't trust him, did you?"

"You're going to keep the baby, right?"

"What?" Sirius dropped his wand; he was almost on the verge or tears. "You don't want this baby? Fine." Sirius went to the living room, to touch the portkey. "Never show your face in front of me again."

"Well, I wish that somehow I successfully make you pregnant."

Severys' words got Sirius' attention. The animagus turned to glare at his soon to be dead lover. "Bastard." Sirius lifted his wand again. "Why?"

Severus smiled. "So I have the reason to ask your hand in marriage." He closed the distance between them and secured the wand from his shaking lover's hand. "Will you marry me?"

"No." Sirius answered quickly. Too quickly that even in his anger he could see that he had heard his lover. "I've promised Harry that I wouldn't get marry in near future."

"Well, maybe it's time for you to reconsider it. Now you have our baby to think about, not just your godson."

Sirius knew the Slytherin was right but he didn't plan to get pregnant too. And that reminded him that it was all the Slytherin's fault. Sirius pushed him away and glared at him.

"I'm opening a Black Coffee not a Black Tea." Sirius tried to stay calm but found himself getting hysterical. "How can I run a coffee shop when I couldn't even stand the smell of coffee?"

"Well." Severus scratched his head. "You could always change it into Snape Coffee."

"Yeah, and my only employee wouldn't even dare to step a foot in."

"Come on, love, it wouldn't be so bad." Severus tried to soothe him. "You can change it into Potter Coffee if it made you feel better."

"No, it's not." Sirius resumed his glaring to its full notch. "And how am I supposed to tell Harry? I'm his godfather; I should be the one to set example for him."

"You could put the blame on me."

"Sure I will." Sirius said self satisfactory and allowed himself to be stir to the table to have breakfast. But one minute later, after smelling the coffee, he was running to the direction of the bathroom. Again.

Andy would sneeze whenever Harry said that he needed to go, and then he would look at him with his puppy eyes. So Harry decided to stay over again that night.

They had spent the morning reading books. After five books, Harry's voice was so hoarse that the twins took pity at him and allowed him to charm the book to tell the stories.

After lunch, Andy refused to go back to his bedroom. He wanted to play but Harry reminded him that he was still not healthy so they compromise by spending the day in the living room where the fireplace was lit.

The warmth was intoxicating, that the three of them fell asleep. And that was how Draco found them yesterday.

This morning, when Harry said he really have to go home; he saw Andy was opening his mouth again, ready to sneeze.

"Stop." Harry put one finger in front of the little boy's face.

Andy didn't sneeze, but he was pouting now.

Harry smiled. "If you are feeling well today, you and Alex can come with me."

"Really?" Andy smiled.

Harry nodded.

Andy hugged his nanny. After a minute, he released Harry and shyly looked at him. "I'm sorry I lie to you yesterday."

"You're forgiven." Harry smiled again. "Come on, finish your breakfast, and then we'll go to Sirius' place."

Draco looked with envy at his sons. He wanted to spend the day with Harry too.

Harry helped the twins to get ready. He allowed them bring two books each.

"Come on." Harry looked at the twins. "Your daddy would be late if you didn't hurry." Draco had agreed to take them to Sirius' place in his way to work.

"Coming, Harry." Andy said as he put on his coat.

Alex was already with Draco, so Harry just lifted Andy and carried his bag along.

"See you, Toni." Harry smiled.

Toni returned the smiled earnestly. He waited until he could no longer saw the carriage. When Toni was about to close the door, he saw a car stopped in front of the gate. He quickly went to open the car.

"Good morning, Mrs. Malfoy." Toni greeted without expression.

"It's good to be home." Narcissa turned to the other person who had just got out of the car. "Right, Cecile?"

"Yes, Mother." A beautiful woman with short curl blond hair smiling so sweetly that made Toni's blood chill.

"What are you standing here for?" Narcissa fixed stare at the butler. "Get your mistress' things out and set a room for her."

"Yes, ma'am." Toni coldly eyed the witch that was smiling sweetly at Narcissa. Saying how beautiful the house was, and the garden and everything, and that this was her dream house.

"You haven't seen everything, dear." Narcissa smiled fondly. "Wait till you meet the children. They would be ecstatic."

'_Yes_.' Toni thought grimly. '_Wait till you meet Masters. They would be ecstatic for sure_.' He was so glad that Harry took his little Masters away.

Ô

28 May 2006, 5:36 pm


	14. Chapter 14

Call me _Mr_. Potter!

Author: Pokari, R

Disclaimer: you know it's not mine

Summary: Harry is a mediwizard especially for children and he is now working as a nanny for Draco's twins.

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Sirius/Severus

Time: Post-Hogwarts

Warnings: slash, slightly AU.

Note: Unbeta-ed

Short notice : It seems like wouldn't let me upload the complete chapter (and I'm tried of trying it again and again) so, if you get this chapter uncompleted, you could find it at my groups, or my account at foreverfandom and silver snitch. Good luck!

Chapter 14

"Okay, kids, don't cause Harry any trouble, understand!" Draco tried to put on a stern face, but only succeed for ten seconds or so. He couldn't help smiling, seeing his sons happy faces.

"Daddy." Alex pouted. "We're angels."

"Yeah, my angels." Draco ruffled Alex' hair. "Don't bother the guests."

"We won't, Daddy." Andy smiled, he turned to Harry and offered him a wide smile too. "We'll help, Harry."

"Thank you." Harry bent a little to kiss Andy's head. After being looked up in the bed room for a few days, he could see that the boy was ecstatic to be outside.

Draco smiled. It was all perfect now; he had the perfect family he always wanted to have. All he had to do was offering Harry a hand in marriage. He needed to go to the jewellery shop and find the perfect ring.

"Draco." Harry waved his hand in front of Draco's eyes. "What are you thinking of?" Harry narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Nothing." Draco smirked. "Do you want me to pick you up after work, or you could find your way to our humble home."

Harry wanted to kick the blond, he could sense that he had been making fun of. "I could very well find the way thank you."

"Good, then you'll be there when I come home." Draco smiled warmly.

"Well, we've arrived now." Harry looked at the twins, he felt a bit warm now, feeling Draco's eyes on him.

"… Potter, are you ill?" Alex asked in concern. "Your face is red."

"No, I'm fine." Harry answered quickly, still avoided Draco's eyes. He was just too happy with Draco's words, that he was mattered to him.

"But…"

"Don't worry, Alex. It's only happen when Harry had naughty thought."

"Draco…" Harry wished he could use his eyes to hex the other man.

"What is naughty thought, Daddy?" Andy asked curiously.

"Well, like he planned to eat the muffins and won't even give me one." Draco answered innocently.

Harry opened the door and stepped out of the carriage. "Well, just for your information, I won't make any muffins today, but you're welcome to have some coffee."

Draco smiled. It was fun to tease Harry.

"Harry's not naughty, Daddy." Andy quickly defended his favourite nanny. He didn't wait for his father's answer as he lifted his hand to let Harry take him out.

Draco looked at his elder son. "What?"

"Daddy is the naughty one." Alex said in accusation. "… Potter is nice."

"Oh, right." Draco forgot, his sons loved Harry, and wouldn't want anyone to talk anything bad about him. "So, nobody loves Daddy anymore." Draco pretended to be sad.

Alex stood on the seat and hugged his father. "Andy and me and … Potter love Daddy. Really."

Draco smiled contently as he hugged the small body.

"Hey," Harry bent down to look into the carriage. "Why are you guys still inside. Aren't you coming in?"

"Wait for me." Alex broke free from his father's arms and went to join his brother.

'_Well_,' Draco thought. '_So much for father and son's bonding time_.'

"I'm not eating this." Sirius narrowed his eyes, using his fork to stab on the potato. "My baby won't eat this stuff."

Severus nodded slowly. "But he's my baby too. He'll eat what I eat."

Sirius smirked. "Funny. Is he in your tummy now, or already you had this father and baby's bond."

"No, unfortunately it wasn't the last one." Severus smiled. "But I'm glad it wasn't the first either."

Sirius suddenly got angry. "You did this on purpose. You're happy to see me suffer, aren't you?"

"Okay, okay. Don't get angry, I'll do anything you want to make it up to you." Severus lifted his hands in surrender.

Sirius sulked. "How should I tell Harry? Hey, maybe I should wait 'till I'm a bit bigger."

"I want us to get married soon." Severus said patiently.

"Erm, you don't have to." Sirius said hesitantly. "I'm financially more than able to raise my baby."

"I love you, Sirius." Severus said slowly, as if it would make Sirius understand better. "I love our baby too. I want to give you and him a home where we could be together, and live happily." Severus frowned a little. "You may take _Harry_ to live with us."

"Really?" Sirius stood up and walked to hug Severus from behind. "Really? You're not playing with me, aren't you?"

"I won't joke about his, you know." Severus turned around to return his lover's hug. "I'll even talk to him personally."

Sirius chuckled. "You would?"

"If you want me to." He gently pulled Sirius to sit on his laps.

"You'll do anything to have this baby, won't you?" Sirius smirked.

"Wrong, darling. I'll do anything to have you." Severus tightened his hold on Sirius' body, happy to feel the warm body in his arms again.

"So, where could Sirius have been," Harry asked his friend. "It's not even lunch time now. I thought he would be impatiently waiting for me."

"Well, apparently you're not the only important person in his life anymore." Neville smiled.

Harry gave him a look. "Meaning?"

"Meaning you have to wait for Sirius to know the latest news." Blaise answered. He came just in time to see Sirius hurried left.

"Oho, helping Neville, aren't you." Harry smirked. "Since when are you two in good terms?"

"What are you talking about?" Neville turned to the twins sitting nicely over the counter. "Hey, I made some brownish, want to try it?"

Andy looked at Harry, eyes questioning him. "Harry?"

"Oh, but you just got better."

"Harry…" Andy pouted.

"Well, I guess a small bite won't do you any harm."

"Give me a big slice." Draco said as he sat by Harry's side.

"Daddy…" Alex cried out. "What about me."

"Well, since you're still a little boy, you could have a slice bigger that Andy's."

"Is that a way to treat your own child?" Harry frowned.

Draco shrugged his shoulder. "So, Blaise, you work here too?"

"Nope, just coming to have breakfast." Blaise smiled.

"But really, I don't see any coffee taint." Harry grinned. "Beside, breakfast was over long time ago."

"I treat the guest nicely." Neville grumbled. He went inside to get said brownies.

"What?" Blaise lifted his eyebrow when he caught Harry's smiled, and Draco's knowing smirk. "He treated some guests nicer."

"Someone is being jealous." Harry chuckled.

"Harry." Andy tugged Harry's sleeve to get his attention. "I want strawberry milkshake."

Harry lifted his eyebrow. Usually Andy would ask for chocolate.

"Alex wants some too." Andy again said.

"I want my coffee, Harry. Now." Draco used the same tone as Andy, making his sons angry.

"Daddy…" Alex and Andy said at the same time.

"Daddy's naughty." Alex pouted.

"Nice family you got yourself, Harry." Blaise laughed. "Well, got to go now."

"Oh, see you around." Harry answered absent-mindedly. He magicked the coffee for Draco and went to get the twins their milkshakes.

Neville carefully put the plate. His eyes were searching for a face he got use to by now. It scared him how not knowing Blaise's whereabouts made him uneasy. It made him a bit lonely and ridiculously sad.

"He left." Harry tried to be helpful.

"Huh?"

"Blaise. He left already."

"Oh." Neville turned around to do the washing. "I wasn't looking for him."

But Harry swore he saw his friend was blushing.

"Well, darling." Draco said in an overly cheery voice. "Look for my babies for me, will you." Draco bent his head to kiss Harry's cheek. "I have a surprise for you tonight."

Harry smiled. "I love surprises." He whispered back. "But I can wait till the night."

"Be good, okay." Draco petted his sons' head.

"Daddy." Alex pouted. "Kiss me too."

"Daddy…" Andy smiled. "Me, too."

Draco just did what his sons asked him. "I'll see you at home, right."

"Bye, Daddy." The chorus sounded a little over enthusiastic to Draco. As if his sons were happy to be parted with him. So very different from last year; when they would cry whenever he was out of their sight. Draco smiled, at least this time he didn't have to worry about them all the time.

"Is it good?" Harry asked the twins.

"Yes." Andy nodded. "Can I have more please?"

Harry laughed. "Sorry, Andy. Not this time."

"What about some juice?" Neville offered.

"What about me?" Alex asked.

"What 'what about you'?"

Four heads turned to the door.

"Uncle Severus?"

"Where are my grandsons?" Narcissa looked around uninterestedly.

"Master took young masters out." Anthony answered politely.

"Draco took them to the office?" Narcissa narrowed her eyes.

"What?" Cecille cried out broken heartedly. "My babies aren't here?"

"Don't worry, dear. You'll see them soon. Come, you should look around this place. It's you home starting today."

"Oh, yes, Mother." Cecile wiped away pretence tears. "But… could I look at the twins' room first. I missed them so."

"My poor dear. Of course you could." Narcissa gently pulled her. "Come this way."

Anthony angrily watched the women screening the place freely, as if they were the master of the house. '_I have to inform master_.'

"Sirius…?" Harry asked dumbfounded. "Er, you're friends now?"

"Erm, we're more than friends, actually." Sirius grinned weakly. He took a look around. "Hm, what a quiet morning. Why don't we close it, Neville? You cold take a day off today."

"What?" Neville never once took his eyes from the couple. "No, it's okay. I like it here. It's a nice place. Beside it's usually this quiet at this time around."

"Uncle Severus." Andy waved his had.

"Hey, little guy." Severus decided to trespass Harry's personal space. "I thought you're still in bed."

"I'm good now." Andy grinned.

"But, Uncle Severus." Alex frowned. "You should come visit us."

"I'm sorry I didn't." Severus smirked. "I got lots of things to do."

"Oh yeah?" The twins gave the I-don't-believe-you look. "Like what?"

"Well, I'm going to have a baby." Severus gave Harry a sidelong glance, waiting for a reaction.

"Congratulation." Harry answered automatically.

Severus gave Harry a long look. Wanting to tell him who was going to give him the baby, but didn't quite know where to start.

Sirius waited patiently. He could see that his lover was trying to do his best. Even Neville was trying to give hints, though he wondered if he stayed there was to give Harry moral support or was too afraid of Severus to move.

'_Do your best, Severus_.' Sirius thought. '_Harry could be so thick sometimes_.'

"I'm asking Sirius to marry me." Severus thought it was best to be straightforward.

"Huh?" Harry looked at him stupidly.

"Sirius is having my baby." Severus tried to explain better. "And I had asked him to marry me. Of course, I would like him to live with me. And if you don't mind, I want you to live with us too."

Harry looked at his godfather with disbelieved eyes. He seemed to stop listening to Severus after the word 'marry' and 'live with me'.

"So, you're seeing him?" Harry tried to speak. "And… and you're getting married. Wow, what a surprise." Harry tried to smile and knew by the look on his godfather's face that he failed. He felt to miserably to fake a smile now.

Sirius quickly walked to his godson and hugged him. "Yes, are you alright with it?"

Luckily they have no guests to bother them.

Severus waited with uneasiness. He was hoping to hear Sirius said, 'if you don't like him I won't marry him, Harry. I would even stop seeing him if it would make you feel better.'

Harry smiled sadly. "Of course, I want you to be happy. Though it sure would be a bit lonely here without you."

Sirius cupped Harry's face. "Are you not listening to Severus? He wants you to come and live with us."

"Eh?" Harry turned to look at his ex professor. "Really?"

"Stupid boy." Severus mumbled.

Harry suddenly hugged Sirius with much zeal. "I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"I wasn't here for you to take care of you. Is your pregnancy okay?" Harry asked with concern.

Sirius wasn't that surprised with Harry's sudden change of mood, he just went with the flow. "Well, I kinda find it with a hard way. Can you believe that I can't stand the smell of coffee now?"

"That's bad." Harry nodded in sympathy. "How far along are you?"

Sirius shrugged his shoulder. He turned to Neville for answer.

"He's probably in his fourth week." Neville answered timidly.

"You know about the baby?" Harry asked disappointedly, how could he be the last one to know? Was he not important to Sirius? Maybe he was a burden to him and now he was happy to finally be freed of him.

"I just run him the check up this morning." Neville explained.

"It wasn't what you thinking." Sirius gently scolded his godson. "I told you I found it rather in a hard way. I couldn't stand the smell of coffee. And back to the first topic, I'm closing for today." Sirius turned to Neville. "I had enough retching."

Harry chuckled, he then turned to Severus. "You knocked him up the minute you meet him again after so many years?"

"So?" Severus didn't even blush.

"Are you sure he's not taking revenge on you?" Harry asked godfather worriedly.

"Harry…" Sirius blanched.

"I was only kidding." Harry laughed. He knelt down to talk to Sirius' stomach. "Hello there, baby, I'm your big brother, Harry."

"Harry?" Andy asked hesitantly.

The twins had been very quiet since Severus and Sirius came and they was a little worry that Harry was sad because Sirius was getting married and having a baby. But now, they were just wondering why Harry was talking to Sirius' tummy, hand gently petting Sirius' tummy where the baby was laying peacefully for the time being.

"Come and say hello to the baby."

"What baby?" Alex asked.

"Where is the baby?" Andy asked curiously.

"Sirius' baby, he's in his tummy right now."

"Why is baby in his tummy?"

"Hmm." Harry could feel rather that see Severus smirking at him, seeing him struggling to find answers. "Because baby is reeeeeally small right now. And Sirius could only put him in his tummy to keep him save."

"Could he come and play with us?" Alex asked again.

"I want him to play with us." Andy nodded.

"Well, you just have to wait then."

"Until when?" Alex wasn't satisfied with such a vague answer.

"Well, when he grows a bit bigger, Sirius' tummy will be this big," Harry demonstrated it with his hands. "Then, Sirius could take him out and play with us."

"Nice, Harry." Sirius said sarcastically when the twins laughed on his account. But he smiled when they came to him and talked to the baby, or rather to his tummy.

"Hello, baby. I'm Alex." Alex said softly.

"And I'm Andy." Andy started petted Sirius' stomach.

"Crazy kids, talking to stomach." Severus growled. He was a little envious; it should be him petting his Sirius' stomach and gently talked to his baby.

"So, Sirius would live with Uncle Severus?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, and Harry would live with me and Severus." Sirius answered happily. "Both of you could come and visit us there, too."

The twins suddenly quiet again. They just silently pet Sirius' stomach.

"Harry could come and live with us." Suddenly one of the twins spoke up.

They all looked at the twins. Unsure which one said that.

Getting all the adults' attention, Andy smiled confidently. "Harry could live with us."

"Oh, thank you, Andy." Harry smiled.

Andy smiled; he then looked at Harry's stomach and gave it a loving pet. "Baby."

"Hey," Harry blushed. "I don't have baby."

"But Sirius does." Andy tried to speak his reason. "I want baby. Baby…"

Harry glared at his godfather when he caught him smiling. He also saw his friend trying to hold his grinned, and he rather felt than saw Severus' smirk.

"You should ask your Daddy to give Harry baby, then you could have baby to play with." Sirius suggested, he smirked at Harry.

"Okay." Andy nodded.

Harry watched him open-mouthed. He knew Sirius was only got back at him for making fun of him for being pregnant, but for Andy to take it seriously, this was too much.

"Andy, love." Harry carried the boy. "Baby isn't something you could get just because you wanted to."

"But Uncle Severus gives Sirius baby." Andy pouted. "I want baby, Harry, baby."

"Me too." Alex left Sirius to hug Harry. "I want baby too."

Harry glared at his godfather, eyes blaming him.

"Well, we could only have baby when baby decides that he wants to come." Harry smiled. "That's when you two are a bit bigger, and could help me taking care of baby." Somewhere deep in his heart, Harry too wanted to have Draco's baby. Together with the twins, they would make a happy family.

The twins nodded. Apparently the explanation was enough for them.

Or maybe not.

"But we're big, … Potter. We could help you taking care of baby. Right, Andy?"

"Yeah. We're big now."

"Then, we could only hope that baby would come soon." Harry was desperate now, and the other didn't even try to help him.

"Okay."

Finally, Harry sighed. He looked at his godfather and then at his ex professor. "But, Sirius, why him?" Harry asked his godfather, not bothering to lower his voice.

"My sentiment exactly." Neville blurted, though he was still nervous with being near Severus, but having to deal Blaise alone almost on daily basis lately had somehow gave he courage to deal with people, especially Slytherin.

"No wonder you won't tell me." Harry smirked. "Oh, imagine the trouble you went through just to keep this a secret."

"Brats." Sirius said lovingly.

Severus growled. He was thinking of the same thing with more negative sentiment.

"Too bad, he couldn't take points from us now." Harry grinned satisfiedly to his friend who only nodded to show his agreement.

"Well." Sirius posed. "I guest even the mighty Potion Master couldn't resist my beauty."

Harry and Neville looked at Severus' slightly blushing face and then laughed.

'_Maybe Sirius being with Severus was not a bad thing_.' Harry thought.

"You should be with him long ago, Sirius. At least the student wouldn't have to suffer his wrath." Neville grinned. "I didn't have to suffer too."

"I could see that Blaise is a bad influence on you two." Sirius shook his head.

"You could blame the half part on Draco." Severus said dryly, but he was glad that things had turned out well.

"Well, you're staying for lunch, aren't you, professor?" Harry grinned, offering a truce.

"Sure." Severus nodded; he could see his lover's face brighten up at him and Harry being nice to each other. "And call me Severus."

In the end, Sirius closed the shop early and helped Harry preparing the lunch. Neville had declined the offer for lunch, saying that he would like to spend the day off having lunch at his favourite Italian restaurant, though they all knew that Neville still not feeling comfortable to be around Severus.

The twins wanted to help too, but asked them to accompany Severus, since he would be alone then. So they asked Severus to read stories for them.

"It would be good for you to start practicing from now." Harry grinned.

They had a peaceful lunch, including the twins on their conversation. After that Severus insisted that he would help to clean up since he didn't do the cooking. And the twins insisted that they wanted to help too.

So Sirius and Harry went to the living room to enjoy the peaceful moment before the twins came back. Still they could hear the noise came from the kitchen.

"It's good for Severus to spend the time around children." Sirius said.

"Yeah, it wouldn't be good if his own child were afraid of him." Harry teased.

"You're right." Sirius laughed naturally.

"You're good to him, Siri. You make him a better person." Harry smiled. "And I'm glad that you're with someone I know. Even if it's Severus."

"Thank you for you being approve of me." Severus said dryly.

Sirius and Harry turned around to see Severus carrying Andy in his arms, while Alex was carried piggy backing.

"That was fast." Sirius smiled.

"Well, I need to go back to Hogwarts." Severus gently deposited the twins on to their nanny. "I'll try to free my Saturday so we could go and see some houses." He turned to Harry. "I hope you could come with us."

Harry smiled. "Nah, I don't want to intrude. Beside, it's your home; you go and buy what you like. Just let me choose my room." Harry frowned. "Actually, I'm more than capable of living on my own."

"And stay out of trouble." Severus gave Harry a look. "We'll talk about this later." Severus kissed his lover's cheek. "I'll see you on Saturday."

"Bye." Sirius smiled. As soon as the Potion Master left, he turned to his godson. "You'll be living with us. End of discussion."

"You don't trust me too."

Harry accused him but Sirius didn't even bother to answer. He asked the twins if they want to make a tent and take a nap together because he was really tired but didn't want to sleep alone.

The twins were excited about setting up a tent that they didn't mind about taking a nap. Even Harry was end up taking the nap with them. It was a bit crowded but comfy that they were soon fall asleep.

Draco spent the morning went from one shop to another. It had been three hours but he hadn't found what he wanted. He thought to buy three or five rings so that Harry could choose. But he could imagine Harry scolded him, saying it was a waste of money.

'_Beside, it won't be special that way_,' Draco thought.

After a short lunch, Draco decided to try the muggle shop. Since Harry had grown up in the muggle world, perhaps he would find something there that would also suit Harry's taste.

The first thing he bought was toys for his sons. Things that could fly buy pushing some buttons.

'_Harry could explain how this things work_.' Draco smiled.

It was two hours later when Draco found the ring he wanted on the fifth store. It was really simple with diamond and small jades, '_it wasn't actually the most expensive one but it would really suit Harry_', Draco smiled satisfiedly.

Neville walked leisurely. It was still a bit early for lunch but he didn't have places he wanted to go or people he wanted to see. Working for Sirius was fun since it kept him busy, though he wouldn't complain to have a day off just like today.

It was such a fine day, and he was thinking about taking his lunch in the public park when someone grabbed his shoulder surprising him. He turned around to find a frowning Blaise.

"What are you doing here?"

"It's none of your business." Neville answered defiantly.

"You're alright? You looked pale."

Neville wasn't sure if the question was asked out of concern or the Slytherin was only making fun of him.

"You're surprised me that's all."

Blaise offer an apologetic smile. "So, why are you here instead of at Sirius' place? You should be busy right now."

"Sirius wanted to close early so I thought I would just go somewhere and have lunch." Neville didn't understand why he would answer him honestly, but it was nice to have a friendly conversation for a change.

"Would you mind having lunch with me?"

Neville was looking at the other man as if he was losing his mind.

"I guess we didn't start it right." Blaise said, he offered his hand. "My name is Blaise Zabini. Nice meeting you."

Neville was still giving him the same look.

"Hey, it was rude to ignore someone when he was introducing himself to you." Blaise said mockingly.

"Oh," Neville blushed. "I'm Neville Longbottom." He slowly shook the offered hand.

"So, where do you want to have your lunch?"

"I was thinking about grabbing some pizza and went to the park."

"Sounds great, come on."

They found the park was almost deserted, only two witches playing with their children. Another couple was having picnic on the other end of the park.

Neville watched as Blaise happily ate his pizza.

"What? Something on my face?"

Neville shook his head. "Erm, Harry is at Sirius' place right now."

"So?" Blaise asked coldly.

Neville felt stupid. "I thought you should now." Neville avoided the cold gaze. "I know you like him."

"Neville."

"Yes?" Neville was surprised that he was called by his first name that he answered automatically.

"Do you really want me to leave and have lunch with Harry?"

Neville thought about it and decided to give an honest answer. "No, I want you to have lunch with me."

Blaise smiled warmly.

"Beside, this in on you. It only fair if you stay and eat your share." Neville smirked a little.

"Bloody Gryffindor." Blaise rolled his eyes.

Draco returned to his office only to saw his secretary waiting for him in anxious. He had told her to clear his schedule for today so there shouldn't be anything important.

He went in to his office and didn't say a word when his secretary followed him in.

"You got call from home about four times, sir."

Draco lifted his eyebrow. When Tony was left alone to handle the twins, he wouldn't call him even when it was too much to handle, unless the twins were sick. He wondered what the emergency this time.

Draco signalled his secretary to leave and went to call home. Ten minutes later Draco was barely able to hold his fury. Gone was the happy feeling when he was shopping for his sons and Harry.

"That bitch. How dare her." Draco hissed. He tried to calm himself enough to call Harry, and he felt more anxious when he couldn't reach him.

Draco angrily hit the table but it wasn't enough to get his frustration out. Barking orders to his secretary, Draco left to Sirius' place. He wasn't sure if they were still there, but he didn't know where to start.

Harry stretched and yawned before he forced himself to open his eyes. He thought he heard Draco's voice calling him. Harry tried to sit but there was something heavy on his chest. It took him minutes to focus his eyes and realised it was one of the twins sleeping on him.

Harry tried to move the boy without waking him up, but instead he woke his godfather.

"What time is it?" Sirius asked hoarsely.

"It's three already." Harry smiled. "Come, you should sleep on your own bed, it would be more comfortable there."

"Nah, let me lay a few minutes more."

Harry chuckled. "Come, Siri. You should get yourself warm and comfy, you're with baby now. Beside, I'm afraid Severus couldn't find you here."

"Hmm, you're right." Sirius mumbled. "Help me."

After Harry tucked Sirius in, he went to see the twins. He smiled he saw that the two of them were already awake, waiting for him.

"Harry…" Alex yawned.

"You're not here, Harry." Andy said but without the accusation.

"I went to see if Sirius alright sleeping alone." Harry helped them stood up. "Let's washed our face and then we can get ready to go home.

"Okay."

After making sure they were ready to leave, Harry wrote a short message telling Sirius that he would be at Draco's place. He wasn't sure what the time he would get back home, and he didn't have to worry about him if he didn't come to say good night, because he didn't want to stop something just in case he was with Severus.

"Well, ready to go home?" Harry asked the twins.

"Yeah." The twins answered.

It was ten minutes later when they arrived at the Malfoy's.

The children were laughing happily. Each wanted Harry to lift them so that they could ring the bell.

"Come quickly, Toniiiiiiiii." Alex said in a bossing tone.

"Is there something wrong?" Harry asked when he saw Tony gloomy look.

"We have guests here, and I couldn't contact Master sooner."

'_Well, that was about to summon it all._' Harry thought amusingly.

"Tony, Tony." Andy said excitedly. "We'll have a baby soon."

"Oh?" Tony looked at Harry calculatingly, he then smiled. "Congratulation, Sir."

"Not me." Harry blushed. "My godfather. He's getting married with Severus, soon."

"Pardon me." Tony coughed.

"Er, you said we're having guests?"

"Yes." Tony said curtly.

"Let's go and see them." Harry smiled at the twins.

"But…" Tony looked worried. He preferred his master to be home but he just silently followed the trio.

The women in the living room stopped chatting when they caught the noise. Narcissa spoke to the kids.

"Look, children, I have a surprise for you. Look who's here?"

The twins stopped as if freeze.

"Look who I bought to see you." Again Narcissa said. "You must miss your mommy."

Cecile went to greet them.

"Come here, Andy." Cecile cooed. "Don't you miss mommy?"

Alex angrily slapped the hands coming his way. "I'm Alex."

"NO." Andy screamed and hid behind Harry. "Harry…, keep her away. Nooooo."

"Shhh," Harry knelt down so they were on the same eye level. "It's okay."

"No…" Alex too whispered.

Harry was sad to see them both looked so scare. All the cheerfulness from the day was all gone.

Cecile looked coldly at Harry. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"I'm Harry Potter, I'm their nanny."

Cecile ignored Harry and bent a little to talk to the twins. "Come here, kids, I don't care which one, just come here." Cecile whispered angrily. She could feel that her mother in law was watching her. It wouldn't be good if the children were opposing her.

When neither child moved, Cecile sneered again. "Come here, or I swear I'll make your beloved Harry disappears. You know I could."

Harry was shocked. '_How could such a beautiful woman being so cruel to her own sons._' He tightened his holds on the twins' hands.

Tony knocked on the door and informed Narcissa that Lucius was in the line and wanted to speak to her.

As soon as Narcissa was out of the room, Cecile straightened up and her expression changed. She coldly looked at Harry.

"You, take those brats out of my sight, I want to take my rest peacefully."

Harry was still in shocked. '_The woman was really cold. How could she think like that about her own children_?'

Narcissa was ready to face her husband. She knew that Lucius didn't approve of her interfere in Draco's life, '_But I'm his mother_.' Narcissa stubbornly said to herself.

"I understand that you bring her here." Lucius said without preamble.

"It's time for Draco to do the right thing."

"He did the right thing when he took his sons back here and divorced that sad excuse for a mother."

"Cecile is a good mother, and she has the right to be with her children, too."

Lucius breathed out the long suffering breath. These arguments were getting old, but he knew there was nothing that would change his wife's mind.

"Do you know that Draco has been helping Delacroix?" Lucius shook his head. The price his son paid for his mistake was too much, in his opinion, though he knew that Draco didn't regret it since he got his sons.

"Geoffrey is a good man."

"But stupid. Draco has been helping him with his business, but if Draco knew that he couldn't control his daughter and let her came back into Draco's life, I wouldn't be surprise if Draco destroyed him."

Narcissa grounded her teeth. "He couldn't do that to his father in law."

"Wake up, dear; he hadn't been Draco's in law for more that one year now."

"Cecile has changed, Lucius, you should support me and help me to convince Draco that." When she got no reaction from her husband, Narcissa tried to change her strategy. "He's my son, I want him to be happy too, and I'm sure when he met Cecile again, he would realise that he still love her."

"Don't drag me into this, love." Lucius said coldly, he never approved of Cecile Delacroix since the first time he saw her. "I just hope that you know what you're doing. And don't say that I didn't warn you if your only son and grandsons end up hating you." That was his last words before he cut the connection.

Narcissa was seethed with anger. '_Men, how stubborn they are_.'

Narcissa frowned when she saw Cecile was leisurely sitting on the couch, reading some fashion magazine.

"Why are you here all alone by yourself? Where are the children?"

"Oh, yes mother. I understand that it had been a long time since we're parted, and they might see me as a stranger now. Maybe we should take a little more time to get used to each other now."

"Oh, poor darling."

Cecile smiled sadly. "I see that Mr. Potter is a nice person. He must be good to them. I think I could trust him."

"Well, you just rest here. I'll go and talk to the children."

"Yes, Mother."

Narcissa went to the twins' room and saw that they were taking a bath. She just stood there watching the twins played happily.

"Come on, time to get out, the water was getting cold now." Harry took two big towels and wrapped them on each boy.

"But, Harry, I still wanted to play." Alex protested.

"Yeah, Harry…" Andy stopped. He just saw his grandmother on the door.

Harry wondered why Andy suddenly went quiet and turned around. He was surprised to find Narcissa there.

"Let's talk, Mr. Potter." Narcissa turned to the kids. "Go change into you pyjama. I need to talk to your nanny first."

"But…" Alex wanted to protest.

"Come here." Harry smiled encouragingly. He caught the twins, pulled them out of the bath and wrapped them with big towels.

The kids silently left the bathroom. Harry turned around, it wasn't the right place to be friendly and have a conversation.

"I saw you with the children." Narcissa said coldly to Harry. "I know you are a good nanny, and you looked as if you care for them, but they have their mother now, I want you to leave."

Harry knew he shouldn't be surprise but he was.

"If you want money I could give you more than you got from Draco."

"This is not about money." Harry ground out.

"All the better then. If you really care about them, then the more reason for you to leave. Children should live with their mother, don't you think."

"I work for Draco." Harry said slowly. "If Draco wanted me to leave, then I would. Excused me." He left the bathroom to find the kids, leaving Narcissa very angry.

When Draco arrived at Sirius' place and found it closed, he was beyond panic now. He didn't know where else to find Harry.

He knocked on the door loudly but after a few minutes waiting still nobody came out.

'_Maybe Harry had taken the children home_.' Draco forlornly thought to himself.

If his ex wife and mother were coming to his home, Draco preferred it to happen when he was there to protect his sons and Harry also.

Just when Draco decided to leave, the door was opened to reveal a sleepy Sirius.

"Draco?"

"Is Harry and the twins here?"

"No, they left when I was sleeping." Sirius yawned. "Maybe one hour ago."

"Thanks, sorry to interrupt you."

Determinedly, Draco hurried back home.

Ô

17 December 2006, 8:45 pm


	15. Chapter 15

Call me _Mr_. Potter!

Author: Pokari, R

Disclaimer: you know it's not mine

Summary: Harry is a mediwizard especially for children and he is now working as a nanny for Draco's twins.

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Sirius/Severus

Time: Post-Hogwarts

Warnings: slash, slightly AU.

Note : Unbeta-d.

Chapter 15

"There you go, handsome and sweet smelling again." Harry smiled, trying to lift the little boys' mood. "So, what are we going to do now? It's still early for dinner."

Alex and Andy only shrugged their little shoulders.

"Do you want to watch some movie?" Harry suggested.

"But, Harry…" Andy whispered quietly. "What about that woman?"

"Andy." Harry found it was difficult to answer the question. "She is your mother."

"But, Harry." Alex said urgently. "We have you. We don't need… mother."

"Yeah." Andy nodded. "I don't want her. You stay with us, Harry."

Harry hugged the two little boys. "Don't worry, 'kay. Everything will be alright. We'll just wait for your Daddy."

"When will Daddy be home?"

"I'm not sure. Want to read book until Daddy's home?"

"Okay." The twins answered unenthusiastically.

When Draco came home he was beyond angry to find his mother taking his ex wife not only to set foot on his home but also inviting her to stay there for as long as she wanted.

"I beg you, Mother." Draco said difficultly, "Respect me. Never take this bitch anywhere near my family."

"Watch your language, Draco." Narcissa said unhappily. "Cecile is your wife. She had gone through hard times, Draco. She has the right to live with the children, too."

"Correction, Mother. She is my _ex_-wife. She hates _my_ children. But I guess she could endure it as long as I give her money."

"Draco." Cecile cried out in fake surprised. "How could you?"

"This is about money, isn't it?" Draco sneered. "How much more do you want?"

"Draco…" Cecile whimpered.

"Stop the pretence. I'm feeling charitable now, but I could change my mind anytime."

"That is enough, Draco." Narcissa frowned. "Cecile is staying, and that's finale."

Draco coldly said, "This is my house, Mother. Please respect me and my right to decide who's staying." '_Or you could leave too…_' the words were left unspoken but hanging heavily between them. Draco went to his sons' room, leaving two shock witches.

Draco tried to calm his angry breath before he reached his sons' room. He didn't want them to think that he was angry with them.

"Daddy." Alex ran to his father as soon as he saw him.

Draco smiled. "Hello, son."

"Daddy." Andy was still hanging tightly to Harry. "Is she still here?"

Alex put his small hands on his father's face. "Daddy, can't you make her leave? Please? We don't want Mummy anymore. Right, Andy?" Alex turned to his brother for support."

"Yeah." Andy nodded his head. "We only want Harry. Please, Daddy, make her leave."

Harry smiled apologetically at his lover as Draco walked to him with Alex in his arm. "I'm sorry." Harry whispered.

"Don't be." Draco hugged Harry with his sons between them. "I'll try my best, Harry, but you're staying with us, right."

"Of course." Harry whispered. "I could never leave you or the twins."

They stayed like that for a few more minutes until Draco pulled away to look at his sons. He was all serious when he looked at their identical faces.

"Listen, Alex, Andy. I might not be able to make her leave now, but you should not be afraid of her."

"Daddy." Andy was ready to cry. "Why can't you make her leave?"

"If she ever hurt you, you must let me know, and then I'll be able to make her disappear." Draco said gravely. "She would only stay for a short time, I promise."

"Come on." Harry hugged Andy. "Don't be so sad. There are so many rooms here; we don't have to see her everyday."

"But you stay with us everyday, right?" Alex asked anxiously.

"Of course." Harry pet Alex' head. "Come on, time for dinner."

"You have dinner with us?" Draco asked. Afraid that Harry would refuse.

"Yes." Harry nooded.

"Come on." Draco put Alex on the floor. "We're king in our own home."

The twins giggle. "I'm the king."

"NO." Andy shook his head. "I am the king."

"Well, since you're still little, it will make you two little princes." Drace smirked. "I'm the king."

Harry shook his head. Only Draco would argue with his sons.

"What is Harry then?" Andy looked at his father.

"Since we could only have one king, then Harry would have to be the queen." Draco smirked at his lover as his sons nodded their heads in satisfaction.

"In your nightmare, Malfoy." Harry smiled in his fake anger.

When they reached the dining room, Draco's mother and his ex-wife were already there, waiting for them, but it was obvious that they didn't expect Harry to come also.

"Come here, Alex, Andy." Cecile said in disgusting, sweet voice. "Sit with mommy."

"No." Alex said defiantly. "I don't like you."

"Alex." Narcissa was ready to leash out.

"I want to sit with Harry." Andy frowned.

"But he's not having dinner with us." Narcissa frowned at her grandsons.

"He is." Draco said coldly. "He, unlike someone, is a welcome guest here."

"But Draco." Cecile said tiredly. "Alex and Andy are my sons too. Doesn't it give me the right to stay here? Stay with them."

"I'm surprise that you still remember their names." Draco ignored the question. He merely signalled Harry to sit and put his sons between them.

Harry felt uncomfortable as he could feel two pair of eyes watching him with such hatefulness that was scary. If it wasn't for the twins and Draco, he would leave and never set foot again when the witches were present.

The dinner was an awkward business. Draco ignored the witches as he asked his sons what they were doing that day.

"We built a tent and take a nap together." Alex answered, trying not to look at his biological mother and grandmother.

"A tent?" Draco lifted his eyebrow.

"Sirius has baby, he has to take nap. Baby always sleeps." Andy explained.

Draco looked at Harry in genuine happiness. "Sirius is pregnant?"

"Yeah, with Severus." Harry smiled. He tried to pretend not to hear the snort coming from Narcissa but it was more difficult to stay calm when he heard her comment about Severus' bad taste on men.

"Uncle Severus gave Sirius a baby." Alex looked at his father.

"Daddy, we want a baby too, can't you give Harry a baby?" Andy pleaded.

"That's nonsense." Narcissa said angrily. "You're paid to be the twins' nanny, Potter. Don't you try to lure my son, you slut." Narcissa' face twisted an ugly picture of a hateful person.

The twins looked at their grandmother in fear, as if she would hurt their nanny, the person they love more than they could bear the witches in present.

"Language, Mother." Draco glared. Wondering what his father was doing right now, letting his mother interfering in his life.

"… Potter," Alex said quietly. "I'm full."

"Yeah, me too." Andy nodded in agreement.

Harry dutifully took the twins back to their room and prepared them to bed. Only that the twins didn't want to stay on bed. Harry just didn't have the heart to say no so he complied with their wishes to play.

Draco silently looked at his mother. "Haven't you done enough, Mother? Can't you just leave?"

"I haven't even started." Narcissa glowered. "If you slept with that whore…"

"He's the person I love, Mother. But really, who I'm sleeping with isn't your concern."

"Oh, Draco," Cecile cried. "How could you do this to me?"

"Can't we just stop all the pretence?" Draco smirked bitterly. "I ask you for the last time. How much more do you want?"

"I just want a chance, Draco." Cecile breathed out. "I know it didn't go well for us last year, but all I ask for is one chance. Just one last chance. We couldn't just throw away what we have together. Don't you remember when we fell in love, it felt so right? The two of us, and then we have twins baby. That's a wonderful thing, Draco. Please, just give us a chance. If it really didn't work out for us, I promise I would leave you alone. I'll never show up before you again. But you could never change the fact that I'm the twins' mother."

Narcissa looked at her daughter in law. In her heart, Cecile would always be her daughter in law, the daughter she could never have.

Draco wondered how many times she spent rehearsal the speech. He had to admit it was brilliant, how it could fool his mother. And he would fall for it too if he didn't desperately in love with Harry.

"How long?" Draco asked silently, not in the threatening way he preferred.

"Pardon me?"

"How long do I have to give you this… _one last chance_ before you disappear from our lives?"

Cecile was surprised, not prepare for the question. She was thinking it over before she spoke. "One year."

Draco smiled cruelly. "One month. Take it or leave it."

"Draco…" Narcissa was shock.

"It's alright, Mother." Cecile said slowly. "If it were meant to be, it won't even take one month."

"Suit yourself." Draco stood. "If you do anything to harm my sons and Harry, I'll make you sorry for even thinking about coming back."

Cecile silently watched his ex-husband as he was leaving. She might not love him or even her sons, but only Draco could give her what she wanted, with his money and powerful influences. And she always got whatever she wanted.

Draco found his sons lying on Alex' bed, they were listening to Harry's story with such attention that would make any teacher happy.

Draco went inside to sit on Andy's bed, listening to Harry's soothing voice, so different from the women he left at his dining room.

"Okay, now it's time to sleep." Harry smiled as he fixed the duvet.

"No, not sleepy." Alex protested.

"Tell us another story, Harry, please." Andy smiled.

"Another story is for another day." Harry smiled, as he gently kissed the twins' forehead.

"Will you be here when we wake up tomorrow?" Alex asked worriedly.

"I will." Harry promised earnestly.

"Why don't you stay with us, Harry?" Andy bit his lower lips.

"Remember that Sirius has baby now?" Harry continued when the twins nodded eagerly. "I have to be home, in case he needs me."

"But what if we need you." Alex asked.

"Daddy's here." Harry tried to smile, but it was easier said than done.

"Promise you'll be here when we wake up?" Andy asked again.

"I will, sweetheart."

After much more argument, the twins finally fell asleep. Draco and Harry were just standing there silently watching the kids until Harry's hoarse whispered broke the silent.

"Maybe I should leave now."

"No, Harry." Draco hugged Harry tightly. "Don't leave, please."

"Draco," Harry sighed. "You're as bad as your children."

"I don't care. What if I change my mind when you're not around?" Draco pouted. "What if I'm crazy over her again?"

"You mean you just realise that you're still in love with her, and couldn't resist her now that she's back in your life again?" Harry smirked.

"I really don't know what I saw in her." Draco sighed regretfully.

"So, where's the surprise?" Harry tried to lift the atmosphere, though he was having the same thought.

Draco lifted Harry, sat back on Andy's bed and put him on his laps. He hugged Harry tightly but the other man didn't complain.

"Sorry, I was in such a hurry that I left it in the office."

"It's okay."

"I'd like to spend the day at home tomorrow and fix this mess, but I practically didn't work today and I had lots of important meetings." Draco sighed.

"It's okay." Harry said again. "I'll take care of your kids."

"Thanks, Harry. I don't know what I'll do without you."

With the heavy unhappy mood at Draco's house, the talk about Draco's surprise for Harry was left unspoken.

Personally, Harry thought it would be better if the twins would come and spend the day at Sirius' place but Draco never suggested it and Harry, always looking at the better side of other, thought that maybe spending more time with the twins would change Cecile's heart.

The days went on the same pattern where Harry would leave very late at night after the twins were sleeping and come before the twins wake up and Draco have to leave to work. Cecile would practically leave the twins alone, unless when Draco was around or when Draco's mother come visiting which happened once every two days.

He almost got use to the witches looking at him with hates, though it really made him uncomfortable right now. But he had promised that he would be there for the twins and he intended to keep his promise. He didn't wish them to experience unhappy childhood such as his.

The twins were almost calm now that Harry was with them all the time and they only have to meet their mother for a short time each day. Especially with the toys Draco bought for them. The remote control needed batteries to work which Draco unfortunately forgot to buy, so Harry just use magic to make it work.

Saturday had come, and Harry could see the happiness in his godfather's face as they were having breakfast. Though he kept saying that it would be agonizing to find a nice home since Severus was persistence in having what he wanted and wouldn't be ready to compromise, Harry could see that Sirius was contented.

Sirius spent as little time as possible in his shop. He seriously thinking about closing down, but Harry had assured him that his coffee sickness might fade away after a few months. Beside, Neville was more than able to help him running his business.

"Are you sure you're not coming with us?" Sirius frowned.

Harry just nodded. He could see that Sirius was practically glowing with happiness. "I've told you I'm old enough to live by myself." And quickly added before his godfather started to protest. "But if you insist, I'll choose my own room after you found your dream house."

"It'll be your home too." Sirius smiled.

"Thank you, Sirius, but really you'll be glad if I left you and Severus alone. Please, do you still have to need to baby sit me?"

"Just felt the need to keep you out of trouble." Severus apparated just in time to hear Harry's last comment.

"Thank you for your confident in me." Harry said scathingly.

"You're not still objecting our relationship, are you?" Sirius narrowed his eyes.

"What do you take me for? A four year old?" Harry frowned. "I've grown up now, Sirius. And if you're going to look for a house, you better leave now. And wear a thicker robe, will you?"

Sirius grumbled but went to put on a thick outer robe. All the way complaining that Harry treated him the way he treated Alex and Andy.

"Are you alright?" Severus asked with genuine worry that was surprising even to his own ears.

"What make you think the other way?" Harry asked tensely.

"I met Lucius the day before." Severus shrugged his shoulder. "He told me what happen."

"Well," Harry smiled nervously. "The twins were better now. But they were kind of quiet."

"They didn't do anything to you right?" Severus frowned, but nobody had seen him really smile, except Sirius perhaps.

"I'm fine." Harry answered too quickly. "Just don't tell Sirius, I don't want him to worry." Harry smiled openly. "I'm glad that you're with Sirius. He really needs someone to look after him."

"And you don't need someone to keep you out of trouble?" Sirius asked dangerously. He hugged Harry so tight he almost choked him.

Severus didn't realise how much he wanted to hear Harry's approval, and it made him happy and relieved. He contentedly watched his lover bickering with his godson.

"We should be leaving now, Sirius."

"Oh, yes." Sirius beamed. "Finish your breakfast, Harry."

Harry mumbled something sounded like 'didn't I always do', finished his breakfast quickly and cleaned the table. After making sure everything were on their place, Harry left for Draco's house.

Spending the day like the days before, Harry was wondering how the house hunting progressing. He wondered if Severus would just agree with what Sirius wanted or the other way around.

"Harry…" Alex quietly grabbed Harry's robe, demanding his attention.

"Yes, Alex?"

"My toy." He showed him his broken helicopter.

"I'm sorry." Andy whispered.

"What happened?"

"It hit the wall." Alex frowned.

Harry smiled. "Don't worry; I'll fix it for you."

"You're spoiling them." Draco said from the doorway.

Harry and the twins looked up at Draco; each had smiles on their faces. They loved Saturdays and Sundays the most, when Draco didn't have to go to work.

"I'm not." Harry grinned. "Besides, it's easy." With just a wave of wand, the broken toys were new again.

Draco just laughed. He didn't think he would ever win from Harry. "Time for lunch." He turned to his sons. "Put it safely."

"Yes, Daddy." Andy said obediently.

When they arrived at the dining room, it was already crowded with Draco's parents and his ex-wife.

Cecile fake a smile when she saw her in laws came. "Mother, Father, I'm so happy you could join us for lunch." She looked at Harry and feigned apologetic smiled. "Oh, Mr. Potter, you're here, I thought you have a day off since today is Saturday. I'm sorry I don't know, I only prepare the food for _family_."

Harry felt it stung when Cecile stressed the word family. He tried to smile. "It's alright."

"You cook this?" Draco insulted her. He wouldn't be surprise if she ordered the food and just said she made them herself just to look good in his mother's eyes. "Then no thanks. I do afraid that you're trying to poison me."

"Draco…" Cecile said with fake sadness while Narcissa with rage. She didn't understand how her son could be so unreasonable.

"Come sons, let's go to Diagon Alley, we'll have pizza. Do you like pizza?"

"With ice cream, Daddy?" Alex asked.

"Sure. Come on, Harry. I need you to help me get them ready."

Harry silently followed them. He could feel two pair of hating eyes stubbing at him. He fought his urge to turn around and apologize at them, and instead he almost running away, following Draco and the twins.

When they were ready to leave, Lucius was already waiting for them.

"That was long." Lucius frowned.

"Why, Father, aren't having lunch here?" Draco smirked.

"I want pizza." Lucius answered nonchalantly.

"Ice cream too, Grandpa." Andy smiled happily.

"Of course."

The lunch went surprisingly with no incident. Andy pouted a little when Harry said that he could only have small cup of ice cream since he just recovered, but didn't protest much. He was just too happy, spending the day with his father and Harry and Alex. Well, Grandpa was okay for him.

"They don't behave really well, aren't they?" Lucius smiled at Harry.

"Well, they're little angels." Harry smiled at twins.

"Oh, I'm sure they are. I mean the ones we left at home."

"Aren't you supposed to control your wife?" Draco said unhappily.

"She's your mother, maybe you have more luck." Lucius ignored his son, and kept his eyes on Harry.

Harry remembered that Lucius had talked to Severus and looked like they were genuinely worry for him. Harry smiled, "We're doing good."

"Grandpa." Alex grinned. "Uncle Severus gives Sirius baby."

"So I heard." Lucius laughed.

"Baby is small, he's sleeping in Sirius' tummy." Alex explained.

"And Daddy will give Harry baby." Andy smiled happily.

Harry was blushed a deep red now.

"I see that congratulation is in order." Lucius smirked.

"No, it's not like that." Harry tried to clarify.

Draco only shrugged his shoulder. "They're into this baby business too seriously."

"Not that you couldn't do it." Lucius agreed easily.

Harry sat uncomfortably. It was the first time he talked to Malfoy Sr. and didn't know how to act around him.

"But we want baby." Andy pouted.

"Well, sure I will give Harry a baby." Draco smiled, happy at the thought.

"Draco…" Harry hissed.

"But not now." Draco continued. "So, who want the last piece?"

Lucius left after lunch. He knew his wife was stubborn, but never deemed her as stupid, maybe blind. He only needed to spend three hours with Harry to know that he was the right person. He and Draco were meant to be, and he loved the twins maybe even more that Draco's love for his own sons.

"Well, see you again, after you made her leave your house, of course." Lucius waved his hand and disapparated.

"Well, what do you think?"

"Which one?" Harry growled. "You father want you to get your ex out of your house or you want to give me baby?"

Draco laughed, and to Harry's dismay, the twins were laughing at him too.

"Baby, baby." The twins chanted happily.

"My father. He's nice actually."

"Yeah, you're right." Harry smiled. '_Better then your mother, actually. But I'm still not sure about the nice part_.'

They were walking passed the bookstore when Alex pulled his father's hand.

"What? More books?" Harry asked.

"Why not?" Draco nodded. "Maybe it's time for you to learn how to write and read. Want to buy some parchments and quills?"

"For me too, Daddy." Andy said vigorously.

"Don't worry; I'll buy a lot of them."

Harry could only shake his head. Draco loved to do things exaggeratedly. And talking about spoiling, Draco was the worst.

The twins looked proud with their parchments and quills and wanted to carry them themselves. They insisted to go to Sirius' place to show him their new stuffs.

"He might not be home right now." Harry tried to reason.

"We'll wait."

"How about we do a little shopping and then I'll cook something for dinner?"

"That sounds good." Draco agreed readily.

"And ice cream?" Alex tilted his head to one side.

Harry laughed. "You have enough ice cream for today, young man."

"But Harry…" Andy started to protest.

"You can choose yogurt or pudding." Harry said gently but in resolute tone.

Two hours later, while Harry was cooking, Draco patiently taught his sons how to write their own names.

Dinner was almost ready when Sirius returned, with Severus in tow.

"I said I don't like that place, we'll find another place tomorrow or next week."

They were obviously in a heated argument, which ended when Sirius smelt the dinner.

"I smell something nice." Sirius stopped suddenly.

"Dinners ready." Harry smiled. "No luck today?"

"No." Severus grunted.

"I said I like the house near the beach, but of course he said no, it's too noisy." Sirius started to complain.

"It is." Severus said curtly.

"He said he like the house in the middle of nowhere."

"It's quiet." Again the curt answer.

"Oh, I so don't want to live in a graveyard." Sirius rolled his eyes.

"What is graveyard?" Alex asked.

"Oh, I don't know you're here, though I'm not surprise at all." Sirius grinned sheepishly.

"So, what is graveyard?" Alex asked again.

"It's a very quiet place. So quiet that it make you scare."

"I don't like scary places." Andy frowned.

"See, they agree with me." Sirius smirked victoriously at his lover.

"Well, it could wait till next week." Harry smiled. "Let's have dinner. You too, Severus. Come on, kids, let's wash our hands."

"Don't fight." Draco grinned. "You should set examples for my kids."

"Brat." Severus growled.

Dinner was much more relaxing then what could ever happen at Draco's home with his ex-wife and mother there.

The twins were not even arguing when they have to say goodbye to Harry, instead of Harry coming with them and put them on beds.

Two weeks had passed since Cecile came and Draco could feel his frustration building up. Just when he had successfully getting Harry into his bed, things came up. He was easily crossed now and not very patient with Cecile. He kept saying that he only have to endure it for another two weeks. But it was the longest two weeks of his life.

"Sleep with me." Draco whispered into Harry's ears, after they had tucked the twins.

"But, your wife…"

"He's not my wife, Harry, not anymore." Draco said urgently. "Please, I need you."

Harry looked into Draco's eyes. "I need you too, Draco. But I couldn't do it with her here. It'll make me feel bad."

"We don't have to do anything, just sleep. I need to hold you in my arms." Draco gently kissed Harry's forehead.

Harry nodded. They walked slowly and quietly into Draco's room. They only had each other on their mind, that they were failed to notice Cecile watching them from the dark corner.

Cecile was seethe with anger when she saw Harry went with Draco to Draco's room and didn't come out even after she waited for half an hour.

The next morning, after Harry was leaving Draco's room, he was in for a big surprise.

"You're here to take care of those brats. Don't try to seduce my husband." Cecile sneered, her face change into an ugly shade.

Harry was too shock to say a word. He knew she was a cold woman, still he tried to think better of Cecile but maybe Draco was right. Cecile just didn't deserve a second chance. Even after so long, she didn't have any passionate feeling for her own blood.

Busied with his thought Harry didn't have the time to react when Cecile lifted her hand to strike him. But before the hand could touch Harry, another strong hand caught it.

"Who is your husband?" Draco said coldly. "I warned you before, bitch. Just leave Harry alone."

"But Draco, he didn't have the right to stay here. You're my husband. The twins are my sons. He's the stranger here." Cecile was screaming now.

Couldn't bear it any longer, Harry went to the twins' room. He was afraid that the twins would be scared were they to wake up upon hearing the screaming contest.

It was the worst morning so far. Even Harry was afraid to go out of the twins' playing room and face the witch. But again he was surprise when Cecile calmly approached him.

"Let's talk, Harry." Cecile said softly. "I may call you Harry, right?"

Harry just nodded his head. He caught the worried look from the kids but could only offer a small smiled. "I'll be right back."

"I'm sorry, Harry," Cecile sobbed. "I didn't mean to say such horrible words to you. I just… don't know what else to do. I know I can't have Draco back, but at least… I want my sons."

Harry knew he shouldn't believe those words. But again he couldn't help being sorry for the witch.

"I've talked to Draco. He said he doesn't want me anymore. And if the twins don't want me too, then he would forbid me to see them."

Cecile blew her nose elegantly. Harry didn't know how she did it. How everything about her were feminity and elegancy. He could understand how Draco fell for her in the first place.

"I know you won't believe me, but… I always think of myself as the twins' mother I could see them whenever I want it. And the thought of never seeing them again, I just realise how my life would be empty without them. I want a second chance, Harry. You'll help me right? I want to learn to be a mother. A good mother."

Harry didn't know what to say. He felt something cold had grabbed his heart and twisted it. It hurt so much.

"What do you want me to do?" Harry spoke quietly.

"Nothing. I just want you to know that when I'm with the twins, it's not because I want to hurt them. I just want to get to know them better."

Harry nodded slowly. Though he was thinking of giving Cecile a second chance, he never really left them alone. Even when Narcissa was there, he kept his eyes on the twins, even though he had to endure another hateful glance.

And then it happened.

As usual, Harry came early to Draco's house. He tried to be there before the twins were awake so they wouldn't be freak out when they found out that he hasn't come yet. When he walked to the direction of Draco's bedroom, he heard someone was just leaving Draco's room.

"Oh, you're here." Cecile feigned shyness. She frantically tried to cover her body which was nearly exposed saved the thin low robe she was wearing.

Harry was too shock to move. He didn't want to think the worse of it but Cecile looked as if she had just come out of bed after fantastic sex.

"Don't mind me." Cecile smirked. "But I hope you don't you mention this to Draco. It would be awkward you know. Me and you under one roof is bad enough. But you know he did love me once." Cecile smiled cruelly. "I bet he still love me. And now that I'm here, he wouldn't want anything to do with you. I hope you know your place now and don't try to force yourself upon him."

Harry couldn't bear standing there and listening to her hateful words. "I'm going to see the twins."

"Ah, of course. That's why you're here." Cecile closed her mouth. "What am I thinking? Well, don't let me stop you."

Harry quickly went to the twins' room. He didn't want to believe that, but Cecile was beautiful and Draco might just realise that he still love her but couldn't face him so he sent her to deliver his message.

Harry couldn't bring himself to ask Draco or to even look at him. His mind reverted back to the time when Draco tried to make him to stay, saying that he might fall for her again were he was to be left alone.

Harry declined Draco's offer for breakfast and had to try really hard not to shake when Draco kissed his cheek.

Later that day, after he had seen Draco to the door, Harry just wondered around. It was still early in the morning and the twins wouldn't wake up until nine.

Harry was passing the living room when he caught Cecile crying her heart out.

"Oh, Mother." Cecile cried. "I almost made it. I knew Draco was warming toward me again. I could feel it. But he was standing in our way. I thought he was a nice person. I know he must have brainwashed my children. He's not only trying to take them from me, but now he also want to take my husband away from me. Oh, I don't want to live again. Help me, Mother."

Harry was speechless. '_How could she do that? She was the one hurting me and the twins all this time. Just because she was a little nicer to Alex and Andy, how could she. And how could Draco fall for her again._'

Harry wanted to leave but before he could move, the women caught him.

"Please come in, Potter." Narcissa said coldly. "Take a seat."

Harry automatically did as he was told.

"Leave my son and my grandsons alone." Narcissa was so angry that she had gone pale. "If you love them, you just do it. Don't you know that you had just ruined my hope to see Draco and Cecile reunite again?"

Harry just sat there silently.

"I'm going to take Cecile and the children shopping, when we come back, I don't want to find you here again. Or I swear I'll take the twins with me. Children were best taken care by their parents. If Draco were still stubborn, I'd fight over the right to raise the twins."

"Please, just give me a chance to prove that I could be a good mother." Cecile said brokenheartedly. "I love them. I couldn't bear to lose them again."

"Come on, dear. Just leave him alone. Let's wake the twins and we could have some fun today." Narcissa smiled a little. "I know you love shopping."

"Yes, Mother." Cecile smiled a little. "But not as happy as being with my children."

Harry saw them left with blurred eyes. He knew it was too good to be true. He didn't belong here. He silently wiped his tears before he stood up; his mind set up.

Ô

18 May 2007, 1:03 am


	16. Chapter 16

Call me_ Mr_. Potter!

Author: Pokari, R

Disclaimer: you know it's not mine

Summary: Harry is a mediwizard especially for children and he is now working as a nanny for Draco's twins.

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Sirius/Severus

Time: Post-Hogwarts

Warnings: slash, slightly AU.

Note : Unbeta-ed

Chapter 16

Harry swayed when he apparated back into his room. He sat on his bed and stared blankly into the dull wall. He felt numb, and cold. He vaguely aware of his body shaking slightly but didn't bother to do something about it.

He was thinking that maybe he should be packing and left to somewhere that he would never hear about the Malfoys anymore.

"But I've promised the twins I'll stay." Harry said softly to himself.

Harry rubbed his head, he got a terrible headache. It was even too hurt to think about Draco. He went to change into his old pyjamas and went to bed. He would just spend the day on bed.

Cecile satisfiedly followed her mother-in-law into the twins' room. She only had one week left but things were brighter now with Harry out of the picture. For the past few days, her sons were actually responding better toward her. Sure not warm and loving but polite, and not avoiding her as if she was a poisonous snake.

'_I should have thanked Potter for that_.' Cecile thought to herself, but she wasn't feeling bad for what she had done.

When they reached the room, they could hear the twins whispered softly.

"Time to get up, children." Narcissa announced.

"Where's Harry?" Andy asked.

"There will be no more… Harry." Narcissa said self satisfyingly.

"No." Alex glared. "No Harry no wake up. I'm sleeping again."

"Me too." Andy whispered determinedly.

"Oh, no, no you're not. Come on, dress up and we go shopping. We'll have breakfast in a nice restaurant."

"Come on." Cecile approached her sons, and whispered softly, "We could buy something for you nanny."

The twins looked at each other.

"We could wait for Harry and he could come with us."

"He's not coming." Cecile stopped herself before she blurted 'ever again.'

"Why?" Alex sat on his bed, glaring at the witches with suspicious eyes.

"Well," Cecile looked confused, she never have to explain anything before especially to her sons. "He didn't look quite well today, maybe he went home and rested."

The twins looked at each other with worry reflected on their identical eyes.

"Well." Narcissa smiled at his grandsons, happy that Cecile finally got her sons' affection again, which in her opinion, she very much deserved it after being separated for such a long time. "Let's get going. Come on, you need to dress well."

The twins refused help for dressing and they took a painfully long time to get ready. The witches were impatient but didn't dare to hurry them, afraid that they might make a big fuss and refuse to come.

The twins said their goodbye to their butler after made him promise, for the third time, that he would ask Harry to stay in case he came when they were out shopping.

When they went to have breakfast, the twins insisted that they would have it at Sirius' place and when their request were refused, their only consolidation was that the witches didn't know where Sirius' place was.

The twins eagerly finished their breakfast, muffins and milkshakes, and demanded them to go on shopping, which Narcissa and Cecile readily complied.

Cecile thought that they finally succeeded in erasing Potter from the twins' minds. Children had very short memory lifespan anyway. But she was to be disappointed that every time she or Narcissa wanted to buy them robes and stuff they would discuss among themselves whether Harry would like it or not if they wore it.

It was cute actually, but she wasn't ready for the jealousy that crept into her heart. She didn't care that her sons don't love her, but now that she got to know them a little more, it was difficult to accept that they care about him, love him even, than they would ever care about her.

She followed Narcissa and the twins silently when they stopped at another adult wizard' robe and buy the fourth robes for Potter. She had to admit that her sons' had good taste.

Narcissa waited patiently when her grandsons' were choosing another robe for Potter. She didn't mind, she knew that Potter would never receive it anyway.

They were having a late lunch before they went to buy shoes. Narcissa had to admire the twins' energy, though it was the first time she took them shopping she was expecting the children to whine every now and then and demanded to go home.

It was two hours later after they had bought the twins and Potter five robes and two pairs of shoes each that they said they want to go home. Cecile didn't complain even if she only bought one robe for herself. She loved shopping even when she wasn't shop for herself.

Draco was staring at the ring he bought for Harry.

"Just one more week Harry, and I'll propose you. We'll get marry, be happy and we'll have kids together." Draco smiled gently at the thought of having more kids with Harry.

Draco put the ring back on his drawer and went back to work, though every so often his mind would go back to Harry and their future together.

"Is Harry here?" Andy asked the butler the question the moment they stepped into the house.

"No, Sir." Tony answered solemnly. The satisfied smirks on the witches' faces were lost to him.

"Can we go to Harry now?" Andy asked again.

"No, we can't." Cecile answered coldly.

"Why?" Alex frowned, he weren't so afraid of his so called mother now.

"We don't know where he lives remember?" Cecile shrugged her shoulder.

"Come on, Andy." Alex grabbed his twin's hand. "We'll wait for Daddy. Daddy will take us to Harry."

"Can't we call Daddy now?" Andy pouted.

Alex frowned. "Harry said we shouldn't bother Daddy when Daddy's working."

"Well, at least he said one thing right." Narcissa huffed. She turned to her daughter in law, "I have to leave, and I might not be able to come tomorrow. You take good care of the twins."

"Yes mother." Cecile smiled sweetly. She watched her leave and then returned to her room to enjoy her relaxing time.

Harry woke up when he heard the voices. The first thing that came into his mind was that Sirius and Severus were fighting again. He looked around his dark room, wondering why he was sleeping in the first place until suddenly everything was coming back again.

Harry laid very still, hoping that Sirius wouldn't realise that he was home. But after five very long minutes, Harry realised that he needed his godfather. He was hurt and he needed someone who truly loved him to take care of him.

Slowly, Harry got up and went to the kitchen, to the source of the fight. "You're fighting again?"

"Oh, Harry." Sirius grinned. "You're home."

"Yeah." Harry nodded. "What this fight about this time?"

"The house," Sirius shrugged his shoulder. "Same as usual."

"We're about to kiss and make up." Severus said, annoyed at the amused look.

"We are?" Sirius narrowed his eyes.

"We are."

"Well, don't let me stop you." Harry smirked.

Severus grabbed his fiancé and kissed him gently. He was in the border of surrendering. He didn't care what house they would buy, as long as Sirius was happy. But the kiss didn't last as long as he wanted.

Sirius gently pushed him back to look at his godson. "You're home early, Harry, something wrong?"

"What?" Harry tried to smile. "You didn't expect me to come home?'

Sirius grinned. "Well, you kinda live with the Malfoys now."

"Not anymore." Harry dropped the pretence now. "I'm not going anymore."

"What happen?" Sirius went to his godson with determine look.

"It's Draco' wife. She came back." Harry answered in small voice.

"I thought he divorced her?" Sirius asked Harry but he was glaring at Severus, as if he was to be blamed.

"He did." Severus said in a flat tone.

"But they're back together now, Sirius. She's staying with him now. I don't think I could go back anymore."

"How long had this happened?" Sirius asked quietly.

"Three weeks."

"And you didn't tell me before?"

"I believe him, Siri, he said it was over between them. But…" Harry's eyes were empty now. The memory of Cecile coming out of Draco's room was hurting him with more force now.

"It was over between them, Harry." Severus walked to the pair but stop short when the caught the glare from Sirius, eyes blaming him. "I don't know if she was coming back. I won't keep things from you."

"You better not." Sirius growled. He hugged Harry tightly as his mind quickly made plans. The house they saw today wasn't really his choice, but Severus loved the place. It was quiet with the nearest neighbour twenty minutes flying with the broom. The house was lovely and the view was beautiful, his only objection was that he had to walk twenty minutes to reach the beach, but it was acceptable.

Sirius looked at the Potion Master with determination. "We'll take the house." He was impatient with the confuse look his fiancé threw at him. "The Limas. You said you love it. We'll take that one."

Harry looked at his godfather and tried to smile. "You've found the house?"

"Yup. And you're coming with me. It's beautiful but I want to redecorate it. You think you up to the challenge?"

Harry nodded. Everything to keep his mind out of Draco.

"Can we move in tomorrow?" Sirius smiled, knowing Severus would do anything for him. "We'll have lots of things to do."

"I'll go and talk to the landlord."

Sirius nodded. "And Severus." He waited until he got Severus' full attention. "If you let the Malfoys know where we're living, I'll kick you out. Harry and I won't be sleeping here tonight. We'll see you there tomorrow after lunch."

Severus frowned.

"I mean it." Sirius was still smiling.

Severus looked at the younger wizard. "Are you sure about this?"

Harry nodded. He was ready to agree with everything Sirius said. He knew his godfather would look after him.

"What about the twins?"

Harry cast down his eyes. He had promised the twins that he would never leave them. But he couldn't stay either, for fear that Narcissa would do as her threat.

"They have their mother with them." Harry answered slowly.

Severus nodded. "Well, I'll see you there after lunch then." And then the Potion Master disapparated.

"Come on." Sirius pulled his godson up. "We'll have lots of things to do tomorrow, so tonight we would enjoy a very relaxing evening. Go collect your stuffs, and I'll get you in five minutes."

Harry did as he was told. He went to his room but not before he called to his godfather. "Do you think five minutes is enough for you to pack up?"

Sirius shrugged. "I could always come back or buy whatever I need."

Draco looked over the clock and cursed. He had planned to be home early, feeling a little bit guilty for leaving Harry with his ex-wife especially after Harry acted a little weird this morning, but he had three meetings with important customer and he couldn't just cancel those.

When Draco stepped inside of his house, he found his sons pounded on him. He laughed; put on his apologetic face for being late as he was sure that Harry would soon join his sons reprimanded him. But he was to be disappointed to meet only the witch.

Draco frowned. "Where's Harry?"

"Daddy," Andy sniffed pitifully, "Harry didn't come today."

"What do you mean Harry didn't come?" Draco frowned deeper; he glared at the witch he was foolish enough to marry, knowing that somehow it was her fault.

"We wake up, but he's not here." Alex sulked. "Call him, Daddy, I want him here now." And added after a short moment. "Please."

Draco smiled though he was worried inside. He was here this morning, he even saw him to work, just as he usually did.

"Tony." Draco called his butler, who showed up not a minute later, as if he was waiting to be called. "What happen, why I wasn't informed of this?"

Tony coughed uncomfortably. "I did call, Master, but you're not reachable."

And Draco wanted to hex himself, and his blasted meeting. He was pulled out of his reverie as Andy shook his hand rather forcefully.

"Call Harry, Daddy, please."

Draco looked down to his sons who were now close to tears. He quickly pulled them up and carried them to his study, completely ignoring Cecile who was watching silently.

They were disappointed later though when they couldn't reach Harry.

"I guess he's not home." Draco said softly, feeling as disappointed as his son, only that he was worried too. Really worried.

"Why he isn't home?" Alex asked sadly. "He promised he'd stay with us."

"Is that because we've been bad, Daddy?" Andy asked. "Did Harry angry with us?"

"No." Draco hugged his sons tightly. "Come on, let's have dinner and then I'll tuck you to bed. I promise I'll go to Sirius' place tomorrow and check on him."

Cecile watched silently from the doorsill. She felt something stirred inside her, made her imagine all the funniest feeling. These past few days, with close interaction with her sons, she thought she could like them. And the way they talked to… Harry, and how they missed him, all of those made her… jealous.

Cecile never felt like this before. But she knew how it was to miss someone, to wait for them, just to realise that they would never come back. She was sorry that her sons have to go through this, and she was even more sorry that she was the cause. Because she knew, after what she'd done to Harry Potter, the wizard would never come back.

She had to admit that she was angry. To an outsider, people would think that Potter was the twins' mother and she was the stranger, but she had gone through nine months to give birth to the twins, even though it was because Draco insisted it.

Cecile sat on the living room, looking at some magazine but not really reading it. She knew that Draco would confront her, and she didn't know what to do anymore. She was angry, so much. It was all Potter's fault. She was young, and beautiful, she could have another wealthy wizard who would want to marry her, she didn't have to resort to this… shameful act, lower herself like this just to have someone who wouldn't want her back.

"What have you done?" The cold voice surprised her.

"Do you mean Potter?" Cecile tried to maintain her calm.

"Yes." Draco sat on the opposite. "What have you done?"

"Nothing, just tell him that Mother and I want to take the twins shopping today."

Draco let out exasperate sigh. "Can't you just leave him alone?"

"Why should I?" Cecile glared. "I'm the twins' mother, not him."

"You don't want them before." Draco answered coldly. "And we were doing fine before you so conveniently decide that you want to be a mother again."

Cecile looked at Draco in the eye. "You love him?"

"Very much."

"But you loved me before, why can't you just love me again?" Now she sounded pathetic.

"Because, before I love you, I have already been in love with him." Draco smiled at the thought of Harry. "And after you get out of my life, I planned to propose to him."

"You promise I can stay for a month."

"That was one more week." Draco said politely, as if he was offered the tea. "I could wait, I've waited for him for a long time, one more week means nothing."

"Very well." Cecile nodded slowly. "One more week, and I'll leave. I know when I'm not wanted."

Draco rolled his eyes. "When Harry came tomorrow, you won't do anything to upset him. I guess I owe you an apologize, Cecile. I'm grateful that you gave me the twins, but you should understand that you're my past, and Harry is my future."

Cecile only nodded slowly, it had been a long time since Draco spoke to her in civil tone. Maybe, just maybe, they would become friends again.

"He has a kind heart as you should know by now, he won't let the twins to hate you, instead he would teach them to respect you. I hope you'll behave."

Cecile looked at Draco's retreat with something akin to horror. Harry wouldn't come tomorrow.

Harry looked at his surrounding. The hotel was clean and spacious. He would say that it was elegant, but a little too grand for his taste, not that it mattered seeing that, according to Sirius' plan, they would only be staying for one night.

Harry turned around when he heard his godfather entered the room. He frowned when he saw someone was following him, but soon smiled when he noticed that that someone was carrying a tray.

"I bet you're hungry." Sirius grinned.

"Yeah, but not that much." Harry smiled; the tray was full of desserts, "And those aren't food."

"Oh, come on." Sirius gently pushed Harry to sit next to the low table where the tray laid. "These are good. And I love them."

They ate in silent, but not an uncomfortable one. Harry watched the animagus savoured the taste of strawberry dipped in chocolate sauce and waited until he finished before he asked, "Why didn't you question me?"

"Huh?"

"Me and Draco."

"Maybe you're better off without him, Harry." Sirius smiled sadly. "Beside, he's a Slytherin."

"Harry rolled his eyes. "And Severus' not one?"

Sirius stared back with a blank face. "I forgot." And the blank face went pale. "Oh, my. What am I doing? Harry, what have I done?"

"What?" Harry was really worried now.

"I shouldn't have told him to buy the house. And what am I thinking having his baby, I must be losing my mind. You don't think he would leave me too, right?"

Harry smiled. He went to hug his godfather. "He's different, Siri. Beside, you're having his baby, you have the control."

"Control?" Sirius cupped his godson's face. "Is that what you lost over your relationship with Draco?"

"They are back together, Siri, I have no control of anything."

"Wrong." Sirius smirked. "You have control of your future. And your heart. You'll find someone… better."

Harry smiled sadly. "And I miss the twins already."

Sirius couldn't say anything more. He hugged Harry tightly one more time before pushed him gently toward the bathroom.

"Better sleep early, Harry. It's gonna be a long day starting tomorrow. You'll see the house is big and beautiful but old fashion. I want to redecorate it. The problem is I need help, Harry. I'm pregnant."

"And that's news?" Harry smirked weakly, though he had to admit he was looking forward to seeing the house.

Sirius only shrugged his shoulder and returned to his dessert. He would do anything in his power to protect his Harry, even if he had to hide him from Draco. From the twins.

Cecile was angry. No, she was seething. She couldn't sleep until past dawn, haunted by something she recognized as quilt. It was a foreign feeling, and something that she was unfamiliar with, but strangely recognizable.

She thought she had just been sleeping for a few minutes; when she was rudely awaken by the wailing. Her sons' wailing.

"Damn." She rubbed her head. "I shouldn't insist on sleeping on the same wing as Draco." She must have been out of her mind when she decided that she was ready to be a mother when she couldn't even stand children's crying.

She felt so helpless and useless when she could do nothing to stop her own sons' cry. She did try, at first, to be a good mother. But then she was still rather young.

Four years ago, she was still new to the freedom of spending money as much as she wanted, privilege of marrying a Malfoy, and there were so many parties she was invited to that she wasn't ready to give up the glamour life. Not that she was ready now, but she had learnt that being a mother didn't mean that she had to give up her own life.

Back to the present, she was grateful that the screaming had lessened, though not the sobbing. She decided to get dress and leave the safety of her room and found out the latest news.

Draco was frustrated. He now realised that Harry had been acting strange yesterday, but not quite sure what was the cause.

'_Like you need reasons to go crazy with those witches surround you_.' Draco thought vehemently.

"Why Harry's not answer, Daddy?" Andy asked, his screaming contest with his older brother had reduced to sobbing.

"Take us to his place, Daddy." Alex begged, not for the first time.

"Come on, sons, Harry must have reasons for doing this. He loves us remember?"

"But he promised he'd never leave us." Alex said stubbornly.

"Come here." Draco hugged his sons tightly; he ignored the bane of his existent and beckoned to his butler instead. "Watch them. I'll try to come home early."

"Yes, Sir." Tony bowed a little.

Draco tried to put his sons down but they were clinging tightly to him. "I promise I'll go check on Sirius' place and ask him to come."

Cecile was surprised when she couldn't muster any victorious feeling, knowing that her competitor wouldn't come and probably would never come again. Silently she followed them to the door to see Draco off.

"Have you had breakfast?" Cecile asked her sons, not really expecting any answer.

"No." Alex growled.

Cecile was surprise that one of them was answering her but she kept her expression blank. "Serve breakfast in the living room." She wasn't even looking at the butler when she barked her order.

"Come on, Andy." Alex gently tugged his brother hand. When Andy was still sobbing, Alex whispered to him, "We're the princes remember?"

Andy nodded, smiling when he remember what his Daddy said about him being king and Harry the queen.

Cecile ignored their whispering as they followed her into the living room. '_This is easy_.' She smiled to herself. '_I could be a mother_.'

She had been watching Harry interacted with the twins, even if she didn't want to admit it, deep down she knew that he would be a better mother for the twins. She hated the fact that her sons would be happier with the wizard being their mother.

They had a peaceful breakfast, one of the twins, she still wasn't sure which one was who, requested the butler, whose name she didn't bother to learn a glass of orange juice, '_just in case Harry came and hadn't had breakfast_.'

She was even in good mood to spend some time after breakfast watching some children movie, though every now and then they would ask the butler to go and see if '_Harry showed up and couldn't come in 'cause no body open the door_.'

She was amused by the patience showed by the butler, going to the door at their every whim.

Half through the movie, one of the twins was crying again, causing the other to cry too. Cecile watched helplessly as the butler, stupidly in her opinion, was leaving for the door for the umpteenth times, and Narcissa wasn't there to help her either.

"Come on, I have something to make you feel better."

"I want Harry. I just want Harry." Said one boy, and the other parroted.

"Well, your Harry isn't here. This will make you feel better until your Harry come."

"Alright." Andy nodded.

Alex watched with distrust but followed his brother's steps.

Cecile led them to her room, right to the bathroom where she kept her potions. And then she fed them a small spoonful of sleeping potions and after that handed them each chocolate.

"Harry said not to eat chocolate before lunch." Alex said in blur voice.

"Well, Harry isn't here now." Cecile said carelessly, which was a bad move since the children were glaring at her.

"But Harry said not to eat chocolate before lunch." Andy repeated in a high pitch voice as he was in the brink of tears again.

"Alright, alright." Cecile said in defeated tone. "You could save it for later. Come on, we could watch movie again or you could play in your room." She was relieved when they were calmer, if not sleepy.

They were just walking through the door when the butler came running, looking more than a little worried, glaring at her way.

'_The nerve of him_.' Cecile shrugged her shoulder. If she and Draco were back together again, the first thing she did would be sacking him out.

"Tony." Alex showed him his chocolate.

"Yes, little master." Tony smiled a little, his facial muscle was moving funnily in his opinion.

"Tony." Andy lifted his hands. "Sleepy."

Tony gently carried his little master, though Ales was silently walked beside them. They looked tired. Tony glanced suspiciously toward the witch. '_Maybe they're tired out from all the crying_.'

Tony gently put the twins on Andy's bed, silently watching them sleeping and ignoring the witch.

Cecile returned to her room, smirking to herself. Finally she was able to enjoy her day in peace.

Ô

08 September 2007, 11:58 pm


	17. Chapter 17

Call me _Mr_. Potter!

Author: Pokari, R

Disclaimer: you know it's not mine

Summary: Harry is a mediwizard especially for children and he is now working as a nanny for Draco's twins.

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Sirius/Severus

Time: Post-Hogwarts

Warnings: slash, slightly AU.

Note : Unbeta-ed

Chapter 17

"Draco." Nevile smiled. "What a surprise. What bring you here? Alone?"

"Probably to check on the shop since Sirius left the business in your mercy hands." Blaise teased.

Neville ignored him, knowing that Blaise just love to tease him about his incompetence. '_Just because I blew the cauldron a few times and spilled some coffee on him_.'

"I came here to see Harry." Draco said curtly.

"But," Neville frowned, "Doesn't he always come to your place? I don't even think somebody's home when I came here this morning."

"What happened?" Blaise asked, all the teasing was gone from his voice and his body was tense, as if ready to strike.

"I'm going to check upstairs." Draco left without answered, however he was stopped by Blaise pulling on his sleeve in a very menacing stance.

"Answer me, damn it. What happened?"

"This is between me and Harry." Draco said in cold, unfriendly manner. "No outsider involved."

Neville was confused but one thing he knew for sure was that Blaise cared a lot about Harry, probably still in love with him and he felt bad because he knew he should be worried about Harry whereabouts instead of being jealous when he was having platonic relationship with Blaise.

Just when Blaise was raising his left hand to hit Draco instead of using his wand, Neville decided to interfere. He grabbed Blaise's hand, prevented it to hit its target.

"Please, don't fight here." Neville glared at Blaise, his turned to Draco and said in gentler tone, "Harry isn't here, but you may check just in case I was wrong."

"But…" Blaise tried to shake his hand from the unexpectedly strong grip of the smaller man.

"And you might follow him if you behave yourself." Neville said in a strict voice.

"Ehm." A voice interrupted them. "Did I come in a bad time?"

"Josh." Neville quickly let go of Blaise's hand and left the once best friends Slytherin. "No, just come in. Do you want you usual order?"

"Sure." Josh smiled charmingly.

'_Great_,' Blaise glared at the pair. '_He was being nice to everybody but me_.' He even ignored it when Draco went upstairs and after five minutes left without a word. Blaise just stood there silently and watched Neville served the lone customer, it was still early.

"I haven't seen you around lately." Neville grinned.

Josh smiled when Neville gave him a cup of coffee. "I went on a long business trip but I did come the other day, and you're closed."

"Yeah." Neville grinned sheepishly. "Sirius wanted to close early sometime."

"He likes to close early, isn't he?" Josh slowly sipped his coffee, unaware of Blaise glaring at him.

"Some guys just don't need too much money." Neville grinned.

Draco went to Hogwarts looking for his godfather, hoping that he would know where Harry was. But when he couldn't find him there, he was beyond terrified now.

In his last hope, Draco went to see his father, expecting his help to locate Severus, thus find him Sirius, and hopingly Harry would tag along.

Draco's next stop was his office. He angrily ordering people around, delegating some works, cancelling meeting, all the while realising if only he didn't waste his time at the office while Harry had to face not only his mother but also his ex-wife, Harry wouldn't have left without a word.

Draco ignored his secretary's look when he ordered her to cancel one of the most important meetings. He wouldn't make the same mistake; his family had to come first. After basically told his secretary that his home would be his base office until indefinite time, Draco left for his home.

Draco was more than a little surprise when he returned home to find his sons sleeping, but took it for worn out after all the screaming and crying. Decided to let the moment of peace and took his own rest, he motioned his butler to leave.

Draco charmed a big, comfortable sofa on the side of the bed. He gently kissed each of his sons' foreheads lightly and falling asleep watching his sons' sleeping face.

It felt like a short minute later when Draco felt a pair of hands stroke him into awareness.

"Daddy…"

He cracked opened one eyes his eyes and met two pair of eyes looking expectantly at him, and Draco was devastated to break the bad news.

"Where's Harry, Daddy?" Andy asked with his coarse voice, but eyes shining with hope.

"Are you not well?" Draco frowned.

"I'm fine, Daddy." Andy smiled a little.

"Are you sure?" Draco put his hands on each his sons' forehead. "Maybe you should go back to sleep."

"But I'm fine, Daddy." Andy frowned a little.

"Did you bring him with you, Daddy?" Alex asked impatiently. "Is he making us something to eat?"

"Are you hungry?" Draco asked instead.

"No, Daddy, but … Potter always makes us something to eat, even when we're not hungry." Alex explained patiently.

"Where is he now, Daddy?" Andy looked at the door, expecting Harry to just show up anytime now.

"I'm sorry, sons." Draco decided stalling wasn't really the answered. "Harry's not at Sirius' place when I came."

Alex and Andy were silent. Draco reached his sons and put them on his laps. "I'll try again tomorrow." Draco offered. "Or better, why don't we call him later."

Alex pouted. Both ideas were unacceptable. All he wanted was Harry. Andy sobbed again. "I miss him, Daddy."

Draco hated the helplessness that washed over him when his sons were crying again. It was ironic really when he was cautious that Cecile would hurt his sons while it was Harry that had broken his sons' heart.

Draco felt like crying himself. He too missed Harry, he wished that he hadn't waited for too long to propose to him.

"What if he still wasn't there, Daddy?" Alex asked in a quiet voice. "He didn't know if we're looking for him."

"We could leave him note." Draco smiled, trying to lift the mood.

Alex pondered at the idea. "I want to leave him note, Daddy. So he knows that I miss him."

"Me too, Daddy." Andy also smiled now. He went off his father's lap and went to the small desk, the additional furniture that Draco added when they went to buy writing supplies, picking at his quill and parchment. "Daddy…"

Draco grinned. He carried Alex and walked through the short distance and put Alex beside his brother. "Well, what you need to write first is his name, I guess."

"Yes, Daddy. I'm ready." Andy smiled.

"Wait for me." Alex pouted, searching for his own writing supplies.

And Draco proceeded to teach Andy how to write 'Harry', and a little more than amused when Alex wanted him to teach him how to write 'Potter'.

Harry was well rested, and being comfortable and warm but the morning light felt onto his face convinced him that it was time to get up. He was indeed surprised when he cracked open his eyes and found out it was already ten. Stretching out, he reached for his godfather to wake him up.

"Ten more minutes." Sirius growled. "Just go to your classes and let me sleep."

Harry coughed. His godfather must have spent too much time with his archenemy to feel comfortable sleeping in the bed while the owner was working.

He tried to poke him again.

"Just leave me be." Sirius growled, but he pushed himself into sitting position.

"Good morning." Harry smiled.

Sirius was looking at him confusedly before he threw his arms hugging his godson. "Let me sleep more."

"But I thought we're going to meet your fiancé." Always the voice of reason.

"But it was after lunch."

Harry frowned. Some pregnant male indeed felt tired easily, he should pay more attention on his godfather.

"Alright, maybe we should have lunch here, the food isn't that bad. It sure saves us more time."

"Yeah." Sirius mumbled. "I love you."

Harry smiled. He too laid down, wondering what the twins were doing right now, or if Draco was mad at him.

"Severus?" Lucius couldn't believe his luck when he found his best friend on his first tried. It was after he met Draco and listened to his wife' latest stupidity, kicking Harry out of the house, that he got the need to have brunch at his favourite quite, high class restaurant, cozy but private.

Severus lifted one eyebrow, his face telling him that wizard with the last name Malfoy was the last person he wanted to see or being seen with.

"Just the right person I need to see." Lucius smiled. He took the empty seat in front of his friend and called for his order.

"Can't say the same here, my friend."

"So, something really did happen." Lucius mused.

"I'm not sure what had happened, but you could get me in trouble you know." Severus said calmly. "I'm finished if he saw me with you here."

Lucius smirked. "Didn't know that you're the submissive one."

"Like you can control your wife." Severus snorted.

"So, what had she done?" Lucius was dreadful to hear the answer, even though he knew that she had done something really bad to chase out someone as kind as Harry.

"More like what has your son been thinking?" Severus drank his coffee. "I heard he let her stay at his house."

Lucius frowned. "I never like her. But still Harry should be able to defend himself and not be easily intimidated." Lucius frowned deeper. "Maybe he doesn't fit to be a Malfoy."

"Maybe he was being insecure." Severus couldn't believe he was actually defending the boy.

"Well, I just need to see him, if you would be so kind as to let me know where he is? Draco said he couldn't find him."

Severus gave him a look. "Maybe he didn't want to meet Draco?"

"I'm here for my grandsons; don't tell me you won't tell me?"

"Sorry." Severus cringed. "If I told you, Draco would know and Sirius would be angry at me 'cause his godson was being sad again. I can't jeopardise my future."

"What future?"

"The most I could tell you is he made me buy him a house last night, and I'll make him marry me in ten days."

"Congratulation." Lucius said sincerely. "But what about my grandsons. Couldn't have them broken hearted, could you?"

"If things go as planned, the wedding will be in ten days. You're welcome of course and the twins too. But I don't think Sirius would let Draco…?"

"He has something against my son?" Lucius wasn't amused.

"Anything that let his dear Harry sad." Severus smirked.

"Could I ask you a favour?"

"What's that?"

"Tell him to at least call the boys. They miss him terribly."

Severus lifted his eyebrow. "You actually approved of the boy?"

"My grandsons are Malfoy, and we always got what we want."

Severus shook his head. '_Stupid Motto_.' "Yeah, I forgot that Malfoys were born with privileges. And one of them would be choosing their own _mommy_." The last words taste weird in his tongue, but Severus managed to say it without flinching.

Lucius smiled. "We are."

"I'll see what I can do." Severus stood. "But I warn you not to let your hope high. The much he would be willing to do is fire call your grandsons."

"Thank you, Severus." Lucius smiled, enjoying his meal with lighter mood.

The twins spent another thirty minutes writing after lunch, but didn't protest when Draco told them to have naps since he was napping with them. He was worried about Harry, not knowing where he was, but when his father told him that Harry probably left because of Cecil, he couldn't help getting angry.

He was angry at Harry for not trusting him, at Cecil for coming back to his life uninvited, and at his mother for interfering. But mostly he was angry at himself.

"Daddy?" Alex slowly moved to sit up, rubbing his eyes.

Draco turned to look at his son from beside the fireplace. "Go back to sleep, son, I'll be there soon."

"Thirsty, Daddy."

Draco dutifully conjured water, and after Alex finished drinking, he too lay down beside his sons. His mind kept going back to the line 'if only he didn't make the promise with Cecil', 'if he saw what would be coming', 'if only he had explained to Harry why he let Cecil stay'. But those thought only drive him angrier.

'_Harry_.' Draco thought, rubbing his head, trying to ease his headache. '_Please comeback._'

Severus was a man of honour, he never broke his promise, especially the one he made with his friend. And Severus indeed plan to talk to Harry, and made him at least call the twins, but when he saw how happy Sirius was to spend the time with him, he sort of forget. No matter how many times he said that he wanted his Harry to go out and enjoy his life, he was happy to have him around.

He had prepared a room in the nearest hotel, figuring that he would still have to return to Hogwarts, though he had asked the Headmaster to give him a day off. He was glad that Sirius had agreed to have the rest of the day taking a look at the house and make some planning.

Sirius beamed with pride when Harry told him the house was really beautiful, and felt like home already.

They were having dinner when Severus asked his lover to set the date for their marriage. And when he couldn't decide, he had proposed to have it next week.

"But the house wouldn't be ready in a week, beside there's so much to prepare for a marriage." Sirius frowned.

"That's alright, Sirius." Harry smiled. "You don't have to finish the house just to get married. I mean, you only need the bedroom and living room ready. Beside, you already have his baby, why wait for the ceremony."

"And your room too, don't forget it, you're staying with us." Sirius smiled.

Severus, too stun because Harry was helping him, readily to back down a little. "Maybe we'll set it in ten days, giving us more time to prepare for the party. It doesn't have to be a big party, just your friends and my colleagues."

"You don't have friend?" Sirius teased. "Well, ten days is good, I won't be too fat by that time. And since you said it, I want Blaise and Neville to be there. And we'll have the party afterward at my shop, so the customer could be there too."

"Good idea." Severus nodded. "And I do have friend. I'll have…"

"Not Malfoy." Sirius cut coldly.

"Only Lucius and the twins." Severus said quietly.

The mood had changed after the mention of Malfoy's name. "Look, I'm sorry, okay, if you don't like it, I won't invite him."

"No, it's alright." Harry said. "Sirius, don't be like this, please. It won't be fair if he can't have his friend. It's only Lucius and the twins."

Sirius frowned. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah." Harry yawned. "We've been looking at so many furniture I think I know what to buy. But I warn you Severus, Sirius' taste will cost you lots of money."

"I'm not poor." Severus smiled, glad for the change of topic. "He could have the house as he like."

"Well, now I'm relieved." Sirius grinned. "I didn't plan to settle down as a poverty-stricken."

"Glad to free you from such future." Severus smirked.

Later that night, when Severus was leaving and they thought he was already sleeping, Harry overhead his godfather asked the Potion Master if it was really okay to spend a lot of money on the house.

"I have money too, you know." Sirius offered hesitantly; he didn't want to hurt the arrogant man' pride. "I don't mind using my saving."

Severus smiled gently, he hugged the smaller man. "You really don't have to worry about the money. Even if I go bankruptcy, I could always work harder and make more potions."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Good." Sirius faked a smirk. "'Cause I was saying the truth when I told you that I don't want to live as the poor."

"And I'll say, glad to be at your service."

Harry had just found out that love was not only sweet or bitter, but it could also be sour and spicy. He didn't know where that thought come from, but one thing for sure, even if he was sad for what Draco and his mother, mostly Draco, had done to him, he still miss the twins.

Draco hoped Harry would come the next day, but when Harry didn't show up, he went to Sirius' shop. This time he didn't bother to check when Neville told him that neither Sirius nor Harry was home.

After paying for his waffles and muffins Draco returned home. He woke his sons and helped them dressed. Before they could ask about Harry, he told them that he had checked but Harry wasn't home too today.

At the twins' sad face, Draco smiled. "I guess we really need to leave the message."

The twins nodded. "I want to leave him my note too, Daddy." Andy smiled. "He knows that I miss him."

Draco smiled. "Let's have breakfast. I bought you waffles and muffins."

As they wished, Draco had taught them the words they wanted to have in the note. Draco enjoyed spending the day at home, and the twins didn't question him as to why he didn't go to work.

Draco was tired of looking for nannies, and he feared that his children would throw tantrum and he couldn't have any job done. But, deep down, he realised that he didn't want to leave them, even though Tony was there to watch his sons. He just didn't trust his mother, period.

Draco ignored her when his mother came for a visit. Even his sons were treating her like a stranger, not so different from the way they treated their mother.

Though surprisingly, Cecil had acted more pleasantly. It was indeed like having a stranger in the house, staying as a guest. She showed a little interest as to what the twins were doing, but soon lost it when the they said it was a secret and they didn't want to show her what they were writing.

Unknown to Draco, Cecil had a very deep thinking the night before. She realised what she had done to Harry wasn't nice, but since Draco had already promised that she could stay for a month, so she would. Beside the children were more pleasant to be around now that they wouldn't cry for unknown reason, and they could at least answer when asked.

She was thinking about his father's offer to return to school, learning what she really loved, fashion, and do something for her future, since obviously Draco didn't want to have anything to do with her, other than being a distant, very distant, friend.

Severus had dinner with his fiancé and Harry, who he already considered as family. They told him what they had done to the house, sometimes asked him about colour for the wall or the carpet or the furniture.

They had started with the living room, Harry's room, and the main bedroom, which would be his and Sirius' room. And they still had many rooms to do after the wedding. As they both had reminded him, the house would cost him a fortune which he already knew. He already paid a handsome sum for the house only.

'_But it worth it_.' Severus thought. It had two living rooms, three dining rooms, two kitchens (he didn't know why they need two kitchens), twenty bedrooms and one master bedroom with the nursery in the next room. Big library, study room and a workroom for potion-making were added bonus to him. So of course redecorating would cost him a fortune but he himself wasn't a pauper. He got a lot of wealthy clients, and he would keep making money, with his high skill.

Still it was a surprise for him to see how many changes was made in two days. "Well, you must be busy." Severus looked around the living room.

Sirius hired two aurors, which were also his customers, to clear the house from the nasty jinxes and curses, and built the protection ward. Severus had sent three wizards to help out, so they had them cleaned the whole room and repainted them with basic white pearl colour.

The second day, Sirius and Harry put some furniture they already bought through owl-order and had the bills sent to the Potion Master.

Severus knew that his love was having a good time with his godson, but the letters he receive among all the bills had forced him to fulfil his promise.

Severus had to make himself double check to be sure if he were coming to the right place. The house looked more magnificent after the repainting. Even the garden was done, and some of the trees and bushes were cut.

"Severus…" Sirius looked up form the catalogue. "You're home."

"Not happy to see me?" Severus smirked.

"Don't be silly." Sirius snorted. "This is your house. Of course you're welcome."

Severus contemplated for a moment. "Actually, this is _your _house."

"Excuse me?"

"This house is yours. I buy this for you. You're the owner." Severus smiled. "Are you happy?"

"But…" Sirius was speechless. "It's very expensive."

"And I want you to be happy." Severus shrugged his shoulder. "Are you happy?"

"I do." Sirius smiled. "But… I mean…"

"It's alright, Siri." Harry suddenly showed up, carrying a tray with three glasses and a pitcher of cold home made lemon juice. "You're getting married, it's practically his too."

Sirius turned to his lover.

"But you could kick me out and I can't even sue you." Severus quickly explained.

"I could?" Sirius brightened at the idea. He smiled. "I think I like being married to you."

"Thank you." Severus accepted the offered glass and took a sip before he pulled out the letters and gave them to Harry.

"What's this?" Harry frowned, cautiously took the letters.

"They have your name. I didn't open it."

Harry took the first with 'Harry' written on the envelope. It was hard to read, but after a few moments, he decided it wrote, 'Harry, I miss you, Andy.' The second one, with 'Potter' written, he thought it wrote, 'Potter, I love you, Alex.'

Harry was speechless. Spending two days with his godfather, he successfully made himself forget about Draco, but now, he missed him and his sons a lot it hurt.

"Harry?" Sirius asked worriedly. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Harry smiled a little. He gave him the letters. "I just miss them."

"You would call them right?" Severus asked the younger wizard.

"I don't know." Harry answered solemnly.

Sirius glared when his lover had the nerve to look pleadingly at him to help him persuaded his godson.

"Don't even try it."

"I heard the twins aren't faring well with your disappearing."

"I'll think about it." Harry said softly.

"Severus?"

Sirius asked sweetly, but Severus felt dreadful already. "Yes?"

"If one of those Malfoy set foot on my house, I'll kick you out."

Yes, Severus was dreadful now.

"Oh, and the wedding off too."

Okay, he was petrified now. "I understand."

"Good. Want us to show you around? You come at the right time. The furniture for our bedroom just arrived an hour ago. We could do the decoration together."

"Oh, but first you should look at my room. Sirius finishes it first. I think we could sleep here for today, so you don't have to pay for the hotel anymore."

"And then you have to look at the nursery." Sirius excitedly pulled his lover upstairs. "Harry painted it himself. And he pay for the furniture, said it for the baby's present."

Harry smiled. "And you do my room. I love it, thank you. But I think the bed is too expensive, Sirius. It's big, I know, but…"

"Only the best for my godson." Sirius smiled back.

"I thought I'm the one who was supposed to pay here." And all Severus got was two pair of eyes, looking sorry for him. He realised that the two believed he would be broke by now, and wanted to relieve him of financial problem.

"All done." Draco smiled at his sons, as the owl set off.

"Harry will get them?" Andy asked hesitantly.

"Of course, Mush would take them to Uncle Severus and he would make sure that Harry got them."

"But what if Uncle Severus doesn't home too, and he didn't get it."

"Then we should send Mush again tomorrow."

"Okay, Daddy, I want to write another note." Alex smiled.

"Me too." Andy ran after his brother.

Though the children were diligently writing another letters, with the same message, Draco knew that they were impatiently waiting for some responses. They sent another letters the next day, but it was not until two days later when Harry actually called.

"Draco…" Harry went paled, "I'm looking for the twins."

Draco could see that Harry was actually surprise to see him. He could also see that he was about to cut the connection.

"Yeah, you would at least do that wouldn't you?" Draco smiled bitterly. "Please wait, I'll call them. They would be happy to see you again." Draco said coldly.

Harry wanted to say something but Draco was already gone. It wasn't long until he heard the twins running, while calling his name.

"Harry."

"Hello." Harry smiled.

"I miss you, Harry." Andy sobbed. "Why don't you come, don't you miss us."

"Don't you love us?" Alex pouted. "Come and see us. We miss you a lot."

Draco stayed for a moment before he decided to leave. He could hear Harry explained to his sons that he was busy helping Sirius since he was getting married. He smiled when his sons insisted that they wanted to help too.

It was awkward to them, but it seemed that the twins had managed to make him promised to call at least twice a day. He was glad that Harry would call his sons, though it was clear that he didn't want to have anything to do with him. It sure made Draco life easier. He thought it was funny how they lived like divorced spouse, arranging meeting with the children while having nothing to do with each other.

Draco was working for a few hours. He was actually got some job done, closing some deals, when he heard his sons screaming. He quickly ran to their room.

"What happen?" Draco was livid when he saw his mother was tearing off the parchment the twins wrote. Not satisfy with that, she even set it on fire, leaving not a single trace.

"What are you doing, Mother." Draco held his sons.

"Daddy…"

"What I'm doing?" Narcissa glared. "What are you doing? You let your sons talk to the … slut. You even teach them those… note, while your wife is here. Can you be anymore shameful?"

Draco's face was unreadable. "Please take your leave. Mother. You're no longer welcome here."

"What?" Narcissa's face was red.

Draco put down his sons and gently pushed them to their little desk. "Go write again. You still remember how to do it, right?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Please, leave. I'll show you to the door." Draco pushed his mother none-too-gently.

"What do you think you're doing, Draco." Narcissa was seething. "I'm your mother. Wait till your father heard about it."

"Yes, please, tell father all about it." Draco growled. "You're not welcome until the twins forgive you." Draco turned to his butler. "If you let her enter, you're fired."

Tony only bow to his master and locked the door. He intended to do as ordered, not because he was afraid of being fired but because he too had reached his limit. The woman had done more damage than good.

Draco returned to the room and quite surprised to see that Cecil was actually comforting their sons. She was awkwardly hugging Andy while using her left hand to pat Alex' back.

"Are you alright now?" She asked Andy. She gently wiped Andy's tears.

"It's for Harry." Andy sobbed.

"You can write another one." Cecil desperately tried to make them stopped crying. "I know you're smart, beside you've been writing for many hours days before."

Alex wiped his own face. "I still remember."

"Good." Cecil smiled. "I'll help you fix it if you wrote it wrong."

Alex wrote carefully. After a moment of hesitation, he showed her his writing.

"Well, you're actually smart." Cecil smiled. She was glad that the twins had stopped crying.

"What about me?" Andy quickly scrambled to his side of the table, writing quickly and showed her his writing too.

"It's good. But you should working on your 's'."

"What is 's'?" Andy frowned.

"This." Cecil went to Andy and helped him wrote the letter.

"Everything is okay now?" Draco hunkered down.

"Yes, Daddy." Andy smiled sadly.

"Well, you still have hours to write, and you can send another one tomorrow morning." Draco ruffled his sons' hair.

"Don't worry; they will make it in time." Cecil smiled sadly.

Draco nodded. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Cecil was taken aback.

"Things couldn't work out between us."

Cecil nodded. "You really love him, don't you? Even the twins." Cecil sighed. "It's partly my fault I think, I wasn't actually a good wife or a good mother in their case."

"You're good, mother." Andy stood up to give his mother a hug. "Don't be sad."

Cecil was surprised. Almost a month ago her children didn't even want to talk to her. Cecil returned the hug. "I'm not sad. I'm happy, really."

Alex looked at his mother but continue writing his letter.

"Well, I guess I'll leave the three of you. We'll see again in an hour for lunch." Draco stood up. He felt a bit sorry for Cecil, but he just couldn't have her in his life. At least, not as his wife.

Cecil's eyes followed Draco until he disappeared. She then looked at her sons. "Hey, do you really love Harry?"

"Of course." Alex answered politely.

"Well, I think I could teach you something that will make your Harry come back."

"Really?" The twins looked up.

Cecil smiled. She saw the disbelief in their eyes. At least, this way Harry and hopefully Draco would forgive her.

"If you write it right, I think he would come back."

"Thank you, Mother." Andy kissed her cheek.

Alex looked at their mother. He thought for a moment and then stood up and gave her a hug.

Cecil was earnestly happy. She never knew that being accepted by her sons was actually important to her.

Since Sirius' mind was occupying on the house, Severus took it on his hands to prepare for the wedding. It was actually easy enough since they would have the party at Sirius' shop, all he needed to do was informing Neville, since he was in charge of the business now, the day of the wedding.

He could see the curiosity in the younger wizard's eyes, but it only took one glare to silence him. '_Something will never change_.' Severus thought amusedly.

He only need to bring the dress robes for Sirius and Harry to chose and informed them that he had Neville to prepare for the party since they would have it at the shop. And the invitation would be sent by tomorrow morning, unless they want to do it by themselves with more personal touch.

"No, I think it's good now." Sirius smiled tiredly. "What about the official stuff."

"I'll have it registered tomorrow morning. I'll pick you at nine if it was okay with you."

"Fine."

"Where's Harry?"

"Talking to the twins, I guess." Sirius yawned. "I'm tired. Take me to bed."

Severus obliged quickly. It was a good thing that Sirius wasn't angry that Harry was talking to two little Malfoy.

It was her last day staying at Draco's house and though she hadn't won his heart, or the twins' the way she wanted, Cecil was relieved that it was finally over. She could go back and found someone else that would love her the way Draco loved Harry.

The lunch was great but it quiet. The past few days had passed like she never imagined. Harry would call everyday at ten and seven, spending ten minutes talking to the twins, never looking for Draco. And the twins would be in a better mood.

If she had to be honest with herself, she had to admit that she was jealous of him. It should be her who was the centre of the affection. But she had learned her lesson, when the time came she would be ready. She would have a husband who dotted on her and children who loved her.

Cecil searched for her sons. It was weird to think of them as her sons when they were treating her like a stranger, though one of them treated her like a distant aunt.

"I'm leaving tomorrow, come on, let's spend sometime together."

"But we're busy now."

"Oh, you had written those words again and again. If he hadn't come back now, he would never come back." Cecil said without malice.

Alex frowned. "If you leave, then Harry would come back."

"Why would he?" Cecile smirked.

"Because we're his little angels." Andy grinned.

"Oh, yeah, you're his angels." Cecil rolled her eyes.

"How long would you leave?" Alex asked, his head tilted in curiosity.

"I don't know. Very long I guess. But you'll have your Harry, you won't miss me."

"Yes." Alex nodded, then added, "Maybe I'll miss you."

Andy smiled. "I'll miss you too."

Cecil felt her eyes getting hot. How she had hurt these two loving children, and they would still smiled at them. And she would miss them for sure.

After a lot of persuading, she finally managed to make them spare sometime to take a picture with her. Cecil smiled; she would always treasure the pictures.

The twins were impatient to wait for Harry. As promised Harry would call every morning and then every evening before they went to bed. They had changed into their pyjamas, and ready to go to bed after they talked to Harry.

"Harry…" Alex grinned.

"Hello." Harry smiled. As usual the twins were alone.

"Harry, listen, Mother is leaving tomorrow, so you can come and stay." Andy said cheerfully.

Harry was silent. "I'm sorry, Andy, but … I don't think I …"

"No." Alex glared. "You have to come. You said you love us. You have to come."

"Please, Harry." Andy sobbed. "We really miss you."

Harry tried to smile. "I miss you too. Listen, Sirius is getting married in five days. You can come then."

"But I want you to stay." Alex pouted.

"I want you to stay too." Andy mimicked.

The five minutes was spent in awkward where the twins kept asking Harry to come back and Harry had to refuse. It hurt him, but he didn't think he could face Draco, or his anger.

The twins stay in the living room even after the connection long over. They sat side by side, holding hands but saying nothing.

Draco was surprised to find his sons in such an unhappy mood. Usually they would laugh and talk non-stop after a session with Harry.

"Daddy." Andy whispered. "Mother is leaving tomorrow but Harry said he couldn't come and stay."

"What should we do, Daddy?" Alex looked fearfully at him. "What if he didn't want to see us forever?"

Draco hugged his sons. "We'll just have to assure him that it's okay to come now."

"Hey, what's wrong with the sad faces?" Cecil smiled. "Are you sad because I'm leaving tomorrow?"

"No. You could come anytime." Alex answered.

Cecil happily walked to her son. "That's right. And when you're older you could come and visit me." She cupped Andy's face. "Don't be sad. Your Harry is a little stupid."

"Harry's not stupid." Andy growled.

"Time for bed." Draco cut them. It unnerved him to see Cecil acting nice to the twins, he couldn't help but thinking the witch had an ulterior motive.

"Yes, Daddy." Alex grabbed his father's hand. He just smiled at his twin who was being carried by their father.

"Night, Mother." Andy waved.

Draco thought the way his sons calling Cecil 'Mother' was as if it was her name instead of a form of affection and respect.

"Daddy." Andy refused when his father was trying to put him on his own bed. "Sleep with Alex. I want to sleep with Alex."

"You're old enough to sleep separately." Draco said but still put him on his brother's bed. "You're okay sleeping together?"

"Yes, Daddy." Alex climbed on his bed. He grinned a little when his father tucked him in. "Night, Daddy."

"Night, see you tomorrow morning."

The next morning, right after breakfast, they saw Cecil to the door. Draco had already prepared a car to take Cecil to wherever she wanted to.

"Come on." Draco gently pushed his sons toward their room. "Want to send Harry your message?"

"But it's not used, Daddy." Alex pouted. "… Potter didn't come."

"Yeah." Andy pouted too. "But I still want to send him message."

After they sent the letters, including Alex', Draco left to do a little work. As usual, the twins were playing in the living room, waiting for Harry's call.

It was two hours later when the twins angrily went looking for their father.

"What's wrong?"

"Harry didn't call." Andy pouted.

Draco glanced at the clock, and saw Harry was indeed twenty minutes later than his usual calling time. He inwardly cursed Harry. "Want to wait another moment? He could call any minutes now."

"Come on, Andy." Alex pulled his twin. "We wait."

"But…" Andy allowed himself being pulled. "Alex, we should do something."

"Do what?"

Tony was walking pass the twins and saw that they were gloomily whispering to each other. He thought it was a bit weird, they never whispered.

"Need something, little master?" Tony bowed a little.

"I want ice cream." Alex automatically answered.

"Yeah, me too." Andy vigorously nodded his head.

"Very well." Tony smiled a little. "Just don't let Harry know that I give you ice cream before lunch."

"Yay." The twins happily followed the butler and got their share of ice cream.

When the ice cream was finished, the twins were restless again. It was eleven now, but still no news from Harry. The twins ran back to their father.

"Say what, if Harry didn't call until after lunch, we go in search for him."

"But you don't know where he is." Alex frowned.

"We could ask Uncle Severus." Draco tried to reassure.

"What if he didn't want to see us, because we want him to stay and he said no?"

"Want me to come and wait with you?"

The twins shook their head. "We want to play." Alex sulkily answered for the both of them. He took his brother's hand and left their father's study.

Andy sobbed. He whispered, "If we're sick, he would come and stay."

"But we're not sick." Alex pouted.

"We could pretend. Come on, Alex, don't you want Harry to come and stay with us."

Alex thought about it. "But Harry wouldn't be happy with us."

Andy smiled. "Remember after we drink that thing Daddy thought we were sick?" Andy smiled smugly. "We are fine, but Daddy thinks we're sick."

Alex smiled too. "Yeah. You're right. We're just fine."

"Come on, Alex." Andy smiled now.

Encourage by his brother's spirit, Alex led them to the room that was occupied by Cecil before. It was the only place where he knew to find a potion that would make him look sick although he was really fine.

The cabinet was too high for them; it took them a while to move the chair from the vanity. With both of them standing on the stool, Alex supporting his brother, the distant was more reachable now.

"Can you grab it?" Alex asked, panting for his effort.

"A little… more…" Andy left hand grabbed the cabinet while his right hand wildly searching for the potion. "I get…" In his hastiness, Andy lost his balance which dragged his brother with him.

"Aw…" Alex grabbed his head; a small lump was already formed.

"Alex…" Andy hurriedly hugged his brother, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Alex returned the hug. "How about you?"

"I'm fine." Andy smiled, he was cushion by his brother that he almost felt nothing from the impact. "I got the potion." He victoriously showed his hand.

Alex was still rubbing his head as he saw his bother carefully uncorked the vial and took a mouthful gulp and finished the potion. "Hey, save some for me."

Andy grinned. "But, you hurt. I drink it for you." He yawned. "Alex, sleepy…" Andy didn't finish what he wanted to say as he was out cold; his head touched the tile with a loud thud.

"Andy?" Alex shook his brother gently, and then with more force when he didn't get any response. "Andy, wake up. You're not sick, you just pretend to. Andy…"

Alex was scared now, his crying was getting louder now. "Wake up. Please, wake up, I'll call Harry. Wait here, I'll call for Harry…"

Alex ran to the living room and screaming for Harry. With each time, the screaming was getting more hysterical and desperate.

Draco was dreadful when he heard his sons screaming for Harry. He reached the living room in the same time as Tony. He frowned when he only saw Andy screaming his head off.

"Andy, what are you doing? Where is Alex?" Draco was surprised when Andy struggled hard to break free, and continue screaming for Harry.

"Stop it." Draco had to use force to drag his son from the fireplace. "Where's your brother? Answer me, what happened? Where's your brother?"

Alex sobbed, he was still whispering Harry's name but he pointed the room to show that he heard his father's question.

"Show me." Draco put his son down after he made sure that he wouldn't run to the fireplace again. He and Tony quickly followed behind

Draco's blood ran cold when he found his other son unconscious on the bathroom tile. He carried his son to the bed and ordered his butler to quickly prepare the ride to St. Mungo.

Draco was beyond frustration now. His son was unconscious while his other son was crying, refusing to answer any questions. He really hoped that Harry would come, despite the contempt toward him.

After he reached St. Mungo, and had his son under the best treatment, Draco called his father. Luckily he wasn't at any meeting.

"I don't know how to contact Harry and I couldn't reach Severus either. I think he's teaching at the moment."

"How are the twins?"

"Andy still refused to speak and there's still no news about Alex." Draco answered tiredly.

After the short talk with his father, Draco went to stay with Andy. He failed to calm him down, but refused to put him under sedative.

"Harry, Daddy, Harry…" Alex hid his smudge reddened face under his father's neck and allowed himself to be hugged.

"He'll be here, baby, he'll be here." Draco gently rocked the small body. "Are you hungry? Want to eat something?"

"No. Want Harry."

Draco gave up. He just sat there holding his son. Half an hour later his father had come, along with his mother and Cecil. Since Andy's crying was only got louder when the witches, especially Narcissa, were nearing him, Draco coldly told them to wait outside.

Lucius stay for a moment, but since he too couldn't appease the little boy, he gave up and decided to wait outside. "I'll keep an eye on the women." Was his exact words.

Draco didn't know how many hours had passed, and the healer hadn't contacted him to announce any improvement of Alex' condition. He was feeling defeated now. He gently rubbed Andy's back. The cry had slowed into soft sob, but the peaceful atmosphere was broke by the commotion.

Apparently someone was trying to break the no one but healers allowed rules.

Alex turned his head to the racket. "Harry."

"I don't think…" But Draco stopped suddenly when he looked at Harry.

"Harry…"

Harry tried to smile. He looked a little pale after a short confrontation with Narcissa, but Sirius was there to back him up and he wasn't lenient in bitching with his cousin.

"Harry." Alex broke free from his father loose embrace and went to his nanny.

"Alex?" Harry frowned; he confusedly caught the little boy. "I thought Severus said you're unconscious."

Ô

03 December 2007, 09:50 pm


	18. Chapter 18

Call me_ Mr_. Potter!

Author: Pokari,

Website: /pokkangel

Rate: R

Disclaimer: you know it's not mine

Summary: Harry is a mediwizard especially for children and he is now working as a nanny for Draco's twins.

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Sirius/Severus

Time: Post-Hogwarts

Warnings: slash, slightly AU.

Note : Unbeta-ed

Chapter 18

Harry felt a little bad; he couldn't forget the sad faces when he told them that he couldn't stay. No matter how much he wanted to say yes, he knew it would be better for everyone if he would just stay away.

After having light breakfast which only consisted of a slice of toast with a glass of orange juice for himself and milk for Sirius, they were going through the pictures of robes Severus bought for them just the day before.

Harry didn't really have a preference, be it the design or the colour, so he let Sirius chose for him, though he helped Sirius with the choice of his own robe.

"I think blue look good on you." Harry smiled. "Or you could be traditional and wear pearl white."

Sirius sighed. "Such difficult choice, Harry, I mean I look good in everything."

"Yeah." Harry nodded. "It's true, so you could just wear your favourite colour."

"Black?" Sirius' eyes shined.

"Right." Harry nodded. "And get Severus to wear white."

Sirius laughed. "Good idea, Harry."

The younger man only shook his head. He knew the Potions Master would do anything to make his godfather happy, but he doubted it would include wearing white and be the wife. Harry sniggered at the thought.

Decided he would let Severus choose for him, Sirius asked Harry to continue on decorating the house.

"I've been living in a big house, Harry, a manor, not that I hate that, but I want it to feel more like a home than a museum." Sirius sighed.

"This is a beautiful home, Sirius." Harry smiled. "Thank you for letting me stay here."

"Of course you're staying with me." Sirius grinned. "You're staying with me until you're getting married. And that's it."

Harry smiled. "Well, I think I'm going to call the twins. I think they were a little upset with me yesterday."

"Oh they love you." Sirius grinned sheepishly. "And… I think you need to buy some powder now that I used it all up last night."

Harry just rolled his eyes. Severus came for dinner last night and stay for a few hours, still his godfather had things to talk to him.

"Well, then I think I need to go out now. You want me to buy you something?"

"Some Mexican food would be lovely." Sirius yawned. "I think I'll go to sleep a little more."

"Okay, I'll try to get home as soon as possible." Harry went to his room to get his money and dressed more properly.

"Enjoy your time." Sirius ruffled his hair.

And Harry decided to follow Sirius' advised. First he went to buy floo powder enough for at least two months. Then, just when he was about to turn around the corner to look for a Mexican restaurant, he saw a cute baby outfit hang in the window of the shop across the road. He just couldn't resist, and without realised it, he was already walking to the shop.

"How may I help you?" The old lady, probably the owner of the shop, asked him with friendly smiled on her face.

"Er, I just saw that baby outfit," Harry pointed to the one he meant, "and I…"

"Oh, isn't it lovely?" She smiled. "It just came yesterday night, and I already sold almost half. Are you expecting?"

Harry could feel his face burnt. "No, it was for my godfather."

"Ah, my apology." The lady smiled in embarrassment. "Well, we have lots of new collections."

"How about boys' clothing? You have something new?"

"Come this way, and I'll show you."

Two hours later, Sirius was waiting anxiously for Harry to get back home. "I did tell him to enjoy his time." Sirius felt a little guilty. "And ask him to get me some Mexican food."

"It's alright." Severus tried to calm him. "He should be home soon."

"But how about the twins?" Sirius was worried now. He knew how much Harry loved the boys.

"There's nothing we could do now. We'll wait for Harry, and then we'll go to the hospital. Are you hungry?"

"I don't think I could eat right now." Sirius sighed.

Severus was about to say something when the fire flared.

"Sirius," Harry grinned. "I know you probably hungry now, but do you know how many kind of Mexican food they serve here?

"Harry." Sirius rushed to the fireplace. "Come home now."

"I was thinking of buying you one every dish, but…"

"Harry," Sirius cut him. "I don't care about food. I need you to come home now. Something happened to the twins."

"What?" Harry gave him a blank look.

"Just get home now. Severus is already here."

"Okay. Just clear the way. I'll floo home now."

Sirius move back and impatiently waited for his godson to walk through the fireplace.

"What happened?" Harry asked, he ignored the shopping bags that were just put down haphazardly.

"It's Alex. Looks like he took a potion and overdosed. They still don't know how bad his condition is." Severus answered calmly. "You bought the powder?"

"Yes." Harry found the right bag and handed it to him.

"Do you think you could use the floo or do you want me to apparate you?" Severus asked his lover.

Sirius smiled. "I can handle the floo. Just need someone to catch me."

Harry watched them with a little envy. He wished Draco was with him too, and talked to him with loving eyes.

"I'll go first." Severus took the powder.

Harry waited patiently until the couple passed thorough and it was his turned to use the floo. They went to the emergency. Harry followed behind, quietly taking in the place that used to be familiar to him.

Pediatrics department.

It didn't take long for the Malfoys to notice their arrival. If the situation wasn't too serious, Harry would find their reaction to be quite comical.

Lucius greeted them with the air of relieve, though he didn't show it much. Cecile was ignorant, while Narcissa was enraged.

"Why did you bring the bitch here?"

"Narcissa." Lucius looked more ashamed than shocked.

"Well." Sirius gently held his godson, preventing him from running away. "I only saw one. Truth to be told, even I am confused, what she's doing here, screaming like a banshee."

"You…" Narcissa was itching to claw her cousin's eyes out.

"Shut up, Bitch." Sirius growled. He turned to Lucius. "Is Andy in there?"

"Yes." Lucius opened the door. "He's been screaming for you for ages, Harry. Thank you for coming."

Harry hesitantly entered the room. He could hear the screaming.

Severus gently led the pregnant man to the sofa and made him comfortable. "Want me to get you something?"

"And leave me with the banshee?" Sirius widened his eyes pretended to be scared. "I'd rather go hungry. Thank you."

"And I thought you're brave." Severus smiled.

"Really, Severus." Narcissa narrowed here eyes. "I wondered what you see in him."

"Really, I'd like to ask Lucius the same question, but I'm too polite to do that."

"I wish I knew, Sev." Lucius took the seat in front of his friend, he was really unhappy with his wife. "Took you long enough to get here."

"Harry out to buy me food." Sirius shrugged his shoulder. "But I get him home before he could buy me even tacos. Oh, my poor baby." He rubbed his stomach lovingly.

"I thought you prefer hunger. Anyway, you hate Mexican food, remember? You almost curse me when I took you to Mexican restaurant."

"Really? I don't remember but I can wait a little more until Harry come out, they you could buy me lunch." Sirius smiled satisfiedly.

Harry was confused. Why would they tell him that Alex was unconscious when he was all fine?

"Alex?" Harry frowned; he caught the boy who had conveniently thrown himself at him. "I thought Severus said you're unconscious."

"Maybe because he is Andy?" Draco growled at him. He was envious of the man who could calm his son with his mere presence.

Harry cringed at Draco's cold tone. He tried to ignore him and focus his attention on the little boy.

'_Great, now he's afraid of me._' Draco berated himself.

"Andy?"

Alex looked confused. "But I'm Alex, Harry."

"You're Alex?" Draco narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, Daddy." His little hands cling on Harry's neck on tight grip, sobbing lightly. "Are you mad at me?"

'_Fantastic, I even scare my son_.'

"No. I have to talk to the healer now." Draco said flatly, as he reached to the door.

Harry rubbed the small back of Alex in a calming rhythm and quietly followed the blond. The wizards waiting outside soon gather around them.

"Feeling better, Andy?" Lucius asked.

"He's Alex." Draco answered curtly.

"What do you mean he's Alex?" Lucius frowned.

Sirius smirked. "You can't even differ you own son?"

"I'm Alex, Grandpa." Alex smiled a little. "Andy is not sick. We drink it before and we're okay even though Daddy thought we're sick."

"What do you mean?" Draco frowned. "Who gave you the potion?"

"Mother. She said it would make me and Andy feels better." Alex laid his head onto Harry's shoulder.

Draco glared at his ex-wife. "How dare you drug my sons?"

"Cecile, dear." Narcissa blanched. "Tell me you don't do that."

Cecile swallowed. "It was only a teaspoon, to calm them."

"How many times have you done that?" Draco was unaware of his father's hand on his arm, ready to restrain him.

"Only once, I swear." Cecile lifted his head. "They are my sons too. Do you think it was alright to let them scream and cry like that?"

"Eh hmm." A healer, unfortunate enough to show up on such an awkward situation but couldn't avoid it. "Mr. Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes?" Draco narrowed his eyes. "How is my son?"

"Passed the critical moment. We managed to pump out most of the potion. Five minutes late, he might have fail liver and kidney. It is a really strong potion." Said the healer, he stood at 6ft with brown hair and friendly face.

"So he is fine now?" Draco cut him impatiently. He didn't need to know what didn't happen. "Can I see him now?"

"What little potion left in hi blood circulation still has the potential to damage his liver. We put him into sleep induce coma to slow the blood circulation and try to pump out the potion residue as much as possible."

"You could try blood transfusion." Harry spoke up. "His father and grandfather are here, you could have them tested."

"That's what the old man said." The healer smiled. "Hi there, Harry, it's been a long time."

Harry smiled. "Professor Wilson will put you on night duty if he heard you call him that again."

"Enough with the chit chat." Draco narrowed his eyes. "When do you want us tested?"

"Now. Follow me, gentlemen."

"You come too, Cecile." Draco growled. "As you like to mention, you're his mother. You got to be useful somehow."

"You come too, Narcissa."

"Of course." Narcissa glared at his husband. "He's my grandson."

"Me, too, Harry. I'll give Andy my blood too."

Harry look at Alex. "It's really painful Alex. They'll use needle."

Alex frowned. "I'm not afraid."

"Your Daddy and Grandpa have enough blood for Andy."

"But Harry…"

Harry sighed. "Severus, do you have to go back to Hogwarts?"

"No, why?"

"I need you to feed Sirius. You know how cranky he got when he's hungry." Harry grinned and quickly went after the Malfoys. Really, Alex didn't need to learn such colourful words yet.

When they arrived at the examination room one, the healer worked fast to take the blood sample.

"It'll take ten minutes to find out who'll be the best donor." Jeff smiled. He noticed how the little boy cling tightly to Harry. "Your son?"

Harry frowned. "You heard the man, she's the mother."

"But I love Harry." Alex said suddenly.

"Yeah, me too." Alex grinned. "When will you be joining us again, Harry."

Alex pushed the man away. "Stay away from my Harry."

"Possessive brat, eh." The brown hair man chuckled.

"Any problem here?" Lucius narrowed his eyes; he didn't approve his grandson's misbehaviour.

"No, Sir." The healer said quickly.

"Professor." Harry smiled when he saw his favourite instructor when he was still an apprentice here.

"Harry, my boy." The old man smiled. "It's good seeing you."

Draco frowned. '_Not another reunion._' He hated it that he only knew so little about Harry aside that he was nice, his sons loved him, and he got nice arse with long strong legs.

"Looks like, Mr. Draco, you are the best candidate. We have moved your son to the blue room as requested. There's an extra bed there so you could get comfortable for the transfusion."

Draco nodded and followed the healer. He managed to ignore his mother so far, and tried his best to ignore Harry too, but he was just too conscious of his presence. How he talked soothingly to Alex, and how he answered his father politely when he was asked how he got to know the healer here rather intimately.

"Professor Wilson is the best healer. You don't need to worry, Mr. Malfoy." Harry ended his explanation.

"I hope he is." Lucius said dryly. "Malfoy only pays for the best."

"This might take thirty minutes or more. And there's cafeteria downstairs if you want to refresh." The old healer said as he open the door.

"Come on, Alex." Narcissa tried to reach for the boy. "Let's have lunch."

"NO…" The little boy tried to sway the hands away but when his grandma grabbed his body, Alex started screaming. His hands were flailing, trying to hit the unwelcoming hands.

"Narcissa. Leave the boy alone." Lucius took the boy and returned him to Harry. "Can't you see that he doesn't want you to touch him?"

"You turned him against me." Narcissa said bitterly. He looked at the younger wizard with hate. "How dare you?"

"Harry." Draco said from the doorway. "Alex hasn't have lunch. Would you mind taking him to lunch?"

"Yes." Harry said unsurely. He worried about Andy too much to want to have lunch.

"Don't worry, son. I'll make sure them eat." Lucius turned to his wife. "You two, go have lunch." Lucius smirked. "On separate table."

Harry gave one worry look when the witches didn't move and quickly followed Malfoy senior when Alex called him.

Alex needed a little more time to calm down. He started screaming again when Harry tried to put him on his own seat.

"Sorry to put the burden on you." Lucius smiled apologetically.

"No." Harry hugged the little boy. "I miss him too."

"If you miss me, you should come and visit me." Alex pouted.

"You're right." Harry smiled.

Those two words managed to appease the little boy and they had lunch peacefully. Alex listened attentively when he told him about the house Severus bought for Sirius.

"He had decorated a room for me." Harry smiled.

"I want to see." Alex tilted his head. "Can I come visit you? I promised I won't make your room dirty. Andy too."

"Of course, with your father's and Sirius' approval."

Lucius smirked. "I always know that Severus' fell deeply, stupidly in love with your godfather."

"Really?" Harry frowned. "They just met again recently."

"Oh, he's been planning, he's patient you know. He waits for the right time to move and secure his winning."

"I have to give him credit to be patient with Sirius though. He's sweet but not always easily pleased."

"Well, that will be his problem." Lucius wiped his mouth. "Ready to go back?"

"Yes." Harry nodded.

When they returned to Andy's quarter, Draco was having his light lunch. Two boil eggs and a big glass of milk, with a vial of blood replenish potion.

"Andy's better?" Lucius asked, again ignoring his wife and the witch who once married his son.

"Yes, father. They managed to clean the potion off his system. Some that let in his body isn't enough to harm him physically. But he might progress slower than he should have."

"You mean idiot?"

"No." Draco said coldly. "The brain isn't damaged but could be somehow affected."

"I'm more worried about his eyes and growth." Harry said quietly, Alex was still glued to his hips. "He might need glasses, I think."

"Better that than turning idiot." Lucius shrugged his shoulder.

"I told you, Father, he just need more time to progress things. He wouldn't be an idiot." Draco said with irritation.

"Harry, I want to see Andy." Alex pointed the room where Andy was resting.

"You could go in there." Draco said, he tried to catch Harry's eyes while the other man tried as hard not to. "But don't touch him or the bed. He has to sleep in the sphere."

"Yes, Daddy." Alex said meekly. He really wanted to wake his brother.

As Harry walked to the door, Cecile asked Draco to treat her to lunch.

Draco smirked victoriously when he caught Harry's body went rigid. "You know you're very lucky that I didn't hex you after what you've done to my sons, don't you?"

Cecile smiled sweetly. "I told you I never mean to hurt them, it's to calm them. Beside, you would want to know what I'm about to tell you. Therefore, buying me lunch would show me your gratitude."

Draco nodded. He was satisfied to finally get a reaction from Harry. "You'll have thirty minutes, I suggest you order something fast."

Narcissa watched silently as his son left with the witch she considered a daughter. "It really is over between them, right." Narcissa said in quiet calm tone, as if she was talking to herself.

"Yes, it is." Lucius nodded. "The faster you realise this, the better."

"But it's a bit too late, isn't it? Alex hates me and Draco ignored me. What should I do, Luc?"

"It's easy. Just acknowledge Harry."

Narcissa frowned. "Never." She stood up, "I'll see you when you get home."

"Not waiting till Andy wake up?"

"The healer said that the crisis has passed, and he might not wake until tomorrow morning. Depending on the strength of the potion."

Lucius nodded.  "Go home and rest, Narcissa. And eat something. You look like you might faint any minute."

Narcissa smiled bitterly. "You worried? Thought you're ready to struggle me."

"You are stupid, but I love you."

"That's sickeningly sweet." Sirius said. "Never knew you have it in you."

"You're back." Lucius said sourly.

"Yup. Harry in there?" Sirius didn't stop his pace.

"He's his happy self." Severus said dryly. "Everything is alright?"

"Yes." Narcissa stood up. "Let me know when Andy's awake."

Lucius only watched his wife left with sadness. "She's given up about Cecile, I think, but she's not accepting Harry."

"She's stubborn." Severus shrugged. "Tell Draco to knock him up and bear cute daughters. They would get her approval even before they were born."

"That's rich, coming from you."

Severus only smirked. He took out a new Potions journal he bought on his way back from the Italian restaurant where he took Sirius out for lunch, and soon absorbed in his reading, completely ignoring his friend.

"Speak up." Draco drank his wine. "You only have thirty minutes. Use it wisely."

"Your wand." Cecile extended one delicate hand.

"No."

"You'll hex me." Cecile frowned.

"Then you just have to bear it." Draco said coldly.

"Fine. For the last time, I never meant to hurt them. They were crying so loud. When I had tantrums, my nanny gave me potion." Cecile explained.

"You father knew about it?"

"I'm not sure. But she was fired, so maybe Daddy knew."

"This is what I should know that I should be grateful enough to treat you to lunch?"

"No. Oh my, this is difficult. And awkward."

"Your return makes things awkward."

She waited until the waiter finished serving them. Sandwiches for Draco and seafood salad for herself.

"I thought I might still have my chance. You loved me once. And Daddy wants me to get settle down again. So, if I have to get marry, I prefer the rich one. You are rich, and I thought I could make you love me again."

"So you finally wake up. Good, I do feel grateful."

Cecile took a small bite of the shrimp and swallowed before continued. "You know why your Harry acted strange that morning?"

Draco narrowed his eyes. "His last morning? What had you done?"

"I _am_ telling you. Gosh, you have no patience." Cecile drank the water to calm her nerve. "Not that I'm sorry, you know, because what I did have made me realise many things."

Draco impatiently motioned for her to continue.

"I went to your room. To seduce you."

"Oh, that's clear up so many things." Draco said sarcastically. "I don't remember seeing you that morning."

"I put on this very sexy night gown."

"Skimpy."

Cecile ignored him. "But you're on the shower, and when I heard him coming, I just have a change of a plan. I acted as if we were just having wild sex."

"You mean acting like a bitch." Draco was surprised that he was still calm after hearing all of that.

Cecile smirked. "I'll do anything to win."

"But how could he trust you so easily?"

Cecile blushed a little. "I used some dusk powder."

"Not so confident, are we?" '_That explains many things_.' Draco thought. Dusk powder used widely in French to manipulate the brain to believe whatever the victim was being told.

"And mother said she would fight the custody over the twins if he didn't leave you."

"Stupid Harry." Draco frowned.

"Yeah, he's stupid. I can't understand how the twins love him so." Cecile, relieved that Draco didn't seem to want to hex her, could finally enjoy her lunch.

"I'm going back." Draco stood up, leaving some gold coins for the food with generous tip. "Enjoy the food."

"I will." Cecile smiled quickly. "I'll talk to mother."

"No need." Draco said curtly and left the cafeteria.

Sirius frowned unapprovingly at his godson. "I'm not cranky, you know."

"Sorry." Harry grinned, didn't feel sorry at all. "I was only teasing you."

"And what are you doing now?"

"I'm telling Alex how we're doing the nursery."

"Oh, it's beautiful. You should come, Alex."

"Andy too." Alex smiled, his voice was a little hoarse from all the crying and screaming.

"Oh poor thing, your throat must be sore."

"I have given him warm milk, should make him feel better." Harry explained.

Alex quickly nodded. "Better."

"When Andy's going to wake up?"

"Probably tomorrow morning. Depend on how many of the potions he still has in his system."

"I miss him." Alex looked sadly. "Why won't he wake up? We don't sick the last time we drank it."

"Alex." Harry turned the little boy so that he could look at him in the eye. "Promise me that you would never do such thing again. You shouldn't drink potion unless your father or I give it to you."

"I promise." Alex quickly said. "Don't get mad, Harry."

"I'm not." Harry hugged the little boy. He eyed Andy's pale face. His breathing was slow, almost undetected. But the sphere surrounded him made sure that he breathe well, and the temperature was just right.

"You're not coming home tonight?" Sirius asked quietly.

"I suppose not." Harry smiled as Alex tightened his hold on him. "I'm not leaving until Andy wakes up."

"Promised?" Ale smiled, but then he complained. "You should stay after Andy wakes up too. We like spending time with you."

Harry smiled. "I remember someone on strike because he didn't want a nanny."

Alex blushed. "But you're not nanny."

"And that someone's been crying like a baby because he couldn't see his nanny." Sirius taunted.

Alex frowned. "I'm not a baby. Harry, tell him I'm not a baby."

Harry laughed. "Oh, but you're a baby, Alex. You're my baby." He hugged the boy sitting on his laps.

Alex frowned disappeared. He leaned back again Harry and made himself comfortable. "If I'm your baby, they you should stay with me, right?"

Sirius laughed. "He's cleaver, isn't he?"

"Of course he is."

Three heads turned to the door. "He's my son after all."

Harry bit his lover lip. He didn't know how long Draco had been standing there and how much of the conversation he overheard.

"Well, the room is a little too crowded, don't you think?" Sirius stood up. "I'm going home and take a nap, I'll bring you something good for dinner." Sirius smiled at Alex. "You could come to my wedding. I'm marrying your uncle Severus."

"Because you have his baby?" Alex tilted his head.

"Yes." Sirius smiled. "He is smart. I hope he's smart enough to know that only him and his brother that is invited." Sirius glared at the blond as he left the room.

"He hates me." Draco said.

Harry was about to deny it as Alex said, "Yes."

"Why, you…"

"Time for nap." Harry stood up and left his seat beside Andy's bed.

"But…"

"No but." Harry put the little boy on the other bed, opposite of Andy's.

"Draco, I need a word with you." Lucius said from the door. "Don't worry, Harry, my wife has gone home and Cecile is after her, so you don't have to be afraid. We'll leave the door open."

Draco lifted his eyebrow. It was rather rare to see his father so chatty but he followed his father out.

Harry relaxed more now that he knew the witches were gone. "Comfortable, Alex?" he asked, as he too lay on the bed.

"Hmmm." The answer was slurred.

When Draco returned five minutes later, all of the occupants were sleeping. He was torn between watching Andy or Harry. He missed hearing his son talking and he absolutely missed being with Harry. So, he was going to wake one of them. And right now, the one he could wake only Harry.

Draco knelt beside Harry. He was gently caressing Harry's face. '_He looks so calm_.' Draco thought. Slowly he kissed his lips. Draco smirked gleefully as he could feel Harry returning his kiss.

"Draco?" Harry asked confusedly.

"Sh." Draco whispered. "You don't want to wake Alex."

Harry nodded.

"We need to talk."

When Harry nodded again, Draco lifted him, carefully as not to wake his son, and carried him to the sofa on the corner. He put Harry on his laps and hugged him tightly. "I miss you."

"You're not angry at me? You look like you want to hex me."

"That's because you're avoiding me, and you wouldn't tell me what's wrong so I couldn't make it better." Draco sighed sadly. "You didn't even leave me any message. I was confused and sad and, yeah, angry too. You don't trust me enough. And when you call, I knew you're going to cut the connection when you saw me."

"I thought you're really angry at me. Though I felt more betrayed than angry at you. Are you still mad at me?"

"How could I when I love you so."

"Don't lie to me." Harry's body went rigid, as if he was just fully aware that he was now talking to Draco.

"I never lie to you, Harry."

"You did." Harry said dryly.

"Enlighten me, please."

"You slept with your ex." Harry glared.

Draco shrugged. "If I told you that Cecile used dusk powder on you to make you believe that I have wild monkey sex with her behind your back, would you believe me?"

Harry bit his lips, refused to fall into Draco's trap.

"You lost your weight." Draco kissed Harry's temple. "Did you miss me that much?"

"Don't flatter yourself. I've been busy."

"Yeah, I guess you never think of me. Maybe you're just after my body. And having sex once is enough for you."

"How dare you." Harry was tempted to slap the other wizard but hi couldn't move a single finger.

"Sorry, that's so uncalled for."

"What did your father tell you?"

"That he's going back to his offce."

"That's all?"

Draco was silent for a moment. "That this probably is my last chance to convince you to stay with me."

"Why would you want to do that? You have your ex-wife now."

Draco sighed. "This is my biggest mistake and should have let you know from the beginning. I let her stay because she promised that she would leave me and my sons alone if she couldn't convince me that I still love her in one month. And I swear I never touch her or thinking anything remotely sexy about her." Draco tightened his hug. "Trust me please."

"Why should I?" Harry whispered.

"Remember I told you I have a surprise for you?"

Harry nodded.

"I should have given it to you when I have it with me." Draco reached for his pocket and pulled out a box. "Open it."

Harry gasped when he looked at the ring. "You have it with you all the time?"

"After I left it on that crucial night, I decided to propose to you after I cleared all the mess. But I guess I've waited for too long, you left me by then. So I just have it with me always, waiting for the first chance to give it to you. It's been my amulet." Draco smiled. "Please trust me, Harry."

"What were you talking with her?"

"The jealous type, aren't you?" Draco smiled as he kissed Harry's lips gently. "I know you just pretended to ignore me."

"Just answer me." Harry's voice was void from any biting remarks.

"She just tried to make things right. She told me what she's done and what my mother threatened you with. Silly, do you really think that I or my father would allow her to do that?"

Harry bent down his head. "I'm sorry."

"You're a bit stupid, but one night of great sex has convinced me to spend my life time with you."

Harry smirked. "Now, who's been stupid? You couldn't differ your son, and you even get angry at me."

"That's because he kept calling you Harry. I thought he's Andy. Now, you trust me, right?" Draco's eyes were hopeful.

Harry smiled. "Yes, Draco, I trust you." He returned the ring. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm a bit sleepy. You know, accepting one's proposal is a really big thing, and you have to do it with a clear mind. So I'm going back to my nap." Harry smiled.

"You preferred my son over me?" Draco asked incredulously.

"It's more comfy there than the couch." Harry yawned, suddenly feeling very sleepy and his heart wouldn't stop singing. "Wake me when Sirius came with my dinner."

"But… you know Sirius hates me." Draco followed behind.

Harry sat on the bed. "Now, you're being stupid again. This bed is too small for you too. You could sit there," he pointed the chair beside Andy's bed, "and if you're feeling sleepy, take the couch. And wake me _only_ when Sirius came. Not after, and definitely not before he came."

"Sure love." Draco bent down and kissed Harry passionately before he went back to the couch and try to make himself comfortable.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay with me on this comfortable couch?"

"Draco." Harry said sleepily. "Shut up."

Ô

06 April 2008, 05:34 pm


	19. Chapter 19

Call me _Mr_. Potter!

Author: Pokari,

Website: .com/pokkangel

Rate: R

Disclaimer: you know it's not mine

Summary: Harry is a mediwizard especially for children and he is now working as a nanny for Draco's twins.

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Sirius/Severus

Time: Post-Hogwarts

Warnings: slash, slightly AU.

Note : Unbeta-ed

Chapter 19

"Harry?" Alex shook Harry's body, desperately trying to wake him up. "Wake up, please, Harry, Harry…"

"Huh?" Harry groggily opened his eyes. "Alex?" He lifted his hand to cover a big yawn. He tried to sit albeit difficultly since Alex clamped to him. He sobered up quickly when he realised the little boy was crying. "Hey, something happen to Andy?"

"No. Andy's sleeping and Daddy said not to wake him up." The answer was muffled.

Harry reached the shaking body and pulled him up onto his laps. "And why are you crying?"

"Sirius… he said… he…" Alex hugged Harry's neck tightly, unable to form the answer.

"Sirius is here?"

The little head nodded.

Harry walked to the waiting room; he could hear conversation came through the slightly opened door.

"Anybody care to explain why Alex' crying?" Harry looked at Draco. "And you should have woken me up."

"You look tired," Sirius smiled. "I told him to let you sleep a bit more."

Harry lifted his eyebrows. "So you could terrorize him?" Harry took the seat next to Draco, not a little bit angry at his godfather.

"Oh, I only let Draco know that I would take you away if he hurt you again." Sirius shrugged his shoulder. "You could always live with me and Severus."

"No." Alex said dejectedly. "Harry's living with me and Andy and Daddy."

"Well." Sirius smiled kindly at the little boy. "You have to make sure that your Daddy treats Harry nicely, okay?"

"Okay." Alex solemnly nodded his head. "Daddy," He looked at Draco in the eyes, "You shouldn't make Harry sad."

"Yes, Son." Draco answered with the same solemnest, though he rolled his eyes inwardly. He would never hurt Harry. Ever.

"As amusing as it is, you should stop meddling in their business, Sirius." Severus glanced at his fiancé. "Time's for dinner." He quickly added before the said man could protest.

"Yeah, I'm hungry." Harry smiled, also wanted to dissipate Sirius' attention from his and Draco's relationship or the lack thereof.

"It's chicken and potato with broccoli, all roasted." Sirius looked at Alex. "And you have to finish them all or you won't get the dessert."

"But Alex doesn't have problem eating vegetable, right Alex?" Harry gently put Alex on the sofa between him and Draco.

"Yes." Alex smiled; he would eat everything to make Harry proud of him.

The dinner went smoothly, though sometime Harry would catch Sirius giving Draco warning looks, but he wisely said nothing.

When the table was clean, Sirius joyously opened the dessert box. He smiled kindly at Alex, "Since you've been a good boy, you could choose first."

Alex giddily looked inside the box. There are strawberry cakes, chocolate cakes, fruity cakes and puddings. He carefully took the strawberry one and then anxiously looked at the chocolate one. "What about Andy?"

"Oh, we'll leave the chocolate one, right, gentlemen?" Harry looked at the other three, making sure nobody object.

Alex smiled brightly and started to enjoy his share. He liked it best like that, when his Daddy and Harry were around, and Sirius and Uncle Severus were being nice. '_Too bad Andy's sleeping_.' Alex thought morosely.

Draco noticed his son's expression and hugged him. "Don't worry. Andy will wake up tomorrow morning, and we can go home together."

"Harry too?" Alex looked at his father worriedly. "He stays with us, right, forever?"

"Well," Draco glanced at Harry slyly, "I'm trying for the forever part."

Alex frowned. "You should try harder, Daddy."

Draco ignored the snicker he received from the older wizards; instead he frowned slightly at his son. "You need to learn a little patience, son."

"A good advice, Draco." Severus smirked. "But I know where he got that from. Remember when I told you that so many times a long time ago?"

"Yeah, I've learnt so much from you." Draco snorted.

"Here, Alex." Sirius handed him a book. "Severus thought you might need something to entertain you when your brother's sleeping. You could ask Harry or your Daddy to read it for you."

"Thank you." Alex beamed. He turned to Harry and crawled back onto his laps. "Harry, would you read this for me?"

"Sure." Harry took a napkin and gently wipe Alex' face.

"Thank you." Draco said to his godfather. "That's very thoughtful of you."

"Well, fatherhood kicks him hard." Sirius chuckled. "Here." He handed Harry a small travelling bag. "I search your wardrobe and got you and the twins' robes and pyjamas."

"Thanks."

"Well, I guess it's time to go." Severus stood up and lifted a hand to Sirius.

"Let us know when Andy's better." Sirius hugged his godson and Alex. He patted Draco's shoulder and followed his fiancé out.

"Well, I guess we better clean up a bit and change into our pyjamas before reading the new book." Harry said.

"You do that." Draco nodded absently. "I'll go check on Andy."

~*~

Cecile was having dinner with Narcissa at the hotel she currently stayed. She had promised herself to make things right so that she could have a new start in life. And that was why she was having the conversation right now.

"It's no use, Mother, when love had turned into hate, there's nothing more could be done." Cecile sighed. She loved Narcissa like the mother she didn't have, which was why it made things more difficult.

"Don't leave, Cecile." Narcissa shook her head. "I'll talk to Draco."

"I hate how I have disappointed you, Mother; after all you only have my best interest in your heart. But a promise is a promise. If I break it now, Draco would never let me see the twins."

"He would never do that."

Cecile smiled sadly. "Nothing's change, Mother. I'll leave tomorrow after Andy's condition better." Cecile sighed. "I wish things were different."

~*~

Draco contently watching Andy's sleeping face; it was less colourless now. He had Tony brought him fresh robes and after changed and had his two cups of freshly brewed coffee, he felt refreshed. It helped to improve his mood after Healer Wilson came and checked on Andy, conforming that his son would wake any moment now.

Draco leaned back and getting himself comfortable. He could hear Alex laughter. Harry had been trying to bath him without making too much mess for the last 15 minutes. He didn't deem it necessary for his son to take a bath now, but apparently the activity was too much a fun for Alex that he didn't want to miss it. Though, Draco imagined, it would be more like splashing the water rather than actually showering. It was peaceful. If only his mother could accept the fact that things was over between him and Cecile, it would make his life perfect.

Ten minutes later Alex cheerfully greeted him. Demanding to be pick up and gave him a morning kiss.

"Where's Harry?"

"Poo poo." Alex scrunched his nose. "When will Andy wake up?"

"Soon."

As soon as Draco said that, Andy's eyes fluttered.

"Engh…"

"Andy?" Draco was alert when he heard whimper came from the bed. "Baby, it's Daddy, can you hear me?"

"Hmph… ah…" Andy's face crunched as if in pain.

Draco quickly called the Healer. He wanted to hug his son but he wasn't sure it was safe to undo the incubator.

Andy blinked several times, trying to focus his eyes.

"Andy?" Alex called softly; afraid to touch the bubble around the bed. He stood on his father's lap, his body leaning dangerously.

"Yes?"

Draco let out the breath he unconsciously held when he heard the coarse answer. "You're okay, baby?"

"Thirsty, Daddy."

It didn't take a minute for the medical team to reach the room. They took a thoroughly check up while Draco, with Alex in his arms, waiting on the side.

Little Andy only compliant to the procedure for the first two minutes. Then he started to rebel, and refused to stay still.

"Daddy…" Andy sobbed.

"Stay still for me, baby." Draco gently told him, but the boy only cried louder, which would be a disaster if not for Harry coming out from the bathroom.

"Harry." Alex smiled. "Stop them, Andy doesn't like them."

Andy opened his eyes wider, but it was too blur for him to see. He struggled to sit up, shying away from the hands trying to hold him down.

"Harry?"

"Yes. Alex and Daddy are here too." Harry stood beside Draco.

Andy lifted his hands, silently pleaded to be hugged.

"Sorry, Andy. We need you to stay still, just for a moment, sweetheart."

When Andy started to wail, Healer Wilson gave up. "Could you sit with him, Harry?"

Andy stopped his crying when he heard the wizard's affirmative answer. Harry had to catch him when Andy decided to pounce on him. He solemnly hugged him, appreciating the feeling of the warm body.

"Harry?" Andy asked between hiccups.

"Yes?"

"Are you a real Harry or a dream Harry?"

"Of course he's real." Alex chided his brother.

"Now, young man, you need to sit still." On of the healer said.

"I'm a little boy." Andy protested lightly, though feeling satiated to finally be with Harry again.

"What are they doing, Daddy?"

"Making sure that your brother's fine?" Draco explained.

Andy sat patiently. Now that Harry was with him, he changed back into his sweet personality. Only complaining that he was hungry and thirsty.

"Now we only have to do one more thing before you could have your breakfast." Healer Wilson smiled. "Would you lay on the bed alone?"

"No." Andy turned his body and hugged Harry's neck tightly.

"I'm not going anywhere." Harry rubbed the small back.

Andy bit his lower lips. He wanted to please the older wizard but… "Can you turn on the light? I can't see."

Harry's heart beat faster. "What do you mean? You can't see me?"

"I can." Andy smiled. "But I can't see Daddy and Alex. Too dark."

"We only need you to stay still for a moment, and then they will make you see again."

"No."

"Maybe you could fix his eyes first." Draco told the healer, worried made his voice sound cold.

~*~

"How's Andy?" Lucius asked his son.

"Playing little prince since Harry is all too happy to fulfil his every whims." Draco smirked. "How's mother?"

"Haven't seen her since yesterday."

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "Seems like the potion only affecting his sight. And his brain shouldn't suffer because it didn't show any anomaly activities."

"It's relieving." Lucius nodded slowly. "Look, Son. Just… don't let your mother prevent your happiness."

Draco smiled thankfully for the blatant show of support that was rarely expressed.

"Well," Lucius smirked. "Let's not be sentimental. I want to see my grandson now."

The conversation stopped the moment they opened the door.

"It's alright, Andy." Alex petted his brother's head. "It's Grandpa."

"Hello, Grandpa." Andy smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Lucius didn't even bother to try hugging him or taking him from the comfortable position on Harry's laps.

"They said the only thing we need to be worry about would be his sight." Draco explained.

"Of course. No Malfoy would be an idiot." Lucius huffed indignantly.

"Andy has to wear glasses." Alex informed. He pointed the one laying on the dresser.

"But I don't like it." Andy pouted, he shook his head vehemently.

Lucius looked at the glasses with interest. "I've seen it somewhere before."

Draco smiled. "The first time I saw Harry, he's wearing glasses."

"Really?" Andy perked up.

"My eyes are better now." Harry smiled.

"Let me see." Draco took the glasses and put it on his son's face. "What do you think, Father?"

"He does look a bit like Harry." Lucius easily agreed.

"Me, too." Alex stood up. "Daddy, I want it too."

Draco hugged the boys. "I want at least one of my boys to look like me."

Harry shook his head. The Malfoys, they would manipulate even their children to get what they wanted.

Andy was still beaming happily when two hours later Sirius visited him and commented how he looked like Harry. He even promised that he would look for Harry's old glasses for him.

"I think I've thrown it away." Harry frowned.

Sirius shrugged his shoulder. "So, if Andy's fine, why is he still here? My marriage will be in two days, in case you forgot."

"But Harry's staying with us." Alex turned to his father. "Right, Daddy?"

"Of course he's staying with me." Sirius said in victorious tone.

"No. With us."

"With me."

"It's so cute to see you arguing with a five year old." Lucius said in dry amusement, which of course, Sirius ignored.

"Can we stay with you too?" Andy asked.

"And who is this 'we'?"

"Me and Alex and Daddy." Andy answered quickly.

"You and Alex are okay." Sirius thought.

"Yay." Andy and Alex shrieked happily.

"Sit still." Harry chided lightly at the boy in his arms. He smiled at Draco's amused face. "So, how long should we wait?"

"Just until before lunch."

"Excelent." Sirius clapped his hands. "Then we can go to my shops and have a taste for the party food." He turned at the two elder Malfoys. "You're invited for lunch."

"Thank you, Sirius." Alex smiled angelically at him.

"Oh, aren't you cute." Sirius cooed. "I wish my baby would be like you."

"Then you're marrying the wrong person." Lucius lifted his eyebrow suggestively.

"I'll appreciate it if you keep you flirtation to yourself." Severs said coldly.

"Severus." Sirius' face lighted up with joy. "You said you can't make it here."

Obviously Severus couldn't stand Sirius' pouted face when he said he had to leave for work. He left after he safely apparate his fiancé at the hospital ground.

"I told the headmaster that I'm planning on an early retirement. And I'll be teaching until he found someone to fill my post." He shrugged his shoulder. "He gave me one week off. Starting today."

"That's nice of him." Sirius smiled. He turned to his godson. "Well, I'll be waiting at the shop. We'll have some of your favourite."

"Get me macaroni pasta." Harry grinned. "With lots of cheese."

"Cheeseee…" Andy giggled.

They watched the couple left the room and then through the closed door, they heard the angry voices spoke in increasingly high tones.

"Mother's here." Draco said dryly. He grimly noticed Alex's worried look. They boy wanted to cling into Harry but his arms already full of his brother. Draco walked to the bed and opened his arm, and instantly Alex jumped in, with such force that would have him crumbled onto the floor had he not been ready to catch him.

The sight in the room had flared Narcisa's anger even more. It should have been Cecile's holding Andy, and they would look like a prefect family. Not some… stranger.

Lucius watched with interest. In contrast of Harry's pale face, Narcissa's reddened face look uglier.

"What is he doing here?" Narcissa asked coldly.

"I could ask you the same, Mother." Draco answered unhappily.

"You…"

"You scared Alex."

"Lucius…" Narcissa turned to her husband.

"We've been through this." Lucius frowned.

Draco looked at his ex-wife. "I thought you're leaving."

"Until I'm sure Andy's fine." Cecile lifted her head. "And you look good, Andy."

Andy nodded. "Harry said he's staying with us."

"I'm not…" Harry stuttered but Cecile cut him.

"Are you happy?"

"Yes." Andy smiled. "I have to wear glasses. But Harry too, when he's a little boy like me."

"Well, I came to say goodbye. Will you give me a hug?"

Andy nodded. He lifted his hands and allowed himself to be lifted off Harry's laps for a moment. "Call me when you miss me."

"Okay."

Cecile safely deposited him back to his previous position and turned to her elder son. "Alex?"

Alex stiffly gave his mother a quick hug when she was near enough. Saying a clear, "Goodbye, Mother." And hid his face onto his father's neck again. He made no promise of calling and writing.

Cecile made a silent exit after she gave Narcissa a warm hug. "Thank you, Mother, for everything." She whispered, and left before she was tempted to change her mind.

"Daddy, can we leave now?" Alex frowned. "I'm hungry."

"I'm hungry too." Andy readily backed his brother.

"Well, Healer Wilson needs to see you one more time." Draco looked at Andy. "Then we can go to Sirius' place."

"You're not taking them there, Draco." Narcissa said coldly. "We're going back home."

Alex whimpered when he felt that his grandmother was standing too close. And looking at his brother's distress, Andy became frightened too. He hugged Harry tightly. "I want to go to Sirius' place." He whispered softly.

"You'll have to accept it, Mother. Harry is staying in our life. You could decide if you want to do the same or not."

Narcissa looked at her husband, but receiving no support she silently asked, she turned her anger at Harry. "This is your fault. You ruined my life. I hope you're happy now, 'cause I'll never accept you."

Harry hugged Andy, hiding his face strategically from the others. He wasn't expecting acceptance but the blatant refusal hurt him so deep, his eyes was teary. 'I can't back down now.' Harry thought. Life without Draco and the twins wasn't a life worth living.

"Narcissa." Lucius looked at his wife with disappointment.

"Harry?" Andy whispered. "I'm happy with you."

"If you can't be nice, you better leave." Lucius said quietly. "We'll be going to Black's place after this."

Narcissa indignantly kept her mouth shut.

~*~

"You're late." Sirius smiled. "We almost finish all the pasta."

"You're not." Harry smiled.

"I'm hungry." Andy said.

"But didn't you just finish the chocolate cake before we left the hospital?" Draco teased his son.

"But I'm hungry, Daddy."

Severus frowned when he looked at his friend. "Lucius. You come." He glanced at Sirius, as if waiting for him to throw tantrum.

"Sirius invites us for lunch." Lucius smiled charmingly. "Too bad Narcissa couldn't make it. She's not too hungry apparently."

Harry decided it would be better to sit separately from the elder wizards, prepared the lunch for the twins, Draco and himself. He was glad that while Andy was demanding for his attention, Alex looked happy just to have him around.

"Daddy," Alex smiled. "My book."

"Want me to read for you?" Draco asked.

Alex nodded. "I can write now." He suddenly said.

"I know." Draco smiled.

"I want to show Harry." Alex said stubbornly.

"Me too." Andy said.

Giggling, Harry supplied the parchment and quilt. He watched attentively as Alex finished quickly while Andy seemed to struggle with words.

"I forgot." Andy frowned sadly. "Daddy help me."

Draco looked at the parchment and smiled. "You wrote it perfectly, Andy."

"No. it's not finish."

Harry only smiled. He was really proud of Alex when the boy patiently showed his brother how to finish the note.

"It's a nice touch." Harry whispered to Draco.

"Really?" Draco frowned. "But I didn't teach them how to write that."

"Mother taught us." Alex said.

"Really?" Harry asked, confused.

"She said it's magic to bring you back." Andy smiled. "And you're back."

Harry returned the hug. "I'm back. Well, I'll go to see if Neville need any help. I'll be back, okay?"

"Okay."

Harry spent the next hour talking to Neville, doing the last minute check for the party preparation. He would glance at the Malfoy once in a while, checking the twins. Lucius had left after lunch, while Severus took Sirius home for resting.

"Everything is perfect." Neville smiled. "Sirius likes the food. He didn't want to send out invitation, so I could only hope that the food is enough for all the customer who decide to come at that exact day."

Harry laughed. "You're doing fine, Nev. But I really think that Sirius should have employed another one or two to help you."

"He would. He said he'll start looking next week."

"Really?" Harry smiled.

"Don't worry, Harry. I'm doing alright, beside he gave me a raise, and a promise of a generous bonus."

"He should. Well, can you make sure that Blaise would be here for the party? I haven't seen him for ages."

"Don't worry." Neville tried not to blush. "He comes everyday. He loves our lunch menu."

Harry chuckled. "I bet he does."

"Oh, by the way, Hermione came yesterday. Asking if you would like the have her kitten."

"Okay, I let Draco know. The twins want to have one before."

Apparently the twins had changed their mind. "Can we go home now?" Alex asked.

"Sure." Harry nodded. "I would be time for a nap."

"But I don't want to nap." Alex frowned.

Draco had a slight crease in between his eyebrow. He didn't like it when his sons challenge his authority, but maybe just for this once he would relent.

The four of them end up watching Andy's favourite movie. The twins were ecstatic, not only they had Harry with them, but Daddy had decided that he would spend the rest of the day with them.

"Alright, what's next?" Draco asked his sons.

"One more time." Andy said.

"Again?" Draco sighed.

"I think it's Alex' turn to choose the movie." Harry said.

Alex grinned. He really wanted to watch the new movie Grandpa bought for them.

"But…" Andy's eyes watered.

"We can watch it again tomorrow." Harry said.

Andy pouted and silently lay back against Harry.

Alex silently walked to his Daddy. "It's okay. We can watch it again."

"Are you sure?" Draco asked his elder son. He didn't want to spoil Andy, though after almost lost him he really wanted to do anything to make him happy.

"Yes."

Andy looked at his brother. He smiled his thank tentatively.

Alex sighed as lean back against his father. He was bored. As much as Andy liked it, he came to hate it.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"I want to study again. I still remember the alphabet."

"You do?" Draco smiled. He should have started their education early, especially now that he knew Alex passion of knowledge.

"Yes." Alex grinned. "I want to read. I miss playing potion."

"What it has to do with potion?"

"Uncle Severus said he would teach me real Potion if I can read. He doesn't want Harry getting angry with him." Alex explained.

Draco grinned; he still remembered the episode when the twins last playing with fake potions. Quickly he got the quilt and parchment for Alex.

Andy silently watched his brother. Daddy sat beside him, and he would every now and then praise Alex. Soon, Harry was also interested in what Alex doing. Andy didn't like watching the movie alone.

"Alex?"

"Hm?" The boy answered, but didn't look up from his parchment.

"Alex, I'm sorry." Andy sobbed now. "I'm sorry. You can choose the movie. I'm sorry."

Alex was surprised. "Don't cry, Andy. It's okay, I don't want to watch movie now."

"I'm sorry. Don't hate me."

Alex went to hug his brother. "I don't hate you."

"Well, I guess we have enough movie for today." Draco smiled.

"Right." Harry lifted Andy. "Bath time."

"But Alex…"

"I have bath this morning." Alex shrugged his shoulder.

~*~

After the bath, Andy also said he wanted to study. But unlike Alex, he soon lost his interest and said he wanted to draw instead.

Harry's mind went back to the first time the twins spent the night with him. It seemed like yesterday he helped the twins wrote the list, to get the right mommy. '_And it's as their birthday present_.' Harry thought amusedly. And then Draco had proposed him. If he said yes, he would be the twins' mommy. If only he was braver.

"Dinner's ready." Anthony announced.

"We'll wait for Draco." Harry smiled.

"Of course, Sir." The butler retreated.

The last two days had been long for Alex. After dinner, Alex asked Harry to read a story for him and then promptly fell asleep. But Andy, refused to be put to bed.

"Read me another story, Harry." Andy hid his yawn.

"I'll read you another one tomorrow." Harry put the storybook aside.

"Just one more, please."

"Its pass your bedtime, Andy, I promise I'll read you another one tomorrow."

"Really?" Andy frowned.

"Yes."

"Will you sleep with me?"

Harry chuckled. "I sleep with Daddy. You sleep with Alex, remember?"

Andy grinned sleepily. "Beside, Daddy's bed is big."

"Right, now, let's tuck you in."

"You'll be here when I wake up?"

"Yes."

~*~

"Tired?" Draco gently massaged Harry's back.

Harry moaned appreciately. He was wearing Draco's spare pyjamas and tired enough to sleep the moment his head touched the pillow. And now, Draco's hand soothing his tired back was a nice treat for him.

Draco smirked. "You know what they want for their birthday. If you would only say yes, it would solve all of my problem."

Harry was silent. "I can't, Draco. You heard your mother."

"Forget about her. This is us. You, me, and the twins."

Harry sighed sadly. "You don't know what it feels like to lose a mother. I don't want it to happen to you."

Draco hugged Harry's body tightly. "She's my mother, Harry; I know how stubborn she could be. Beside, our tie couldn't be severe just like that. He would always be my mother."

"Come on, let's sleep. I need to go to Sirius' place tomorrow."

"Not before you kiss me."

Harry complied. He gave him a long goodnight kiss. "Night, Draco."

"Night, Harry."

~Ô~

12 January 2009, 06:57 pm


End file.
